The Tale of Lockheart
by AngelsandDouchebags
Summary: Luna Lockhart has just made the dangerous journey from the blue mountains to the kingdom of Erebor. Set post-BOFTA where Fill, Kili and Thorin are alive, her and her family set into the mountain life, where she grows as a person and maybe even finds love with a young Durin prince. Training to become a Healer, does she have what it takes to become part of Thorin's court? [Kili, OC]
1. Chapter 1 - The Lonely Mountain

**A/N: hi everyone! This is my first hobbit fabric, and I'm relatively new to the fan fiction community. This story is an eventual Kili x OC story but it is a slow burn romance. I want to build up their friendship first. I'm going to aim to update at least two chapters a week, but I've already wwritten 5/6, if I get good reviews i'll be more motivated to carry on. Constructive criticism is also extremely appreciated. The summary does suck but I promise you it gets better.**

 **That's the end of a long A/N so here goes my first chapter. Following the story of my OC, Luna Lockheart.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's wonderful characters or locations or any of Peter Jackson's movie lines.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchbags**

I stood in awe at the sight in front of me as I settled my heavy pack down on the ground.

My waist length blonde hair was blowing around me as I tried to tame it into a braid.

"Wow.." My breath hitched in my throat at the sight of the magnificent gate a few miles in front of me. We had reached our destination it was as the stories said, the lonely mountain was truly marvellous. Constructed from granite, the front gate to the lonely mountain was embellished with a series of intricate patterns and towering statues on either side.

Closer to us lay the city of dale reborn. The world of men. I continued walking over the slightly jagged rocks and uneven terrain with little grace.

"What are you looking a..."My younger blonde haired brother came running up to where I had stopped, being just as amazed as I was.

"Mama, mama look!" He cried out.

"Oh Adrian, it feels like a lifetime since we've been here." My mother signed with content as she marvelled at the majesty of Erebor. Her waist length red hair, kissed by fire blew in the wind. Her figure was a thing of beauty, all men lusted after her when she was a young dwarrow, but only my charming father managed to woo her.

"Yes Nina." My father chuckled, putting his arm around my mother's waist. My father was fairly tall for one of the naugrim with fierce blue eyes and long braided blonde hair as he kissed my mothers head.

"Thorin will be glad to see us, now that we are at peace again." My father said.

"Remember how much fun we had?"

"And how much trouble you got in to" my mother shot him a glance.

"Oh my dear, if it hadn't been for that trouble I would've never met you."

"Besides it was Thorin's idea to break into the dwarrow halls, he was trying to sneak Naina for some time alone".

"And he would've succeeded if a certain SOMEONE hasn't kicked us out." He shot my mother a wry smile.

She just shook her head with a sad smile . I smiled at my parents, it was evident how much they loved each other. I always wanted to find a love like theirs.

" Smaug is gone now so it's safe!" My brother frerin quipped.

I shuddered. The name sent shivers down my spine. I had heard of the death and ruin it had brought upon dale many years ago and more recently the cursed breath of the fire had touched Laketown. Frerin was too young to understand the destruction Smaug had brought to this land. Being only 60 years old, I wasn't old enough to see what happened that fateful day.

I picked up my pack and we ventured forwards towards the city of dale. I heard many great stories about the wondrous city of men and the dealings with dwarves but it would take a while to get back on its feet again.

But even the ruin of Smaug the terrible couldn't stop me from smiling at the blooming markets and boisterous city that lay ahead of me.

"Nina it has been 10 years since we last saw thorin, it will be good to see our old friend again." My father suddenly said.

"You're right, but we shouldn't expect special treatment. He is the king after all." My mother added with a smile.

"Annd" she stretched out catching my attention. "I've heard his Royal nephews are quite a sight to behold".

"They were all you dwarrows talked about in Ered Luin." She added with a playful glint now fully looking at me.

I blushed bright red. She knew fully well my desire to meet the durin princes, due to their valiant efforts. And of course it was said they were easy on the eyes.

Ignoring my mother's looks I asked "Father, May I go further to explore the markets before we go to the mountain?" I inquired.

"Hmm." my father hummed. He looked at my pleading eyes and gave in.

"Alright, don't venture too far Luna!"

But I was already running to the streets of dale, and gave a quick glance to my startled family some ways behind me.

I looked ahead and smiled. This is where my new life started.

 **A/N: let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Not Polite To Stare

**A/N: so I've decided to upload the second chapter along with the first as it's more substantial and is much longer content wise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters or locations, his mastery is his own.**

My eyes were scanning the various stalls set up by the world of men. Eyeing the exquisitely coloured silk and cotton fabrics laid out. The finest sets of China were put out on display and a wide array of jewellery was available to beheld. Encrusted with jewels, necklaces, bracelets and earrings were out for all to see.

I found myself drawn to a particular brown leathered bracelet embellished with a sparkling blue circle shaped Jewel surrounded by silver shapes which appeared to resemble the lonely mountain .

"That's a very pretty bracelet." The shopkeeper smiled down at me. She was an old woman with kind eyes and a feeble smile.

"Oh no." I smiled apologetically, "I was just looking" I answered quickly.

"Shame." she replied, "that's our last one." she continued.

I stared deeply into the blue gem again. It was more than I could afford and I wouldn't scam this poor old lady.

"Perhaps another time." I offered.

"As you wish my lady." she smiled at me.

I was just walking away from the stall when I heard a deep melodious voice call out from behind me.

"I'll buy that bracelet." I whipped around as my blue eyes met brown soulful ones.

I noticed his height was similar to mine. He must be a dwarf! I looked him over, he had a lean physique and was playing with the bracelet in his large hands. He had a short stubble of beard. I frowned as this was unusual for a dwarf. He had long wavy brown hair held up with a bright silver clasp. His face was youthful and his mouth had a ghost of a smile as he traced the design on the bracelet. He donned a royal blue tunic with dark stockings and heavy boots. He was very handsome indeed.

I looked down at myself. My green tunic was worn from our journey and my boots were in definite need of polish. I turned red at the thought of what he must've thought of me. It was said by my fellow dwarrows that the durin princes were most attractive in Erebor but this stranger wasn't bad. No he wasn't bad at all.

"Miss?" A voice asked bringing me out of my trance. I looked up to the owner of the voice as he smirked at me.

He moved closer suddenly as I took a step back, uncomfortable by his closeness until I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I hitched my breath at the realisation that we were only inches away from each other. He put his lips just above my ears and whispered: "You know it's not polite to stare".

I looked up at him with a glare as my face turned fire red, the colour of my mothers hair. He stepped back quickly to put some distance between us and gave me a mischievous smile. I felt a jolt of electricity when he touched my hand to drop something cool inside. I saw the bracelet and looked up at him puzzled.

"My lady, the way you were ogling the bracelet I wasn't sure if you wanted to wear it or braid it." he grinned at me suggestively.

I blushed once more fully knowing the meaning of braiding ones hair in dwarvish custom.

"Excuse me sir, If this is your way of flirting with me then you are definitely out of your league."

"I'm sure this act goes great with the air-headed dwarrows at the mountain but it won't work with me!" I replied angrily. His face was becoming a serious distraction.

The dwarf raised one eyebrow in confusion at my annoyance.

"You know most people would say thank you and be done with it, not get all hot bothered." he replied with a knowing smile.

Hot and bothered?! Urgh he didn't even know the half of it. My eyes roamed over his body unintentionally. He seemed to catch on and smirked directly into my eyes. Clearly enjoying the attention he threw his head back in a good natured manner.

"Maybe I'll see you around my lady." he stated with a smile. The dwarf turned around and walked away in the other direction.

"Maybe." I muttered. What was wrong with me? Usually being fairly outspoken, I had turned into a gooey puddle where I stood. If he didn't act like such an immature dwarf I might've actually got along with him.

You were too busy ogling him Luna. A voice in my head murmured. I walked forwards in slight frustration, as I looked down at the bracelet which I fastened to my wrist. It was definitely beautiful.

"Luna, you're making me feel so old nowadays!" My mother came up chuckling behind me slightly out of puff. She followed my line of sight to the lean dwarf walking away.

"Mmm if I was younger..." She started.

"Mother!" I blushed red. She grinned at me. "So by the colour of your face I'm guessing you had an encounter with him?" She asked reading my mind.

I recounted the tale to her of the mysterious, seemingly attractive dwarf as she listened with attentive ears.

She squealed with excitement and gave me a knowing look.

"No no, not this time." I warned her.

"No more meddling for you." I said firmly.

"Aww but Luna! What if this is the one? Love at first sight? You can tell this story to your children! Besides you would have very attractive children..." She rambled on with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Please." I interjected. "He seems far to confident for his own good, he's too arrogant for me."

"So the prince dwarves of Erebor are more your match?" She eyed me carefully.

"Well they were raised in a castle." I added. They were likely to have better manners and more grace.

"But imagine if you do get married to one of them!" She sighed.

"I hardly think that will ever happen."

"What's this talk of marriage?" My father asked as we were coming to the edge of dale towards the mountain.

"Oh Adrian, Luna just met a dwarf and it was so romantic!"

My father rolled his eyes.

"Nina, in my eyes no man is good enough for our daughter." he stated and shot me a wink.

"Unless they're royalty." he quipped.

"Father" I laughed.

"Don't you start too!"

 **A/N: well I kinda like this chapter. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Call Me Fili

**A/N: so I am back with another update. I've decided to post a new chapter every Monday and Thursday until the summer holidays end. When uni starts up again I might have to limit that to just updating once a week on Mondays.**

 **Thank you to the two people who favourites my story:**

 **Arianna Le Fay**

 **SongHyeRii**

 **I appreciate it so much you guys rock! If anyone else likes this story, a review would really motivate me to write more. Thanks to all the silent readers out there too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters or locations or Peter Jackson's interpretation of chsrscters. I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchbags**

It was another hour or so before we arrived at the small stream of water in front of the towering main gate.

Some dwarves stood guard outside the gate and noticed us approaching.

"You have entered the kingdom of Erebor, under the rule of King Thorin. State your purpose." The guard said.

My father stepped forward and stood proudly.

"I am Adrian Lockhart and this is my wife Nina." My mother nodded respectfully.

"We have come by invitation of King Thorin himself."

The guard dropped into a slight bow. "My Lord and lady, we have been expecting you."

He motioned to the other guard to open the gate and allowed us to pass. Thorin didn't exactly say why he wanted us to come here but I was glad to finally meet him!

My father talked about him so much when we were younger and all the trouble they used to get up to. That was how he met mother.

Thorin never did get married, but I never knew why.

We entered the mountain for the first time. Deep green stone were carved into long pillars embellished with gold and intricate swirling designs. These pillars lined many pathways made of the glorious green stone going in many directions up and down the mountain.

Vast halls filled with people of different trades bustling up and down the mountain and locked vaults, which were filled with mountains of gold as far as the eye could see.

Two dwarves of importance came walking towards us. One elder dwarf with white hair and beard came towards us and I bowed my head respectfully.

"There's no need for that lassie." The kind dwarf said.

The other stood behind him and had long golden hair with a golden beard braided in a unique fashion. He resembled that of a lion and had a regal appearance and exuded confidence as he smiled at me donning an emerald green tunic. I bowed my head at the other much younger (and handsome) dwarf and offered him a smile.

He made sure the elder dwarf wasn't paying attention and shot me a wink and a cheeky smile. I looked shocked at the dwarf and glared at him reminded of the incident I had earlier that day.

"Not again." I muttered so no one could hear.

"Again?" The blonde dwarf said then realisation hit him.

"You must've met my brother my lady" he grinned mischievously.

I stared at him confused.

"You know the one that flirts with anything that moves?" He suggested.

My eyes widened in shock. So that was him?! They did look similar to each other and both were outrageously flirtatious.

Meanwhile I looked at the elder dwarf. He smiled down at me and my brother and then my parents. An amused smile playing on their lips.

"I am Luna and this is my brother Frerin." I announced to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord Balin."

"It is nice to meet you my lady." He jested.

"Balin!" My mother exclaimed and ran towards the dwarf and embraced him in a hug.

"Nina." he chuckled.

"Keeping young Adrian out of trouble I hope?"

"Balin, I am hardly young now." My father clapped him on the back.

"Compared to me, both of you are still dwarflings in my eyes." He smiled

"And my best students."

Both my parents grinned at him, smiling at the memory of their younger days.

"I do not appreciate being winked at master dwarf." I huffed with annoyance towards the blonde man.

I was not used to so much male attention and grew up with very conservative beliefs.

"Perhaps you should learn proper manners instead of acting like an entitled Lord!" I finished.

"My dear Lockheart family," Balin started sharing an amused look with my parents.

"I would like to introduce you to the Royal prince Fili Durin son of Dis and heir to the throne." he finished.

My eyes widened in mortification. This was the prince of Durin?! My parents bowed slightly at the prince and he smiled warmly at them. I dropped into an awkward curtsy.

"Fili, where is your brother?" Balin said quietly.

"Kili is being Kili." the Durin prince chuckled. But with a warning glance from Balin he added "Don't worry I'll find him."

I came out of my curtsy to look at the prince.

"My prince." I mumbled drawing Fili's gaze towards me.

"Please accept my apologies for making a rash judgement. I did not know".

The prince smiled at me kindly with his piercing blue eyes curiously and nodded.

"My lord and lady Lockheart." Fili said "it would be my pleasure to escort you to the King".

My parents smiled at him and they followed as Balin lead the way, my brother trailing after them taking everything in with his curious eyes.

I was now fully red in the face with embarrassment knowing on the same day I had insulted both princes of Erebor.

"My lady?" Fili stood in front of me offering his arm. I graciously accepted and we walked in comfortable silence.

"I didn't mean to offend you my lady." he looked sincere.

"I was merely jesting with you, I would like for us to become friends, there are not many dwarves our age. I would enjoy the company." he smiled at me.

I looked at him and saw his pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry my prince, I didn't know who you were at the time." I replied.

"Yes I would like to become friends but you can drop the 'my lady' and call me Luna." I added with a smile.

"In that case," he grinned.

"Call me Fili!".

I smiled along with him and walked as he pointed out the main halls and the different rooms and accommodation inside the mountain. He talked very animatedly about his passions.

"I mean I've always been very good with a sword but twin blades are my specialty." He grinned wickedly.

"Kili has always been an expert with the bow and arrow." He continued.

"The ladies find him quite attractive with it." he finished with a grin.

"I'm sure they do" I muttered with disdain.

"That reminds me of a story when we were making our way towards rivendell..." He continued.

I listened patiently to him and smiled intermittently, Fili was a very interesting person to talk to and always had a lot to say.

"My lad - I mean Luna, I'm rambling on. Why don't you tell me about yourself?".

So I started talking to him about how we were raised in Ered Luin and how I had a lot of friends there. I mentioned my aspirations about being a healer, to which Fili raised his eyebrow.

"The healer of our company when we reclaimed the mountain could teach you a thing or too." Fili said.

"Really Fili?!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "I could put in a good word for you."

"Thanks!" I shouted launching into him in a hug. His chest rumbled with laughter.

"Sorry" I said with a grin.

"You know what Lady Luna, you are going to be quite fun" Fili mused.

And so we carried on like this. Fili became mildly interested into what dwarrows talked about. To learn the secrets of wooing one.

"Not much." I said to this.

Leaving out parts about how handsome we thought the Durin princes were. I talked about our journey through wonderful, beautiful Rivendell and we both compared our experiences there.

I laughed hard when he told me about the bath story in the fountains. Now there's something I would've liked to see. I smiled inwardly. My mind switched to the other Durin prince. Not now brain. I groaned inwardly.

We passed smaller halls as we went towards the higher levels of the mountains. As we passed different dwarves bowed their heads to Fili in respect as he smiled warmly at them. I could see how quickly I misjudged him at first.

"I can't wait for you to meet my uncle!" Fili explained.

"I've heard him and your parents were friends long before we reclaimed Erebor".

"Yes it will be nice to meet more of your family." I added brightly.

"My brother Frerin always gets himself into trouble but my parents can't resist the puppy dog face he makes when he wants something. He always gets away with it." I exclaimed.

Fili's voice tinkled with laughter.

"Oh tell me about it! Kili gets into all sorts of trouble, always shirking his responsibilities!" Fili smiled fondly at the thought of his brother. I could tell he loved him very much.

"He's a kind, charming person at heart." Fili eyed me carefully.

"He bought me a bracelet" I said suddenly.

"In the market." I added.

Fili looked over to me with a look I couldn't decipher.

"He must've thought you were pretty my lady."

"His flirting skills are terrible" I stated.

Oh come on Luna, you loved it.

I blushed visibly then became annoyed. Why does he affect me in this way?! and Fili smiled.

"He had a funny way of showing it." I snapped.

Fili looked startled at words, I immediately felt guilty. I knew of the close relationship with his brother and apologised.

"I'm sorry Fili, I didn't exactly have a pleasant encounter with him."

"Are you sure it was that unpleasant?"

The blonde prince looked over to me. I remembered the brown haired dwarf, feeling his breath tickling my neck, his low voice whispering in my ears and the closeness of his body to mine and my stomach clenched. No! I wasn't going to let him affect me in this way. The blonde dwarf snapped me out of my daze.

"Speaking of which, Luna would you mind accompanying me to one of the feasting rooms? I have to go get Kili." He sighed ignoring my comment.

"He was supposed to meet your family with me."

"Sure Fili, let's go."

The Durin prince led me down smaller hallways as I heard the sound of giggling of dwarrowdams in the distance

"You had me at feasting." I replied cheekily.

The dwarf prince just laughed back at me.

We entered a room where different groups of dwarfs were feasting and talking to each other.

Fili led me to a group of 9 dwarves sitting at a table talking and laughing about various topics.

"Fili!" A bald headed dwarf with tattoos called out.

"Have a seat laddie we were just talking about the time where we were in mirkwood and you had so many knives we didn't know how you stored them all!" He exclaimed whilst the other members of the company roared out in laughter.

I kept my head down, shy from being around this many male dwarves but smiled at their tales. This must be the company he travelled with to Erebor. Although they didn't look like fighters, I could tell they had a strong bond with all the hardships they faced.

"What's this? Fili's brought a lass home!" A dwarf with a funny hat chimed.

"The lass has a name" I quipped.

"My name is Luna Lockheart."

"I meant no disrespect my lady" he smiled at me.

"Bofur, at your service" he bowed his head slightly.

"This is Bifur and Bombur" he inclined his head to the two dwarves sitting next to him. One had a large gash in his head with black and grey hair whilst the other was ginger haired and extremely large. I nodded with a smile at them.

"Dwalin, at your service." said the bald headed dwarf.

"I don't mean to frighten you lassie, you must've met my brother Balin." he said good naturedly.

"No offence taken master dwarf." I replied with a light tone.

"These are the members of my company Luna." Fili told me.

"That's Oin and Gloin." he pointed to two more dwarves who smiled at me.

I perked up at Oin's name.

"Oin," Fili started, "I was wondering if you could take Luna, under your wing."

"She's interested in becoming a healer." He finished.

"Is she laddie?" Oin smiled, he had a greying head and a large beard.

"I would be happy to teach you my lady."

"Thank you Master Oin, and it's just Luna."

The dwarf named Gloin sitting next to him, had long ginger coloured hair with extensive braided hair.

"How old are ye lass?" He called out to me.

"62 as of a few moons ago."

"Aye you're about the same age as my wee lad! Gimli!" Gloin laughed along with other members of the company.

"I shall be glad to meet him." I smiled at Gloin who raised his glass to me.

"That's Ori". Fili continued pointing to an innocent looking dwarf who gave me a wave. I smiled warmly at him and waved back.

"That's Dori and Nori" he pointed to two elder dwarves. Dori was built like a bear and looked tough but had a mothering nature to him. Nori had a strange star shaped head. I tilted my head slightly to look at the pattern.

"Nori is quite the thief, I'm sure he can teach you a thing or two." Fili joked.

"I look forward to it Nori" I winked at him and a few of the company laughed.

"Looks like our prince is up to his teasing again" Bofur smirked looking towards the other side of the small regal hall.

"Aye, I taught him everything I know" Dwalin laughed.

"And that-" Fili started but was interrupted by a deep raucous laughter at the other end of the room.

My eyes landed on a particular brown headed dwarf and my face turned into a scowl.

"-is Kili" Fili finished looking amused at my expression.

 **A/N: what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Drop The 'My Prince'

**A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank the guest reviewer who read my story and say they enjoyed it. Your comment means a lot and keeps me writing! Also thank you to the new person who followed my story, xoulblade you're awesome! As promised I am back with the next chapter of this story and I'm not sure of the way I've quickly moved their relationship on but I want to show that they are mature and can get past little argunents. So our dashing prince makes his entrance once more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's fabulous characters and location along with Peter Jackson's movie lines. I only own my OCs and the storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchbags**

He was surrounded by giggling dwarrows as he seemed to recount a tale of his heroism. There was a blonde female dwarf with her corset set dangerously low along her chest and she fluttered her eyelashes up at the prince.

Another red haired beauty with long flowing hair was twirling a strand as she eagerly listened to the story the prince of Durin was telling. They were skinny dwarves with full bodies that would no doubt please the prince. Also they perfected that pouty lip look.

I immediately felt self-conscious about my own appearance and tried to fix my messy dirty blonde hair. I looked down at myself and my self esteem immediately dropped.

My stomach was rounder and I had more fat on me than other dwarves and my thighs were huge. I would never catch the attention of any male dwarf I thought bitterly.

I was looking forward to meeting both durin princes but Kili irked me to no end. I glared at him and his perfect features as he finished his story.

"See me any time ladies." he smiled at them. Then winked suggestively.

"You know where my sleeping quarters are."

"Urgh." I huffed. Fili glanced at me worriedly for his brother's sake.

He began to swagger on over to us with his chest puffed out until he saw me and his eyes widened slightly before he composed himself. He grinned at me immediately remembering our incident.

"Mahal brother! Where did you find such a beautiful lady." he smirked. This man would be the death of me!

Fili noticed my composure towards his brother and cleared his throat.

"Kili this is Lady Luna Lockheart of the blue mountains."

Kili dropped into a bow " At your service m'lady, it is an honour to meet you again." he looked up to me with a playful glint.

"The honour is mine my prince." I replied stiffly.

"Kili uncle expects us in the great hall with her family." Fili explained and rushed forwards towards the exit.

"Come on you two!" He called out to us.

I turned around to the company looking at the knowing looks they were giving each other.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all." I smiled brightly towards them. They nodded their heads.

"And what about me my lady?" Kili asked innocently. "Surely I can be forgiven for past mistakes? I am sorry for any offence I caused you earlier." He explained sincerely. He held his arm out for me to take.

Huh, Deja vu. I looked into his hopeful deep brown eyes and couldn't resist the charm they had. I nodded my head not saying anything. I took his arm as he lead me swiftly out of the hall and after his brother. He looked ahead as we climbed up more steps to the upper levels. We walked in an awkward silence as the prince started humming to himself.

"If I may say so my lady, the bracelet looks very becoming on your wrist." He complimented me. My cheeks tinged with pink.

"Thank you my prince, and please call me Luna, if we are to be friends." I added.

The prince gave me a genuine smile that caused my stomach to clench.

"Well then let's drop the 'my prince' Luna, you can call me Kili or kee." He said with a wide smile.

"Okay." I said.

"Kili." I stretched the name out testing it on my tongue.

Kili's hand was now placed on my back to lead me towards the great hall where I would meet his uncle, the King.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. I had never met King Thorin but my parents spoke very highly of him.

We went down a series of hallways, Kili slowing down his pace to allow me to catch my breath.

"So" he drawled.

"How old are you my lady?" he asked.

I looked slightly taken back at his attempt at small talk but decided to play a game of my own.

"It's Luna, and don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" I posed with a slight smile. Kili looked over to see if I was joking and smiled back.

"As you wish Luna, I shall tell you my age", "I am 80." he said.

So I was right, he was one of the youngest. "I am 60 Kili". He looked shocked.

"You are only a young dwarfling!" He exclaimed. I chuckled at his shock.

"I'll have you know I am an adult woman dwarf now." I stated proudly.

"That you are my lady." Kili added quietly. Urgh so his attempts at flirting knew no bounds! My internal rambling caused me to go red in the face with annoyance.

The young prince noticed this and we walked in silence for the rest of the journey.

"My uncle had a bracelet like that once" he said quietly.

"He gave it to the woman he loved once, before Smaug destroyed this kingdom." He whispered darkly.

"He should have it back then!" I said in shock.

"Ahh don't worry about it, that's probably not the same one." Kili said.

"Where nearly there." Kili scanned the hallway. We arrived at a large golden door that towered all the way up to the rocky ceiling. Outside two well dressed guards with axes bowed their heads slightly.

"My prince." They said. Kili smiled and inclined his head.

They opened the doors with a thundering creak and we entered the room. I gasped. People talked about how wonderful and magnificent the halls of Erebor were but I never imagined anything like this. Long emerald green columns reached up to the ceiling which was painting as an ancient battle scene. The walls were made of royal blue rock with a series of golden patterns engraved into the walls. Towering statues of previous kings made of marble lined each side of the walls.

My eyes landed to the other side of the hall. And my jaw slackened as I gaped in wonder. There was a high green throne donned with a large white Jewel above it. The Arkenstone! I had only heard stories about this and it was even more beautiful in real life. My arm tingled slightly and I looked down at the blue Jewel on my wrist which glowed slightly. Huh that's odd.

"You know it's rude to stare." Kili eyed me with a charming smile, noticing how I was taking in everything around me.

I gave him a small grin and followed him towards the throne.

Then I saw him. A tall dwarf with a long braided beard sat upon a throne. He had a golden crown on his head and sapphire coloured eyes which pierced your soul. He had long Raven coloured hair which was slightly greying. He stood up and greeted my parents who were leaning in front of him.

"My friends," he smiled fondly at them. Adrian and Nina Lockheart stood up and looked at each other then threw themselves into the King in an embrace.

The King started laughing until the sound echoed the entire halls.

"It has been too long Thorin." My father teared up.

My mother looked at the King. "Sorry we didn't come sooner your grace."

The King looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Please my friends, you are welcome anytime and don't you dare start calling me your King! I am first and foremost your friend." He laughed.

"Uncle," Kili cleared his throat.

Thorin looked at his nephew and then to me.

"May I present lady Luna Lockheart." I dropped into a low bow.

"Luna, may I present my uncle."

"Thorin son of thrain, the King under the mountain".

 **A/N: thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5 - The King Under The Mountain

**A/N: Hi! Back with another chapter as promised! Firstly I'd like to thank 4 more people who are following my story! You guys are making this writing thing much easier and I have exciting scenes for you coming up. I just want to say that this Kili x OC story is a slow burn romance. I want to develop their friendship first and it will take a while. Thank you to the new followers:**

 **The crazy brit**

 **ca186229**

 **dutchangel1979**

 **LazyPandicorn**

 **Also thank you for the lovely reviews!**

 **To dutchangel1979: thank you for your comment! I'll update Mondays and thyrsdays.**

 **ToLazyPandicorn: ah I appreciate that! I'm trying to make their characters stay true to themselves and I hope I've portrayed them well.**

 **A little note about this chapter: the Thorin portrayed here is post BOFTA so he is happier and more understanding. Also the conversation between Luna and Kili about the painting is extra material I've used from Tolkien's book the Silmarillion. If you haven't already read it go check it out! For the purposes of this story i'll explain:**

 **Valar= people who made middle earth**

 **Silmarils= precious jewels made by elves which were stolen from them by the original dark lord.**

 **The painting just depicts an ancient battle, hopefully this may clear any confusion. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkiens's works or characters except for my own OC and story line. I also don't own Peter Jackson's depictions of the characters or his movie lines.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchbags**

"Please rise my lady Luna." the King said to me pleasantly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty and I am just Luna." I replied, my head still bowed.

I stood up and smiled at the King. I could see how much the princes resembled their uncle and watched as Kili and Fili stood either side of their uncle, looking the part of their fitting title.

"The pleasure is all mine Luna, your parents are old friends of mine. They were always distracting me from my responsibilities". The King spoke with a wry smile.

My parents both chuckled.

"The way we remember it your grace." my mother said mockingly "is you and Adrian always sneaking into the dwarrowdam hall."

"The way I remember it". my mother continued "..is me taking you and Adrian through the secret passageway so Thrain wouldn't catch you!" She asserted.

Both the King and my father had rosy cheeks, earning laughs from both Durin princes and the two elder dwarfs; Dwalin and Balin. I could see the easy relationship between my parents and the King. Though age may have affected both parties they still retained a hint of youth.

An air of seriousness settled in the throne room.

"Lockheart family," Thorin stated in his deep baritone voice.

"The reason I have called you to my home is that your services as my friends and has my advisors are beyond valuable. I would like to place Adrian as one of my chief advisors along with Dwalin and Balin." The King finished.

"It is an honour that I gladly accept your grace". My father looked in admiration to Thorin, his childhood friend and newfound King.

"Nina," he began. My mother looked at him expectantly. "I have heard your skills as a seamstress, is unparalleled." He finished with a smile.

My mother blushed profusely.

"Thank you, your grace." However knowing my mother, she was yet to make another outrageous comment even to someone as the King. I thought my outspoken nature came from someone.

"Are you trying to stay in my good graces?" She asked defiantly with a sweet smile. My father cleared his throat.

"No my old friend, this is simply to maintain our diplomatic relations." The King laughed, "I wish to use you as the Royal seamstress."

"And I graciously accept." she said.

"Thorin," Balin called the king's attention to him. I was slightly surprised at how callously the advisor addressed his King. Surely he wouldn't allow his advisors to address him in this way.

"The lass would like to be trained as a healer." Oh thank you master Balin.

"Is that so?" He looked over to me eyebrows raised in suspicion. To my surprise he took no care over Balin's address.

"As long as it doesn't inconvenience Master Oin, I will allow it."

I grinned in excitement at the two princes who smiled back and gave me a thumbs up.

"On one condition." My eyes snapped back up to Thorin.

"Luna must attend her studies with Balin and my two nephews." The King finished, a playful glint in his eyes.

"My two nephews are-"

"Uncle we have already been acquainted with Lady Luna." Kili stated keeping his eyes on me.

"Then Luna, you will attend lessons with my nephews as long as you don't distract them from their responsibilities." The King added with a warning glance.

"I understand that, your majesty I am happy to do so." I said.

"That is settled then, this concludes our meeting." Thorin settled.

"We will catch up later my friends." he added looking at my parents.

My parents smiled respectfully at the King as Fili and Kili led us out of the hall.

The doors to the palace room shut behind us.

"Lord and Lady Lockheart." Fili addressed my parents.

"I am Prince Fili and this is my brother Kili, we are at your service." They both bowed.

"Please, just call us Adrian and Nina". My mother smiled warmly at them.

"We will show you to your quarters. No doubt you are weary from your journey." Kili added.

To be honest he was right. I was exhausted from the events of the day and it was only mid afternoon.

The princes led us down a series of grand hallways with awe-inspiring paintings of ancient battles covering the walls.

"That's a battle from the first age of the Valar." A voice said from behind me. Kili was standing behind me, hands clasped behind his back.

My fingers traced the coloured patterns of the majestic painting. A large shadow was found at one end with a figure embued in light chasing the shadow.

"After the unchaining of Morgoth, the first dark lord he escaped to his old fortress Utumno in the north of middle earth where he found Ungoliant, the dreaded ancient spider." I continued.

"There they plotted to go back to Valinor, the undying lands and stole the silmarils, the rare jewels." He finished.

"The Valar tried to look for him but with all the darkness they created they couldn't find them."

"I'm impressed Luna, you know your history." Kili said with wide eyes.

"I love to read." I said quietly. It was true. Back in Ered Luin, I would spend most of my time in the ancient library, reading books on the history of middle earth.

"Not many dwarves know that story." Kili stated. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look," he started with a laugh.

"Balin made us study." He said defensively.

"Well he did a good job." I said.

"I'm surprised something managed to stick in that head of yours. Despite all the outrageous comments that your mouth makes." I smirked slightly at him.

He looked shocked then feigned offence.

"And here I was to believe you were a shy lass!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

"There are many things you don't know about me Prince Kili." I winked.

"Come on." he beckoned me, still startled by my new attitude towards him.

"Wouldn't want to get lost on your first day" he grinned.

He turned around and walked away from me. I walked swiftly to keep up with his pace.

Some time later we arrived to the dwarf accommodation rooms and the two princes stopped outside our lodgings.

"Here we are!" Fili announced.

"Would you like to open the door little Lord?" Fili kindly asked Frerin.

My little brother excitedly looked up at the door and tried to reach the handle.

"I think I need help my prince." My brother looked up at Fili.

"Of course." he said with a smile. He lifted my brother up from his waist who squealed slightly and giggled at the blonde dwarf. My brother pushed the golden handle down as Fili pushed the door open.

Inside was a large room with comfortable sofas, a large table to one side with 6 chairs around it. A hard granite floor with rugs covering it. There walls were emerald green and the ceiling was much closer to the floor than the rest of the kingdom. It felt like home.

There were two main rooms. One larger room with a double bed and a single cot. A smaller room with a single bed with the walls painted a sapphire blue colour. I think this is mine! I internally squealed excitedly.

"We hope everything is to your taste." Kili said.

"It is." my father stated.

"Thank you my princes." he added with a smile.

"We will let you rest Lockhearts, come Kili." The elder prince waited for his brother.

"Luna." Kili called out to me. I could feel my family's gaze on me as my cheeks became slightly heated.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and the company today? I think they rather enjoyed meeting you."

I looked at my parents expectantly. My mother was eyeing Kili with a wry smile whilst my father was frowning slightly. My mother looked her husband and gave him a small glare.

"Yes that is fine." My father said with a thin lipped smile.

"We will have her back at a respectable hour." Fili added quickly. I smiled at the Durins. My first dinner with them! But what will I wear?

"We will see you later Luna." Kili grasped my hand for a moment before leaving.

I turned around to see my mother grinning at me with a wide smile.

"Not a word." I narrowed my eyes at her. She squealed slightly.

"My baby's first date with a prince!"

"You forget my dear Nina she is also my baby."

"Prince or not." my father continued, "Make sure you won't be gone for too long Luna."

"Yes father." I nodded.

"Mama why has Lu's face gone all red?" Frerin asked as I rushed to my room.

My mothers tinkly laugh echoed through the house. I closed the room door and set my pack on the bed.

I smiled softly, dinner with the Durins!

 **A/N: did you like that?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Thirteen's A Company

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the late update! I am back with another chapter, hopefully a long one and I hope I've done the rest of the company justice. Thanks to all my followers and people who favourites this story, it really means a lot. Thanks to all the silent readers out there and to the new person who favourited this story: ValorenOfGondor.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works, locations or characters. Only my OC**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

When I finally came out of my room after a long nap, it was to my mother making some food in the kitchen. My father and Frerin had gone out to get some groceries from the market.

Her fiery red hair was swaying in a single braid as she hummed a tune.

I came and sat on the table in front of her rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Lu." My mother smiled at me. I yawned loudly, thank mahal for that much needed nap.

"Hi mama, what time is it?"

"A little past 4 sweetie." My mother replied.

"Fili and Kili will be here at 7 to escort me to the feasting hall." I said happily. My mother looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm." She hummed.

"They're very nice to you. Very handsome, it's as the tales have said. And you're on a first name basis with them."

"My beautiful mother please make your point quickly."

"Nothing my child, just make sure they bring you back early." She smirked at me.

"And sober!" She added. I had never drank any wine in my life and I wasn't going to start now.

"I mean it Luna." She said warningly.

"Mother they're the princes of Erebor, they have responsibilities in the morning, they'll behave." I finished confidently.

"Okay." My mother resigned.

"I know what young princes are like." She chuckled at a memory.

"Mother I have nothing to wear for the dinner." I stated suddenly.

Thinking about my plain knee length tunics with leggings and boots. I walked over to my bed where I laid out all of my clothes. I had green and blue tunics which were torn and worn from the journey.

"Well" mama entered the room. She held up two dresses. One was a green dress with swirling silver patterns embroidered down the side. The other was a loose midnight blue dress with golden flowers coming across the middle to the border. The top part of the dress was a low cut and a full sleeve all the way down to the wrists.

"Mama, I can't wear one of your dresses!" We were definitely not even the size. I was a lot rounder in the middle and had bigger thighs.

"So the blue one?"my mother said, seeing me eyeing the blue dress. I silently took the dress from my mother as she smiled at me and placed it on my bed with black boots. I walked back to the kitchen.

"So what's good to eat?"

7.00 came around very quickly as I was sitting on my bed reading a book.

"Hmm." I said looking at the dress. There was no way this was going to fit me!

I slipped off my worn tunic and leggings and slipped the dress on over my shoulders. The dress came down past my uncles and were tight as I suspected around my thighs and stomach.

I can't wear this! It showed out my curves too much and I felt uncomfortable. I slipped on the black boots underneath and took my messy hair out of the braids.

"Okay. It's time to tame you!"

I took a hair brush and send a good 10 minutes brushing out my hair so it fanned my back. My mother came in the room and held my hair back with a simple braid.

I looked in the mirror and saw. I don't know what I was expecting really but I think I looked nice considering. Although my stomach did stick out slightly I was okay with it.

"Ohh. You look beautiful Luna!" Mama said happily.

"Those princes won't know what hit them!"

"Thanks mama" I said with a laugh. It was a simple and elegant gown, nothing too fancy. I looked in long grand mirror in the room and jutted my chin out to hide my double chin. Some things just can't be hidden. I looked sadly into the mirror. Well, this is as good as it will get.

"I'll give you a wrap, to go with the top half of your dress." My mother stated as she left the room. Oh my, this dress was extremely low cut from the top.

"Nina! Luna! We're back!" My father Adrian walked through the door with Frerin on his shoulders.

"I was just showing Frerin the markets on the lower levels on the mountain."

"We met this dwarf who makes excellent beef stew!" My father explained.

"What was his name Frerin?" He asked my brother.

"Dada I think it was Bombur!"

"Oh the company said he was an excellent cook!" I shouted over to them.

"My Luna, you look absolutely beautiful." My father said looking at my dress. Then his eyes narrowed slightly at the upper half of my dress.

"Make sure you get your mother to fix that." He said with a warning glance.

I gasped. "Dad! Don't worry it's been taken care of."

I came and gave him a hug as his chest rumbled with laughter.

"Also I want you to behave responsibly today."

"You know I always do father." I said with a grin.

"I know, but I know make dwarves." He said wistfully.

Then there was a loud knock at the door that made me jump. My father was about to go answer it but I ran to the door first. Better to save Kili and Fili from that.

My heart was thumping in my chest as I opened the door.

"Fili, Kili." I said with a slight bow. When I looked up the blonde dwarf was smirking at me and the brunette was gaping at me slightly.

"What is it?" I asked them slightly confused.

Kili's cheeks went red as Fili turned away respectfully with a smile on his face. Kili then began smirking at me and waggling his eyebrows. What were they-oh!

"Mother! My wrap please!" I shouted in a hurry. I promptly glared at Kili attempting to cover up my front. However as soon as my mother came with my wrap they immediately dropped their gazes and bowed to her.

"Lady Lockheart, we are at your service." They said in unison. My face turned into a scowl at their quick cover up.

"Good evening my princes, please have her back at a respectable hour." My mother smiled cheekily at them.

"And boys, her eyes are up there." She stated and walked away. I had to hold in my laughter at the horrified looks on their faces.

"Let's go." Kili said. They both offered me their arms as I took each durin prince on each arm. They led me down a series of hallways and we went up many flights of stairs.

One dwarrow with a petite face and brown hair was stopped by Fili. He let go of my arm to catch the dwarf's attention.

"Nessae," he called out to her. She turned around to him with startled doe eyes then her cheeks turned rosy. Hmm now this was interesting.

"Yes, my Lord?" She said softly.

"Uhm I was wondering if tomorrow you could show me where that book on herbs was in the library?" Fili said looking at his boots.

"It would be my pleasure my prince." She replied back.

Then Kili began to lead me away from the scene despite my protests.

"Wha-?" I complained. Kili came me a silent smile and led me away until we were out of earshot.

"Best leave Fili to it." He said simply.

"It's nice to see him talk to a dwarrow," he smiled at the thought.

"So he likes her?" I questioned.

"Yes but the trouble is, she isn't of royalty. So he can't initiate anything with her."

"Thorin would go ballistic." He added.

I pondered over this silently as we walked up more steps. I stopped halfway out of breath.

"So," Kili drawled out, "that's a nice dress." He looked at me for a moment. Then leaned in close and whispered:

"You do look quite ravishing in it, my lady." I turned to look up at and huffed. He just laughed at me and squeezed my hand as a sign of good nature.

I just shook my head at him with a smile. My wrist started tingling a small burning sensation. Wha-

I fell to the floor screaming in pain. My wrist felt like it was on fire as I began thrashing around on the floor. The blue Jewel was glowing so that it filled the entire dark hall we were in.

"LUNA!" Kili shouted arms on my wrist trying to figure out what was going on. He pinned me down by the shoulders.

"SNAP OUT OF IT" he screamed desperately at me. My eyes rolled back and I fell into unconsciousness.

I lifted myself off the ground. Where am I? I was surrounded by jagged rocks and burnt land around me. I looked at my hair. Wait a minute. I don't have brown hair. What is going on.

I stood up on the rocky terrain where a bunch of dwarves in armour were running towards me.

"NAINAAA" one of them screamed, and grabbed me by the hand. It was Thorin!

"Thorin what's going on?" I felt myself saying. He didn't say anything and held my hand as he led me through the gate all the way to the top. I could see a clear view of the land beyond the mountain. The city of Dale and Laketown.

Then I heard a noise like thunder and the trees bending over.

"Balin!" Thorin called out to the white haired dwarf. "Sound the alarm!"

"What is it?" Balin asked worriedly as we ran towards me.

Thorin held him by the shoulders and looked up.

"Dragon." He said simply. Then screamed the loudest I had ever heard anyone scream: "DRAGONNNNNN"

The guards were in a sudden frenzy running around trying to evacuate the other dwarves.

I watched in horror as a gigantic fire-breathing dragon with horns began the marring of the city of dale. It seemed to revel in the screaming of the men and the children as houses collapsed and buildings fell on the size of the mountain.

"Thorin! We have to help them!" I heard myself say.

Thorin looked to me eyes wide and in panic and I understood. There was nothing we could do for the people of Dale.

"We have to save the King" he said sadly and led me into the mountain.

We arrived down to one lower vaults where mountains upon mountains of gold laid and Thror was standing around it protecting his horse. A fierce look in his eyes.

"Grandfather! Smaug is here, we have to protect the mountain now!" Thorin said protectively

King Thror seemed to snap out of this and followed his grandson out. The King went ahead as Thorin grasped my hands.

"Naina" he said softly, brushing my hair behind my ears.

"No matter what happens, know how much I love you." He finished firmly. So the King was in love?! I gasped in my head.

"Thorin we will see each other again!" I shouted back at him. He embraced me a hug and squeezed me as much as he could. He held my hand and we ran out of the vaults to the front gate.

"Keep it together now," Thorin ordered the guards. But it was no use. Smaug's huge head broke through the front gate as he laughed maliciously. Thorin was standing dangerously close to his mouth as Smaug lurched forwards breathing fire.

"Du bekar!" I shouted before jumping in front of Thorin and pushing him out of the way.

"NOOOOO" he screamed as the flames engulfed me.

I opened my eyes and began gasping for breath.

"Luna you're alright, you're alright!" Fili shouted holding my arm.

My head was in someone's lap as I looked up and met Kili's brown eyes.

"Thank mahal" he muttered and kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked still dazed.

"Well you passed out after all the thrashing." Kili said as the Durin brothers carefully lifted me up.

Well that was a weird dream.

"I think we should take you back to your house." Fili said firmly.

"You need to rest." Kili stated, his eyes searching mine for confirmation.

"No it's okay I'm fine, lets go to the feast." I replied weakly.

"But-" I cut them both off quickly.

"No seriously, I'll be fine" I said giving them both a smile. But what I had seen unsettled me greatly. I had to confront the King directly.

They both made sure I held onto their arms as we silently walked up more elaborate staircases.

"So," I started looking at Fili.

"Nessae huh?" I smirked at him.

A good fifteen minutes later we arrived at the feasting hall from before. I glance over to the two princes who were looking worriedly in my direction.

"Fili, Kili stop I'll be fine!"

"If your wrist so much as itches," The young prince sternly looked at me.

"You must tell us Luna!" Fili finished.

I looked over to them fondly. They were known for fierce protectiveness of their kin. And they had already appointed themselves to being my guardians. My heart swelled with gratitude as I looked at them one more time before walking forward.

"Fili! Kili! Come help us with the ale!" Dwalin shouted as we made our way over to them. He seemed pleasant enough but I still felt intimidated by all his tattoos.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Lady Luna!" Bofur joked and raised his pipe to me.

The other members of the company laughed as I took my seat in between the two Durin princes.

"You do look beautiful Luna, my brother can't keep his eyes off you." Fili whispered with a smirk. That's just how he is Luna, pay no attention to it.

"So lass," Gloin started, "How are you liking our wonderful kingdom?"

"It's beautiful really, better than all the tales." I said with a smile as the company laughed.

"Miss Luna, how are you finding your sleeping accommodations. Everything to your liking?" Balin queried.

"Everything is perfect Mister Balin, you have been so kind to find us such a luxurious place to live."

"The pleasure is all mine Luna, your parents were once my students along with our King. They were such troublemakers but your mother kept them in line." He winked at me.

I laughed at that. "I look forward to our studies Master dwarf, and I'll make sure to keep these two in line." I finished gesturing to the two dwarves downing their ales next to me.

"Ah Balin, leave the lass alone and let's eat!" Dwalin shouted.

Plates upon plates of roast chicken, beef steaks and oily sausages were carried out to the table, enough to feed a mountains. Bowls of salad, assorted fried vegetables and never ending plates of chips were placed down. Freshly baked loaves of bread with blocks of cheese were placed in front of us. A mug of ale was placed in front of every dwarf sitting at the table.

"Dig in lads!" Kili shouted. And the food was history. There were bits of meat flying all of the room and the chugging of ale all over clothes. Laughter could be heard throughout the entire hall.

I stuffed my plate with as much meat and fried food as possible and ate it. Oh mahal I have to know who made this!

"Who msde fhis foos?!" I exclaimed with my mouth full.

Fili and Kili just laughed at my antics.

"That would be Bombur m'lady." Kili replied.

"Bomfbur, fhis amaszing !" I shouted over to him, mouth full of chicken. Head slightly spinning from the mug of ale I drank.

"I think Lady Luna is more of a lad than a lass!" Bofur grinned and the entire company erupted into laughter .

"Luna enough ale for you!" Fili yanked the mug out of my hand and I poured at him.

"Kili you may have the pleasure of taking her back to her parents." Fili laughed.

"I'm not taking her back in this state! She can sleep here tonight." Kili said with finality and a slight smile on his face.

"I hope you're not trying to seduce me Kili." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He feigned offence then winked "My lady I would never!".

Nori looked at me and said "Bombur was our cook when we went to reclaim Erebor."

"Oh you have to tell me all about that!"

"Aye we will, after the food!" Dwalin shouted.

"Sorry I'm late my friends." The King announced his presence entering the room.

The company of 13 stood up and bowed to him. He inclined his head to them as they sat back down.

"It seems we have a lady in our midst." The King eyed me curiously.

"Your grace." I gave him a low curtsy.

"Your nephews invited me so that they may recount the tales of you're retaking back the mountain."

"Well," Thorin started picking up some meat.

"I think that story is best told from the mouth of the King." A ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"I would be my honour." I grinned back at him.

After the company finished all their food they laid out their bed rolls on the floor of the feasting room.

"We used to sleep like this on the adventure." I looked over to Fili laying out his bed roll.

"We do this sometimes to relive the memories." Kili explained.

"It's getting quite late, perhaps you should escort me back to my parents?"

Kili came forward until he was an inch away and sniffed.

"Not with your breath stinking of ale."

"We may be the princes but your father will kill us." Fili shuddered.

"Fret not Luna." A loud voice boomed from opposite me.

"I have already sent a messenger saying we have found suitable sleeping arrangements for you to your parents." The King said.

I inclined my head to him.

"So I'm sleeping here?" I asked the Durin princes.

"More specifically in between us." Kili added.

"Oh not like that!" He said after seeing the look on my face.

"Here's a spare bed roll lassie!" Bofur chucked one at me. I spread it out along the floor and lay down on it.

"Are you feeling cold?" The blonde prince asked. Offering his heavy tunic to me.

"No thank you Fili." I smiled.

"If everyone is settled, let's begin."

Thorin began talking. The way he told stories was amazing. Really.

He began with how they arrived at Bag-End in the shire and met the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins and completely wrecked his house.

Kili interjected at one point.

"Do you remember when we starting throwing around his dishes?" Kili said with a laugh.

He was leaning against one of the tables on the floor with his legs crossed out in front of him and a pipe in his hand. I moved over and sat next to him.

Thorin continued with the story, getting to a part that involved three trolls and Bilbo giving them ideas to cook the dwarves.

I threw my head back laughing colliding with Kili's chest. "I'm sorry!" I said with a laugh looking at Kili who proceeded to stare at me looking into my eyes.

The King cleared his throat noticing my proximity to his nephew. He gave me a look with raised eyebrows as I backed away from Kili's chest and leaned up in between the two Durin princes against the table. Giving the King a small smile he looked away and continued his story.

Telling me all about the pale Orc when he attacked them and they ended up in the beautiful refuge of Imladris - Rivendell.

I listened to the King tell incredible details of the story until I felt myself drifting off. My head dropped to the side and landed on a soft shoulder. Through my sleepy state I looked up at Kili who smiled slightly at me but made no attempt to move me.

"Comfortable Luna?" The blonde prince queried.

"Shut it Fee." I mumbled as I drifted off to a deep slumber.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed that but in the middle. :3**


	7. Chapter 7 - You Make A Soft Pillow

**A/N: So technically in london its not Thursday but thought I'd give you a little early treat! Once again thank you to everyone who's favorites and following this story it means a lot. This chapter goes out to all of you silent readers. I've also introduced my two new OCs, I hope you like them, let me know what you think of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works or his characters or any of Peter Jackson's depictions of characters. I only own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"Should we leave them?"

"No they look so comfortable."

"I'll be teasing them both about this for a long time to come." Someone laughed.

Oh mahal, who was awake this early in the morning?

I opened my eyes slightly and tried to turn but I was prevented from moving by strong arms around my waist. I felt warm as I snuggled closer to the pillow next to me. I turned until I was facing something hard. I poked it until it groaned. Wait a minute.

I saw a flash of brunette hair until I looked up and was inches away from a face. I gasped Kili! He looked content as he pulled me closer into his chest with a smile on his face.

He looked so angelic when he was sleeping. My legs were apparently tangled with his and I realised what it looked like. My face heated up.

"Uncle would not be happy if he saw this."

I jumped up from off the floor, someone's heavy tunic around me and looked in front of me with widened eyes.

Bofur and Fili were both standing in front of me eyeing me curiously. I looked down and confirmed it was Kili next to me. He was wearing only a white undershirt and breeches.

So I was wearing his tunic. I shrugged it off and put it back over him so didn't feel cold. I started staring at him and felt my face flush. Damn him and his seductive ways. Who did he think he was? But man did it feel so right when he hugged me..

"Good morning Luna!" Bofur gave me a wide smile before blowing on his pipe.

"Sleep well?" Fili couldn't contain his sniggering.

I gave him a glare.

"Shut up Fili."

"This is your doing isn't it?!" I accused him.

"It wasn't him to decided to use me as a pillow last night." Another voice groaned from behind me.

"It was the ale!" I shouted.

"And you make a very soft pillow." I mumbled so no one would hear. Kili caught my words and gave me a wink and a smile.

Kili sat up rubbing his head.

"Mahal I am never drinking ale again!" He announced.

"That's what you said at Gimli's 60th." Fili laughed at him.

Kili stood up next to me, I was unable to meet his eyes remembering how our sleeping looked to everyone else.

"The King didn't..uhm didn't see, did he?" I asked worriedly. Great I've already made a bad impression on him.

"Don't worry lass, the King was long gone before you two started." Dwalin stated with a wink. The other members of the company were sitting at the table laughing.

The Durin brothers took their seats opposite me on the table as I put my head in my hands.

"Brother do you think we should've let her have any ale?" Fili mused.

"Ah Fili, our lass here is a grown woman, she just can't handle her drink!" Kili finished with a laugh.

"You two better watch it I don't tell my father." I warned them.

"Miss Luna, they don't mean any harm, they're just jesting. Besides they have a lot to do today." Balin stated.

The Durin princes groaned as I smiled at them.

"As well as your lessons, Fili you have to sit in for your uncle, he is on official business in Laketown and Kili you have to guard the gate today." Balin said to them.

The princes mood turned sour which made me happy to no end.

"And training with me, later!" Dwalin shouted, at this they seemed to perk up.

"Luna would you like to come watch?" Kili asked me hopefully.

"As long as my mother doesn't need any help at him I'm free."

"Great!" Said Fili.

"You can watch me kick his arse!"

"You wish brother." Kili laughed back at him.

"And when I'm free, I'll show you around Luna, I'm sure Fili didn't show you all the fun exciting places."

"Sure Kili, I just need to take a bath first. Can anyone take me down to the bath houses?"

"Well I'm headed there now so I'll take you." The brunette prince told me.

"Okay let's go." I said to him as we walked side by side out of the hall.

I heard voices from the feasting hall.

"I give it a month."

"I give it a few days."

"No it'll be years before anything happens!"

"It's too early to be awake!" I complained.

Kili's laugh echoed through the hallways. His tunic was wrapped around my arms to cover my dress and he was parading the mountain with a white Cotton shirt which seriously didn't help.

My eyes flickered to his chest every now and then. It amused me to no end, that Kili so easily shirked his royal duties to escort me down to the bath houses. I shook my head and smiled at the thought, he was going to be fun to hang out with.

"Tell me about yourself Luna. I think now that you've made me your pillow, we should get to know each other."

"Well you already know where I come from and my family and how old I am."

Kili chuckled at me.

"No Luna, if we want to be friends we have to tell each other everything."

Everything? I hadn't told him about the bracelet yet. Or the harsh memory I had to live through.

"I have something to tell you, later though and much privately." I said seriously.

"Sure." He said.

"Hmm, what's your favourite colour?"

"Light blue, like the colour of the sky. Yours?"

"Royal blue, like your dress." He walked ahead with a smirk.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" He continued.

"Oh that's easy! Reading and star gazing." I said happily.

"Luna, my dear friend. You haven't lived! Through you're time here I'll make sure you do more." He said with a smile.

"You can try. What about you?" I huffed.

"Archery, Ale and I do like going out to watch the stars." He said dreamily.

Pfft why am I not suprised.

"You left one thing out." I started as he led me down staircases which never seemed to end.

"Flirting relentlessly with the fairer gender."

Kili burst out laughing and would not stop until we reached the entrance to the bath house.

"It wasn't that funny!"

"You are too confident for your own good." Kili smiled down at me.

"I think we'll get along just fine." He patted my head.

"The ladies entrance is that door to the right."

I turned around as I was about to open the door to the bath house.

"My lady may I have my tunic back?" Kili inquired.

"I almost forgot, sorry!" I shrugged the tunic off

"I'll see you later Kee!" I shouted back.

I ripped my clothes off, carefully took the bracelet off and jumped into the bathtub. I hissed as the hot water touched my skin but settled into it. Ohh yes. I could feel the dirt and grime leave my skin and groaned as my muscles became relaxed.

A bath after that long journey felt amazing! Steam filled the room around me as I opened my hair out to relax in the tub.

Today was the first day of my mother and father's work. Mother would probably be settling in to her job as head seamstress. That means father will probably be advising Fili.

I hope they have spare time today, I really want to spend more time getting to know them. I wonder if-

My rambling was cut off my sharp knocks to the door.

"I'll be out soon!"

I jumped out of the tub complaining when the cool air hit my skin. I threw on some black leggings with a long green tunic and tied my wet hair in a single braid down my back.

I opened the door and standing outside were two identical female dwarves. They both had dark red hair, one was pulled back into a high pony tail, the other had her hair in a long braid and both were incredibly beautiful. They were both staring down expectantly at me.

"Hi," I said nervously looking up at them.

"New girl?"

"I think so."

"Should we?"

"Yeah let's?"

"I'm Arya." The one with a high pony tail said.

"I'm Alyssa." The braided dwarf said with a smile.

"You're Lockheart right?" Arya looked at me.

"Yeah my name is Luna actu-"

"We know." They said in unison.

"We're just deciding if-" Alyssa stated.

"-you're worthy of hanging out with us." Arya finished for her.

I looked at them in confusion. They wee both extremely intimidating but it would be nice to make new friends. Overwhelmed by their intense gaze I started backing away slowly.

"I have things to do so I'll jus-"

"Wait here Luna with the gorgeous blonde hair." Alyssa ordered me.

They both left me standing gaping at them as they went into separate bath rooms.

I left the bath houses and waited outside sitting on the floor. Male dwarves walked in and out of the other bath house giving me strange looks.

I slumped against the floor, for what seemed like a lifetime. I started fingering the bracelet with my hand. I needed to ask about this bracelet.

I need to talk to Thorin or Balin privately.

I heard deep humming coming from one of the bath houses following by the opening of a door.

"Luna?" Kili stated at me on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He said with a laugh.

"I-"

I looked up to Kili and oh mahal, somebody get this man a shirt.

He was wearing his breeches and boots but no shirt as a towel was placed around his neck and he put his hair up. My jaw slackened as my eyes looked him up and down.

"Luna I would've walked around with a shirt from the start if I knew you would have this reaction." He chimed with happiness.

I stood up and glared at him.

"You," I started pointing a finger at him.

"Are far too confident for your own good!" I said pointing a finger at him.

He caught my wrist with his hand and gently began stroking the skin near the bracelet.

"You are okay though aren't you?" His brown eyes bore into my own.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You seem shaken up Luna." He said softly, playing with the frays of my shirt.

Ugh only Kili could do that. Be completely insufferable one minute and utterly caring the other.

"I-"

"What's this?" Alyssa asked, slight smirk on her face.

"I think we interrupted something Alyssa." Arya finished.

I turned around and saw the twins standing there arms crossed and hands on hips.

"Kili leave our new friend alone."

"She is immune to your charm." Arya glared at him.

I turned around to look at them.

"Friend?"

"Friends." They said firmly with a grin.

"Ah Alyssa, Arya. Erebor's legendary fighting twins." Kili said with a smug grin.

"So how are you ladies?" Kili continued, flexing his arms slightly.

I pouted slightly. So he really did flirt with anything and everything. I really shouldn't have thought anything different. Especially when we cuddled last night.

"Dear cousin, it is our duty to remind you that your mischievous flirting methods do not work on women of substance." Arya started.

"And no matter how charming you try to smile at her, she is a woman of substance." Alyssa gave me a sweet smile.

"Cousins?" I asked shocked.

"They're Dain's daughters." Kili explained.

"You can't ruin this for me cousins, we have already agreed to be friends." Kili stated firmly.

"It's true," I said.

"That's beside the point Kee," Alyssa drawled, twirling her hair.

"She'll need some girl-friends." Arya muttered.

"So be it. I'll see you later Lu." Kili los

"Later." I mumbled cheeks turning red.

"Me thinks our cousin likes you," Alyssa smiled at me.

"Oh most definitely, see the way they were gazing into each other's eyes before we came out? It's a given." Arya stated.

"Honestly I just want to make friends, I'm not ready for that." I tried to explain.

They gave each other a look.

"We believe you-" Alyssa started.

"-for now." Arya finished, eyes narrowing.

"We were thinking, we'd show you around." Alyssa said.

"I'd like that!" I said enthusiastically.

"Don't sweat it about Kili," Arya snickered.

"Don't worry," I drawled.

"I did think he was attractive, until he opened his mouth." I smirked at them both.

The twins burst out laughing either side of me.

"We definitely like you!"

Their laughs confined echoing down the hallway.

 **A/N: review?**

 **Also quick thing, even though they may have some flirty attitudes towards each other, their relationship will take time to develop and go through its ups and downs. If you stick with me I promise it'll be worth it!**


	8. Chapter 8 - We Can Still Kick Your Arse

**A/N: back with another update! Thanks to the people sticking with this story! The events that have taken place in the blast few chapters are only spread out over a couple of days to show how my OC settles in. Plenty of fluff in this chapter. Also our beloved Thorin, who I refuse to portray as grouchy, he is quite mellow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works, characters and locations, only my OC and arrangement of the mountain. I don't own an atlas of Tolkien by David Day - I got the wizard names from there.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"So did the princes tell you how Erebor is organised?"

I gave them a blank look as Arya drawled sarcastically.

"Of course not." I chuckled as Alyssa continued.

"So levels 1 and 2 are the throne room and the Durin private chambers. It's where affairs of the state, council meetings and where your favourite prince resides." She winked at me as I rolled my eyes. We walked up the steps from the bath houses and walked down the accommodation hallways.

"Levels 3 and 4 are education/study rooms and the healing rooms. This is where you'll have your lessons with Balin and Oin." Arya explained.

"Since you're from a family of nobility you'll be taught with the Durins."

"Good luck." Alyssa laughed.

"Oh the library is also on level 4."

My eyes perked up at the mention of the hundreds of books stacked neatly in shelves waiting to be read.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance to see it." Arya said noticing my look.

"Now level 5, is the main level. There are different businesses and sectors set up there. Every day there are stalls of food, clothing and houseware items. The main entrance to the mountain is also on that level." Alyssa stated.

"You'll also need to be there for the training sessions because that's where the training courtyards are." Arya finished for her twin.

"Levels 6-8 where we are now are the dwarf private chambers."

"I think I'm on level 7." I said out loud as Arya nodded.

"Level 9, is bath houses and storage."

"Storage?"

"The ale, the food." Alyssa grinned.

"We definitely won't take you to levels 10-11, those are the dungeons."

"Levels 12-13 are the mining levels and the great forges." Arya stated.

We walked in silence for a while as I looked around the the green marble stairs we just climbed and saw a series of hallways with numerous wooden doors. We climbed a few more levels until we reached the main level.

The fifth floor was full of life as the markets of Erebor were waking up. Numerous stalls and tents were situated around the grand open floor filled with clothing, jewellery, furniture and food.

"We'll leave you to wonder around a bit."

I turned around and saw the twins marching off towards the training grounds.

The emerald green slabs of marble were arranged in columns all the way up to the ceiling inside the mountain. There are various archways leading to different sections of the market.

I fingered the blue Jewel on my bracelet as my wrist started to itch. I looked down in horror. Oh no.

But this time no pain as I was sucked into another time and realm altogether.

I looked around and was standing on a black marble ground just a few metres away from a table where 4 men were seated. I sat down at the table. I looked down at my wrist where the blue Jewel. I was an old man!

"Curumo we must act now! Annatar is growing more powerful every minute we sit here arguing!" I felt myself say. I looked down at my hands and saw they were aged and wrinkled. I was also wearing grey robes and had a long beard.

"Olorin once again you are meddling in affairs that do not need meddling in." The white bearded man said directed at me.

"Sauron cannot yet take physical form, I see no reason to worry." Curomo said calmly.

So I was Olorin. I felt anger rise up inside me as curumo ignored my warning and suspicion. There was no point discussion this with him. I turned my attention to the other three wizards.

"Aiwendel, my dear friend Radagast, what do you have to say on this matter?"

"Gandalf I have felt the greenwood of old begin to either and grow sick. Fell things have begun to crawl in those Forests. I will keep a watch on the forests of the world." His voice was firm with assurance.

"Alatar, Pallando? Surely you cannot agree with Olorin. Will you partake in this paranoia?" Curumo questioned them.

The two blue robed wizards looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Saruman," Alatar started.

"We may agree that there is no need to take action yet,"

"But we must heed Olorin's precaution." Pallando finished for him.

"We will watch the easterling woods, and we will make sure our brother does not show his retched face." Alatar spat out.

"It is settled then." I nodded.

"By the will of the Valar let our work be done." Curumo hit his staff on the ground and everything went black.

I was pulled out of that scene and back into the present day where I was standing in the middle of the markets of Erebor. I stood gasping for breath as my throat felt like it was on fire then it passed. I closed my eyes and counted. What is happening to me?

"Lassie, are you alright?" A ginger haired dwarf stood in front of me.

"Gloin?"

He nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm fine." I lied giving him an easy smile. He didn't look like he believed me.

"So what brings you to the markets this early in the morn?"

"Well Arya and Alyssa were showing me around bef-"

"Aye those fiery twins!" Gloin stated with a chuckle.

"They may seem abrasive but keep them close lass. They are fiercely protective of those they care about." He smiled at me.

"Well I'll be off, better go join young Kili up on the guard." He started walking away.

"Wait! Master Gloin, will you tell Kili to come meet me by the food stalls on his break?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course lassie." He walked away with a laugh.

I began walking along the markets eyeing the expensive looking fabrics and the delicacies that were out on display. I came across to an odd looking stall with small toys. There was one of Smaug blowing fire, another of the lonely mountain. There was a peculiar one of 13 dwarves and a wizard walking with packs on their backs. What an odd toy. I chuckled.

"They're 5 bronze pieces each." A voice called down to me.

I looked up and grinned at the dwarf that met my eye.

"Or free for a pretty lass like you." Bofur drawled with a smile.

"Hello Bofur, these are beautiful!"

"Did you make them yourself?" I questioned.

"I had a lot of free time on our quest." He joked.

"But seriously you can take one for free m'lady."

"Hmm, I'll take the dragon one."

He wrapped up the wooden toy in brown paper and dropped it into a small velvet pouch then handed it to me. Frerin is going to love me for this.

"I'll see you later Bofur!" I shouted at him. I followed my nose as the smells of delicious foods wafted up.

Wow something smells good. I arrived at a stall that was full of different samples of meat on display. The dwarf serving the food was facing his back to me until he turned around.

"How can I help you to- ahh Miss Luna!" I looked up at the extremely rotund yet sweet dwarf.

"Bombur! These smell amazing and trust me I'm no stranger when it comes to food." Bombur visibly blushed.

"Would you like to try some free samples?"

"Man after my own heart." I grinned at him.

I tried some of the thin herbed turkey slices to the left, then the salted pork, roast chicken and fried sausages.

"Bombur your wife must be so lucky!"

He smiled bashfully at me.

"She works as a seamstress under your mother now."

"I'll meet her when I go see my mother." I said to him.

"What's her name?"

"Mary." Bombur replied with a smile.

"I'll remember that."

"There she is!" I whipped my head around to the twins walking towards me. Their foreheads gleamed with sweat as Alyssa held a bow and arrow whilst Arya held twin double blades. By the time they were finished I had been perusing the markets for a good couple of hours.

"Hi Arfuya, Alyzga." I said mouth full of chicken.

"So you've found Bombur's wonderful food stall." Alyssa exclaimed excitedly.

"My ladies." Bombur bowed slightly .

"Bombur how many times have we told you, just Arya and Alyssa." Arya said almost exasperated.

"You're warriors." I stated obviously.

"With Dain as your father you didn't really have a choice." Arya said bluntly.

"The Battle for the mountain was our first one." I looked over at Alyssa who almost looked sad.

"Come Luna! We have more to show you." She happily skipped away.

We walked along a long hallway until we reached a large hall filled with female dwarves. They were seeing gowns of different embellishments. I looked around them all until I found a bright red haired lass.

"Mother!" I shouted over to her. She looked up at me and gave me a bright smile. The twins followed me as I made my way quickly towards my mother. I gave her a warm hug as she put down her work.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I did, the Durins were very accommodating."

"Mhm so I've heard." She grinned at me.

"Mother they were very respectable,"

"I want to hear all about this dinner, later. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She eyed the twins behind me.

"Oh this is Alyssa and Arya. Girls this is my mother."

"You have beautiful hair Mrs Lockheart." Alyssa said charmingly.

Arya gave her a twin a smirk.

"You could even be our long lost sister!" Arya feigned shock.

"Now girls," my mother started with a laugh.

"I am a good 50 years older than you."

"We're already 95." Alyssa shrugged.

I gasped at them. They looked so much younger.

"Luna's only 62."

"A wee dwarfling!" Alyssa cooed.

"Don't you start!" I stated with a laugh.

Soon after leaving the hall where my mother worked Alyssa and Arya led me up two flights of long stairs. I was a while behind them as I started huffing and puffing.

"No wonder you're all so lean." I gasped out.

"Don't worry with the amount of staircases here, you'll be fit in no time." Alyssa looked back at me in pity.

We reached the fourth level where it was divided into separate sections. There was a number rooms where I saw young dwarves being given history lessons and other rooms were people were becoming healers. I gasped. That must be the library!

Arya saw where my eyes trailed to and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You'll have plenty of time to explore the library." I gave her a pout but followed her as she began walking down a hall. I turned around to look behind me when I collided with something heard.

"Hey watch where you're-"

"Heeey Luna." Kili drawled with a grin. His velvety voice stopped me from retorting.

"Hey Kee," I smiled back at him. I had been here one day and his voice just brought a smile to my face.

"I was just about to meet you by the food stalls."

"The twins showing you around?" I nodded.

"Kili you're interrupting our tour." Alyssa stated with Arya mirroring her crossed arm look.

"I'll take over from here ladies. I'm more than capable of giving our Luna a tour." He said slipping an arm around my shoulders. My heart swelled at the Our Luna comment.

The twins looked over at each other.

"You may be older Kili, but-" Alyssa started.

"We can still kick your arse in training." Arya finished with a satisfied grin.

"It's fine guys, really."

"Alright, if you wanted some alone time with Kili. All you had to do was say." Alyssa smiled dismissively.

"Bye Luna!" Arya shouted before I could get a word in.

I looked at the Royal prince. He was wearing black breeches with a golden mail undershirt and a brilliant green tunic. His hair was neatly braided down his back and around his belt was his sword. All in all he looked handsome.

"You look nice Luna." He pointed out.

I looked down at my clothes and started laughing.

"You can't be serious."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing my prince." I nudged his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him. He thought for a moment then a smile lit up his innocent features. He grabbed my hand with his and started running along the corridor.

"Kili wha-"

I allowed myself to be pulled along by the Durin prince. He said nothing at my confusion but gave me a mischievous smile.

"Where are you taking me?" I said with a chuckle.

"You'll see!"

He led me up many staircases, walking at a much faster pace than I was used to. And hardly being able to contain his smile. In short he looked like a small child wanting to share his secret.

"Kili, please slow down." I started in between puffs.

"I'm seriously not used to this level of running."

He looked at me curiously for a minute then stopped mid stairs and sat down next to me.

"What do you think of Erebor so far?" His eyes boring into my own.

"It's beautiful," I gushed. Truly it was.

"I love every level of it, not to mention your food is amazing. My compliments to your cook."

"I'll be sure to tell Bombur that the next time I see him." Kili said with a smile. We sat in a comfortable silence until Kili stood up.

Wordlessly he held his hand out to me whilst I grasped it, he pulled me up and we were off again. We finally reached the second floor, where even the prince was out of breath.

"Brother? Luna? What are you doing up here?" Fili asked.

"Oh good day Fili." I bowed slightly, getting my breath back.

"Father." I bowed slightly whilst my father looked at me with curious eyes.

"Luna, I trust you had a good sleep? King Thorin told me he found suitable sleeping chambers for you after your late meal."

He what? I looked towards Fili, a mischevious glint playing in his green eyes.

"Yes the Durins have been very accommodating." I pointed out respectfully.

"I'll see you at dinner Luna." My father nodded. He has his work face on, which meant all seriousness. He walked ahead of the blonde prince who stayed behind for a moment. I waited until father was out of earshot before grinning at them.

"You sneaky Devils." I laughed at them.

"Luna, if your father even knew what company you entertained last night, Kili and I would lose our manhood." Fili said with such seriousness I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Brother if you must know I am giving Luna, the grand tour of Erebor." Kili stated proudly.

"Does this tour include showing her the wonderfully boring meeting rooms and council chambers up on the second floor?" Fili raised his brow expectantly.

"No it's something much better." Kili could barely hold in his grin.

"Oh mahal, whilst you two are having fun I am to be stuck attending council meetings, signing trade agreements and dealing with throne matters." Fili finished with a sigh.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he had the burden no the responsibility of learning the ways of the throne whereas the brown haired prince was more carefree.

"Oh how I revel being younger than you in moments like these." The younger prince said with a wide smile.

"Revel in it." Fili emphasised.

"I'll see you two later in training, don't get her into trouble!" He finished off with a warning towards his brother.

Kili led me through darker, smaller hallways as I started to get slightly more claustrophobic. After a few minutes we arrived at a padlock door.

"We're not breaking in are we?"

"Of course not, I am a dwarf with honour." He replied nonchalantly stopping in front of the door as I was getting impatient.

"Just open the door your highness." I stated mockingly.

He broke the lock open and we entered a deserted room with a few chairs stacked against the wall. We came to another door that led outside. I held my breath and sighed.

There was a large stone courtyard with a flowing fountain in the middle. Flowers of different varieties: roses, daisies, bluebells and tulips covered every inch of the walls around it. There were grass covered areas along with stone benches by the fountains. On one of the benches stood a basket.

"What's this?"

Kili smiled as we walked over to the basket.

"Food! A picnic?!" I gasped at him.

He laughed good naturedly as we sat down around the basket on the bench.

"Judging by how much food you can put away lass, I thought you might appreciate this." I blushed at his words. So my love of food was becoming apparent in this kingdom too.

"Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Nope." He replied. "Just you."

Kili was evidently charming as he handed me one of the sandwiches and launched into talking about his life in the Blue Mountains before the quest and about his mother who regrettably died from an illness that plagued at the time.

He talked about how he and Fili used to spend their time bunking their lessons with Balin and running off to their uncle to tell them stories of Erebor. He told me of how he dreamed to reclaim his homeland and look upon the halls of his forefathers.

The way he talked about his life was truly enchanting. On the surface it seemed like he had a dream life but they had struggled to get where they are today. They had been through many hardships, especially on the quest and many losses.

"Her name was Tauriel." He said quietly. He looked wistful as he closed his eyes.

"The funny thing is, I specifically said how elves weren't my type. But a few months later-"

I put my hand on his arm causing him to open his eyes look at me with a fierceness that could only be associated with a Durin.

"It's okay Kili." I smiled at him softly.

"You don't have to tell me."

"But I want to." I looked into his eyes, the fire that he showed in them and allowed him to continue. He trusted me as his friend and I felt honoured that he was willing to share this story with me.

"She had long red hair and was absolutely beautiful the first time I saw her."

He looked into the fountain when he chose his next words.

"She sacrificed herself," he began to tear up.

"I would've been dead had it not-"

I slipped my hand into his, feeling his own, his grief, his anger as to what had happened.

"Had it not been for her." I finished for him. He looked at me now tears streaming down his cheeks. The dwarf I met yesterday was so carefree.

The dwarf I saw in front of me had exposed himself and was utterly vulnerable. I shifted closer to him until we were side by side. I turned so I could face him fully and pulled him into my embrace. His face was buried in my neck slightly and his beard tickled my chin. I put my arms around his lean back as he slipped his arms over my shoulders. I could her his quiet sobs as we stayed like this for a few minutes.

When he pulled away I nodded at him with a smile. A look of understanding had passed between us, Kili had shown himself at his most vulnerable and now I was fully ready to be his friend.

He wiped his tears away quickly and looked at me.

"I want to know more about you Luna."

"There's not much to tell." I said with a laugh.

So I launched into a tale of my 62 years. I talked about how we lived in a small human settlement for a while as my father worked as a blacksmith and my mother was a seamstress. I made friends with the local human children. They found it so strange as they had never seen a dwarf before or such long hair.

When we arrived at the Blue Mountains I talked to him of the pranks we used to play whenever my father was with the council in session, how we used to 'haunt' the halls and sabotage the food. Kili laughed loudly at that one. I talked about how I had many dwarrowdam friends when I was younger but they grew up with beautiful figures and full beards. And they didn't want to know me, the plump female dwarrow with a small beard. Which I didn't know why because I was still the same Luna.

Kili frowned at that.

When we were done it was almost time for the training session with Dwalin.

"Luna," The brown eyed prince stated with all seriousness.

"What I've told you today-"

"You have my word as your friend." I said firmly with a nod.

"You still haven't told me what happened with the bracelet." Kili stated.

"You looked to be in a lot of pain." He added quietly.

So I launched into the story of how I was pulled back in time to when Erebor was attacked and how I was a dwarf called Naina and her relationship with his uncle. Kili's eyes widened at this as he understood.

"It happened again today when I was in the marketplace."

"Tell me." Kili urged, cross-legged on the bench leaning in slightly to listen to every word I was saying.

I told him of the five wizards who were discussing what to do about the threat of this dark force called Sauron and how I was the grey wizard urging them to not ignore the threat.

Kili gasped: "You mean to tell me Gandalf had that bracelet?! And he never told us?"

"I suppose not Kili, what do you think is happening to me?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't say Luna, all I know is that I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word as your friend." He finished firmly.

He gave me a wide smile and pulled me into his embrace as he tucked his chin over my head. He smelled of leather and pine cones. Mhm he definitely smells nice.

When we were done we closed the door and I looked back at the garden.

Our place.

Twack! Twack! Two more arrows whizzed by and hit the target near centre. I looked at Kili giving Alyssa a self satisfied smirk before winking towards me.

"Whoo! Go Kili!" I cheered him on.

"He doesn't need any more encouragement to inflate his ego." A deep voice rumbled next to me giving me a smile.

"An ego he no doubt inherited from you." Dwalin came up from behind giving him a clap on the back.

"My King, my Lord." I stood up giving them a bow.

"Please there's no need to stand Luna."

"Aye lass, you're practically family. Or so Thorin tells me." Dwalin gave me a gruff smile.

"It is nice to see Kili get some encouragement." He looked at his nephews fondly who seemed to be taunting the two Dain twins.

"My King?"

"Kili was often teased by his lack of beard and therefore always felt it necessary to go the extra distance to prove himself to me."

"But I have always been proud of him." Thorin beamed at his nephew.

"He is an excellent archer." I observed politely.

"Hey uncle!" Fili smiled over to his uncle whilst Kili waved at him. The King inclined his head towards his nephews.

"Indeed."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Alyssa stood up and lined her arrow with the target. She pulled her arm and hissed slightly before releasing the arrow. It hit the tree just below the target, she scowled at her mistake.

"Lys relax, your bow arm is just tense." Kili comforted her.

"It's my shoulder Kee." He didn't seem to say anything to this.

"Try again," He encouraged with a smile. She notched the arrow onto the bow, drew the string back and took a breath. She then released the arrow which flew through the air and dead centre. She grinned at his, her braid swinging around her as Kili patted her on the back.

"This time I bet I can split your arrow." Kili stated with a grin, trying to avoid looking at the younger Durin for too long I decided to focus my gaze elsewhere.

I looked over to the other Durin prince and Arya who seemed to be duelling with double blades. Fili was dodging her blows well enough, but she was exceptionally quick and light on her feet and she almost took half of Fili's mustache off with her knife.

"Careful Arya." Fili warned her playfully. She smirked at him and continued her blows. Thinking about what Fili would look like with half a moustache hanging off his face made me snigger quietly.

"What is so amusing Luna?" Thorin asked. I looked down slightly not meeting his gaze. It was simply polite.

"Nothing, my Lord."

"You must not be so formal Luna, you are practically family." The King studied me.

"Well I was just thinking how Arya, almost took one of Fili's mustache braids off and how funny it would be if he walked around with half a moustache." That's it I opened my mouth too much. My response was met with silence.

Until I heard a deep rumbling followed by laughter. He was laughing at something I said!

"You have your mother's humour."

"Thank mahal for that."

Silence followed by more laughter from the King. This caused the four duelling family members to stare at my interaction with the King. Kili raised his eyebrows at me, wondering if anything was wrong but I just shook my head.

"So you are acquainted with my nieces and nephews."

"They made themselves acquainted with me. Apparently there's something about me they find interesting. Go figure." The King smiled at that.

"They are fiercely protective of anyone they care about. They've are exactly like their father was." He stated sadly.

"Was?" I probed gently. Hoping I hadn't ventured too far.

"Aye, Dain was killed in the battle for this mountain."

"My condolences on your loss my King." I bowed my head in respect.

"The battle affected the girls in different ways." He continued solemnly.

"Alyssa was shot clean through the shoulder with an Orc arrow."

Ah that explains the twinge and hiss in pain when she turns.

"It hasn't follow recovered and now affects her archery."

"Arya has no physical injury but one that will scar her soul forever. Her intended was slain during the battle." Thorin said in a low voice.

"Dereck his name was, he was a fine warrior. Arya has never been the same but she still lives on. Do you know why Luna?"

I shook my head.

"Because they are descended from Durin's family and it is our honour, nay our duty to endure."

I looked back up to the training ground and saw Balin had the Warriors practising duelling with swords around each other.

"We endure because we must. Remember that Luna."

"Yes your majesty, for our strength and endurance will see us through all the troubles life has to offer." I finished.

He looked at me with what appeared to be a sense of pride.

"Spoken with wisdom of a lass far beyond her eyes." Thorin smiled at me.

"Did you ever love anyone my King?" I asked boldly.

"Once." He said quietly and we remained in silence for a while.

"I will take your leave now Luna." He said turning away to leave.

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you my King, but it has to be down privately." I said urgently.

"It will have to wait a few days, I have business in Mirkwood with King Thranduil that needs attending to." The King spoke with a softer tone.

"Of course your grace."

"If you do need someone to explain your problems to, I have heard my nephews make excellent listeners." He said with a weak smile before leaving.

The Durin princes came over to me and say either side of me, sweaty slightly dirty and attractive if I do say.

"You two are quite skilled at your weapons." I stated.

"Thank you my lady." Fili joked.

"So," Kili started.

"What did uncle say to you?"

I patted their heads and gave them a smile before leaving. Their uncle held them in the absolute highest regard and my conversation with the King showed me how much more special they were.

 **A/N: review?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Lessons, Lessons and Lessons

**A/N: sorry for the late update! I literally have no excuse :3 I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who reads and follows this story! Thanks to the new person who favourited this story Ruby Pen. And thanks to my guest reviewer Aranel Mereneth.**

 **Aranel Mereneth: I'm so glad you like this story and the way I've portrayed the characters! This chapters for you.**

 **Quick note before I start, I've used information from thesimarillion in the little history lesson Balin gives them. I've also taken info from the middle earth wiki page from her lesson with Oin about the different plants but their actual properties are what I have made up. Hope this c!ears any confusion. If you're confused about any part of it just message me and I'll explain.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

I turned the golden knob to the door and pushed the green wooden door open. But before I could close it my legs were attacked my hands.

"Lu!" My little brother Frerin came running towards me and wrapped his arms around my legs as tight as he could.

"Hey Frerin!" I laughed. He just giggled as I walked with him on my legs.

"Did you have a good day?"

"I was learning about dragons with Balin!" He giggled.

"Oh did you? Did you ever hear of the Luna dragon?" I said pulling him off my legs and moving closer to him.

"Which ones that?" My brother looked up at me with his green eyes.

"The one that's coming to get you! Rawr!" I shouted chasing him around the room.

"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed and laughed knocking over objects on the table.

"Got you!" Frerin poked me from behind.

"Whats my prize?"

"Hmm."

I reached into my bag and unwrapped the wooden toy from Bofur.

"A mighty dragon!"

My brother gasped and looked completely enthralled with the gift.

"You're my favourite sister!" He hugged me. I chuckled sitting on the sofa by the table.

"I'm your only sister."

"Hey Luna." My parents made themselves known from the kitchen.

I walked over to them and embraced them both, giving my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey ma, da. How was your day?"

"Well being Royal advisor to the King is not an easy job." My dad chuckled.

"But that Fili is certainly shaping up to be a good one." He replied thoughtfully.

"There's been some Orc trouble on the edge of Mirkwood. They've been attacking some trade caravans." My dad said seriously.

"King Thranduil is offering all the help he can, Thorin has gone to go investigate so he'll be gone a good few more days."

Haha. Poor Fili. Although I doubt King Thranduil is exhausting all his resources. He has a certain opinion of dwarves.

"We should place our trust in Thorin, he knows what he's doing." My mother added.

"What about you Ma?"

"Oh I had a lot of fun with the other dwarrowdams! They sure like to gossip though." She exclaimed trying to flatten down her red curls.

"And they told me about you running around with the Durin prince today." She smiled.

"Oh Kili was just showing me around Ma."

"First name basis eh?" My Da eyed me.

"Well hopefully we'll be friends."

"Or more?" My mother wondered curiously.

"No ma."

"No Nina."

My da and I replied at the same time.

"Enough of that later my lovelies, who wants to eat?"

After eating my father retired to him room to entertain Frerin with more story time. My mother and I were washing up when my mother turned to me suddenly.

"So! Dinner with the Durins?"

I sighed and picked up a plate to dry.

"It was pleasant."

There was silence for a moment before my mother spoke again.

"Come on Luna, I want to know the details." My mother pleaded with me. I put the plate down before recounting the whole tale. Ma listened wholeheartedly with gasps and squeals of delight as I told her how the King told their journey to Erebor to the compromising position Kili and I woke up in.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, I got up before he could say or do anything."

"Anyways Fili and Bofur were watching us it was too embarrassing!"

"He's a good man." My mother observed.

"I think he likes you."

"Don't be silly Ma, we're just friends."

Kili would definitely say something if he felt more. We were getting along well as friends and I felt we would become close. I went to my room and sprawled out on my bed, opening my book to continue reading.

"Rise and shine!" I groaned as the curtains in my room were being undone.

"Come on Luna, first day of lessons for you. You love learning remember?"

"Mother," I started sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I said learning is a necessity not that I enjoy it."

"There is a distinction you know." I pointed out. But she was already out of the room and in the kitchen.

I got up and washed my face at the sink before sitting down and brushing my hair. I pulled it up into a high pony tail and shrugged a simple grey dress over my head with leggings. Pulled my book and writing quills into a bag before leaving the room. There were eggs on the table which I completely gulped down before leaving the house.

"I'll see you later mother!"

"Bye Luna!"

I shut the door behind me as I made my way to level four of the mountain. After getting lost a good few times and getting directions from other dwarves I finally found the room. The bracelet. I reached down into my bag and pulled it out before securing it around my wrist. I made a mental note to ask Balin about it today. I walked into the room where no one was there and sat on the table as I pulled out my things.

I tapped my quill at the desk waiting for people to come in. Am I too late? Right on cue I heard loud laughing outside the door as it was pushed open.

"Mahal Fili! I am never ever drinking again!" Kili groaned entering the room.

Fili was laughing at his brother's expense as he clapped him on the back.

"Oh brother you always say that!"

"Luna!" Kili perked up smiling at me. I waved back at the boys as they sat next to me.

"Good morning boys."

"Busy night?" I smirked staring at Kili with his head on the table.

"Fili took me drinking again!"

"I swear on Durins name I did no such thing!" Fili exclaimed. His braids swaying slightly.

"I believe you Fee, if anyone's the bad influence it's Kili here." I giggled.

Kili feigned offence.

"You would take his side over mine? I who gave you that beautiful bracelet that is now permanently attached to your wrist?!"

"Yes." I said simply. Fili spared no sympathy to his brother as he began pulling out his books. I looked at Kili's messy hair which was annoying me slightly. So I acting impulsively and began untangling it not that the Durin prince would mind

In his disheveled state he shot up and looked at me wide eyes in alarm. He took my hands and moved them away from his messy braided hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Someone was a bit touchy today.

"Kili here is extremely sensitive about his hair." Fili answered shaking his head at his younger brother.

"I just don't like people playing with my hair." The brother in question huffed.

"Sorry." I sniggered at him. He was staring at my wrist, specifically the blue jewelled bracelet which was strapped comfortably around my arm.

"How is your wrist?" He asked with all seriousness.

"It's fine now, but I'll talk to Balin afterwards and let him

A few minutes later Master Balin entered the room and walked to the front of the learning room collecting a few books from the shelf.

"Sorry I'm late my young princes and Lady Luna."

I politely smiled at Balin as I prepared to write.

"Aww so prepared on her first day." Kili smirked teasing me.

"At least I look a right side better than you Kee." I glared playfully at him. At this point he shut his mouth as Fili clapped me on the back.

"Okay so today we are going to divert from our normal studying subject and look at the geography of Middle Earth, specifically how it has changed over the ages." Balin stated.

"Anyone?" He asked us.

"There used to be a region called Beleriand on the west side of Ered Luin." I answered him.

"Very good Luna," He smiled at me.

"But what was the fate of that subcontinent?"

"It was engulfed by the ocean at the end of the first age." Kili replied.

"Are there any changes?"

"The Undying lands?" I offered.

"What specifically about them?" Balin enquired.

"Originally the Island of Aman or Valinor where the Valar, powers of the world abided was connected to middle earth by a long strait of ice called the Helcaraxe."

"So the elves made their way to middle earth using this passage or by the seas." Balin looked at me impressed by my knowledge and continued on.

"And what happened to this connection?"

He looked towards one of the Durin princes to answer and it was the green eyed blonde haired one who replied.

"It was taken out of our realm so it can't be accessed by anyone. Only elves or people granted special permission can sail there now."

Balin then moved on to the modern ages of the the world and talked about the geography of the land.

"You have Angband lying to the North west of us near the misty mountains, Mordor is in the far south of us. The forests of Lorien and Mirkwood also lie south west of Erebor."

"Can anyone tell me of the other major locations?"

"Well beyond the Misty Mountains, you have the Shire, Rivendell and Ered Luin to the Far West. Fangorn forest lies below the misty mountains on the doorstep of Isengard." The brown-haired dwarf replied thoughtfully.

Smart and good-looking. These Durin princes had a lot going for them. We continued discussing the geography of various places and I was fully immersed in Balin's teachings. Save for a few times when the younger prince would start flicking my ear before Balin and I would both glare at him. He would smile cheekily at us and go back to paying attention.

"Balin I have something I wish to discuss with you." The princes stayed and listened as I recounted the story of my bracelet and the two incidents I had. The older dwarf looked solemn as he nodded his head through my tale.

"Well my dear, it sounds like a memory stone." Balin turned the bracelet over in his hand before inspecting the craftsmanship on the Jewel.

"Few of them were ever made in existence."

"Yes but what is their purpose?" I asked him, the question burning in my mind for a while.

"And why does it hurt her?" Kili asked concern in his voice.

"It is said these stones capture important memories of the previous wearer. The first memory that you encountered was a painful one, hence the burning you felt." He replied gravely.

Kili and Fili nodded their heads in slight disbelief as I looked at Balin slightly shocked.

"The second memory however was an important one for the wearer in this case Gandalf which is why the Jewel captured. If used correctly they can serve as a reminder."

"But how did it come to me? I mean Kili bought it in Dale from the shopkeeper."

Balin smiled slightly before answering.

"By complete chance my dear Luna."

Before I knew it the class was over and the three of us piled out of the room silently.

"So that explains the burning sensation you felt." Kili finally said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Fili queried.

"Keep it of course." I caught Kili's relieved sigh and soft smile.

"They're just memories so they can't really hurt me. I do need to talk to your uncle about the first incident though." I said. Fili nodded.

"He'll be back in a few days."

After walking for some time the elder prince began another conversation.

"So Luna, what do you want to do now?" Fili asked me.

"Well I have lessons with Oin now. " I smiled excitedly.

"Brother we also have duties today." Kili groaned at the prospect.

"Mahal you're right. Today you have to sit in with me in the throne room." Fili told his brother seriously.

"I refuse to do that again by myself for 5 hours."

"As you wish Fee."

"Enjoy your lessons Luna!" Kili shouted over before both brothers made their way down the hall to go attend to their royal duties.

I walked cautiously down a darkened hallway to not disturb the other lessons as I knocked on an old wooden door.

"Come in lassie, I've been expecting you."

I closed the door behind me as I took in the room. Oin was standing at a work bench with a collection of vials and mortars in front of him. Behind him were towering shelves filled with vials of liquids, herbs, linens, bowls, pestles and stretchers. The work bench was large towards the centre of the room with a few separate tables around it for patients. There were sinks on one side of the room with windows on the other side.

I peered out of the window and saw a training courtyard where Dwalin was shouting at dwarves. I chuckled at him then moved away.

The walls were held with less grandeur as they were a royal blue colour with a lower ceiling.

"Good morning lassie." The old dwarf smiled and beckoned me towards him.

"I'm ready for my lesson master Oin!" I said excitedly.

"Let's not be too hasty Miss Luna," He chuckled.

I joined Oin on the work bench as he opened an old book.

"I'm going to teach you about the common plants and flowers found for healing and how to prepare them."

I nodded and waited for him to go on. He opened the book to the beginning to the first set of herbs.

"The first set is Aeglos, Athelas and Alfirin." My eyes focused on the Athelas plant, also known as kingsfoil.

"Aeglos is also known as Snowthorn and has white flowers. Alfirin is a golden coloured flower known as simbelmynë which is famous for growing over the burial mounds of Rohan. The Atheleas plant-"

"-is a weed." I finished for Oin. He looked at me gesturing for me to continue.

"All I know about it is that it's also called Kingsfoil and is a weed."

"What all these plants have is common is that prepared correctly they are used as an excellent poultice for slowing down poisons and drawing them out of deep wounds." I studied the book whilst Oin spoke to me.

"The one wound they are not so effective at curing is that from a mogul shaft ."

"So how is it prepared?"

Oin showed me as he plucked two of the different flowers along with the wood and crushed it in a pestle and mortar. He then filled a small bowl of water passed it to me.

"I then boil the water over a flame."

I picked up the bowl and put it over the small flame on the side of the workbench. A few minutes later the water was boiling.

"That'll do lassie." Oin indicated for me to remove the bowl from the flame. I passed the bowl over to him as he continued.

"I mix the crushed plants into the hot water until the colour turns a light gold colour." He began stirring the mixture in the bowl until a soft golden colour appeared and smoke rised.

"This golden pigment is from the simbelmynë." Which is Aeglos. I made a mental note.

"Miss Luna, hand me some clean linens from the shelf over there."

"Please Master Oin, just call me Luna." I smiled at him.

"In that case let's drop the formalities altogether. You can call me Oin, Luna." The old dwarf grinned at me. I handed the white linens to him as he smeared the mix over the linens.

"Then you apply this to the wound?"

"Yes Luna. The combination of all three plants makes a powerful poultice but if it is not possible to do this, you as a healer should have some mixtures ready to apply. In dire situations you can use dry Athelas in the wound." Oin explained.

"Now you try."

I mimicked his actions as best as I could and managed to make a best poultice as I could.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." He clapped me on the back.

"Now let us move on." He turned a few pages for more mixtures.

"The Brambles of Mordor grow all over that forsaken land and are not for healing. In fact they do the opposite."

"Celandine and Elanor are other common plants found. The first is a yellow flower which was used to honour the elf Glorfindel. Elanor is of a similar shape and colour but is much smaller and is used for adornment."

"At first glance these plants do not seem useful, but crushed up and dried together, they make powerful sedatives."

Oin went to the shelf and pulled out two vials of the crushed flowers and placed them in front of me along with the 5 small bags of the precious poultice.

"Should you run out, they are stocked plenty on the shelf and found in the courtyard in abundance."

He pulled out the petals from the vials and gave to me. I used the pestle to crush the petals into the mortar and created more bags.

"Good. Luna, you're learning." He smiled at me.

"On to the next herbs."

It was a few hours before I had finished my session with Oin, despite being exhausted with all the learning I had done I was excited to study all the plants and learn all the healing methods.

"Next few days lassie, I'll finish the herbs and talk about how to heal wounds as well as treat them."

"Thank you Oin, I enjoyed our session." I gave him a hug before I left. He blushed and gave me a chuckle.

"Aye off with ye now!"

I heard swords clashing in the training courtyard as I made my way down to see what was going on. I entered the grounds as I saw the two princes engaged in a friendly duel. Fili was the better sword fighter but Kili was quick on his feet.

Fili lunged forward with his sword as Kili defended his blow and knocked the sword out of his brother's hand. Fili put his hands up in surrender and mockingly bowed to his brother. Kili grinned at him and out his head to his temple. Both brothers made their way to their trainer who was looking at them proudly. Dwalin gave the brothers a pat on the back and smiled at them.

"Luna!" The blonde prince grinned at me as he made his way over to me.

He put his arms around my shoulders and mussed my hair.

"So what did you think?"

"I think hungover Kili fights better than sober Fili." I snarked cheekily at him.

"Very funny my lady, don't let my brother hear you say that." Fili winked at me. I looked over to the brown haired prince who was now practising his archery skills. Each flying arrow meeting his target.

I wish I could fight like them. But I would only embarrass myself.

"Oin taught me a lot today." I stated as Fili led me over to the benches, his face sweating.

"Oh did he? You must've had so much fun studying plants." He snickered. I hit him.

"Do not mock, I know how to treat poisoned wounds now."

"Oh dear there's no hope for us now." Fili feigned dying. I shoved him harder this time.

"Lassie! Why don't you give any of this a go?" Dwalin called out to me.

"I could give you a lesson Luna. You should learn from the best." Kili grinned from his position.

"Please cousin of mine, I can shoot much better than you." I looked behind me and saw Alyssa standing with her hands on her hips.

"Good day Luna." She smiled at me. I grinned at her.

"I had my first healing lesson today!"

"Oh dear there's no hope for us all." Alyssa joked. Fili laughed at his cousin's antics and gave her a high five.

"If anyone should teach Luna it should be me." The gruff warrior replied.

"Who do you think trained your sorry arses! What do you say Luna, care for lessons? A dwarf lass should be able to defend herself if need be."

I thought about this for a moment, then the embarrassment that would come with the training. It has to be done.

"I'll do it Dwalin."

"We'll start tomorrow then lassie, I need to get something to eat!"

"I think we should all get something to eat." Alyssa stated.

Dwalin, the two princes, Alyssa and I made our way to the feasting hall for dinner.

Today was just lessons, lessons and most lessons.

 **A/N: so Luna's mother is a Kili/Luna shipper eh ;) what do you think their ship name should be? Let me know if you have any ideas! Smart and good looking is a lethal combination Luna! Also what did you think of my bracelet explanation? Its not a central part of the story but I might use it later on for romantic purposes, I guess you'll have to see ;) review?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting The Hang Of This

**A/N: new update time! This chapter is a little more eventful to keep things interesting and a training session with Deakin. This one goes out to all you shy silent readers whom I know are there hopefully enjoying this story!**

 **(That was actually a short author's note I'm so proud)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's shiz. Only my OCs and storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"Again!" Dwalin threw down his wooden staff on top of mine as it cluttered to the floor. It has been a week since we've arrived in Erebor and this was my second training session with Dwalin. I was making good progress with my studies and wanted to be able to defend myself.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and rubbed my hands onto my old tunic.

"Lass you've got to watch your footing. Step forward with the opposite foot to your sword hand."

I did as he instructed and pushed the wooden staff towards him in a jab. He ducked but the jab caught him in his stomach.

"Good. Now we will work on defence."

"When defending against opponents who are bigger than you keep your shield arm close to your body and your sword up extended pointed up."

I followed his instruction as he continued.

"Orcs and trolls have weaknesses in their neck, stomach and knee joints so aim for that."

"Your small stature means you have to get close so keep your shield up."

Dwalin delivered blows to my body as I held up the shield. He continued to jab with his sword as I stepped back to defend myself. He stopped for a moment before circling me.

"Goblins are small so aim for their eyes and arms, it will weaken them and give you an advantage."

"Elves and men wear armour with the weakest points at their necks and waist."

"Dwarves are stronger in their heads, the weakest chain in our armour is where our abdomens are."

I widened my eyes at him. Why would I be attacking dwarves? Dwalin looked at my confusion before replying.

"Lassie I want to prepare you for any situation." I nodded at him as I prepared to defend his attacks on me.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" I smiled triumphantly. When the wooden staff hit my legs and tripped me until I ended up on the floor.

"Never let your guard down!" He barked at me. I glared at the older warrior as I struggled to get back on my feet. Exhausted. He saw my state and took pity on me.

"We'll carry this on next time Lassie." He smiled and helped me up then walked away. I brushed the dust off my tunic before walking away.

"Your arse is going to be sore tomorrow by the number of times you fell on the floor."

I turned around my braid hitting the back of my neck. I pouted at the figure standing in front of me.

"I'm trying my best." I pointed out.

"It just takes practise Lu."

"Shouldn't you be in the council meeting with Fili?" I eyed him warily.

"Nah he's got this covered!" Kili smirked at me. I raised my eyebrows pointedly to him until he replied.

"It's been cancelled, uncle is making his way back today and then Fili and I will be back to the Royal guard with minimal council duties." His eyes gleamed as he played with the frays of his shirt.

I nodded in understand as I picked up the wooden staff to try to practise hitting the dummy.

"You're exerting too much of your body."

I ignored his comment as I kept parrying and jabbing.

"You'll get exhausted too quickly."

"When you let your guard down that's when your enemy will strike."

I stopped slightly frustrated to look up at him.

"What do you propose I do?" I challenged him.

"I could teach you some archery." I looked at him to see if he was joking.

"I-I don't know I mean are you sure?" I stuttered.

"We'll start in a few days." He smiled.

"Come on, I'll escort you to your chambers." He held his arm out to me as we walked through the magnificent mountain.

"Luna I made this wonderful dress for you to wear at the Durin day's ball." My mother started as the four of us are at the table.

"Mother that is not for another couple of months."

"I know but I just wanted to have something for you." I shook my head at her and smiled at her over enthusiasm.

"How was your first day of training Lu?" My father asked inquisitively.

"Tiring." I moaned feeling my muscles ache. My Da laughed as he looked at me.

"You're learning from the best though, Dwalin is an excellent fighter." He pointed out.

"He's also quite tough." I mumbled.

"Do you know he used to have a Mohawk?" My father smirked. I spluttered out food.

"What?!" I said laughing.

"It's true." He replied.

I continued eating the roast chicken on my plate as I played with the potatoes.

"You know," I started.

"Kili offered to teach me archery." I held my breath waiting for the response.

"Did he? That was awfully nice of him." My father went back to reading his book seemingly uninterested.

My mother perked up in interest at Kili's name.

"Yeah, we start in a few days."

"I'm not sure that is entirely appropriate Luna." My mother warned. What?!

"Mother a week ago you wanted to adopt him into the family!"

"Would it help if Fili was there?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Alyssa? Arya?" She smiled with satisfaction.

"We're just friends Ma."

My mother hummed slightly as she began to wash up.

"I'm going down to the bath houses."

"Don't take too long dear."

As I arrived down to the bath houses level I walked into a steam filled room with lots of chatter. Various female dwarves were in communal baths chatting away. I grabbed a towel from the rack before making my way over to one of the private rooms.

"Luna!" I heard a voice call over to me. I turned around to find Arya, Alyssa and a familiar looking dwarf in one of the baths chatting.

"Come join us won't you," Alyssa asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

I dropped the robe as I entered the tub. It was very common for dwarves to bathe together as none of us were particularly sensitive about our bodies.

"Lu we'd like you to meet Nessae." Arya said.

I smiled at the brunette dwarf who gave me a quick wave.

"We've already kind of met." The dwarrow in question smiled.

"We were just talking about who the best looking dwarves were." Alyssa smirked.

"Present company excluded."

"I would say the Durin princes." Nessae suggested.

"You have to admit they've got a good gene pool going." She added with a sly smile. I looked slightly shocked at her before laughing.

"Sorry when we met you seemed incredibly shy." I said hoping not to offend her.

"Well I am, but I've known these two for a while." She stated pointed at the redheads either side of her.

"So which prince Ness?" Alyssa asked not missing her observation.

"Like she would tell us, we're their cousins!" Arya exclaimed.

"Is it Kili?" Nessae remained expressionless.

"Fili?" I asked. Bingo. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink colour.

"You like him!" The twins gasped simultaneously. She couldn't even deny it.

"It's not like anything would happen! He's royalty and I work in the library." She replied wistfully.

"Trust me, you deserve more than our cousin." Arya reassured her. We sat in the water in comfortable silence. I rolled my shoulders slightly basking in the warmth.

"So what do you think?" Alyssa prompted me, untangling her hair.

"About what?"

"The best looking dwarves." Arya dead panned.

"I think Bofur's got something going for him." Alyssa twirled her hair.

We all looked at her in silence and laughed before she answered.

"I'm just saying!"

"Honey he's a lot older than you." Arya let out with a huff. She looked much more relax than I had normally seen her.

"It's only 50 years." Alyssa stated.

"Besides Luna and Kili have 30 years between them."

I stopped playing with my hair before promptly glaring at her.

"And what does that mean?" I said pointedly.

"Just means to keep an eye out in the future." Arya finished for her twin. I stayed quiet thinking her words over. I was perfectly happy being just friends with Kili.

After a while I got out of the bath, said goodbye to the girls before walking back to my chambers. I was trying to find the bracelet in my robe before I walked into something hard.

"For Mahal's sake!" I shouted.

"Kili!" I glared at the brunette dwarf.

"What are you doing?"

"It's lovely to see you too Luna." He grinned.

"Just doing down for a bath my lady. We princes do need our personal hygiene." He replied fixing his tunic.

"What are you doing here so late?"

I gestured to my wet hair.

"Ah"

"Good night Kili."

"I'll see you tomorrow Lu!"

"Now lass when dealing with loss of limbs or deep cuts." I winced slightly when he talked about loss of limbs hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Now Luna, I know it seems like you won't be able to do its but you'll make a great healer!"

This was the 500th time we had had this conversation in the last two days as I was constantly doubting my ability to be a healer due to the blood.

"It's just something we have to deal with." He smiled softly at me.

"But how did you? What if I faint at the blood? What if I can't do it? What if-"

"Luna!" Oin shouted getting my attention back to him. He put his fingers underneath my chin and lifted it up.

"I have no doubt you will make a great healer. You are undeniably the brightest lass of your age and exceptionally talented. And beautiful." He cheekily grinned at me. His pale eyes looking into my green ones.

"Thank you master Oin." Tears welled up in my eyes. He gave me a pointed look.

"I meant Oin." I grinned at him.

"As I was saying you will need to know how to deal with this."

I tugged on my twin braids before listening to him.

"With cuts you have to have clean linen sheets available. Make sure you clean these in hot water and wrap them around the injury. Once finished you tie the bandages tightly." He demonstrated on a dummy arm.

"Now you try."

"Ah your majesty. I trust your trip was pleasant?" Oin bowed whilst looking behind me.

"Oh! Your grace." I exclaimed bowing as King Thorin in all his majesty entered the room. He gave us a small smile as we stood up to face him. I looked the King over as I noticed his arm being held by his other arms and cuts and bruises.

"Well master Oin, we're not in the best shape."

The doors thrust open and Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bofur rushed in carrying stretchers of dwarves.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"Fili and Kili, lay these dwarves down on this table. Quickly!" Oin barked over to them as they obliged.

"Your grace please sit here." Oin said politely to the King.

I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Luna, over here please." I walked over to where the King was sitting.

"Your grace you don't mind if we use this as a lesson?"

"Not at all Oin. Go on." He nodded.

"What do you notice about his grace's arm?"

"There is a long gash going down the arm with possible internal bleeding. So that I means I have to um-"

"-get clean linens to patch it up?"

"Good girl." Oin smiled proudly.

He walked over to where Fili and Kili were trying to attend to the other dwarves. I noticed one of the dwarves legs had an arrow stuck in it and Oin mashed up herbs to spread over the wounds.

"Fili, Kili. Hold him down." He ordered as the young Durin princes listened.

Kili's eyes met my own as he nodded indication him and Fili were alright. It had only been a short while since I had been here and I was already caring for them more than I thought I would.

I grabbed clean linens from the shelf and heated them over the flame. I grabbed a clean cloth and started dabbing against the wound.

I heard soft moaning sounds coming from the King as he clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry your your grace." I apologised swiftly.

"Thorin." He hissed.

"What?"

"Call me Thorin."

"But your gr-" His intense blue eyes met my own sharply then softened.

"Your parents are my childhood friends and are like my family. I would like the same from you." He gave me a small smile. All those tales of the King being harsh and hard were not true at all.

I grabbed the hot linens from the flame and brought them over to the work bench.

"This might hurt a bit Thorin." I let him now.

"Proceed."

I placed the hot white bandages on his cut as the King hissed. I looked at him apologetically as I wrapped them tightly around his arm before tying off the bandages.

"There all done." I dusted my hands off observing my handiwork.

"Thank you Luna, you have great potential as a healer." He smiled before getting up and leaving the room. My heart swelled, that was great praise coming from the King.

I walked over to where the Durin princes and Oin were standing.

"That was a fine job you did lass."

"I need you to do me a favour." Oin looked at me expectantly.

"Anything Oin."

"This dwarf soldier is stable for a while but I need you to find more Athelas and Alfirin from the woods. Otherwise I fear the poison may spread."

Before I could reply the blonde dwarf interjected.

"Oin it's not safe for her to go out to those woods by herself."

"We will go with her." Kili finished.

"Okay but hurry back."

We left the healing room as the two Durin princes escorted me outside the mountain to just outside the gates. I breathed in the fresh air. Aahhhh. It was nice to be outside after being indoors all the time. I eyed the brothers either side of me.

"Are you two hurt?" I asked seriously and began fussing over them as they swatted my hands away.

"We're fine Luna." Kili gave me a reassuring smile. The blonde Durin placed his hand on my shoulder before walking off. I followed him with Kili close behind. We reached the small patch of woods on the East side of the woods fifteen minutes later.

"What are we looking for?" Kili queried looking over to me.

"Athelas."

"Aye I know that one, it's a weed. I'll look for it." Fili set off in one direction until he disappeared into the trees.

"And Alfirin." I finished.

"What does it look like?"

"It's also called Simbelmynë. It's found on-"

"-on the burial mounds in Rohan I know." He finished deep in thought as I have him a look.

"Contrary to your belief Lu I do pay attention in Balin's teachings." He smirked.

"Sure Kee. Let's look for it."

After a small while into the woods, the trees opened out into a small clearing as I observed our surroundings. There was a river running down through the woods with a small field. There was a patch of yellow flowers growing near the river bank.

Ah ha! I ran over to the bank and sat carefully on the edge making sure not to fall in as I didn't know how to swim yet.

"Careful!" Kili reprimanded before sitting close to me making sure I didn't fall in.

"Is this it?" I nodded as we picked a number of the yellow flowers before placing them inside my bag.

"This is a beautiful place." I said looking around.

"I'll bring you back here one day if you want?"

"Really? That'll be great!" I said ecstatically. We walked back to the outside of the woods where we met Fili.

"What took you so long?" He said arms crossed. When we said nothing he shook his head and we took off after him.

When we arrived back to the healing room we handed the plants to Oin who crushed the plants and heated them until a golden colour appeared.

I then took the bowl and spread it over the man's wound as the poison was drawn out. Oin covered the injury with fresh bandages and tied it off.

"Well he be okay?" I asked worried.

"He'll be fine. Thanks to us." Oin smiled encouragingly to me.

"We helped!" Kili defended.

"And your two loyal helpers." Oin smiled knowingly at the princes.

"I'll see you two later. We have a lesson to finish." I said sternly to them before shooing them off.

"You're dedicated lassie I'll give you that." Oin replied before chuckling.

The next day I had a day off beside the archery lesson with Kili I decided to take a trip to that small patch in the woods. I set off with a turkey sandwich, some ale and a book in my bag before leaving the mountain.

I was making my way towards the woods before I was stopped. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss?" I turned around to see a dwarf soldier.

"I don't think it's wise to venture out by yourself."

"It's okay I'll just be in those woods over there." I pointed to the trees.

"It would make me feel better if I could stay by the woods." The soldier stated.

"That's too kind sir. But you don't need to." I insisted.

"Prince Kili ordered me to watch out for you." The soldier announced. I looked shocked and completely touched that he was looking out for me but he did make me a promise.

"Thank you soldier." He followed me armed with a sword and an axe to the edge of the woods as I continued to that clearing I found yesterday.

I settled down on the grass next to the riverbank and pulled out my food and book. Ahh nice to have some time to myself. I ate in peace for a while before opening my book, it was another hour before I closed my book and looked at the river. Maybe I could go for a dip. I took off my clothes before going into the stream and revelling in the coolness of the water. The deep blue colour of the water was refreshing as it flowed over my body. Ah this was bliss.

I heard a twack against a tree before I froze. Who was here? Dread filled my stomach as I realised I wasn't alone. I shouldn't have been here for this long by myself! I sunk further into the water to hide most of my body before pointing the branch towards the clearing. I heard running footsteps and my heart thumping in my chest.

"AAAAGHHHH" I screamed before I saw a figure jump out into the clearing.

"Luna?!" I looked and saw the brunette prince mortified to see me.

"What are you doing?" He shouted slightly angry as he turned around to give me privacy.

"Swimming?" I offered weakly despite the fact I couldn't swim. He let out a frustrated growl as I silently changed into my clothes.

"It's not proper to be out by yourself!" He shouted.

"I can handle it!" I shouted back at him.

After a while I had finished changing.

"I'm decent." I said quietly before he turned around, gave me a glare and walked off into the woods.

I followed him keeping a slight distance from him as I saw his hunch shoulders.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence before we reached the edge of the woods as I saw the dwarf soldier was no longer there. Kili must have dismissed him.

"Kili?" I looked over to him as I sighed.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself Luna. It's not safe."

"I'm sorry Kee." I touched his shoulders before his brown soulful eyes met my emerald ones.

"I promised to protect you and I can't do that if you're not near me."

"I understand Kili, but I will learn to defend myself and I wasn't in any real danger with that soldier." I said tentatively.

"But I won't leave the mountain by myself again." I reassured him.

"You're becoming one of my close friends. I don't want to lose you." Kili said firmly.

I pushed my forhead to his.

"You won't Kee." I whispered.

He started walking away before turning to me.

"Don't we have an archery lesson?" He said the corners of his mouth lifting up. I grinned at him before following him back to the lonely peak I now call home.

 **A/N: Review? It would make me so happy.**


	11. Chapter 11 - You're A Natural Luna

**A/N: sorry for the late in the day update but I promise this is a good chapter! Funny, full of fluff and laughs and more fluff. Thank you to all so read my story you guys keep me going. Thank you to Aranel Mereneth with her cute reviews that motivate me to write more! Anything I'd appreciate, criticism or praise.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

How do I put this thing on?"

"Those are arm pads Luna." Kili deadpanned, standing impatiently with his arms crossed a few metres away.

I looked at him struggling to get the straps around my elbow.

"Help?" He sighed and walked over to me with a small smile.

"Honestly how do you live when I'm not around?" He smirked at me, hair falling in his face as his brown eyes were focused in his work. He pushed his hair behind his ears as his hands elegantly began wrapping the straps around my elbows.

"With great ease." I grinned at him as he briefly glanced up.

"Give me your other arm." He gestured. I handed him my other arm as he lifted my sleeve up and his fingers tingled on my skin. I blushed slightly at our proximity before studying Kili once more. He finished my arm before looking up and patting it.

"All done." He said so softly I barely heard him. We were face to face and only inches apart before Kili moved closer. His eyes became darker as they flicked to my lips.

"Uhm we should start!" I squeaked out and jumped back holding my arm.

"Oh yeah." He muttered turning red slightly.

"Are you two okay?"

I turned around to the archway at the sound of the new voice and saw Fili leaning against the door, a twinkle in his eyes looking at us suspiciously.

"Kili was helping me with the arm braces."

"We weren't doing anything else." Kili spluttered out quickly. I shot him a look before he looked apologetic. We stood awkwardly for a while before Fili spoke.

"Kili?"

"Yes brother?"

"Show Luna the correct stance maybe?" Fili offered.

"Of course." He jumped walking over to me as I positioned myself in front of the target. He gave me a quick smile before continuing.

"Put your right foot forward in front of your left foot. Keep a slight gap between your feet..yes like that." He went into his stance as I mimicked him the best I could.

"Okay now hold your now with your left arm and place your right hand on the string."

I picked up the bow and held it close to my face.

"Now we're going to practise drawing the string back."

For this Kili came over and stood close behind me. Just pull the string back until your hand touches your cheek. The string was taut so I pulled it back as hard as I could before my hands started hurting and let go. I looked at Kili hopelessly.

"Here your bow string is too tight, I'll loosen it slightly for you." He came up next to me and took the bow to loosen the string.

"We'll find a better bow for you Lu." Fili nodded with a smile. I smiled back at him.

Kili handed the bow back to me and looked at me.

"Try now." He gave me an encouraging smile. He stood close behind me this time as I saw Fili going to leave.

"Fee where are you going?" I asked him.

"Uncle has some business he wants me to attend to."

"Don't worry you two keep going." He gave us a smile then turned around and walked out. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, that was strange behaviour from the Durin prince.

I held the bow up to my face then pulled the bowstring to my face until my fist touched my cheek and let it go slowly.

"Good. Lu practise that a few times."

Kili walked off behind me to get something. As I pulled the string back and let go. He returned with a few arrows in his hands as he watched me.

"Okay we're going to shoot now."

I held out my hands impatiently for him to give me the arrows.

"Haha let me show you first."

He took another bow from the ground and took up the correct stance. I eyed his lean physique and noted his hand placement on the bow. He notched the arrow in the string and pulled it back to his cheek before he lined up the target. He released a breath and the string as the arrow flew through the air and hit dead centre. He smiled at his handiwork and looked at me.

"Your turn."

"Mine won't even hit the target." I whined.

"Practise makes perfect Lu. Come on, I have faith in you." He smiled encouragingly.

I notched the arrow into the string as I pulled the bow up to my face and pulled the string until my hand was touching my cheek. I lined the target and released the arrow then closed my eyes. Thwack!

"Well," Kili drawled. I opened my eyes and saw the arrow embedded into the tree above the target.

My face fell as I looked disappointedly at the arrow. I growled in frustration. I'm never going to get this!

"At least you hit the tree?" He offered.

"Look Luna, it'll take time. It took my years to get this right."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Okay pick up another arrow and try again." He grinned.

I picked up another arrow and lined the target up once more before Kili stopped me.

"Wait Lu your stance isn't right." He walked up behind me and put his hands on my waist to move it sideways. One hand lingering on my waist he put his hand on my arm as I moved the drawstring back. I looked at him as my arm was pulled back.

"Now," He whispered, breath close to my ear.

"Release the arrow."

Not taking my eyes off him I released the arrow and heard a thwack! His eyes bore into my own until he looked up at the sound and smiled in the direction of the target. Wha-?

I moved slightly away from Kili as I looked at the target and saw my arrow embedded in the outer rings.

"I hit it!" I exclaimed. Thank mahal! I heard the sound of Kili laughing.

"See! I knew you could do it."

"You're a natural Luna." He grinned.

I fist pumped before my elbow collided with something hard and I heard a crack.

"Oh Mahal!" I gasped in horror. I looked back at Kili holding his nose with one hand in pain and a stream of red pouring out.

"Kili are you okay?!"

"It's okay Lu, I'll be fine." He tried to smile and stumbled slightly.

"No you're not!" I rushed to his side and wrapped one arm around his waist as he leaned into my shoulder.

"I'm so clumsy." I groaned making my way out of the training grounds and through the marketplace.

"Honestly Lu I've had worse." He tried to reassure me.

"My nose might be broken though." He added weakly.

"I'll get you to Oin." I received shocked looks from the dwarves in the mountain as I heard them whispering.

"What's wrong with the prince?"

I ignored them as I struggled to get Kili up the stairs to the healing room.

"Lass!" I turned around and saw Bofur behind me looking concerned.

"Ah Bombur! Good to see you." Kili shouted to his friend.

"Okay that's it you definitely need Oin."

"Bofur? Some help?" I asked the puzzled dwarf.

"Of course Luna." Bofur put his arm around Kili's shoulder on the other side, taking some of the weight of me. He grabbed a cloth and gave it to Kili to put on his nose.

"Here lad."

We made our way up the stairs and into the healing room where Oin was pouring over some books.

"Luna what happened?" Oin asked shocked.

"I'll explain later just see what's wrong with him!"

We placed Kili sitting up on the work bench as he looked slightly disoriented at us all. I walked over to the shelf getting some strips of linen and put them in the hot water. Oin began dabbing at the wound on Kili's nose before removing the cloth. I stood next to Oin impatiently as he observed his nose.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm afraid your nose may be broken my prince."

"We will have to push it back in place then give it time to heal." I broke his nose. I broke the prince's nose. How am I going to explain that to his highness?!

"This will hurt Kili." Oin said to him.

"I've had worse." He looked at me with a cheeky grin. I looked down ashamed. I've ruined his handsome face.

I held as hand as Oin pushed his nose back in place with a thundering crack. Kili gasped in pain and squeezed my hand until I was sure my bones would crack under the pressure.

"All done."

I grabbed the linens and placed some small strips on his nose.

"So how did this happen Luna?" Oin asked me.

I went through the archery lesson leaving out some crucial details and told him about the elbow to the nose. Bofur looked as if he was about to laugh before I shot him a glare and he closed his mouth before smirking.

"I see." Oin said before glancing at the prince who was looking at the ceiling with a cloth on his nose.

"Well the young prince might be a little concussed. It is something about the angle you hit him with." Oin explained to me.

"So keep him awake?" I asked.

"Yes make sure he stays awake this night." I want to stay with him but I know my parents would never allow it.

"Bofur, please escort young Kili to his bed chambers on level 2, keep him awake, I'll send something up for the pain."

"I'll go with hi-"

"No Luna, you get something to eat and get some rest, you can check on the young prince later." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Really Luna, I'm fine." Kili gave me a soft look.

"I'll come see you later." I said to him as I gave his hand a squeeze and left the healing room.

I dumped the spoon into the stew and looked down into my drink. I had made my way to the feasting rooms and was trying to get a quiet meal down.

"What's wrong lassie you haven't said a word this entire meal?" The gruff warrior sat opposite me. I was completely depressed and feeling absolutely guilty about breaking his nose. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to stop talking to me.

"I'm fine." I said grouchily.

Bifur put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. The other members of the company appeared to cheer me up by telling me jokes. I tried to entertain them by laughing at them but they could see through my smiles and left me alone to my meal.

I felt someone sit next to me and fingers under my chin.

"Hey let's put a smile on that beautiful face of yours." I looked at the blonde prince who smiled at me.

"Hey Fee." I offered a smile. He raised an eyebrow at me not believing it for a minute.

"Seriously though Fili I'm okay." It's true I was feeling a little better than before.

"Okay." He eyed me carefully.

"So lad?" Balin asked.

"Well I went to see him,"

"And?" I prompted him.

"He's being Kili and he's absolutely fine. Hitting on the maids that come and change his bed sheets." Fili grinned. Phew well that was a relief I smiled slightly.

"He wanted me to make sure you weren't continually blaming yourself for what happened."

"Well I feel better since you've told me he's fine." I smiled at him.

"I'm sure it's improved his appearance anyways." As Gloin jested and the entire table roared with laughter.

I got up from the table and started walking away.

"I'll see you all later!" I shouted back at them before almost running into someone.

"I'm sorry- oh Thorin!"

"Luna." He smiled at me.

"I've just seen Kili."

"It was a complete accident your grace I'm so sorry!"

I heard chucking from the King.

"It's absolutely fine, Kili told me it was an accident." Oh

"Oin tells me he'll be fine. Even if he is a little concussed." I nodded to him.

"I think he's waiting for you." He gave me an encouraging smile. I blushed.

"Yes your grace. I mean Thorin! I will go see him soon." The King smiled before joining his company for a meal. I ran back down to our sleeping chambers and burst open the door to our house.

Ma! Da!" I shouted. They both came out of their bedroom looking at me in puzzlement.

"What is it Luna?" My father asked.

"Are you okay darling?" My mother asked worryingly.

"I'm fine but Kili's nose is broken!" I exclaimed.

"He's okay but he might be slightly concussed. So Oin and I need to keep an eye on him overnight. The King said he'll find chambers for me, is it okay?" I asked hopefully. It was my fault after all.

"I don't know-"

"As long as master Oin is with you." My mother replied.

"Adrian as healer this will be part of her job." She tried to convince my father.

"As long as Oin is there." He gave me a warning look.

"That's fine then. I trust Thorin." My father smiled at me.

"Go on." I gave them both a quick hug before rushing to my room and grabbing a bag. I placed my hairbrush, a tunic and some breeches before grabbing my healing bag.

"I will see you tomorrow." I flashed them a smile before leaving our chambers. I made my way down the hallway and up the stairs to level 2. As I reached the marketplace I spotted two redheads making their way closer to me.

"Lu! Is it true you broke Kee's nose?" Alyssa asked me eyes sparkling.

"Well yes but it was an accident." I said slightly shocked.

"How do you know?"

"News travels fast when the new dwarrowdam in the mountain is seen half carrying the prince through the marketplace." Arya smirked.

"What actually happened?" Alyssa pressed.

"I promise I will tell you guys the story tomorrow but right now I have to go check on him."

"Okay." Arya said defeated.

"But we have you for the whole day tomorrow." Arya warned.

"You got it!" I smiled brightly at them. I was liking them a lot.

Some time later I made my way to the second level and opened the doors to one of the Royal chambers.

The blonde Durin prince was sitting on the edge of his brother's bed telling him a joke as I saw Kili throw his head back laughing. Thorin was sat on a chair near his nephews as he smiled at them. Oin was on the side table putting concoctions together presumably for the prince.

I looked around at his chambers. The walls were deep blue marble slates matching the floor. A large desk was in the centre of the room with some empty plates of food. A counter was placed to the side which was an emerald green colour. Kili's bed has sheets of satin and silk draped over the mattress with a multitude of pillows. Now this was a royal chamber.

"Luna!" Kili beamed at me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm fine. I should be asking you!" I rushed over and stood by him as the elder prince and the King looked curiously at me.

"Other than a broken nose I'm doing great." He gave me a knowing smile.

"That's good to hear." I smiled.

"Thorin. Fili." I bowed my heads to them as they smiled at me in return.

"You look a right side better than before my prince." I mockingly remarked. Fili let out a laugh and the King gave a good natured chuckle.

"Ah lass it's good you are here. Would you lend me a hand?" Oin said from where he stood. I walked over to him as the family members resumed their conversation.

I observed Oin as he was mixing herbs and boiling them in the hot water.

"So you're making a pain relief?"

"That's right Luna." He nodded.

"Can you crush these herbs in the bowl then mix them in the hot water." I followed his instruction as Oin poured the concoction in the tea and carried it over to Kili.

"Drink this lad. It'll help with the pain." Kili looked into the cup questionably and then downed the contents. He winced and then spoke.

"That was vile but thank you Master Oin and Luna."

"Oin you may leave now if you wish." The King spoke to his healer.

"It's fine Oin I've got it from here." I smiled reassuringly.

"Make sure he drinks that three more times tonight." He instructed.

"Okay lads I will leave you in Miss Luna's most capable hands." The old dwarf smiled at me before leaving the room.

I took out my healing bag and noticed Kili's bandages needed changing. I pulled out some linens and dipped them in the hot water before perching on the bed next to Kili.

"If I may." I asked him. I moved closer as he stayed still for a moment whilst I removed the bandages from his nose and pressed new ones to them.

"There. Kili your pupils are slightly dilated so it's important that you don't go to sleep today." I ordered.

"What if I get tired?" The prince whined sounding like my brother Frerin.

"Then I will ask Luna to dispose a bucket of cold water over your head." The King replied, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Fili and I started laughing as the young prince feigned offence.

"Uncle!" He gasped.

"That is not very Kingly of you."

"At this present moment I am your uncle." He smiled at his nephew.

"If I may Thorin." I started.

"I can see where Kili gets his devious mind from." I smirked.

The King looked at me for a moment seriously until my smile faltered.

"I did not mean to cause offence I-"

Then I heard a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest as he began laughing more than I thought he could.

"Luna I was not aware of your sense of humour!" Fili laughed at me.

"Well brother it seems we have yet to get to know her." Kili chuckled alongside his family. I quietly observed the prince and began studying his features, there is no doubt that he is handsome and single. Not now brain. I mean we almost…twice. But he was my friend! I liked being his friend, I felt like we had a real bond. A connection.

"Luna?" Fili looked at me concerned. I had spaced out.

"I'm fine, honestly." I smiled.

"So your grace, do you have any stories of my parents that I can use for leveraging purposes?" I asked Thorin with a grin.

He gave me a smile and said "You could rule the world with what I'm about to tell you."

Kili and Fili leaned in closer to the King as I pushed my legs up onto the bed, putting my back against Kili slightly.

"Your parents, Dis who was Kili and Fili's mother and I were inseparable."

"When Nina and her family moved to Ered Luin, your father saw her straight away and said that she was the dwarrow he wanted to marry." Thorin chuckled at the thought and I smiled.

"She was one of the most beautiful dwarrows and famous for her red hair. I wanted to go into the chambers and talk to a dwarrow I had seen. Your father wanted to go sneak into the dwarrowdam chambers to talk to her but the guard wouldn't let him."

"Uncle! Shirking your responsibilities. Tsk tsk." Fili tutted.

"Shush Fee!" I shut him up.

"Well the guard was Nina." He smiled and continued.

"Your mother gave the hardest punch to his nose I had ever seen and told him to never speak to her again for she was engaged to be married."

I gasped. Mother was engaged? She never told me.

"The rest was history. Your parents fell in love and got married."

"What happened to the dwarrow you went to see? What was her name?" Kili prompted.

"A story for another time my sister-son." The King said with finality. The room was growing quiet so I decided to ask the King more questions feeling more bold I said.

"Thorin you must have embarrassing stories of these two." I gestured to the Durin princes.

"Oh there are plenty. They used to cause quite a riot." The King laughed.

"Uncle you insult us. What do you mean used to?" Fili feigned offence and smiled.

"Would you like to hear the naked Kili story first? Or Dwalin's first haircut?" The King said.

I started laughing so hard as I threw my head back onto Kili's legs.

"Uncle no." Kili flushed red.

"Uncle I think I can tell the naked Kili story." Fili grinned cheekily at his brother who threw a cushion at him.

"Imagine a 50 year old Kili." Fili began.

"He just came home from his first hunt and decided it was high time to take a bath. He wanted to go in the normal bath houses but did not know which was male and which was female." The blonde prince smirked.

I looked at Kili in shock trying not to laugh.

"You didn't?!" Kili glared at me playfully as he continued turning shades of pink. I must say he did look quite adorable like that.

"So young Kili walks into the female bath house and strips down until he is wearing nothing and settles into a tub with the other females who he thinks are males."

"I can take it from here brother. Long story short, a group of young dwarrowdams saw a certain appendage of my body and I was thoroughly mocked for the next few weeks by everyone." Kili finished firmly.

The King and his brother were now laughing at him as I looked at Kili apologetically still laughing.

"Kili you have to admit. It will make a great story." His uncle joked.

"I suppose you're right." He gave in.

Thorin then proceeded to tell me how Fili and Kili cut off Dwalin's Mohawk and how they hid in the mountain from everyone for an entire night before coming back out. Of course being the softie that he is, the warrior forgave them and decided to like his new haircut. After a lot of laughing and making Kili drink his medicine the King decided.

"I shall retire to my chambers." Thorin announced.

"Should you need anything just send for me." He smiled at us all before leaving.

"It is getting late." I starting yawning and could see Fili begin to drift off.

"You should get some rest." Kili looked over to me from his sitting up position.

"Who's going to make sure you drink this hmm?" I said sternly.

"Fili go sleep." I sighed.

"I'll take over the first shift, I'll wake you when I'm done."

But the Durin prince was already snoring on the other side of the bed. Kili and I sat cross legged in front of each other in comfortable silence for a while before he talked.

"You know it's not your fault." Kili looked up to me earnestly.

"Of course it is Kee."

"You just got a little excited is all. Don't beat yourself up about it, I mean it Lu." He gave me a stern look.

"Okay. You are okay though?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me before grabbing my wrists with a grin.

"I am." I smiled at him before he began playing with my hands. I wondered if I should bring up what happened between us before.

"You still want to teach me archery after breaking your nose?"

"Of course. I won't stand so close next time though." He said seriously as my face fell.

"Another important part of me might get broken and I don't think we'll be able to fix that." He grinned deviously at me before I punched him in the arm as my cheeks went slightly red.

"Very funny." I narrowed my eyes at him. I leaned my back into his chest as I began to drift off.

"You need to stay awake Kee." I pointed out to him feeling my eyes start to close.

"You're doing a great job at keeping an eye on me by the way." He joked.

"I am keeping an eye on you." I said sleepily.

"Sure." He said smiling down at me. Butterflies were in my stomach but I buried them deep down. I wanted to be just friends and that's want Kili wanted to as well.

His hand started stroking my hair as I felt myself losing consciousness.

"Stay awake Kili."

He chuckled.

"As you wish my lady.."

I shot up from where I was lying down against Kili before pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Did you fall asleep?"

"No my lady. I have been awake for the past few hours. Reading your book actually." He smiled holding up my book.

"It's quite interesting actually."

"What?" He looked at the look I was giving me.

"I had no idea. You could read." I grinned at him.

"Oh hush Lu!" He chucked a cushion at me as I ducked.

"The only one sleeping here was you and the rock of a brother next to me." He gestured to Fili.

"I don't think he would wake up even if Smaug came a second time." Kili joked as we laughed.

"But I'll wake Fili you can go sleep. It's the chambers next to this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly Lu, you need the beauty sleep." He gave me another smirk.

"Be careful I don't break your nose again." I glared at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a smile. He nodded and started to shake his brother.

"Fili." He started shaking his brother as I shut the doors behind me.

"Miss?" I looked beside me as a dwarf guard came next to me to lead me to my room.

"Thank you." I said as I closed the door to the chambers. The chamber was almost as grand as Kili's room and I eyed the silk and satin sheets with desire. Shrugging my boots off I collided head first into the mountain of pillows and enveloped myself into the sheets before drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: I think that archery scene was quite intimate - well I tried. I would love to hear your opinion on this!**


	12. Chapter 12 - You're Ours For The Day

**A/N: hey guys in back with a slightly late update. As uni has started I'm only going to be updating once a week on Thursdays. Thank you to intothefire92 who followed my story and thank you to everyone who reads this. But I'm starting to think that none of you do by the overwhelming lack of rerespinse. Tell me if you think I should continue this story because if no one responds I won't know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's work only my OCs and storyline.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"Luna! Luna!" I heard faintly before opening my eyes and groaning. Who was here at this time?

"Go away." I shouted. I heard chuckling coming from outside the door before more knocking on the door.

"Are you decent?" The voice asked.

"Mmph."

"I'll take that as a yes I'm coming in!"

The door swung open as a neatly braided Durin prince marched in jovially.

I turned around as I sat up my blonde hair sticking up in places whilst the prince in front of me had perfectly braided hair. I rubbed my eyes.

"Well don't you look as beautiful as the radiant sun." Fili observed giving me a smirk.

"Shut it Fee. Why am I awake?"

"Because the world gets up in the morning?" I glared at his face before he gave me a proper answer.

"My brother is very demanding and is requesting your presence in his chambers." Fili answered.

"I'm going to start charging for my services." I muttered. Fili raised his eyebrow in slight shock and began laughing.

My eyes widened at what I said.

"You know what I meant!" I threw one of my cushions at him before he caught it. Curse the Durins and their fast reflexes!

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Can his majesty wait that long?" I mocked.

"Of course for you Lu." He grinned. For me? What does that mean? Fili left the room before I put on my new blue tunic and black breeches along with my boots. I brushed my hair into a braid and splashed water onto my round face.

I walked out of my chambers as a few of the guardsmen greeted me and walked into Kili's chambers.

"Good morning." I rolled my shoulders and said to the three Royal members who say enjoying breakfast and a meal.

"Good morning Luna. Did you sleep well?" The King asked politely drinking his ale.

"Yes I did, thank you." I bowed my head slightly.

"Good morning Kili." I smiled at the handsome Durin prince sitting in bed conversing quietly with his brother.

"Morning Lu." He gave me a wide smile before putting some bacon in his mouth.

"Sleep well?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Yes I did." Earning a shove from his brother he corrected his sentence.

"I mean not at all." He grinned.

"Won't you have breakfast with us Luna?" Thorin asked me.

I eyed the feast of food on the table as my stomach did the talking for me. I felt myself turning pink slightly.

"I think she answered your question uncle." Fili smirked.

I sat on the chair next to Kili's bed as I took a handful of bacon, eggs, toast and some water and started eating.

"Kili it's time for your medicine and I need to change your bandages."

The prince's face fell as he knew what was coming. Getting bandages from the side I cleaned them and carefully removed the old ones from his face. I closely inspected his nose as Kili kept fidgeting.

"That looks much better!" I said brightly. I secured the bandages on his face before giving him the mug. He turned his face at the sight of the liquid.

"Drink." I ordered him narrowing my eyes. He drank down the whole thing in one gulp with distaste then continued eating.

"I think one day of bed rest and you should be fine for the rest of the day."

At this Kili's eyes sparkled and looked excited like a small dwarrow. I laughed at his joy as he started wolfing down his breakfast.

I looked at the bracelet on my wrist as I finished breakfast.

"Thorin there are some matters I wish to discuss with you. In private." I added glancing at the princes eating their meals and joking with another.

The King raised his eyebrow before replying.

"I see."

"We can take this in my study." Thorin stood up as I began to follow him out.

"Luna!" I turned around and looked at Kili's expectant face.

"As my healer I think you may need to spend the whole day here." He flashed me a smile.

"Sorry Arya and Alyssa have me for the day." I smiled apologetically.

"In the evening then?" He asked hopefully.

"So needy." I joked with him as Fili chuckled at my response.

"Yes I'll come later on I promise." He seemed satisfied with this and carried on talking to his brother. The King gave a slight smile towards his nephews before walking away.

We left Kili's chambers as a few of the guardsmen bowed to the King. Thorin seemed to be loved by all despite all he had been through he managed to remain calm and patient when dealing with matters. Something which I deeply admired in him.

After a few minutes we reached his study which was filled with books all around the shelf. Now this is what I want in my room. I walked around his study in wonder, a number of the old books were stacked on the desks, some open and some closed. The King sat on a chair in front of a desk as he beckoned me to sit opposite him.

"It's about this bracelet." I showed him and he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Where did you get this?" He said after some time.

"In the marketplace in Dale. Kili actually bought this for me." I smiled into the bracelet when I realised the King was far away.

"Thorin?"

He snapped out of it. "Sorry Luna please continue."

So I told him about how I felt searing pain in my wrist before I got sucked into characters wearing the bracelets which appeared to be memories. I told him of both incidents and he addressed the first one.

"Well that would make sense considering Gandalf gave me this bracelet to give to my betrothed one day."

"What was that memory?"

"That was the council of the Istari, an order of wizards set out to protect the free peoples of middle earth and to guide them." The King informed me.

"It must've been when Sauron the accursed was coming to power."

"And the first memory?" I asked tentatively.

"What of it?" The King changed his demeanour and said harshly.

"Is it true? Did that happen?"

"It was a fateful day. It was the day I was going to ask my beloved to marry me. Naina." The King closed his eyes as if he was living a painful memory. Oh poor Thorin.

"But the dragon took that away from me." He pounded his fist on the desk as I jumped slightly. He looked apologetic before continuing, his hair falling in his face slightly.

"As you know. Dwarves seldom love again." He said with a sad smile.

"I am truly sorry Thorin, for what happened to you." I said sincerely.

"It is alright Luna. I am sorry you had to live through that memory. But it is only a memory." The King replied.

"I trust you went to Balin with this bracelet?" He enquired looking to me.

"Yes he said it is a memory stone?"

"Of course." The King muttered.

"It latches on to the memories deemed most important or crucial by the wearer." He continued. So that makes sense. But could I access it for my own use?

"I will offer a simple piece of advice when wearing it: just be careful Luna. Some memories are extremely painful to go through even if they aren't your own." I nodded in understanding.

"You say my nephew bought this for you?" The King said with raised eyebrows.

"Uhh." I blushed recalling our first meeting.

"Yes he did, it was more than I could afford that's why." The words stumbled out. I wouldn't want the King getting the wrong ideas about me and his nephew.

"Of course." He replied.

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's it. May I be excused?"

"Yes enjoy the rest of your day Luna." He smiled at me.

I started walking away before I stopped.

"Make sure that nephew of yours drinks his medicine." I heard the King laughing at my commands before I left his private study and ran into Fili.

"Fee, where are you going?"

"Guarding the gate today." He groaned.

"I don't envy you." I chuckled.

"Arya! Alyssa!." I waved to the twins walking towards me all dressed up.

"Luna," Alyssa grinned at me.

"You're ours for the day!" She smiled.

"I'll leave you in the less capable hands of my cousins." Fili said with a cheeky smile before walking away.

"That blonde haired cousin of ours needs a good thrashing in training." Arya pondered.

"I couldn't agree more twin of mine." Alyssa stated.

"Ready?" Arya asked.

"Let's go." I said and followed the twins down to the marketplace.

"So we heard an interesting story." Alyssa drawled.

"Is that so?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Just a little fact about you carrying Kili through here with a bloody race." Arya stated.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." I gave them a little smirk.

"Apparently you broke his nose." She said bluntly with a slight laugh.

"Completely accidental!" I tried to explain.

"What were you two doing anyways?" Alyssa narrowed her eyes as she browsed through the books on the stall.

"He was giving me an archery lesson."

"A one-on-one archery lesson?" Arya interrogated.

"Well yes."

"Seems to me you have the hots for our Kee." Alyssa smiled at me.

"No trust me it's just a friend thing."

"Right." Arya said sarcastically not believing me for a minute.

"Alyssa I'll make a bet with you right here." Arya said mischeviously.

"Wait a min-" I started but was cut off.

"5 gold pieces that these two will get married in a few years time. Within 10 years it will happen."

My jaw dropped. What in the name of the Valar is she playing at? She didn't really think that was going to happen. Did she?

"I'll take that bet Ar." Alyssa shook her twins hand with a smirk.

"You two are unbelievable." I shot them both a glare. Paying the dwarf for a book I bought.

"The chemistry between you two is undeniable Lu. You can't not see that." Alyssa began eyeing me curiously.

"Yeah of course it is, we make good friends!" I defended.

"My young friend, you have much to learn in the ways of the male dwarf." Arya put her hand in my shoulder as we walked towards the food stalls.

"Besides the rest of the company also made bets." Alyssa shrugged.

Those sly bastards. I honestly wasn't surprised with the amount of teasing we were getting. This subject was making me feel very uncomfortable and I wanted to talk about something else.

"Can we just talk about something else? I thought this was our day." I grumbled.

"It is Luna! Okay no more male dwarf talking for the day." Alyssa said firmly.

"Agreed twin."

"Good." I sighed with relief.

We looked at the food out on display and my stomach rumbled again. I was ready to eat more food. Arya and Alyssa bought some roast chicken, turkey, ham and fried chips with some ale before taking it out to balcony which led to the side of the mountain.

We set a mat out and put the food our before we started eating. We began talking about our lives when we were younger and I can honestly say I definitely needed this girl time with them. They were great listeners and gave great advice. I decided to ask them about their involvement in the battle of the five armies when they went quiet for a while.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. We can talk about something else if-"

"No it's fine." Alyssa gave me a small smile before Arya got up and took a walk away from us. She had always been the more reserved of the two.

"We attained loss in the battle in different ways." She started and I waited for her to continue.

"I was shot in two places." Two?

"One in the shoulder." She showed me the mark on her shoulder.

"And one in my stomach." She lifted her shirt as I saw a faint red mark stretched across.

"My shoulder wound affects my archery but I make do. But my stomach wound-" She closed her eyes as tears welled up slightly.

"Means I can never have children." She finished quietly.

I sat closer to her and pushed her head onto my shoulder as I comforted her. She sobbed quietly as I ran my hands through her thick red hair.

After I while she looked up at me and sniffled.

"I'm okay though. Really." She gave me a weak smile.

"What about Arya?" I prompted gently.

"You don't have to tell me if she doesn't want you to. It's ok-"

"Dereck." I turned around and saw Arya standing up behind me.

"He was cut down by an Orc which I made sure never killed again." She started shaking with anger then calmed down.

"Alyssa and I have been through a lot but know this Luna. We care fiercely for our loved ones."

"The ones we left." Arya added.

"Whatever your intentions are with Kili."

I began to protest but she wouldn't let me finish.

"Make them clear. We don't want to see him hurt again. Okay?" She asked firmly.

"Okay. I understand." I said with a smile. She didn't need to worry about my intentions with him, it was purely just a friendship.

"So archery lessons?" Arya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm a terrible shot." I breathed out a laugh as the two twins chuckled returning to their normal demeanours.

"You can still shoot better than Kili most likely." Alyssa joked giving me a wink.

"You have no idea Lys." I laughed. So we continued on like this, laughing and talking like friends do before Arya stood up.

"Luna honey, we are getting very fond of you." She started.

"But your style choice has to be upgraded." She looked me up and down.

"What's wrong with this?" I gestured to my blue tunic.

"You have curves Lu. You should flaunt them. Kili will like it." Alyssa joked. I rolled my eyes ignoring her comment.

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Follow me." Arya said mysteriously before disappearing inside. The other twin and I followed her back to a separate women's marketplace as we noticed some clothes.

"We're buying clothes?" I said with disdain.

"No, we're buying you some new clothes." Alyssa clapped her hands together.

"Something more suited to your figure." Arya observed browsing through the endless colours and fabrics of form fitting dwarrowdam outfits.

"How about this?" Arya held up a tight red dress with a low necklace.

"Please tell me you're joking." I deadpanned.

"Our cousin would love this." Arya stated.

"Then you should buy it as a get well present for Kee." I joked. Arya gave a little laughed as her sister joined her in looking for clothes.

I moved over and looked at the new tunics they had.

"No." Arya stood next to me with her arms crossed.

"Aw but they're comfortable." I whined.

"I'll let you buy one, if you buy two new outfits." Arya gave me an ultimatum.

"Deal."

I looked at a maroon coloured tunic and handed it to the shopkeeper to wrap as I gave her some money.

Arya steered me over to where Alyssa was wearing a light pink dress.

"Oh you look pretty." I said politely.

"Thanks Lu! It's too girly though isn't it?"

"You are a girl Lys." Her twin pointed out.

"Okay Luna, anything here that jumps out to you?" Arya asked me as I went through the rack of clothes. My hands stopped at a midnight blue form fitting tunic that went down to the knee with golden patterns and cuffs to go with it. It had tight leather breeches and a slightly lower neckline.

"This one?" I held it up to the twins.

"You should try it on then come out and show us!" Alyssa said excitedly.

I moved to the drawn curtains and stepped inside the small space to change. I came out a few minutes later to show the twins. I pulled the neck up slightly which was almost showing parts of me I didn't want to be seen.

"Definitely the one." Arya remarked.

She walked over around me, inspecting the clothes.

"The neckline is just deep enough." Alyssa winked. I blushed slightly.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself Lu." Arya moved a full length mirror in front of me as I observed myself in the mirror.

The tunic looked very nice and managed to hide most of the fat which I hated about myself. It was accentuated my curves more than I was used to and the neckline was also deeper but it looked casual yet respectable.

I smiled in the mirror as the reflection smiled back. I actually looked decent for once.

"Shopkeeper I think we'll take this one." Arya said noticing my smile.

"We're not done yet though." Alyssa stated.

I went back in the room to change into my normal more comfortable clothes.

"Pick a colour fabric." Alyssa held different colours in her hand. I chose the maroon coloured one as a dwarrowdam came around me with a measuring tape.

"Uh guys?"

"We're making you a gown." Arya stated not asking.

"So you'll look more like a lady." Alyssa grinned.

"What my twin means is that it's for slightly more formal occasions."

"Oh okay." I said unsure of it. The female dwarf began measuring my body which I felt slightly embarrassed about as I was slightly larger than the average dwarrowdam. Once she was done Arya paid her and sent her the address of my housing quarters so she could deliver it.

"Thank you guys. Really it was nice of you." I took the twins arms.

"No problem Lu. We had a good time today." Alyssa said looking at me.

"Besides at least you have some more clothes than those old tunics you always wear." Arya said with a smirk.

"I happen to love these thank you." I said defending my style choices.

"Just watch how much more attentive male dwarves will be to you now." Arya gave me a smile.

"I'm not interested in that even! I just want to focus on my studies and becoming a healer." I stated as we left the marketplace.

"Never say never." Arya and Alyssa said at the same time.

"It's creepy the way you do that."

"Good lassie!" I blocked another blow from Dwalin's staff and jabbed at him with my own managing to make contact as I smiled at the warrior.

We put down our staffs and shields on the floor before we sat on the benches. After I had said goodbye to the twins I had another gruelling training session with Dwalin mainly teaching me to attack and I was glad to be improving considerably.

"I think that's enough for today. You did good Luna." He smiled toothily wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks Dwalin." I grinned back at him.

"How were Fee and Kee as students?" Dwalin gave out a hearty chuckle before answering.

"They were absolutely terrible. They never listened, they played practical jokes. I'm sure you know by know I used to have hair." He gestured to his head as I nodded with a chuckle.

"Especially Kili, he wasn't always as graceful on his feet as he is now. He was very impatient."

"But they grew up to be my finest warriors." Dwalin's eyes filled with pride as he talked about the Durin princes.

"Why do you ask lassie?"

"I just want to know more about them. I feel like I've known them for a lifetime."

"They do have that affect on you. You seem to be very fond of them too." Dwalin stated.

"Well I don't know about that." I joked as we both told jokes for a while and laughed.

"Well I better go check on your prince." I said.

"Until next time Luna." The warrior bowed his head as I smiled and ran off.

I made my way to Kili's chambers when I entered the room and saw both brothers asleep in awkward positions on Kili's beds. Aww. They must've been tired.

I checked Kili's bandages and slowly peeled the ones of his face as he scrunched his nose up in his sleep. I saw his face was clear of blood so decided not to apply any more to his face. I checked in the empty glass on the side of his bed. Good. He was taking his pain relief.

I brushed some of his hair out of his face as Fili let out a loud snort. Oh well done Fili, that's attractive. I hugged. As I was about to walk away from the bed a hand grabbed my own and pulled me back.

"No." The voice groaned belonging to a brunette prince.

"Stay." He said firmly.

"Go back to sleep Kee." I whispered.

"Only if you sleep with me."

I tried to not laugh but it came out as a strangled sound at Kili's proposition. I sat on the edge of the bed until Kili fell asleep before I began to move away again.

"Stay." The husky voice said once more in a sleepy state.

"Luna needs to sleep too!" I whispered hastily to not wake up the blonde prince.

"I will come tomorrow okay?" I asked. No answer. What a surprise.

"Kili!"

The snoring continued and echoed against the walls of the room. I sighed and slowly untangled my hand from his and planted a kiss on his forehead without thinking. If Fili saw he would never let me here the end of it.

I draped the blanket over the sleeping brothers and closed the curtains to allow them to sleep in peace before going back to my own family.

 **A/N: little girl time, a little thorin time. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Picnic with Kee and Fee

**A/N: first off so sorry for being MIA since like September, uni and everything got in the way of writing and I actually had a few chapters to put up since then. I will try to now post as often as I can, I kinda lost motivation for this story halfway through but I'm determined to see it through.**

 **In case you don't remember, the last time we met Luna she was tending to Kili with his injuries and she talked to thorin about the bracelet - I just want to make a point and see the bracelet isn't the focal point of the story.**

 **Okay so this is quite a fun little chapter ;)**

 **without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"Lu, Lu!" I felt small hands shaking me awake from my bed as my brother Frerin was waving a piece of paper in his hand, his curls bouncing around him.

"What is it Frerin?" Slightly annoyed my brother had woken me up so early. He thrust the paper in my hand as it read:

 _Dear Luna and Frerin,_

 _Kili and I would like to invite you to a picnic in the woods today at 1pm. It will be after lessons with Balin and Oin has excused you from lessons for the day. Dwalin also has let you off so there's no backing out of this._

 _Technically Kili invited you but you know my dear brother is the laziest dwarf you will ever meet. He wanted some alone time with you. Just kidding he just gave me a glare over my shoulder. We hope both of you can make it._

 _Love Fili_

 _Kili just hit me again for writing love. I think little brother is jealous._

 _From Fili, love Kili._

 _He's just whacked me over the head with a cushion. Apparently he doesn't love you._

 _From Fili, hate Kili._

I started giggling at the antics of the Durin brothers. I could just imagine them writing this and arguing over it.

"You want to go Frerin?" I asked sitting up in bed as he nodded excitedly.

"Okay okay!" I laughed.

"Let's go ask Ma and Da."

"I already asked them they said yes." Frerin shouted happily.

"Did you?" I gasped.

"My little brother is getting too smart I think." I mused out loud.

"Even smarter than you?" He asked shocked.

"Even more than me." I winked as he started running out of the room.

I decided to wear the new tunic the twins bought for me and tried to pull the neckline up so it would cover most of me. I decided to wear my braid differently today and I called in my mother to help.

"Darling you look beautiful." She cooed.

"You don't think it's too much?" I wondered worriedly.

"I think it shows the right amount if that's what you mean." She chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

She brushed my hair out in the mirror before she began a long complicated braid down my back and fitted a clasp to the end of it.

"Those princes won't know what hit them." She smiled.

"Thanks Ma." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and took Frerin with me and my bag to Balin's lesson.

As we made our way to the study Balin inspected me and my small guest.

"And who do we have with us today?" He asked Frerin.

"I am Luna's assistant." He said proudly as Balin tapped him on the head.

"I hope it's okay Balin." I asked the elder dwarf looking him in the eyes.

"He won't be disruptive."

"It's fine Miss Luna." He chuckled.

"The more the merrier."

We settled down in our seats as I pulled the book out to our last chapter and pulled out plain parchment with ink for Frerin to play with.

The Durin brothers stroll in a few minutes later eyes wandering around the room before they settled on me. They both look slightly shocked before I realised and looked down at my neckline and blushed.

The blonde prince was smirking slightly as he sat next to Frerin whilst the brown eyed prince was trying to avoid my gaze as his cheeks turned pink.

"Good morning boys." I eyed them quietly.

"Fili!" Frerin shouted at him.

"Morning Luna, hello little Frerin. Are you our teacher today?" Fili asked entertaining him.

"No!" Frerin laughed as he began tugging on Fili's braids.

"Kee." I started as he met my gaze briefly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Slightly impressed by my effect on him and slightly embarrassed.

"How's your nose?"

"It feels much better Lu, thank you." He smirked focusing on the book in front of you.

"You look ravishing today Luna." Fili said with a wide grin. I caught on to his game and decided to play along.

"Doesn't she look ravishing brother?" He looked at Kili who looked at his brother.

"I suppose." He said nonchalantly still avoid looking somewhere.

"Yeah Kili." On an impulsive move I leaned forward on the desk slightly until my neckline dropped dangerously low.

"How do I look?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he finally caught my gaze and went red when he observed my position.

"You look fine." He strained out.

I looked towards Fili who was barely containing his laughter as Kili was trying to maintain a calm composure.

"Just fine?" I asked smiling slightly. He said nothing as Balin began his lessons and Frerin continued drawing.

I observed Kili out of the corner of my eye and noticed he was much more attentive to Balin's teachings today. I sent Fili a note:

 _Your brother seems very invested in Balin's lesson today. More so than usual._

He smirked and wrote another message back.

 _Well my lady, with you being such a tease and all. Can you blame him?_

I wasn't offering myself to him I wanted to laugh. I was just merely judging his reactions.

 _I merely wanted to observe his reactions. Since my clothes seem to be bothering him. You know what I mean._

Fili wrote back:

 _Of course it will affect him. My dear brother finds you quite attractive._

I looked at Fili shocked with my mouth slightly open as I almost laughed out loud.

 _You can't be serious._ I mouthed at him.

The brother shrugged and continued reading through his book.

"Everything okay Lu?" Kili whispered near my ear as I folded the note up before he could read it.

"Yes it's fine. Your brother is just being distracting." I stated quietly.

"Ah."

"And if I do say so your clothes are very complimenting to your figure." The prince whispered this out and I blushed bright red.

"How comes you didn't say that before?"

"I could hardly compliment you like that in front of our brothers."

He must've seen my cheeks still red because he let out a self satisfied smirk and sat close to me for the rest of the lesson. Something about his proximity to me unnerved me and the fact he was enjoying the view far too much. I pulled the dress back so most of my neck was covered.

After a couple of hours, Balin finished his lessons on the first appearance of the dwarves in middle earth and we left the study room. Frerin not leaving Fili's side.

"He'll never leave you alone now." I chuckled at Fili.

"I don't mind." Fili smiled before placing Frerin on his shoulders and leading the way down to the marketplace.

Kili and I walked in silence side by side behind them.

"Blue and gold." Kili said.

"What?"

"The colour of your clothes. It's my favourite colours." He observed.

"Oh well they are nice colours." I said with a smile as we continued walking in silence.

"You look better Kee. I didn't make too much of a mess of your handsome face." I grinned.

"Handsome face?" He smiled. _Handsome and boy does he know it._

"Full of compliments today aren't you?" He nudged my shoulder.

"Well I am wearing complimenting clothes." I gave him a mischevious look.

"I'm in a generous compliment giving mood today."

"Is that so?" He chuckled.

"Well I don't lie either." Kili said.

"Your little teasing act did not go unnoticed by me Lu. There are many words I could use to describe it." He said dangerously close to my ear as my heart began beating slightly faster.

"Is that right?" I challenged him, noses almost touching.

"Tempestuous."

His eyes dropped to my lips as I noticed how they darkened and how close he was to me.

"Ooh expanding your vocabulary are we?" I teased not showing him how his proximity to me was making me nervous.

"Seductress." He whispered.

I pulled back and gave him a wide grin. _And he was doing so well._

"Seductress?" I started laughing.

"Is that even a word?" I asked him in between laughs noting how his face turned sour slightly.

"I think so." He glared as I continued to joke at his expense.

"It was supposed to be a compliment."

"My dear Kili." I reached up to ruffle his neatly braided hair as he swatted my hands away.

"You have a lot to learn about dwarven women." His glare was replaced by a look a confusion before I shook my head.

"Come on, Fili must be wondering where we are." I skipped slightly down the stairs before I glanced back at the slightly gobsmacked Durin prince.

We caught up with Fili and Frerin as he looked back to his brother then to me.

"What did you do to him?"

"I'm offended Fili. I would never do anything to him."

"More of your teasing huh?" Fili grinned.

"More like making jokes at the expense of your brother." I sniggered.

"Oh so you're the quick witted, perceptive Durin brother. I must've mistaken it for Kili." I shot him a look as he glared playfully and walked ahead of us hands behind his back.

"What on Arda led you to believe he was quick witted?" Fili asked eyebrows raised.

"I had hoped." I mock sighed.

"You know Luna. I think you're becoming my new favourite person." He clapped me in the back before we made our way to the gate.

We walked until we reached the edge of the woods where the armed guard was following us.

"Your grace would you like us to accompany you?" The head of the guard asked Fili politely.

"No that's fine we've got it covered." He smiled and dismissed them.

"You may return to the gate." They bowed gracefully to the princes and marched back in front of the entrance.

"Such manners. I didn't know you were capable Fili."

"You wound me Luna." Fili feigned offence hand on his chest.

"Besides if anyone does try to attack us, Fili and his fifteen knives can deal with them." Kili teased his brother.

I raised an eyebrow at the blonde prince.

"Fifteen? A tad excessive isn't it?"

"Long story Luna. And one can never be too careful." The elder Durin sighed and walked behind his brother.

"Great words from the Wise Fili."

"You're in a funny mood today." Kili observed.

"Meaning?"

"You're much more witty and confident." He smiled.

"It's a good thing."

"Well I have been spending long periods of time with your cousins." I stated. He nodded as we walked in silence for a short while.

"Where are we going Lu?" Frerin asked me.

"My special place in the woods." I smiled at him.

"It's a secret." I whispered. He put his fingers to his lips then grabbed onto Kili's arm to walk with him. Kili ruffled his hair as he entertained my younger brother.

We reached our destination as I set down the mat for our picnic and opened the basket to pull out loaves of bread, turkey, salads, a flask of ale and some water enough for the four of us to eat. The three boys sat down on the mat and looked at me expectantly.

"Well I'm not going to feed you as well." I chuckled.

"Dig in."

They practically grabbed as much food as possible and began wolfing down all of it. I grabbed some of the turkey and bread before it was all gone.

Fili and Kili between them drank gracious amounts of ale as I decided to stick to water this time. Frerin ate some of the turkey before he decided he was bored and ran off playing in the fields where I could see him. I leaned back onto my hands and took in my surroundings.

A ray of sunshine broke through the trees and was illuminating the rocks on the river bank which was full of cool clear blue water. The trees were a healthy green colour for the summer and I was feeling hot. I discarded my extra jacket over my tunic until I was left in just the blue outfit. The other Durins took off their tunics until they had their loss undershirts on.

"Mmm this is nice isn't it." I closed my eyes as I basked in the warmth of the atmosphere around me.

"I have to say it is." Kili admitted.

"Sometimes I miss seeing the outdoors. Especially places like this." I said thoughtfully looking at the brothers.

"Kili and I have seen a place which is similar to this. When we went on the quest we visited the Shire." Fili stated.

"The Shire? That must've been beautiful."I smiled.

"Rolling greens, rivers and pleasant woods as far as the eye can see." Kili said.

"It was rather nice." He smiled.

"Fili do you remember that day we arrived in Bilbos house? How much food we ate!" He laughed as his brother joined him.

"How can I not? We practically emptied his pantry." Fili said with a grin.

"The poor Hobbit!" I gasped.

"Don't worry we replaced all the food afterwards." Fili assured me.

"Brother do you remember the song you sang about his cutlery?" Fili asked with a smile.

"You sing?" I inquired to the brown haired prince in question. _More points of attractiveness for Kili._

"A little. On certain occasions." He clarified.

"Would you sing for me?" I pleaded with him leaning towards him.

"Maybe one day." He said softly.

"Fili! Will you go swimming with me?" Frerin came running towards us.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all Fee, go ahead!" I smiled. Fili peeled off his shirt and went after my younger brother. I noted how toned physiques seemed to be a Durin thing.

"So Luna, with all your teasing." He grinned widely.

"You must've had all the male dwarrows after you in Ered Luin." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not a single one."

He looked at me shocked.

"You must've had a childhood sweetheart? A crush?" Kili questioned.

"There was no one Kee." I chuckled playing with the grass in my hands.

"Not even a kiss?" He said quietly my eyes snapping back to him.

"Nope."

"Hmm interesting." Kili drawled then went back to picking flowers from the grass.

"What about you?"

"I already told you about Tauriel." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I mean when you were in the Blue mountains? I'm sure you had dozens."

"Now why would you say that." He chuckled slightly flicking the grass and turning his attention towards me.

"You're a pathological flirt Kee." I said seriously.

"Ah that's all a bit of harmless fun." He dismissed.

"So no one for you in the future?" I further pried.

He looked me in the eyes before he chose his next words.

"I wouldn't say that." He judged my reaction but I kept a calm composure and nodded my head.

"Kili! Are you coming in or what?" Fili beckoned his brother as he continued splashing Frerin.

I saw Kili debating it for a minute before throwing his shirt in a discarded pile and standing up.

"Coming Lu?"

"I don't think it would really be appropriate for me to-"

"Come on no ones around." He pleaded.

 _But I can't swim._ And the water was flowing rapidly today.

"It's okay I'll come and watch." I said hoping he would take it. He thought about this for a moment and shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

We made our way to the river bank and I perched on the edge of it dipping my feet in the water and rolling my trousers up. I looked up at the Durin princes who were playing with my brother and smiled at the sight. I pulled out my book and read on the edge of the bank before someone yanked it out of my hand and put it next to me. I looked up at the culprit.

"Hey!"

"There will be none of your reading!" Fili commanded.

"But-"

"No buts. In fact Lu you should join us in the water. It's nice and cool?" He offered.

"No thanks Fee." I looked at the flowing water and felt the pit of my stomach drop slightly.

"You're afraid of it?"

"No nothing like that."

"You can't swim?"

"No I can't." I said feeling embarrassed.

"I was right you are perceptive." I chuckled weakly.

"Does Kili know?" He asked.

"No why should he?"

"I was just under the impression you told each other everything." Fili shrugged. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't like advertising the fact that at 62 years old I can't swim." I said grumpily.

"You can get Kili to teach you?" He smirked before I pushed him into the water as he was laughing.

"Okay I can teach you?" He said.

"Very funny Fili."

"I'm serious. I can teach you if you feel being in close proximity with my brother would actually distract you since you are clearly attracted to him." The brother finished as I looked aghast.

"I am not!" I defended.

Fili rolled his eyes. "To me it appears that you like him."

"And I mean braiding each other's hair kind of like." He stated bluntly.

"Fili! Do you know what you are implying?!" I blushed madly.

"I'm just stating what I can observe from your interactions." He laughed.

I thought upon his swimming lessons offer for a while before I answered.

"But that would be great if you taught me." I smiled.

"Perfect then you can impress my brother with your skills." He said smirking.

"Fili." I warned as I pushed him back into the water and laughed.

Kili came out of the water laughing at his brother's misfortune as he sat next to me on the rock.

"What was that about?"

"Your brother's being an arse." I shrugged catching his attention smiling.

"You've turned out to be this feisty little thing haven't you Lu." Kili observed with a smile.

I rolled my shoulders. "I aim to please."

It was true Kili and Fili had definitely brought out my more comfortable side and I was willing to joke and laugh with them like we had been friends for a lifetime. When it had only been a few weeks.

Kili dipped his head back to enjoy the sunlight on his face. That's when I truly marvelled at how handsome he was. I honestly wondered how he hadn't been snatched up by a dwarrowdam already. Handsome, funny, charming and fiercely protective. A trait that seemed to run in their family.

"Enjoying the view?" He cracked an eye open to me looking at him.

"No. Just thinking." I said avoiding looking anywhere below his head.

"Would you like your shirt?"

"Why? Is my choice of clothing or my lack of shirt bothering you?" He said smirking.

"Of course not my prince." _Liar._

"I was merely looking at how messy your hair was." _Liar. I had the urge to run my hands through his hair it looked so soft._

"You're right as usual my lady."

"And unfortunately very dry." He said.

"What do you-"

Before I know it I let out a slight scream as Kili picked me up and dropped me into the shallow end of the water. _Thank Mahal._ As my entire clothes were wet and stuck to the outline of my body. Fili and Frerin had stopped what they were doing to laugh at my situation.

I stood up and rubbed the water out of my eyes before glaring at the one responsible. He was sitting on the edge of the river bank looking down at me. He held out a hand to me as I leaned close to his face and pulled his hand hard so he fell in the water too.

I burst out laughing at the fact he had just gotten dry. _Now we're even._

"Luna Lockheart you are evil!" He spluttered out coming towards me and splashing water at me. I shrieked staying close to the shallow part of the river as I received a mouth full of water. We were engaged in a full out water battle before we noticed it was getting late.

Kili helped me out of the water as I began shivering. He offered me his heavy tunic.

"It's fine I don't need it." He continued to hold the tunic towards me before he said.

"You definitely cannot walk into Erebor looking like that." He smirked gesturing towards my clothes which were now sticking to my skin.

"You'd have suitors at your door from here to Ered Luin." He joked.

I took the large tunic from him and draped it over my shoulders. I was immediately feeling warm and my nose was assaulted by the smell of pine needles. _Mmm smells like Kili._ I'm not sure I'm going to give this back to him. I looked over to the prince who seemed to be amused by my actions.

"What about you?"

He was left in his undershirt. Not that I minded, it complimented his details very nicely _. Stop it Luna._

"I'm not feeling cold it's okay Lu." He smiled shaking his head.

"Thank you." I said flashing his a warm smile.

"I said I would protect you. That includes from the cold." My heart warmed at his attitude towards me. I squeezed his arms as he gave me the slight shrug but I could see the smallest of smiles as he walked away.

"It's getting late Lu." Frerin pointed out in the water.

"We should be getting back then." I said sadly. Today had been an interesting day.

"We'll escort you back to your chambers." Kili said before leaning towards me.

"And I totally won that." He smiled cheekily.

"Please Durin. If anything you were running away." I laughed.

The four of us walked out of the woods back to the mountain. I watched back as the bright shimmering sun was hanging low in the sky. Filling the blue sky with an explosion of orange and red colours.

"So," Fili came up next to me looking at Kili's clothes on me curiously.

"That was quite a display you two put on there. Nice clothes." He winked and chuckled.

"For Mahal's sake Fili we are just friends!" I said with a hint of frustration.

"I wasn't insinuating anything. I was suggesting that you actually had fun." He observed.

"You are clearly reading too much into this." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. _Just friends._ That's all we ever were going to be. I stared at the back of the brown haired prince with my brother on his back.

Just friends.

But I'm keeping this tunic.

I hugged it closer to me as I followed them back towards the gate.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Durins' Day Grand Feast

**A/N: To make up for being a horrible updater, you guys get a total of 5 chapters from me so from chapters 13-18 and there are developments. I will definitely try to update once a week now but uni is quite hectic so forgive me if I don't.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that last one, please review it motivates me to keep this going!**

 **I call this little chapter competition time, y'all will enjoy this...**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"Good morning Oin." I said to the elder dwarf.

"Ah Good day Luna." He said looking at me curiously.

"It's always a pleasure to have your company but what are you doing here?"

"Don't we have our lesson?" I asked confused.

"Ah Lassie didn't the boys tell you? Lessons are cancelled because it's Durins day feast today." He said proudly.

"Oh."

"Of course they didn't tell you." He chuckled.

"I have a few things to do. Royal envoys to meet with and Thorin has requested me to the throne room so I will see you at the feast Luna." He smiled as he began walking to the door.

"I will see you there then." I waved at him as he left the room.

I walked out of the room and decided to take a stroll through the mountain as it was busy with activity. There were dwarves putting up the Durin sigil flags all over the ceilings. The mountain was lit with an assortment of coloured lights and the entire market was in a festival state. I walked down to the fifth floor as I observed the abundance of new stalls with even more exquisite clothes, food and ornaments to sell.

The mountain was filled with life as the festival day was upon us. I watched from afar as Thorin and his two nephews were observing the marketplace from a higher stationed place.

The princes looked handsome and more regal dressed in a deep red colour with their weapons attached to their belts as they listened intently to their uncle.

"Which Durin prince are you admiring?" Bofur snuck up behind me and smile.

"Admiring? I wasn't-"

"You don't need to hide it from me pretty lass." He charmed.

"The boys have cleaned up well today." He observed.

"Indeed." I watched as Kili laughed at spending his uncle remarked at whilst his brother stood smiling.

"So it is Kili?" Bofur smiled knowingly.

"No!" I squeaked out.

"If you're happy I'm happy for you lass." He grinned.

"I honestly am just friends with them. Nothing more." I justified.

"Kili deserves a good girl. Especially after all the teasing he used to get for his beard."

I frowned at this, making fun of a dwarf's beard was highly disrespectful. Particularly for a dwarf of high status. It was despicable how people would go to low depths to insult others and this made me feel sad. I looked at his smiling face, completely unbeknownst to him we were discussing his past and felt the corners of my mouth curl up.

"Just friends Bofur." I clarified.

"If you say so Luna." He replied not believing me.

"I would put my money on it." He laughed then walked away shouting out offers on his toys.

I hadn't been able to spend as much time with them since the picnic and that was a few weeks ago. Thorin had them keeping strictly to their royal duties. I watched as they walked towards the gate. _Of course._ The envoys from the Iron Hills would be arriving soon with the new medicinal herbs. They were to be our honoured guests at the feast.

I decided to walk back to our chambers where my mother was frantically sewing dresses and my father was engaged in council meetings all day.

"Ma?" I called out.

"In here Luna! Ow!"

I walked into her bedroom as a dozen dresses were laid out on her bed as she seemed to be working on amending them.

"You seem busy." I observed.

"Tell me about it Lu! All the girls wanted to to make their dresses after they saw your one and now I have to do all this by today!" She stressed parts of her red hair flying in places.

"So did you hear about the envoy coming from the Iron Hills?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I did think I heard something about that." She said hastily as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know anything about them?" I pressed.

"No Lu." She replied once more. Not believing her I let her carry on with her work before asking.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Could you pleas clear the leftover dishes in the sink?"

"Of course Ma, I'll close the door so you can concentrate."

I left her bedroom as I walked over to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Once done I wandered into my room to catch some sleep before the feast.

I woke up a little past 5 in the evening and the feast was to start at 7. As I sat up from the bed a flash of purple caught my eye. I looked on the chair in front of the mirror and saw my dress:

A long lilac coloured gown which flowed down like shimmering water. The neckline was modest and there were silver flowers decorating the edges from the chest down to the bottom. A light blue wrap was sitting next to the dress. Next to the beautiful dress were some silver coloured shows that were heeled and a silver necklace with matching earrings were in front of the mirror. I smiled. _Mama has really outdone herself this time._

"Well?" She stood leaning against the door frame with a small smile.

I ran to her and hugged her. She started chuckling.

"I take it you like it?"

"I love it!" I gasped out. I pulled my clothes off over my head and slipped the dress over my head which was loss and comfortable and great for dancing in. I wore the jewellery and my mother sat me at the mirror to do my hair. She braided my hair from one side and pinned it to the other as the rest of my blonde hair was brushed down my back.

"There." She placed the hairbrush down and stroked my hair.

"You're ready."

"I don't even look like me anymore." I stared at my reflection.

"Oh no Luna, you look like you always have. As radiant as the moon."

I hugged her once more before she left the room to get ready. I continued to read my book until it was half past 6. I left my room and eyed my family in the living room.

My younger brother Frerin was dressed in a small emerald green tunic embroidered in gold whilst my father wore a similar outfit in blue and their hair was braised and clasped. My mother looked beautiful. She was wearing a loose red dress which had a high neckline and her hair was pulled back into a single braid.

"You guys look amazing." I complimented them.

"My dear Luna, you look beautiful." My father said with a smile and a twinkle.

"Definitely a good choice. You'll be able to meet a lot of dwarves." He said strangely. I raised an eyebrow at his words as we left our private chambers and moved along with all the other well dressed dwarves up to the grand hall.

We finally reached the grand hall which was appropriately decorated for the Durin's day feast. Blue drapes hung from every corner and there was a large space in the centre reserved for dancing. A band was playing their instruments to a merry beat next to the high table which seated The King, princes, Balin and some other dwarves I did not know.

Our family made our way to be seated at the high table with the Durins as we weaved through dancing dwarves and merry conversation. We finally reached the head table where the King and princes stood as we bowed to them. I glanced at their clothes and my they did look handsome.

Fili was donning a Royal green tunic with black breeches and green boots. His braids were tied back and his eyes were twinkling. Kili was wearing dark purple tunic similar to his brother and he had a single braid which was clasped at the back of his head. I stifled a giggle. _We match._ The King was dressed in a silk blue tunic with silver patterns embroidered down.

"Rise my friends." Thorin smiled at us I looked over at Fili who was grinning at me and Kili who gave me a charming smile.

"Please be seated. I would like you to meet some friends of mine."

My mother and I were about to pull out our seats before the princes beat us to it. Fili pulled my chair out and winked at me.

"You look pretty Luna."

"Why thank you my prince." I mocked him and smiled as he pushed my chair in. He leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"It appears you and my brother match in your clothing." He laughed.

"Complete coincidence!" I assured him.

"Thank you Prince Kili." I looked over to my mother who eyed the said prince with curiosity as he gave her a gracious smile and a nod before going over to his seat.

"I would like you to meet some of my friends from Dain's clan." Thorin began gesturing to his right as we were seated to his left.

"This is Ana and Feron." The two red headed dwarves bowed their head to us as we smiled at them.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I am Adrian and this my wife Nina and my daughter Luna." We bowed our heads in respect to the family.

"This is our son Thor." I moved my head further towards the table so I could get a better look at him.

He was a well defined, muscular dwarf who had great height. He had thick red hair which was long and a beard. _He was attractive._

"Good evening my lady." He addressed me holding my hand in his as he kissed it. I blushed slightly at him and he smiled. I looked at the Durin princes. One of them was smirking at me and the other was glaring into the table. You can guess who did what.

"Good evening." I said politely. Thor was seated next to me and the Durins took their place next to him.

As more dwarves piled into the hall, it began to fill with the sound of laughter and drinking before there was banging on the table. Thorin stood up and began to make his speech.

"My kinsfolk, it gives me great pleasure to celebrate our forefather's day signifying the last day of Autumn, Durin. As you all know the struggle and the many lives lost to reclaim this mountain. So amongst your celebrations remember them and rejoice that we are alive to witness this magnificent day." He raised his goblet of wine to which all the dwarves did so.

The music started up again and dwarves were drinking. I looked over to the band and giggled when I saw a familiar face playing the fiddle. Bofur gave me a small wave as he continued playing merrily. I noticed the company sitting together on one table, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Soon after the food was brought out. There were hundreds of roast animals: chicken, beef, lamb, pigs with numerous loaves of bread, potatoes and goblets upon goblets of different types of ale and alcohol. A goblet of wine was placed in front of me as I took small sips. My mother noticed and leaned over to me in a small voice.

"If your father asks, you are drinking berry juice." She said jokingly and I nodded sharing a chuckle with her. I placed food into my plate and started eating as if I had never had food before.

"My lady you are very enthusiastic about food." Thor observed with a slight smile. I finished my mouthful before answering him.

"What is there not to be excited about? And please call me Luna." I smiled at him.

"I suppose you're right." He laughed lifting his arms over his head flexing slightly as if to show off. I looked at this action and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh my family's trade was blacksmiths so I spent a lot of time there. That's how I became so strong." He said confidently.

"Oh okay." I was suddenly disinterested in the dwarf next to me. I didn't really care he had muscles what made him think I did? He was obviously very used to compliments back home.

At this Fili and Kili stifled a laugh and I glared at them so they would stop.

"I am training to become a healer." I continued conversing to him.

"Ah that is a noble profession Luna. I admire you for it." He was back to his charming front. I blushed and smiled at his remarks.

"But I fear for the kingdom if she does." Fili added jokingly to Thor, trying to be mildly polite. Kili however had no interest in even speaking to him. What was wrong with him?

As we finished our food my mother and father stood to greet the other guests as Kili came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kee." I began talking to him as I noticed Fili making light conversation with Thor.

"Luna. You look as though the moon has come to us in human form in its own natural beauty." The prince stated. I shoved him.

"Shut up." I glared playfully as he laughed.

"No you do look beautiful Luna." He smiled sincerely.

"I look like me." I shrugged.

"You don't know how beautiful you are. Honestly you must use it to advantage." He said seriously.

"Thank you Kili, no ones ever told me that before." I said leaning in closer to him.

"I mean you have big hands falling over his feet here." He smiled cheekily and gestured to Thor.

I hit the prince again. _Only Kili could turn a sincere moment into a joke._

"Be nice." I eyed Thor next to me. Kili looked angry for a moment before he remained composed.

"Oh we have a surprise." My eyes snapped back to him. As he smiled knowingly.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" The King put his fist on the table.

"We have a special performance for you in remembrance of the struggle to reclaim this mountain."

The King and his nephews stood up in front of the band playing as we all wondered what they were going to do. Then Bofur began a somber tune on his fiddle as Thorin began singing.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold._

I was slightly shocked at the deep singing voice emitted from the King and continued to listen. The princes were creating music by humming along to the singing.

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old._

 _We must away, ere break of day._

 _To find our long forgotten gold._

Fili sang in a slightly higher voice but still full of sorrow and meaning. Then Kili began.

 _The pines were roaring, on the heights._

 _The wind was moaning in the night._

Then all three of the Durinsfolk sang the last two verses together.

 _The fires were red, it's flaming spread._

 _The trees like torches, blazed with light._

They finished the last note as Kili looked up to me and I sat in awe of the family. I could feel their sorrow and every trouble they had to face to get there. The dwarves applauded as the family bowed and smiled. They took their seats once more as I turned to the princes.

"First of all you can sing?!"

"And second, you can sing?!" I asked with shock.

Kili laughed and said: "It just comes naturally."

"That was a beautiful song." I said.

"It meant a lot to us ." Fili said from the other side.

"It kept us going even when it got tough."

"Do you sing Thor?" I asked the dwarf who scoffed slightly.

"I focus more time on useful abilities." He said slightly proudly. I looked to the centre as people began to dance.

"And what would that be?" Kili narrowed his eyes slightly at the dwarf who turned to face him.

"As I said _my prince_ I spend my time making weapons in the Iron Hills. The hammer is my favourite."

"The hammer involves no real skill." Kili stated bluntly.

"Kili!" I gasped hoping the guest wasn't offended.

"It's okay Luna, I would like to hear what the prince has to say." He glared slightly at Kili as I slunk back to my seat.

"Something with more skill involves using a blade or even archery. Are you skilled in any of those?" Kili questioned him.

"Archery happens to be my best form of fighting." Thor replied confidently.

Kili raised an eyebrow and replied.

"As is mine."

"Okay, I want to dance." I said suddenly looking at the two dwarves expectantly and standing up.

"I'll dance with you Luna." Kili seemed to talk the hint as I took his arm to the centre of the floor. He looked annoyed as we watched the floor when he danced.

"Kee? Are you okay?" I asked him forcing his to look at me.

"Just fine Lu."

"You should show him better manners, he is the honoured guest." I suggested.

"I suppose you're right." He gave a resigned sigh.

"Oh you finally figured that out." I joked with him as he gave out a smile.

"Mocking me are we?" He made a move to place his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him until we were a couple inches apart then sped me across the dance floor as I laughed and he spun me around.

"Kili!" I laughed as we went back to normal speed.

"What?" He said innocently as I shook my head up at him. He smiled as we talked and danced until the song finished and we bowed at each other.

"So graceful for someone so clumsy." He teased me.

"Oh you can talk Kee!" I nudged him.

"Excuse me my lady, may I have this dance?" I turned around to see an expectant Thor with his arm out.

"I'll talk to you later Luna." Kili muttered darkly before walking off. _What's gotten into him?_

I blinked a few times before I answered him.

"Yes of course master dwarf." And so he led me around the room and was extremely charming as he talked to me. However he was also very arrogant and talked about the many jewels his family owned and all the weapons he's created.

"There was this one time where Dain asked me himself to create a war hammer for him." He boasted.

"Oh really?" I asked beginning to lose interest in him as we danced around the room.

"My lord, may I take this next dance?" We stopped as Fili stood there giving me a knowing smile as Thor bowed to the prince and he took me in his arms.

"Thank god." I sighed.

"Was he really that bad?" Fili chuckled keeping a respectable distance between us.

"He is extremely narcissistic, he only ever talks about how to create weapons." I moaned as Fili led me gracefully around the room then lifted me up.

"That sounds like a typical dwarf Luna." The blonde prince pointed out.

"But I'm used to you two." I gestured to him and Kili who was throwing back mugs and mugs of ale and flirting with other female dwarves.

"You have a certain degree of charm."

"Well at least one of us does." Fili followed my gaze and laughed at his brother. I shook my head and let out a small noise of disgust.

"What is up with your brother? He seemed moody." I said as Fili thought on this for a minute.

"Especially when I danced with Thor." I clarified. Fili's eyes shot up to look at me and let out a sigh.

"He's just tired." I raised my eyebrow not fully believing him, but he shook as head as we continued to dance. The dance ended and we bowed at each other.

"Well my lady, it's nice to know you don't have two left feet." He grinned at me.

"Come on, I'm sure you're tired of dancing." Fili led me over to the company as they are and drink.

"Ahh the lady of moonlight." Gloin complimented as I turned a shade of red.

"You look beautiful Luna." Ori said bashfully.

"Aw thank you Ori! You like very handsome also." I smiled at him as he turned pink slightly.

Nori and Dori appeared to be discussing something and Bifur was throwing food into Bombur's mouth. I looked over at Bofur who was having a merry time with the band playing an upbeat song with the fiddle.

"Dwalin." I nodded at the dwarf who appeared to be trying to out drink Kili.

"Aye Lass!" He raised a mug to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Young Kili here has just lost our drinking game." He grinned. I looked over to the brunette prince and he gave me a toothy smile before shrugging.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister." He sloshed the drink in his mug.

"Okay." I took the mug from his hands and set it down on the table.

"That's enough for you." I gave him a stern look.

I sat down at the table in between the Durin brothers and opposite Dwalin.

"You look very pretty." He picked up a strand of my hair and started playing with it leaning close.

I pushed him back slightly so he would stop.

"I'm not that drunk Luna. I know you don't have a twin." He smiled cheekily.

I shook my head at him before he continued to shovel more food down his throat.

"What do you say Fili?" Dwalin asked him.

"You think you can handle it?" He roared as the rest of the company laughed.

"You forget Dwalin." Fili began.

"I have more years left." He grinned at the older dwarf who looked mildly offended.

"Let the drinking game begin!" Gloin shouted at the dwarves as they began downing mugs of whatever brew came their way.

"This can only end badly." I smiled.

"Come on Fili!" I cheered him on.

"Come on brother! Show him!" Kili whooped next to me. A dozen mugs of ale later Dwalin and Fili both had their heads on the table and were completely passed out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin stood at the table arms crossed at the state of the company. Kili was yawning on my shoulder as Fili and Dwalin were passed with the rest of the company throwing food at each other.

"They were sleepy?" I offered weakly to the King who gave me a stern look which I turned away from.

"I will not have my nephew getting belligerently drunk in the presence of our honoured guests." He said to his nephew.

"It's fsine unkcle, it ws jus a game." Fili slurred as he lifted his head off the table.

"This is no state for the future king. We will have words tomorrow." Thorin warned him.

"Master Gloin, if you could kindly escort my nephew to his chambers." Gloin nodded as he began to get up.

"Aye no need Thorin." Dwalin woke up.

"I'll take him." He walked around to Fili's side before slinging an arm over his shoulders and taking him away.

"Nessae." He groaned.

"I want her where is she?" He asked Dwalin quietly.

"There there lad, she's just this way." The warrior answered him and lead him out of the hall.

"Kili!" The dwarf in question sobered up at the sound of his uncle's voice.

"Yes uncle?" He asked in a small voice.

"I expect you to be more responsible." Thorin set him with a hard look as the prince frowned. The King then looked at me.

"Keep an eye on him." He pleaded.

"Of course Thorin." I smiled at him as he nodded and walked away to greet the other guests.

"He shouldn't be so hard on Fili." Kili said suddenly.

"He hardly ever drinks this much."

"I know Kee, but you have to remember your uncle loves you both and only wants the best for you." I stated.

"He's just preparing you to rule Erebor when you need be. He only wants the best." I reassured him.

"20 years younger than me and so much wiser." He cracked a smile and looked into my eyes.

"You boys should never doubt me." I smirked. I thought about the almost kisses we had and decided now was the time to confront him.

"Kili what was that before when you were teaching me how to hold the bow in our archery lesson?" I asked.

But before he could answer Thor spotted us and made his way over to us as Kili's face turned into a scowl.

"My lady Luna." He said. _Oh great now what?_

"I have realised I did not make an effort to get to know you and spoke only of myself. Can we start again?" He said sincerely.

I looked at Kili who said nothing and was emptying the contents of his mug then I turned back to the handsome dwarf.

"Of course-"

"Actually Luna is with me at the moment so could you kindly leave us alone." He stated bluntly to Thor who seemed taken aback.

"Kili!" I gasped.

"That was not very nice."

"He's been staring at your chest all night, he's clearly only interested in one thing." I glared at the dwarf prince who shrugged and continued drinking.

"My lady I would never-" Thor started apologising before I raised my hand to stop him.

"Do not worry Thor, it is not you who needs to apologise." I continued to stare at Kili.

"I won't apologise for something I haven't done." Kili stated with finality.

"I'm just stating the truth, especially with your clothes, it's like an open invitation to him."

I stood completely shocked at the prince who I called my friend and maybe even more but he had ruined that moment by implying I would even engage in such activities.

"You are despicable Kili." I threw him a disgusted look at even suggesting that I was that kind of dwarf. I left him on the table before storming off leaving both dwarves speechless.

 _The nerve of him?! Thor didn't do anything wrong! He came to apologise to me for his behaviour. A little lesson in manners is what Kili could learn from him. Kili was one of my friends and he said that._

I walked towards my mother whom I saw talking to my father and tugged on her arm.

"Come on Mama, let's go." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Luna dear, what happened!" She asked worriedly.

"It's fine Mama, I'm tired." I lied.

She shared a look with my father who nodded as we said our goodbyes to Thorin and the other dwarves before making our way to the exit.

"So what did you think of Thor?" My mother asked earnestly.

"A little narcissistic at first but he's nice." I smiled.

"That's good." She grinned, I raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." My father intervened.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed throughout the hall causing silence to fall though all the dwarves. I turned around and my mouth fell open at the scene.

Bofur and Bifur were holding Kili back who had a bloody lip and bloody knuckles whilst Thor was standing there with a beat up face with his father holding him. _Idiot men! I've had enough of this._

"I will not tolerate fighting like this under my kingdom." Thorin said in a loud voice.

"Kili, as crown prince you should know better." He scolded his nephew who looked slightly remorseful.

"As for you Thor, I expected better behaviour for someone of your status. If you have quarrels with the prince you sort it out through a competition or a legal duel. Not by this." Thorin advised the other dwarf sternly.

"I apologise profusely my king if we caused any dishonour to your name." Thor's mother Ana bowed before the King as his eyes softened.

"It is not your fault. Sometimes our children need to sort out their problems by themselves." The King stated.

"In that case I challenge you to an archery competition!" Kili shouted out as shocked voices and murmuring were heard in the room.

"You said yourself you were skilled with a bow. Now is your chance to prove it. What say you?" Kili posed the question to the red headed dwarf.

"I accept. On the condition I will give the lady Luna personal archery lessons." Thor said. _What?!_ I was about to protest. Kili's jaw was set in a firm line.

"Unless my prince cannot do it?" Thor taunted him.

"No, no I accord." Kili said firmly. The King raised his eyebrows at the strange condition that was placed upon the condition.

"Very well. It will commence tomorrow at noon." Thorin nodded his head.

Both dwarves were escorted towards the door by guards as they passed us I caught a glimpse of their quiet conversation.

"As a separate condition. The winner gets to kiss lady Luna." Kili whispered to Thor so only he could hear but I also caught it.

I grabbed him harshly by the arm as they both stopped and looked at me.

"You will do no such thing!" I whispered to them.

"You can't kiss me without my permission!" I continued to defend but both dwarves were stubborn in manner and ignored my protests.

"Done." Thor said as he began to walk away.

I gave Kili the harshest glare I could muster as he said nothing but turned away. If they go through with this I will never talk to him again.

 _Why on Arda would they want to kiss me?!_


	15. Chapter 15 - Say No To This

**A/N: So I meant I'm uploading chapters 13-17, so you get to see what happens in the competition in this chapter..**

 **And yes the title of this chapter was inspired by Hamilton**

 **Enjoy**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"Well that was an eventful feast." My father said after walking in silence to our chambers.

"So an archery competition? That should be fun to watch." My mother offered trying to make me smile.

I said nothing and moodily opened the door to our chambers.

"Maybe they're trying to win your affections?" My mother joked judging my reactions. This caused me to glare even more and I skulked off to my room.

"I'm going to bed." I announced before

slamming the door and collapsed onto my bed. Feeling too hateful to the honoured guest and the dwarf who called himself my friend.

I sat on the bench in the training courtyard whilst many other dwarves also gathered there. My hand rested under my chin as I shookr my head. _I can't believe they're actually doing this._

"You look bloody awful." I turned around to see the new voice and I smiled at him as he sat next to me.

"You don't look so great either Fee." I nudged him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Combine a hangover and a lecture from uncle." He sighed.

"That's how I'm feeling."

"You know he just loves you two Fili. He just wants the best." I reassured him.

"I know."

"Enough about that. I heard things got quite eventful after I left." He stated.

"You can think your idiot brother and the new idiot." I gestured to the two dwarves getting ready in their chain mail.

Fili looked at me uncertainly before speaking.

"You know he's really sorry about what he said." He said softly. I turned to face the Durin prince and glared.

"If he's so sorry why doesn't he come an apologise?!" I shouted causing other dwarves to look at me. Kili's dark eyes shot up at my voice and looked at me concerned as I completely ignored him.

"He's afraid of what you'll say." Fili sat back slightly.

"Fili." I sighed softly.

"You know what he implied."

"I know Luna and your actions are completely justified against my brother, but you know he had a lot to drink last night and he is a bit of an idiot." Fili offered.

"Thor is no better than him either." I stated.

"So he can suffer my silence treatment until he wises up." I said arms crossed.

"Do you know what the winner gets?" I asked the brother who indicated for me to go on.

"A kiss from me." I whispered so no one else could hear.

Fili burst out laughing causing other dwarves including Thorin to look at us in confusion.

"It's not funny Fee!" I glared.

"I'm sorry Luna." He continued laughing.

"It's not like I'm going to go through with it." I said.

"Well it is your choice."

"I'm going to go wish him luck Lu, would you like to send him a message?" Fili stood up dusting off his tunic.

"Actually yes."

"Tell him to piss off." I stated before the Durin prince struggled to hold in his laugh as he walked away.

"Luna is everything alright?" Thorin questioned taking the empty seat next to me noticing my scowl.

"Yes. Everything's fine." I looked over to Thor who was polishing his bow before smiling at the King.

"I know my nephews can be frustrating but they are protective of those they care about." I looked shocked at the King before he gave me a smile and answered.

"I do know when something is off about my nephews. Whatever Kili has done I am sure he did not mean to."

I began to protest before he spoke again.

"He was particularly moody this morning and I am sure whatever it was you have it in your heart to forgive him." He finished. _My my the King was perceptive._

"We'll see about that." I muttered before the King took his leave and went to sit by Balin.

I spotted Alyssa and Arya as they sat either side of me.

"You had a very interesting feast Luna dear." Arya observed.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled.

"Your cousin behaved like an ass." I stated before the twins began laughing.

"Ah Luna." Alyssa started.

"Kili has much to learn about the ways of women, so whatever he has done I'm sure he did not mean it."

"And if he did, he was probably drunk." Arya added.

"That doesn't help guys." I said slightly annoyed.

"I put my money on Thor to win." Arya stated.

"Kili is a good archer but he can get cocky."

"I bet you 5 silver pieces that Kili will win." Alyssa challenged Arya.

"You're on twin." Arya shook hands with her sister as I chuckled slightly at their antics.

Putting my annoyance at the brother aside I had to admit. Kili was a near perfect archer and I had confidence he was a strong contender to win. _To win my kiss._ I thought bitterly. I hadn't seen Thor in archery so I had no idea what his skills were however he seemed to be agile so he could also be a contender. I didn't even know why I was here. Deep down I wanted to support the prince even though I was still angry at him for what he said.

I watched him in his blue archery tunic laughing good naturedly with his brother and he caught my eyes with a hopeful look. It was so easy to fall for his eyes so I turned my head away ignoring him. Thor was dressed in a crimson tunic and had a larger bow which he was preparing.

"Thor and Kili step forward." Dwalin announced as the two dwarves listened to the gruff warrior.

"There will be there tasks to this competition, each getting sufficiently harder than the last. Are you ready?" He asked them as they both nodded their heads.

"The first task is simple. Hit the arrow into the dead centre of the target leaning against the tree. Thor you will go first."

He stepped up to his mark and notched an arrow into one of his strings before lining up the arrow with the target. He released the arrow which landed with a _thud!_ Into the target. It was dead centre as we gave a small applause. Next it was Kili's turn.

He took the bow in his hand before running his fingers over the string. He took one of his feather arrows before embedding it into the string. He took his aim and pulled the string back against his cheek. He took in a breath before releasing the arrow. When we looked at the target something astonishing at happened.

Kili's arrow had split Thor's arrow right down the middle as his arrow was embedded into the tree. Even I stood up and applauded Kili as the other dwarves hooted and cheered.

"Prince Kili is the winner of this task!" Dwalin announced before the courtyard was filled with applause and cheering. Kili gave a satisfied smile as Thor looked frustrated.

"You might as well pay up Arya." Alyssa shot her twin a wry glance who gave her a sharp look.

"The second task," Dwalin started.

"Three apples will be thrown high in the air, your task is to fire arrows through the apples until they are stuck in the tree. Kili this time you start."

The brown eyed prince stepped up as Bofur stood next to the tree with three apples in his hand looking at Kili. He took his arm drew his string back then nodded to Bofur who threw the apples up one by one as Kili fired arrows rapidly in their direction. He successfully hit two apples but the third was laying in the floors he looked slightly disappointed as he walked off.

Thor's turn. He took his aim and nodded to Bofur who threw the apples up as he fired the arrows with speed and agility at the apples. The arrows were true and met their mark every time as all three apples were found against the tree.

"The winner of this task is Thor!" Dwalin shouted as there was a round of applause. The dwarf looked pleased with himself and at the prince's displeasure.

"Do not be so quick to judge Lys." Arya smirked at her twin.

"There's still one more task guys. Let's see what happens."

"For our third task we need a volunteer." Dwalin's eyes scanned the crowd before they landed on me with a slight grin.

"Luna!" He shouted.

"Would you be so kind as to join us?" I shot him a look before resigned and stood up and walked towards the two dwarves who looked shocked at me.

"Please stand in front of the tree."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

He gestured to the large oak tree which I stood I front as Bofur put an apple on my head and looked apologetically.

"Sorry about this lass." He gave me a small grin. _They were going to aim the arrow at me?_

"Whoever can shoot the arrow through the apple on Lady Luna's head will win the competition."

Both Kili and Thor started protesting and complaining about how it was not proper for me to be in this situation with my delicate disposition.

"It's fine I can do it." I emphasised with a glare to the competing dwarves who couldn't meet my gaze.

"Try not to impale me." I added to the dwarves as few of the spectators chuckled.

"Thor you first." Dwalin gestured as he took his aim. The arrow was pointing towards me as my heart started pounding in my chest as I closed my eyes.

 _Twack!_ The arrow missed me and landed in the oak tree behind me. So now it was up to Kili. Thor grumbled angrily as he threw his bow down on the ground.

Kili stepped up to the mark and notched an arrow into his bowstring. He brought it up to his cheek and pulled back slightly. _This was it. He could really kill me if he didn't aim._ But even though I was upset with the prince I trusted his shot and he promise he would protect me. I shut my eyes before I heard a whizzing and a thump against a tree. I turned around and saw the apple with an arrow through it on the oak tree behind me.

"The winner is Prince Kili!" Dwalin shouted with joy as the other dwarves spectating cheered for the prince. Thorin stood up and looked proud at his nephew. Kili's gaze met my own and I glared at him before storming off to another abandoned training courtyard.

"Luna!" He called out after me as he followed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you!"

"I am sorry for all of what I said last night. I was just mad." He tried to apologise.

"Save it Kili. I can say no to this." I put my hand up to stop him. Too angry to stop my tirade.

"You have been acting like a jerk since last night especially towards Thor."

"You hurt my feelings Kee." I said in a softer tone. He moved to put his arm on mine before I stepped back slightly.

"And after all that you still wanted me to kiss you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Luna I-"

"No Kili I don't want any explanations. In fact I'll give you what you want so you'll leave me alone."

He looked at me in confusion before I clarified.

"You want your stupid kiss?!"

"Well here it is!"

The next act I committed was completely driven by impulse and anger. I pushed him back against the wall and planted a kiss on his lips with such ferocity that his arms came around my waist and he kissed me back trying to pull me closer to him. Before I could put my arms around him I realised what I was doing and pushed him away as he stood shocked. I threw my hand as hard as I could against his cheek as he flinched and his cheek was red where my palm had hit him.

I felt such electricity and fire running through me when he kissed me. Something dwarves felt when they had met their 'one'. But that was impossible, there was no chance Kili was my one, and no doubt he is just attracted to me. But I want nothing more to do with him, so I gave him my best glare.

I turned around with a huff and walked him away leaving him gobsmacked and confused. His hand was holding his cheek in slight pain. _He deserves that for kissing back._ Before I came to realisation and annoyance at myself.

 _Did I really just kiss him?!_

 **A/N: TBh even I didn't expect the story to go in this direction**


	16. Chapter 16 - A little me time

A/N: I **realise I may have been a bit rash to have that certain development at the end of the last chapter but that's just how it went.**

 **things might be a bit tense now..**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

I stormed out of the courtyard and ran straight into a blonde haired prince. He looked at me concerned and I realised how I must've looked to him.

Hair completely disheveled, tears in my eyes and my fists clenched.

"Luna what's wrong?"

"Ask your brother." I said through gritted teeth and shoved him off me not seeing the hurt expression on his face.

I know he meant well but I couldn't see him right now I needed time to myself. I walked past the training courtyard where Fili and Kili had rejoined the rest of the crowd. I looked to the latter and saw him smiling and laughing with them.

I kissed him! I can't believe I kissed him!

I had so many emotions running through my body I didn't know what to think. On the one hand my stomach did little flips seeing the prince, whereas on the other hand I wanted to slap him once more.

Kili made it perfectly clear that he was not interested in being anything more than friends, but he kissed me back.

Maybe it was more of the heat of the moment. After all I only kissed him make a point of it - he is honestly so arrogant to think that we had any chance.

Thorin wants to marry his nephews off to princesses and people of high court, it didn't matter we were close friends that's what was always done.

Why am I thinking about marriage anyways? He can marry whoever he wants it's not like I care.

I walked away from the scene back inside towards the marketplace and down to the accommodation levels. Bumping into several dwarves as I went along I finally reached the door and went inside.

If Kili has any respect for me as a dwarrowdam he wouldn't have made that bet to begin with.

I laid down face first on my bed, I just need a little me time.

I sat down at the kitchen table as my mother put a plate of food in front of me.

"Not hungry mama."

My mother shot me a suspicious look as she took the plate back and handed me a mug of tea instead. She washed the remaining few dishes and then turned to face me hands on her hips.

"Something's off about you." She observed me.

"I'm fine mama." I gave her my best smile.

"This tea is good."

She narrowed her eyes at me as I sighed.

"Seriously I'm okay."

"You've been off since the archery competition yesterday afternoon. I didn't see you after prince Kili won, there was a big celebration." She said.

"I needed to catch up on my sleep." I stated. She looked at me not believing me before taking my empty mug.

"What was that bet between Thor and Kili?"

I froze in spot before answering.

"Probably just a show of masculinity mama you know how these male dwarves are." I rolled my eyes.

"Thor is a very handsome dwarf."

"If you say so." I shrugged .

"Prince Kili is also very handsome don't you think?"

I blushed slightly at the thought of Kili hoping she didn't notice then remembered I was supposed to be angry with him.

"I guess."

"Mmm." She said.

At that moment Frerin and my father came crashing into the kitchen playing a game of some sort.

"No you've slayed me Frerin!" My father exclaimed holding his chest and falling to the floor in a dramatic motion.

My brother looked extremely pleased with himself as he shouted.

"Die you evil dragon!"

"Ooh well done Frerin! Did you slay Smaug?"

"Yes I was so brave wasn't I!" He said excitedly running towards me as I hugged him.

"See now you can protect me on the way to your lessons!" I grinned at him.

I picked up my bag from the side ready for my lessons with Oin and kissed my mother on the cheek. She was wearing a strange smile on her face.

"Bye mama!" Frerin and I shouted.

"Bye Luna dear."

"Bye my darling Frerin!"

"Mama I'm not a dwarfling anymore I'm growing up!" He scolded my mother.

"Oh yes sorry my brave warrior!"

He giggled as we closed the door behind us and set off to our lessons.

"As I've said previously Alfirin and Aeglos whilst being powerful in drawing poisons out are not potent enough against poison from a morgul blade." Oin stated.

"It is almost impossible unless we act quickly with using another type of plant-"

"Luna are you listening?"

I blushed red slightly.

"Sorry Oin."

The old dwarf smiled kindly at me.

"Something on your mind lass?"

"It's nothing really Oin I'll be okay." I beamed at him.

"As you wish."

"As I was saying the other plant that needs to be used is Asphodel."

I looked puzzled at this.

"I haven't heard of that one."

"That's because it's very rare my dear, some say it only grows at the specific tree in the Forrest of Lothlorien where the moonlight hits a very old willow tree."

"It had magical properties which when applied correctly can thin the blood and then used in combination with Alfirin, Aeglos it can draw the poison out."

"We have some on the shelf here." He gestured to the stores of vials on the shelves.

"But they are very rare so should only be used in emergency situations."

At that very moment I heard the door swing open and gasped.

The king came in with a stoic look on his face holding his left arm in his hand with his other arm supporting Fili who was clutching his shoulder.

Two more dwarf soldiers came in holding a stretcher with -

No it can't be!

Oin and I quickly cleared the table and helped them to set Kili down on it. I wanted to cry.

He was as white as a sheet and was groaning in pain as there was an arrow sticking out of his stomach. We peeled the layers off him until his stomach was exposed. I almost retched. At the sight of the arrow there were black lines which seemed to be spreading around the body.

"What happened?" Oin demanded.

"He was stuck with a morgul arrow." The king spat out.

"But that can only mean-"

"Yes Oin, but we don't have time to talk about it."

Oin nodded as he began to work.

"You two hold him down!" He barked at the two dwarf soldiers as Kili continued moaning in pain.

Oin grabbed the vial containing Asphodel from the shelf and pulled out a white flower which he began to grind.

"Luna!" He shouted at me.

"Prepare the poultice with Alfirin then tend to the king and prince Fili."

I ran over to the shelves and took the vials containing Alfirin, Aeglos and Athelas. I crushed the flowers and boiled some water over a fire. I added the flowers in until a golden colour was released.

"We need to get the arrow out of him." I said.

"Fili, King Thorin I need your help on this." The two in question nodded to me and stood around Kili. Every negative thought I had to the prince until now disappear, I only cared now about saving him. I had to.

"I need one of you to hold the arrow at the base and pull out whilst the other holds him down."

"Fili hold your brother." Thorin commanded him as Oin stood by with the flower ready.

Fili grabbed him by the shoulders as Thorin wrapped his hand around the arrow looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded as they pulled it out with one quick stroke. Kili let out screams of pain as Oin applied the ground up flower to the wound.

"Kili it's going to be okay." My eyes started brimming with tears as I pushed the hair out of his eyes.

Thorin put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"He's a strong lad Luna." I turned my attention back to Kili's wound as Oin spoke.

"As soon as you see the flower petals turn black we have to remove it and apply the other poultice on a gauze quickly."

Just as he finished the flowers turned black and I removed them with gloves before applying the poultice with the gauze on his wound. Kili stopped moaning as the colour began returning to his face. I let out the breath I was holding and turned my attention to the king as Oin monitored Kili.

"Your majesty may I?" I gestured to Thorins arm who revealed a long gash.

"It's not poisoned but to make sure." I made another gauze and pressed it against the site of the wound. He let out a small hiss of pain but then looked content.

"I thought it was just a patrol." I said.

"So did we l, but it seems orcs are venturing closer to our borders, we have to be more careful." The king replied.

"This will need stitches." I looked at the king who winced slightly.

"Just make it quick."

I gave him something to bite on as I took the needle and thread. I began stitching up his wound as he winced in pain.

"Nearly done." I said soothingly.

I gave him a small vial of the Elanor flower as a sedative.

"When the pain is too much to bear, take a small sip of this. It acts as a sedative and when you wake up it should be alright."

"Thank you Luna, you'll make a fine healer someday." The king gave me a smile as I went to check on Fili.

"How are you holding up Fee?" I gave him a concerned look.

"I've been better." He chuckled before holding his shoulder in pain.

"Remove your clothes."

"Usually that's said to me in a different situation." He said suggestively. I shot him a look as he took his upper layers off.

Seeing the sight of the bleeding I decided it didn't look that bad.

"Ah you'll live." I took a gauze and wrapped it around his shoulder. Then took long sheets of linen to further press on the wound.

"Bed rest." I commanded him.

"Yes my lady." He said with a small grin.

I went over to Oin who was checking Kili.

"How is he?" I asked taking in Kili's disheveled hair.

"He will be well, he's strong Luna don't worry."

"Now I have business elsewhere but Oin would it be too much to ask-" the king started.

"It's okay I'll stay with Kili." I volunteered, feeling guilty for fighting with him to begin with.

"Are you sure Luna?" Oin asked.

"Yes then I'll ask some of the guards to take him to his chambers in the evening."

"Remember to change his linens every-"

"Every 4 hours yes." I smiled at the healer who looked at me proudly.

"Thank you Luna." Fili and the king both showed their gratitude before leaving the room. Oin followed and two guards were stationed outside the room.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to the table Kili was lying on.

I can't believe I let something like this come between us. I should've never have kissed him. It's just made things complicated, I miss being his friend. I shouldn't let this come between us.

I pushed his hair back and felt his forehead heating up.

Oin said he'd have a fever for a few hours.

I went to go get linens and dipped them in a basin of cold water. Then I placed them over Kili's forehead in an effort to cool him down.

"I'm sorry Kee." I whispered to him.

He began moving again.

"Kili?"

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and tried to get up before groaning.

"No don't get up." I said as I gently pushed him back down. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Luna? What are you-"

"Thank the Valar you're okay!" I hugged him whilst he still looked in shock.

"You were stuck by a morgul arrow."

"The last thing I remember was seeing this Orc hold his bow and arrow towards me. It was supposed to be just a patrol." He said.

"Shh I know, rest now."

"I'm sorry Luna, for all the things I said. For that stupid bet!"

"It was immature and childish." He pleaded with his eyes.

"It's okay Kili, really. I'm glad you're safe." I smiled.

"About that kiss-"

"Uh we don't need to talk about it! It was kind of in the moment and I would love to be your friend again." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say. Me too Lu." He smiled back.

He took in my appearance, I must've looked exhausted to him.

"You look awful." He stated bluntly.

"I look awful?!" I laughed incredulously at him.

"Honey that poison did not do anything good for your looks."

At this we both started laughing loudly I'm sure our voices could be heard in every room of the mountain.

"Thank you Luna." He gave me a serious look.

"Your welcome Kili, I care about you too much to let you die."

"I'm just too attractive to let die." Kili smirked at me.

"Maybe I'll slip a large dose of sedative over your wound by mistake."

"After all I'm still training." I smirked back.

"Don't you dare Lockheart." He warned jokingly.

"Don't tempt me Durin." I smiled sweetly at him as we continued talking.

A few hours later Kili was almost back to his old self and with the help of the guards I settled him back to his chambers where he begged me to stay with him so he wouldn't have to attend any of his council sessions tomorrow.

"No kee sorry!"

"This girl needs her sleep."

"It definitely looks like it." He shot back at the doors of his chamber.

I glared at him before leaving.

"Goodnight Lu!"

 **A/N: let me know what you think? I felt like I resolved that decently, after all can't have them being mad each other forever.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Just A Normal Day

**A/N: hope you guys liked the last one, in this chapter its all a little normal and I have the introduction of a couple of more of my OCs. Let me know what you think! I've realised I've forgotten to put disclaimers I'm for the past few chapters. Oops.**

 **quick side note: from next week I'm going to try an upload a chapter every Friday and they'll be nice long ones if uni doesn't get in the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's beautiful works, I only own my OCs and my storyline.**

 **enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

Kili and Fili were both recovering with remarkable strength and I spent the next couple of days in their chambers respectively keeping them company whilst attending my lessons. Fili was well enough to be on guard today however Kili was stuck in council meetings. I chuckled at the thought as I walked up more flights of stairs to reach the fourth level. Finally I would get some time in the library! I grinned in excitement.

I opened the large bronze doors and looked inside. Rounded shelves of books were arranged in a giant room with plush cushions and sofas in all areas to read. There were a few librarians stacking books in shelves and scattered dwarves reading books. I walked around until I found the book I was looking for which was an old leather bound book: the History of Arda. Yes! I smiled. This is what I was waiting to read. I tried to reach for it on the top shelf but I couldn't. When a dwarf on a ladder held out the book with his hand and climbed down to hand the book to me.

"Ori right?!" I smiled at the dwarf who looked bashfully in my direction.

"Yes my lady." He answered courteously.

"Please Ori, call me Luna. It's nice to find a like-minded person in this mountain."

"So you are fond of books also?" He asked.

"That's an understatement!" I chuckled.

"I like all kinds of books but my favourite ones are the history books." Ori explained.

"Mine too!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we can sit together and read?" I asked tentatively not wanted to startle the easily frightened dwarf.

"That would be nice miss Luna." Ori smiled at me when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean Luna." He corrected himself as we walked over to one of the plush empty sofas. As I settled on one end and he sat comfortably on the other. I curled up and opened the book to the beginning.

A couple of hours had passed as I finished my book and noticed Ori still reading. I began to get up as he looked questioningly at me.

"It was nice reading with you Ori, but I must be off." I said.

"No worries Luna, I enjoyed it too. We must do it another time." The sweet dwarf responded.

"Bye Ori!" I said to him as I began walking towards the exit of the library.

Upon closing the doors I made my way down to the main floor of Erebor which was bustling with activity. I found my way to my mother's work place and decided to spend lunch with her.

I walked and saw several dwarrowdams huddled around long pieces of fabric, sewing and laughing together.

"Mother." I called out to a red headed dam with their back to me.

"Ah my sweet Luna! I would like you to meet some of the girls." She said happily. I looked at some of the dwarves as she introduced me to them.

"This is Emmy." She pointed to a small blonde haired dwarf who waved.

"Who is currently unattached but is constantly breaking hearts." My mother grinned at the dwarf who rolled her eyes.

"Oh Nina stop." She said in fake exasperation.

"Dena." She gestured to a black haired dwarf who gave me a wide smile which I returned.

"She's Emmy's cousin."

"And this is Mary." She said to the last ginger haired dwarf next to Dena.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bombur's wife would you?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Yes Luna, we've been married for 70 years now." As all the ladies cooed when she said this.

"Oh your husband is an excellent cook! He said I could swing by the kitchens and he'd teach me." I said to her smiling.

"Oh I taught him everything he knows." She winked at me.

"Although our teaching sessions usually ended in other activities." She said slyly whilst the other dams laughed as I blushed feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mary! Don't go scaring poor Luna from going in the kitchens now." Dena slapped her on the back with a laugh.

"I think my daughter's innocence will be ruined if she comes here too much." My mother said with a snigger.

"Nina she's hardly a babe." Emmy said to my mother.

"Yes Ma, it's too late for the 'where do dwarves come from' talk." I said with a cheeky smile as her friends laughed again.

"You're a feisty one lass!" Dena said.

"My own daughter against me. And she's enlisted her friends." My mother feigned offence.

We sat down to eat as they put their sewing equipment away and they began to talk about their husbands.

"Emmy you still have poor Bofur chasing after you?" Ma asked with a smirk.

"Emmy I thought you had let the poor lad down by now!" Dena exclaimed.

"Bofur?!" I almost spat out my food.

"He might be my 'one' ladies." Emmy said with a shrug.

"How do you know that you've found your one?" I asked innocently.

"Well honey you usually spare a special connection with that person. Both of you feel this between you, sometimes if only one person feels it the other dwarf may not until years have passed. If you choose to act on those feelings and court the dwarf then you must be sure he is your one." My mother explained.

"Has someone caught your eye dear?" The ginger dwarf asked me eyeing my reaction.

"No I was merely curious." I said with a quick smile.

"Are there any tells that you definitely know you've found your one?" I pressed on hoping they would give me an answer.

"It's all about touch. There's an undeniable chemistry between the two dwarves and only they know when they've found their one." Dena said.

"Mother how did you know?" I said asking her.

"Well you know how we met. I caught Thorin and your father sneaking into the dwarrowdam chambers and when I pushed him away to leave I felt this powerful connection with him." She said dreamily as the other dwarves sighed. My eyes widened in shock. _Could that be what happened with Kili?_ No, we agreed we were friends and there's no guarantee he even felt the same jolt.

"Of course at the time I didn't know and had no interest seeing him. But things changed and I began to view him differently."

"But Luna it is different for each dwarf." My mother said as I nodded in understanding. _So then it must be different for every dwarf. But how do you get handsome dwarf princes to notice you when you have a particularly round body?_

"Finding your one is beyond the superficial looks and appeal." My mother added.

"Mary if you don't mind me asking how did you know about Bombur?" I politely asked the ginger dwarf as she answered me.

"Well for a while I delivered herbs and spices to the Royal kitchen from the market, I noticed this ginger haired dwarf who always appeared to be singing when he cooked." Mary said with a slight smile.

"It took years for him to notice it was me and eventually he asked for my hand in courtship. The rest is history." She finished with a sigh and a far away look in her eye.

"That's a a lovely story but don't be getting Luna's hopes up." Dena warned her friend.

"Look at me. 150 years and still without a husband but I'm perfectly fine." She finished with a chortle.

"Oh Dena you'll turn my daughter into a cynic!" My mother warned her good naturedly.

"Ma I'm not looking for any relationship with any dwarf!" I argued with her.

"You spend an awful amount of time with Fili and Kili dear." She pointed out with a smirk.

"Ah yes Luna, we've seen you with those handsome Durin princes a lot. Something you're not telling us?" Emmy asked with a smile.

I started blushing profusely. _Why does everyone think somethings going on?_

"They're just my friends. They've also labelled themselves my guardians which means I have to suffer their presence all the time." I said in mock horror as the other dams laugh.

"Consider yourself a lucky one." Mary sniggered.

"You have such handsome protectors." Emmy wiggled her eyebrows as I rolled my eyes.

"Well it was nice eating with you ladies but I must be off."

"Tell your lovely princes we say hello!" Dena said jokingly as the other dwarrowdams burst out laughing.

I stood up and walked out of the seamstress hall so they could get back to work. As I walked through the mountain towards the marketplace I thought about our conversation. _It's true I wasn't interested in finding a 'one' yet. Who had time for such things when there was so much to do?_

I continued walking down the long hallway as I thought about the Durin princes. I mean they are kind of good looking. Who am I kidding they are gorgeous. Why they would choose to spend their time with me I honestly do not know!

My internal tirade was cut off when I bumped into something hard that groaned and held my forearms. I looked up at the dwarf in question.

"Kili!" I beamed. There was that uncomfortable jolt through my bosh coupled with a painful jolt in my gut.

"Sorry." I grimaced as I saw I had hit his stomach which was still tender.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He asked jokingly his messy hair flying in his face. He released my arms to push his hair behind his ears. The uneasy feeling went away.

"Only with the intention of causing pain." I teased back as he feigned offence.

"How's your stomach?" I asked him.

"Healing." He shrugged.

"But these council meetings will surely be the death of me." He moaned as I smiled at his pouting.

"As heir to the throne you need to attend council meetings." I pointed out.

"I know, I don't know how uncle does it!" He exclaimed.

"He does it because he has to." I said.

"I don't think even Thorin particularly enjoys spending hours with old dwarves discussing tax and trade." I deadpanned as Kili smirked. We walked in silence for a short while before I asked.

"So why are you going down to the seamstress halls?" I asked raising a brow before he answered.

"Oh I'm here to pick up some new coats your mother made for me and Fili." He said sheepishly.

"And you need an escort?" I asked before he looked at me pointedly with a grin.

"That's not what I meant!" My cheeks went red instantly as the prince smiled to himself.

"Where were you going?"

"Going to learn to cook with Bombur." I stated.

There was a pause of silence before Kili started laughing. His voice filling the hallways and causing other dwarrows to stare at us questioningly.

"What is so amusing?" I hissed at him.

"The last time you tried to cook, the food came out black."

"It was one time! I still maintain that there was clearly something wrong with that chicken." I defended as he chortled.

"Thank Mahal you're a healer or Fili and I might have needed assistance." He said jokingly before I hit on on the shoulder.

"Well hopefully by next Durin day, I will be able to cook." I said with confidence.

"My condolences to our dear Bombur." He continued teasing before I playfully glared at me.

"So, what's your perspective on this whole dwarf finding their 'one' business?" I asked suddenly causing the prince to look at me. He hesitated before answering.

"I don't know if I really believe it, it hasn't happened yet." He shrugged off as my face fell. _Oh, well that settles that._

"You?" He looked at me through his long dark lashes as I felt slightly uncomfortable at his intense gaze.

"The same." I muttered as he nodded his head. We turned a few corners down the hallway as we finally found the seamstress room.

"Here's the room." I said as I opened the door standing in the doorway with the dark haired prince.

"Ladies I believe this belongs to you." I drawled as the other dwarrowdams turned around and smiled at the prince as he gave them his most charming smile. He walked into the room as I leaned against the doorframe for a bit.

"Missed us already Luna?" Dena chuckled.

"No just dropping this one off." I gestured to the prince as Emmy and Mary gave knowing smiles.

"Here are the coats Kili." My mother handed the heavy material to him as I became confused when she mentioned him by name. _Kili?_

"These are beautiful Nina really. You ladies have done a fine job with this stitching." He said respectfully as the other dams bowed their heads slightly. _Nina?_

"Since when are you and my mother on a first name basis?" I said.

"Since your mother is planning to adopt me. She's going to replace you with me." Kili said jokingly.

"Mother!" I gasped as she shrugged with a smile.

"I always wanted an older son." Kili gave me a pointed look and smirked.

"Sorry Lu, looks like you can be Fili's sister." The other dwarves chuckled at the prince's antics.

"But Fili already has a sister." I deadpanned whilst the other dwarves chuckled and Kili smiled at me.

"Touché." He said with a nod of his head.

"Start packing your bags Lu." My mother said whilst sewing.

"I'm afraid I don't know what I'll do!" I said in mock offence before leaving the room.

"Make sure you teach Kili how to clean the rooms!" I shouted back before leaving the room.

"And wash the dishes!" I said hearing chuckles from the other dams.

After walking for a while I reached the Royal kitchens which were full of dwarves immersed in different tasks. There were a great number of wooden work benches with different herbs, spices, vegetables, meat and bread. Kitchen utensils were carefully organised on the side and large stores of foods in sacks were at the bottom. Some dwarves were chopping vegetables, others were rolling dough. There were dwarves cooking on stoves and preparing large quantities of foods. The beautiful aroma of the kitchen wafted to my nose as I walked around until I found the dwarf I was looking for.

"Bombur?" I lightly tapped him on the back before he turned around and greeted me with a smile.

"Ahh miss Luna! Ready for our lesson?" He said with a glint in his eye.

"Yes the other dwarves in the company said that your cooking was the difference between life and death." I stated with a smile.

The ginger dwarf blushes deeply before speaking.

"Oh they're just being nice." He said bashfully.

"Let's get started."

"First of all when preparing meat, you always wash it then cut through it." Bombur demonstrated on the chicken then continued to explain.

"You cut it so the spices and herbs are absorbed during the cooking phase."

"Okay." I nodded gesturing for him to continue.

"Today we're going to make a lemon and thyme chicken with fried potato chips and bread." Bombur stated.

"That sounds complicated." I said unsure of it.

"Don't worry Luna, you'll do well." He said positively. He grabbed a few clean bowls, some mixing spoons and knives. He handed me the lemon before giving out his instruction.

"Squeeze four lemons into that bowl including the seeds."

I did so into the bowl and discarded the peels. I looked to Bombur as I met his approval he continued.

"Now, grab a bunch of the thyme and take the leaves off to put in the bowl." After doing this I mixed it in and looked to Bombur again.

"Now soak the chicken and cover the bowl to allow it to marinate."

I placed a cloth over the chicken bowl and moved it to one side as he pulled out a large sack of potatoes. He picked up a knife and began skinning them then handed me a knife and some potatoes to peel. After doing so he told me the next steps.

"Cut the potatoes into thin strips like so and then slather them with oil."

We did this until the potatoes were cut and oiled into a tray. We uncovered the chicken bowl and saw it was sufficiently marinated. This was placed into another tray and thyme stalks were stuffed inside to add more flavour.

"So now I place the chicken into the stove?" Bombur nodded as we lit the stove and pushed the chicken in.

"We need to fry the potatoes. I trust you can do this part?" I nodded and began on my task.

Some time later the chips were fried and we worked on making the bread loaves, we chatted about various things and I came to the conclusion I rather liked the cook. He was kind, sweet and knew how to make a hearty meal. Once all the food was made he gave me a proud smile as we devoured most of the chicken saving small amounts for certain people to taste. I wrapped these up and took my apron off getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for the cooking lesson Bombur, now I can cook at least one meal." I joked as he chuckled.

"My pleasure Luna."

I left the Royal kitchens and decided to deliver some food in the private Royal chambers on the second floor. I knocked on the door and found all three Durins talking about serious business. At the sound of the door opening they turned to look at me slightly surprised.

"I can come back later?" I offered.

"No it's fine Luna, we were just finishing." Thorin smiled slightly. I nodded and came in with my wrapped basket.

"I spent the afternoon with Bombur today learning how to cook chicken. And I saved some for you all." I put the basket on the table as I pulled out the cooked chicken and bread in front of the king who looked slightly shocked at my gesture.

"Ah thank you Luna, this looks marvellous." The King genuinely replied.

"Careful uncle it could be poisoned."

I glared at the blonde haired dwarf whose braids were swaying slightly as he grinned at me.

"But if you are poisoned, don't worry uncle we have a healer present." The other prince smiled mischeviously as I pointedly ignored him. The King gave a stern look as he turned to look at me.

"Ignore my nephews Luna." He said apologetically as I replied.

"I make a point to." I shot them a quick smile as Thorin took a small piece of the chicken and plopped it into his mouth. I held my breath in anticipation as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"This is absolutely divine, a very food effort for your first time." He acknowledged with a smile as I gave him a wide grin.

"Really? It's edible?" I said excitedly.

"More than that my dear."

I gave the princes a self satisfied smirk before they scrambled over from their seats to stand next to me around their uncle. They attempted to grab some of the chicken but I swatted their hands away wrapped the chicken up back into the basket which I tucked under my hands.

I noticed the pouts both princes were staging as they jutted their lips out at me. I smirked at their reactions.

"Now, now you might get poisoned." I teased.

"And we wouldn't want that."

"No please Luna, don't be cruel!" Kili whined looking longingly through his thick lashes at my basket.

"You love us too much to deprive us of food." Fili argued.

"Don't get your hopes up my prince." I warned them.

"Maybe if you're nice, your uncle will give you some of his share." I said looking at Thorin who was giving me an amused glance.

"Good day." I said with a smile before turning around to leave the room.

"Just a little bit uncle?" Fili reasoned.

"Keep your hands off my food!"

 **A/N: I honestly got so hungry writing that scene with Bombur, and I enjoyed the banter in this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Really Fili? Girl talk?

A/N: **as promised another chapter! Okay so kinda disappointed about the complete lack of response on all the other 5 chapters. Is this really worth carrying on? Are people interested? Let me know what you think because I know it takes time and planning to write out each chapter and I want to make sure if this is worth carrying on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or any of peter jacksons movie lines I only own my OCs and the storyline.**

 **Please review as it motivates me to carry on.**

 **well this one is more a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy the Fili/Luna scenes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"You're sure Kili is busy all day with his duties?" I said to my blonde companion as we walked arm in arm towards the main gate of the mountain. I readjusted the pack on my back as I looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking.

"Yes I'm sure Luna, why does this need to be kept a secret again?" Fili asked exasperated.

"Because no one should know! It's embarrassing." I muttered.

"Wouldn't you rather Kili teach you?" He asked knowing my closeness and trust with the other prince.

"He's already teaching me archery, so you can take this one." I suggested as he rolled his eyes.

"Also I'm the smarter prince." He wiggled his eyebrows as I shoved him.

We left the mountain and walked as Fili armed with his weapons towards the small Forrest near the mountain. We reached the small clearing with the river running near it and saw the water flowing at a reasonable pace.

I started peeling off layers of clothes as Fili held his hands up.

"Woah what are you doing?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Oh for Valar's sake I'm just taking the top layer off! It'll be easier to swim." I said so Fili calmed down.

"Oh." He said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and took off my coat and thick tunic until I was left with my undershirt and leggings which were modest enough to cover myself.

"Now what?" I asked hugging my chest. The weather was turning much colder and it was not the best time for this.

"Swimming lesson number one: get in the water." He ordered with a grin as I walked into the river and stood there.

"Very good."

"Okay we're going to practise to see if you can kick in the water." Fili said as he knelt down to the river bank and got in the water standing beside me.

"Place both hands on the river bank and let your legs come up to the surface of the water." I looked at him unsure before he reassured me.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

I did as he instructed and allows my legs to float.

"Now what I want you to do is kick each leg continuously and take a breath under water. Then exhale and draw out a series of bubbles." I looked at him slightly confused before he showed me.

He places his hands next to mine on the river bank and allowed his legs to float. He began kicking his legs slowly and took a deep breath before his head went in the water. I saw bubbles arise I under water before he came above the surface still kicking.

"You try." He said pulling his hair back which was now wet. I did as he demonstrated but came up for air and spluttered water not two seconds later.

"Easy." He chuckled.

"We'll just focus on this for today." He stated as I continued practising. I gave it a few more tries attempting to hold my breath for as long as possible under water whilst also kicking my legs to stay afloat. By the end of the session I was tired but I had improved slightly and we sat on rocks by the river in the sunlight to allow our clothes to dry.

"Luna can I ask you something?" He sai suddenly looking at me inquisitively.

"Of course."

"What happened the day of the archery competition between you and Kili?"

My eyes snapped to the prince who was completely oblivious of the memory of that day that had just resurfaced.

"What?" I said stuttering slightly.

"It's just that, when you and Kili came back you looked angry and he looked more moody than usual."

"And you know he was quite upset." Fili said.

"I'm just curious." The prince clarified as I thought about whether I should let his brother know. The matter had been resolved so I suppose there's no harm in telling Fili.

"I kissed him"

"What?!" Fili spluttered out looking at me with those wide Durin eyes.

"You did what?" He asked in shock.

"I kissed him." I spelt out not thinking it was such a big deal anymore.

"Ar-are you courting each other?"

"No!" I burst out laughing as Fili continued to look serious. I regained my composure before talking to him.

"How did this happen?" He asked curiously before I launched into the story.

"The night of the feast, when Kili challenged Thor to an archery competition they claimed a prize. Well they both wanted a private prize of their own so as they were leaving they decided inebriated, without consulting me; whoever won would get a kiss from me." I explained as he continued with wide eyes.

"Kili said this?"

"He was drunk." I shrugged.

"So anyway as you know Kili won the competition and I remember feeling so angry at what he suggested and what he said to me and he looked so smug about it. So I said I would give him exactly what he wanted: a kiss."

"I bet that shut him up." Fili chuckled still not believing what happened.

"But then he kissed me back so I pushed him off me and slapped him." I said with finality.

"That explained the bruised cheek." Fili deduced.

"Wait I'm sorry. He kissed you back?" Fili enquired.

"Yes. Is that important?"

"Sweet mahal." Fili muttered.

"What is it Fee?" I asked.

"Nothing Luna, it just explained his behaviour that day." He justified.

"I think I need to have a talk with my younger brother."

"It was not right to dishonour you by suggesting the kiss at the feast." Fili said with a stern face.

"Fee it's alright, I forgave him for it. We've already decided that we're still friends." Fili thought about this for a moment before answering.

"There are still things we need to talk about." He said smiling slightly. I looked at him confused before he just shook his head.

"So you kissed him?" He smirked at me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Drop it." I glared as he held his hands up in defence before smoking his pipe weed.

"Do you want to try?" He held it to me expectantly before I put the pipe to my lips and inhaled letting out a series of coughs with the prince laughing at my expense.

"That's disgusting." I said with disdain, after a small silence I spoke again.

"I did braid his hair however, and he braided mine." I stated watching the prince splutter on his smoking and look at me with a panicked expression.

"You what?!"

"Just platonically Fili!" I defended laughing at his reaction.

"You are really scaring me today Luna." He chortled blowing smoke rings onto the river bank.

"So how was it?" He proved looking at me suspiciously.

"How was what?" He rolled his eyes.

"The braiding." He deadpanned.

"Really Fili? Girl talk?" I smirked at him.

Not sure how to reply to his comment. It was actually quite an intimate moment and I felt like we connected even though no words were said. He gave me his Durin clasp, I don't know what that said but I'm sure it meant I mean a lot to them. I did not really want to go into the whole details of that scene without blushing.

"It was intimate."

"Well it's usually intended for those purposes." He raised an eyebrow as I glared at him.

"It was nice. He braids hair really good." I admitted.

"Well he learned from the best." Fili puffed out his chest in pride.

"Back in Ered Luin I used to do Kili's braids for him when we were younger. And you've seen my braids." He gestured to his beard smugly.

"So I know how to do the intricate braids." Fili finished.

"I do like your braids." I observed.

"What about my manly physique?" He flexed his arms in a show of muscles as I laughed.

"Meh it needs some work." I winked at him as we continued joking around. Since Fili and I were getting along so well I had decided to bring up a sensitive topic to see how he would take it.

"What's your opinion of finding your 'one'?" He took a long blow on his pipe weed and looked out to the river before answering.

"I think it is possible. Some dwarves are lucky in that they can court and wed their special loves. However others are destined to meet but never court because of status."

"Are you talking about Nessae? Because you are of Royal birth and she is not?" I stated rather bluntly, regretting my words but Fili didn't seem to take notice.

"Yes."

"Come on Fili. That's it?" I interrogated him further.

"What do you want me to say Luna?" He said exasperatedly.

"That I like her and I think she could be my one? That I think she also finds me attractive and doesn't see me as a prince but me? That because of our status it's inappropriate for me to even be speaking to her privately?" He ranted out before I looked at him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Fili." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't allow myself to have feelings for her. I've not let it get any further before it's too late. I will be destined to marry someone for political gain, not someone of lower birth."

"Surely Thorin would let you marry for love?" I asked feeling sad for Fili.

"Uncle is pragmatic." Fili stretched.

"While he has our best interests at heart I don't think he would bless our courtship or marriage. The man practically raised us and I would never let him down or abuse my status for my own heart." He answered.

"Fee I'm sure if you talked to him, your uncle would understand. In the short time I have known him, he is a kind, empathetic and caring King who looks out for the best of his people." I reasoned.

"You have not seen him angry yet." Fili chuckled darkly.

"He loves you boys and wants your happiness. Just consider it?" I offered pleading with him.

He looked at my eyes and started laughing.

"How can I refuse when you look at me with those eyes?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"Nothing just you and Kili being so related to each other."

"Well, obviously." He rolled his eyes as we enjoyed the quiet of nature. Birds were chirping in the distance. The sun was out immediately warming up the small clearing we were sitting at.

"Want to know something?"

I looked at him gesturing for him to go on.

"Kili and I shared a room and bed for 77 years so when we finally reclaimed this mountain and we were given private chambers we found it so hard to sleep without each other. So he used to come to my room or I to his. We still do." He admitted.

"Aww Fili that's so sweet." I cooed trying to pinch his cheeks as he swatted my hands away.

"No really, you guys have a beautiful relationship. It must be nice having a brother close in age."

"It is." He admitted.

"I still have to keep him in check every now and then being my younger brother. But I also respect him and trust his judgement."

"Most of the time." He added with a wink.

"We used to have so much fun in Ered Luin but since living in the mountain we've had a lot more responsibilities to take on so less time for pranks and doing what we wanted. But since you came a few months ago you've brought some colour into our lives once more." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh Fili. I didn't know you were capable of such compassion, such big words." I grinned at the blonde prince who threatened to push me into the river.

"But thank you Fee, I mean it. You've brought out this more confident dwarf lass in me."

"My pleasure Lu." He chuckled.

"I think I've gotten more plump being here." I groaned staring at my stomach and how much rounder it was getting.

"No it can't be bad!"

"Seriously look at me." I huffed flailing my arms around me.

"If anything it's endearing." Fili suggested with a smile.

"Excuse me this is not endearing!" I glared pointing a finger at myself.

"This means I need to stop eating Bombur's food!"

A/N: let me know what you think?


	19. Chapter 19 - No Party Like A Dwarf Party

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I promise I haven't actually abandoned this story I got so busy with exams and projects and going on holiday that I just didn't have time! but now since third year of uni will actually be a little less hectic I can actually aim to upload at least once a week, probably on sundays. I do have a plan on how I'm going to finish this story and most likely it'll go up to 30 chapters. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. or on Luna!**

 **okay so where we last left off, fili and luna were having some girl/boy talk about their respective crushes and I think the next chapter will be a little interesting... I left a bit of a time gap but you'll see why.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works on any of Peter Jackson's storylines only my own OC and my plotline.**

 **without further ado..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _Six months later_

"Come on Luna keep up!" Kili's voice shouted to me further ahead as we ran through the undergrowth in the woods. To celebrate my improvement in archery and basic knowledge in training the brothers decided to reward me by taking me on a hunting trip. Despite the fact I had become more lean and slightly more fit I was not used to running long distances. We dwarves are natural sprinters on very short distances! However Kili seemed to be diAsappearing from view with what I could only describe as having the speed of part elf. I saw a flash of blonde hair and a grin to match the face. Fili slowed down for my sake and ran along side me to catch up with his brother. We were hunting a wild Buck against my agreement to hunt any animals. But the brothers said it was initiation that I must do it and afterwards we would enjoy an entire keg of ale. Not that I minded, let's hope it wasn't going to be like my 63rd birthday surprise the company had thrown for me.

Less of a party and more of all the male dwarves (including the King and myself) getting inebriated to the point of no return. Songs were sung, stories were told, dances were danced. I lost count with how many dances I shared with the company. All in good faith, poor Ori was throwing up at his ale consumption. Fili and Kili however have bottomless pits for stomachs and intended to get as drunk as possible. The night went on as most of the company passed out on the table I was leaning against Fili and Kili was against me. I vaguely recall all of us braiding each other's hair and falling asleep on each other rather inappropriately. I also very clearly remember spilling wine on Dwalin who proceeded to sober up and chase us around the mountain.

Needless to say when morning came the King found us in a compromising position and was not amused at all. Fili and Kili received lectures on the impropriety of sleeping with an unmarried dam as he phrased and I was awarded with a stern look and warning for distracting his dear nephews. No more drunk parties with Thorin. My mother and father became more worried with my behaviour but they wanted me to socialise with the other dwarves so that's what I was going to do.

We slowed down running as we reached Kili bent down behind a bush. I placed my hands in my knees gasping for breath. I still don't know how they did this. Fili knelt down next to his brother as I joined Kili on the other side. The young buck was grazing the grave in our favourite clearing in that patch of woods and moved to drink from the water not suspecting a thing.

"I don't think I can do this." I muttered worriedly. Kili put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a jolt, something I hadn't experience for months, I frowned. _It was back._

"You got this. We have faith in you." Fili nodded his head as they handed me the bow and arrow. I stood up concealed by the trees and notched the arrow into the bow. I lined up my target, aware of the princes watching my movement and observing my technique. I released the arrow so that it hit the deer in the heart. The animal dropped to the floor with a thud as the two princes whooped next to me.

"Your first hunt!" Kili engulfed me in a surprising hug and Fili patted me on the back.

"Now what?"

"We eat!" Fili exclaimed. The brothers allowed me some respite as they began preparing the meat for cooking. I watched in a grimace as Kili skinned the animal and took the edible meat apart to clean. Once the animal was prepared I spiced and added herbs to the meat before roasting it over the fire. Soon the deer was ready and we tucked into the food.

"Luna this is amazing!" Kili moaned with his eyes closed.

"You have truly out done yourself Lu." Fili attempted to eat more courteously than his brother. Once we had finished our food they opened the keg of ale and started pouring the drinks.

"I don't know about this." I said unsure, recalling the last time I drank too much ale.

"Do you remember the last time you drank too much ale?"

The brothers both gave me a blank look.

"You almost lost the ability to have children."

"It's not our fault Dwalin was in the way!" Kili defended.

"Besides, he wouldn't really do that." Kili laughed before his brother gave him a solemn look.

"Would he?"

"I wouldn't be so sure brother." Fili chuckled.

Fili slid a mug of ale across the ground towards me. I looked at it for a moment before picking it up and downing the entire cup.

"That's it Luna!" Fili encouraged. Having his third cup of ale. Half a keg of ale later that's when things got really interesting.

Kili and Fili proceeded to stomp around the fire playing their fiddles with surprising accuracy.

"Oh oh I know this one!" I exclaimed as they winked at me before starting to sing.

Kili began in his deep voice:

 _There is an inn, a merry old inn_

 _beneath an old grey hill,_

Then Fili joined in his braids swaying slightly.

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

 _One night to drink his fill._

I raised my mug to them before they started tripping up over the ground and continued stomping around the fire until they were in front of me.

"Join in my lady." Fili smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

So I sang in the most out of key voice the next verse.

 _The landlord has a tipsy cat_

 _that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

 _And up and down he runs his bow,_

 _Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

 _Now sawing in the middle._

"You are a terrible singer!" Fili laughed at me.

"Thank mahal you have your looks." Kili said with a chortle as I shot him a grin.

Fili put his fiddle down and offered me his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up and Kili began playing the merry tune.

"Everybody sing!" I shouted as he continued the last verse.

 _The landlord keeps a little dog_

 _that is mighty fond of jokes;_

 _When there's good cheer among the guests,_

Fili led me around in a fast paced dance as I threw my head back laughing. I spun around and round as Kili played his fiddle.

 _He cocks an ear at all the jests_

 _And laughs until he chokes._

Fili and I bumped into Kili who we proceeded to knock over until all three of us were lying on the ground laughing until our stomach hurt. I was half lying on Kili with Fili's head on my legs. We sat up on top of a wooden tree trunk before Fili fell off.

"Oi watch it blondie!" I shouted at the brother who pulled us down. We sat down on the floor as the brothers began singing once more.

"Sshhhhh!" I put my fingers to my lips yanking their heads down.

"He might hear us." I whispered gesturing to the mountain.

"The mountain?" Kili asked his eyes widening as I nodded.

"The mountain sees all."

"What a load of shit." Fili said.

"You said a bad word brother!" Kili gasped.

"Fili!" I gasped before pulling Kili's head to my shoulder.

"My innocence is ruined." He mock fainted.

"Please Kee, you are hardly innocent" I pushed his head back upright.

I raised my arm to the sky and proclaimed.

"I was innocent once!"

"Before you two corrupted me." I pointed an accusatory finger at them.

They both put their hands to their hearts simultaneously in mock horror.

"We would never!" Fili defended.

"We are your guardians and prosecutors!" Kili announced before we looked at him.

"Don't you mean protectors?" I asked.

"No he's right, prosecutors!" Fili agreed with his brother.

"Ooh you two are so smart!" I looked at them with my eyes in wonder.

We lay down side by side looking up at the stars which painted the night sky beautifully. Well they look more like blurry dots.

"Let's tell each other our secrets." I said.

"You go first." I pointed to Fili who stood up with a mug of ale.

"Well," He began pacing around our bodies.

"I'm afraid I won't do a good job of being King." There was silence for a few minutes before Kili and I started clapping.

"Yay! That's a good one." We chorused to Fili who took a bow.

"You're turn Luna." He stumbled slightly before sitting up next to his brother. I took his mug of ale and drank it, spilling it on my tunic slightly I threw it away.

"I don't want my parents to smother me so much. I want more freesom!" I proclaimed to the stars.

"Don't you mean freedom?" Kili tilted his head in a way that made him look so adorable.

"No Kili! Freesom." I glared at him.

"Oh yeah!" He gasped.

"Your turn Keeee." I said drawing out his name.

"Well there's this female dwarf I like." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooooh." Fili and I teased him.

"But she just likes me like a friend." He said smiling.

"Yay that's good!" We clapped for him.

"Do you think I'm good looking?" Kili asked suddenly to me and his brother.

"I think any female lass would be lucky to have you!" Fili raised a mug to his younger brother.

"You have such pretty brown eyes." I said to Kili.

"Doesn't he Fili?" Fili walked up to his brother until he was in front of his face.

"You're right Luna! He does have pretty eyes." He punched his brother in the arm who gave him a toothy smile.

"And Fili your hair is like sunshine and rainbows!" I said as the brothers sat opposite me and Kili nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Thank you Luna!"

"I made this flower crown for you." I presented it to Fili who put it on his head.

"It's so pretty!" He gasped.

"Luna can you make me one too?" Kili pleaded.

"Only because you're so pretty." I bopped his nose and pulled out golden flowers into a crown, I placed it onto his head.

"Fili look she made mine better, therefore she likes me better than you!" Kili boasted to his brother. Fili ran over to me with his wide blue eyes.

"Is that true Luna?"

"No Fili I like both of you equally! I think."

"That's what Ma used to say!" Kili said plopping down on the ground next to me.

"Where is your Ma?" I asked having never seen her around the mountain I assumed she was still in Ered Luin unable to make the journey.

Kili went quiet as Fili went and sat next to him.

"She died two years ago. Caught ill on the road to Erebor." Fili said solemnly as I sobered up slightly.

"Oh." I said softly looking at their forlorn expressions.

"I'm so sorry." I put my arms around both brothers who hugged me back.

"It's okay Lu! We have you." Kili pointed out with a smile as Fili mimicked his expression.

"Lu, Lu." Kili sang.

"We can call you Lulu!" Fili gasped out.

"I think not. Then I should call you Kiki and Fifi." I started laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"It's okay you can stick with our normal names." Fili said.

We heard some rustling coming from the bushes as we all stood up. Kili and I were cowering behind Fili who was holding a mug towards the bush. We nudged him forward as he glared at us.

"What if it's dangerous?" I looked at Kili.

"Fili will protect us!" Kili said as we nodded our heads.

Something jumped out of the bushes as Fili flung his mug in the direction of the animal.

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHH." We all screamed as I jumped onto Kili and he was holding onto his brother. We saw the culprit down on the floor. It's a rabbit. Even in my drunken state I rolled my eyes.

"Really Fili?" I deadpanned.

"It could've been something dangerous!" Fili defended his actions.

"Like the mug was really going to help us." I rolled my eyes then started giggling. I lay back on the floor and began moving my arms and legs across the leaves.

"Leaf Angel!" I said causing the brothers to lie next to me and do the same. We were all laughing as the brothers moved in close to me until we were all against each other looking up at the night sky.

"The sky is pretty." I murmured feeling sleepy. I snuggled into my warm protectors either side of me and drifted off under the stars.

The leaves were rustling along the floor as I opened my eyes and groaned. My head hurts so much, never drinking that much ale again. I looked and saw I had wrapped my arms around Kili's waist and Fili's legs were tangled with mine. I looked up at the younger prince's face and saw his brown locks half covering it. _Mhm he's warm._ I snuggled closer into his chest before realising it was day time.

I gasped and sat up quickly.

"Boys." I said shaking them slightly. All I received was groans in return.

"Hey!" I hit their chests forcefully until they got up.

"Luna why?" Kili moaned rubbing his eyes.

"I stayed out all night! It's day!" I said thinking my parents must have been worried sick.

"Oh sweet mahal." Fili muttered in worry.

"Uncle is going to kill us. We were supposed to be helping him today!"

Kili immediately sobered up and shared a concerned look with his brother.

"Remind me to not drink with you two again." I mumbled rubbing my head as Kili looked at me in sympathy.

"I forget the lass can't handle her drink yet." He grinned.

"Come on we have to go!" I yanked their hands up as we reached the mountain with haste. We arrived on the fifth floor marketplace.

"I have to explain to my parents why I was out so late." I said worriedly.

"And we have to explain to uncle why we didn't show up on time for our duties." Fili scratched his neck as both brothers looked at me with a little fear.

"Good luck." We said to each other before running off to face our responsibilities.

I finally reached the wooden door of our family chambers and hesitantly held a hand to the door. _What are they going to say? What will they think of me?_

I pushed down on the door knob as the door opened fully. In sat my father with his face in his hands and my mother pacing furiously with tears in her eyes. My brother was quietly playing with his toys on the floor. Their eyes shot up at the sound of the opening door and widened when they saw me.

"Ma, Da." I said weakly feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt that I had worried them for an entire night whilst I was out drinking with the brothers. Perhaps they were right, I had changed. Staying out all night, drinking.

My mother was the first to act as she came running towards me and engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist then she abruptly pulled apart. My father had caught up to her and was now standing next to her relieved.

"Luna where were you? Where did you go?" She searched my eyes for the truth.

"I.."

"You were with those Durin brothers weren't you?" My father said angrily.

"Da it's not their fault." I tried to defend the princes.

"You are a young unmarried dwarrowdam who stayed out with those princes all night. It's not right!" He ranted as I quietly listened.

"What happened?" He pressed.

"You were supposed to come right after your hunting trip."

"Well we went on the hunting trip and I shot my first deer. Then we ate dinner and lost track of time." I finished.

"Luna dear, you don't know how much you worried us! You've been spending far too much time with them and they have corrupted you." My mother said with frustration.

"They are distracting you from your studies and training. It is extremely inappropriate the amount of time you spend with them." My father added.

"Do you know how worried we were?!" My mother shouted.

"How we had guards looking for you? We thought the worst!" She half sobbed and I bowed my head in shame. I reached out to touch her arm but she recoiled slightly. After a few minutes my father had calmed her down and he began talking again more calmly.

"From now on, I want you to focus on your studies until you get back on track. Then we can see about you spending time with them again." My father said with an air of finality.

"But Da.."

"No buts Luna." He said firmly.

"You will only see them in lessons and in training, you will not spend time with them recreationally." I could see the disappointed looks on their faces on me. For the past couple of months I had been spending more and more time with the company and more specifically with Fili and Kili. Whilst my parents thought they were decent company being princes and happy I had made friends they believed that spending all nights with them was completely inappropriate and they were becoming less fond of them.

"Yes father." I replied with a sigh and ruffled Frerin's hair before I closed the door to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

Perhaps it was better I retain my old interactions with people. And by that I mean not talking or doing anything with anyone.

 **A/N: I'm sorry but this kinda had to be done. I'm one of many cruel fanfiction writers who like to pull our lovers apart before they stop acting like idiots and get it together. I know I don't deserve one for updating after so long, but a review or like would be great!**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Tree Huggers Come To Te

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that last chapter and to make up for not posting for ages and ages you'll get not one but two chapters! Some good dialogue, introduction to new characters and realisations! I promise our two lovers will stop acting so idiotically soon but I have to build the tension and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my own OC and plot line.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

A couple of weeks had passed since that hunting trip and my parents were still unhappy with me. I had been avoiding Fili and Kili as much as I could but mahal was it hard not to be around them. They were my best friends and I couldn't bear a life in which they were not in it. I made polite conversation with them every now and then, but Fili sensing something was wrong kept his distance.

Kili on the other hand didn't know when to let it go. A couple of days ago went like this:

 _"But why won't you tell me what's wrong Lu?!" He said with frustration._

 _"Kili move out of my way," I sighed._

 _"Luna." His tone softened._

 _"Look since that night in the woods my parents want me to focus on my studies. It's inappropriate for me to Stay all night like that." I said echoing my parents words to me._

 _"Surely you're parents are okay with it now?" He asked hopefully._

 _"You don't know them, they just want what's best for me."_

 _"You don't believe what's best for you is to stay away from us?" His brown eyes were boring into my own and I was having trouble resisting the temptation. So I did the only thing I thought I should._

 _"Yes I do."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's time to be mature about this Kili." I said sternly._

 _"Luna you can't possibly-"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

Since that conversation he hadn't tried to speak to me at all thinking I was perfectly content with ignoring him. But I wasn't. I was absolutely miserable without them and I didn't realise how much time I spent with them until now.

I had Arya and Alyssa who were great fun but it just wasn't the same. My thoughts were interrupted when Balin asked me a question in one of his lessons.

"What was the famous dwarf jewel crafted in the first age?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw three pairs of eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry Balin can you repeat the question?"

"What was the famous jewel crafted by dwarves in the first age?" He said patiently. I wracked my brain back to previous book I was reading before giving the answer.

"The Nauglamir."

"That's correct." Fili gave me a small smile whilst Kili didn't even look at me.

"It was crafted by the dwarves of Nogrod under the elven King Thingol where they imbued it with one of the famed silmarils to give to the king."

"But the dwarves got greedy and took the necklace for themselves killing King Thingol in the process." Balin continued.

"Not our finest moment." I said.

Balin and Fili chuckled and I gave Kili a side glance who even let out a slight smile before regaining his original brooding composure.

"Yes Luna that's right."

"The dwarves then persuaded their kinsman to march on the City of Doriath. After the fall of the city they then marched back to their homeland."

"Oh before I forget." The three of us perked up at Balins words.

"King Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood are coming to visit today for a few days." The two dwarves beside me groaned whilst I got excited.

"The elves are coming here?!"

"The last time we saw the elves he locked us up in his dungeons." Fili chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah and uncle told him to-" he then finished the sentence in khuzdul and I started laughing.

"That must've been something." I smiled at him feeling an odd sensation in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning.

 _Well what's the harm with a little educational talk?_

"Why are they coming so suddenly?" Kili asked Balin.

"Well King Thranduil wants to renegotiate the trade agreement regarding their share of gold and the jewels. Since Erebor is doing well he wants to have a 10% increase."

"Wow." I whistled.

"Can we afford that?" I asked.

"Well It won't hurt us that much but uncle can be very stubborn if he wants to, especially with Thranduil." Kili replied.

"Your lessons are cut short today to prepare for the arrival of the King."

"You may leave." Both Durin princes scrambled for their books and shot up out of their seats towards the door. I shook my head at them.

"I enjoy your lessons Balin don't worry."

"Thank you dear." He beamed at me.

I left the room before standing opposite the two brothers. There was an air of awkwardness between us as we said nothing.

"I guess I'll see you guys at the feast." I said quietly.

"Yes we will." Fili replied whilst Kili said nothing.

I turned around and walked on my heel down the corridor to go down the stairs not before catching one last sentence from a brown haired Durin.

"Why do those damn Tree Huggers have to come to tea?"

We were standing at the main gate to the mountain awaiting the arrival of the elves. The King and the princes were standing right at the front to receive them with the royal advisors and council members closely behind.

Following this were the noble families including us who were standing in our best clothes waiting. I could see Frerin starting to get restless and my father shot him a stern look. He stopped immediately but looked agitated.

"Hey Frerin." I whispered. He looked up at me as I handed him a sweet I had saved from earlier. He grinned at me and swallowed it whole before hugging my side.

The elves were running late which was starting to get on my nerves.

I huffed.

"What's wrong?" I heard Alyssa whisper next to me.

"Nothing are they usually this late?" I asked.

"They do as they please." Arya scoffed next to her looking impressive with her armour.

"Do you think Prince Legolas will be coming?" Alyssa said with a smile. Arya shook her head at her sister.

"What?"

"Alyssa has a thing for him." Arya chuckled.

"I do not have a 'thing' for him." Alyssa shot back.

"I just happen to think he's very handsome . And very courteous."

"Our dwarves could learn a few manners from him." She finished.

"Please they have very feminine features." Arya began.

"I prefer to have a masculine dwarf with a beard." She added.

"As opposed to a spoiled princess."

"And you're saying we don't have any spoiled princesses?" I asked gesturing to the Durin princes who seemed to be inciting a shoving match with each other.

The twins looked over and we started laughing.

"The elves are approaching!" A guard called out and we regained our positions.

Elven guards clad in golden armour glided in. _Yep glided._ Followed by a tall elf, wearing a silver crown and a long red and gold robe that trailed after him. He had flawless facial features and carried himself highly. He had an air of arrogance about him and turned to face Thorin, Fili and Kili.

 _This must be Thranduil._

He was followed by a very handsome young elf.

 _So this must be prince Legolas._

He was wearing a much simpler green tunic with twin blades strapped to his side belt and a quiver of arrows on his back with a bow.

Elvish hair always intrigued me - especially the way it was intricately braided and prince Legolas ' hair was no different. He had shorter blond hair than his father and two side braids were tight in the centre to form a longer braid. He had piercing blue eyes but carried a degree of honour and humility unlike that of his father.

"King Thranduil." Thorin bowed his head to the king.

"King under the mountain." Thranduil addressed him formally before mimicking the action and greeting the princes.

"We are most grateful for you to receive us on such short notice."

"Of course." Thorin said politely.

"There is much to discuss over the few days but tonight we shall feast." He continued.

"Yes your dwarvish wine is not strong enough for our taste so we brought our own." Thranduil smirked slightly.

"Let's hope these barrels remain intact." Thranduil smiled slightly as Thorin repeated the action.

"Prince Legolas." Thorin nodded.

"King Thorin." Legolas replied politely.

Whilst they were greeting the formal dignitaries and council members I whispered over to Alyssa.

"He is handsome."

"See." She grinned pointedly to Arya who shook her head.

Both Kings then came over to where we were standing and Thorin introduced us.

"This is Adrian and Nina Lockheart my royal advisors and most trusted friends."

My parents bowed graciously to Thranduil and Legolas as they stood side my side.

"It is an honour my lord and lady." Thranduil replied.

"These are my children. Luna Lockheart and my son Frerin Lockheart."

I curtsied as Frerin bowed. Prince Legolas smiled at me as the King looked indifferent but nodded his head as if in approval.

"Your hair is very long."

Everyone looked in slight horror to the small voice that addressed the King who just looked amused.

"I suppose it is little one." He replied with a smile and walked on.

"A pleasure to meet you." Legolas addressed to my parents and bowed.

"Prince Frerin." Legolas added the title for my brother who grinned at him widely. He then turned his attention to me.

"Lady Luna." He took my hand and kissed it as I blushed red slightly.

Prince Legolas smiled before walking off and from the corner of my eye I could see Kili glaring at Legolas and Fili smirking.

We walked back to our room, Frerin in tow skipping along the corridors.

"So that Prince Legolas, he's very courteous isn't he?" My mother stated as we opened the door to our room.

"And the King, he seems fair and diplomatic." My father commented.

"Yes I suppose." I said.

"But could anyone else detect the overinflated ego?"

My parents both started laughing.

"Huge sense of importance and arrogance." My father agreed.

"How are your studies going Luna?" He asked.

"They're going very well Da."

"I know it may seem harsh what we did, but you know we only do what we think is best for you." My mother said with a sad smile.

"We know you've missed your time with the princes and we would never want to permanently take that away from you." My father finished.

"What are you saying exactly?" I said excitedly.

"That it wouldn't be too bad to rekindle your friendship with the princes." My mother said and I almost screamed for joy then my face fell.

"I think the damage has already been

done Ma."

"We are so sorry Luna, seeing you like this over the past few weeks without them have made us come to realise how close your friendship is with the two princes." My father said.

"But having said that you do need to find a balance and not cross any boundaries." He warned with a slight smile.

"You may be a grown dam but you're still our little girl." He ruffled my hair slightly.

"Da!" I chuckled.

"And if they are your true friends, I'm sure they'll find it in their place to do the same." My mother smiled.

"Okay now we need to pick out your dress for the feast!"

With a renewed sense of hope Ma and I spent the entire afternoon perfecting outfits for ourselves. _Oh I hope Kili likes this dress!_

 _Wait, why am I wondering what he'll think? I don't like like Kili. Do I?_

That might explain why I kissed him, or why I missed him in a different way I missed Fili. I missed hugging him, I missed his presence every morning and I missed the way he braided my hair that one night. And the strange feeling I got when I was near him.

 _Oh mahal, I like Kili._

I lowered myself on the bed slowly sitting down. Now what? Do I tell him?

Before I could have any thought in the matter my mother burst through the doors with a light blue dress that had a high neckline and flowed down to my ankles.

"Ah Luna! I'm so excited for you to wear this dress! I've been working on this one for a little bit so I think you'll find it-"

"What's wrong?" She asked upon seeing the expression on my face.

"Huh? Oh nothing I'm fine." I gave her a smile.

"Actually it's more than fine." I grinned slightly.

"Oh?"

"I love you mama but I need to change!" I said ushering her out of the room before she questioned me any further.

After fitting the dress over my body I noticed it felt looser and more comfortable, this time I put flat shoes underneath and made a simple braid. I wanted to look more like me. Smiling at my reflection, mostly satisfied with my appearance I left my room to greet my family in the main area. They were all dressed in their best clothes.

My parents smiled at me as we left the room as a family to make way towards the main feasting hall. Once we arrived we saw and talked to many other dwarves but the two I was looking for in particular I couldn't see.

I searched around the room by myself but still couldn't find the Durin princes.

"My lady, you look very radiant tonight." I turned around and saw the prince Legolas standing there hands clasped behind his back with a smile.

"Thank you my prince." I bowed slightly not forgetting my manners.

"Despite my parents being friends with the King I am actually not a lady and I would much prefer it if you called me Luna. Just Luna."

"Okay just Luna." The prince chuckled.

"I am also not used to such formalities and would prefer Legolas." He mimicked my request.

"Okay."

"Legolas." I said slowly testing out the name.

"It seemed I interrupted something before I came over?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing I was just looking for the two princes. Have you seen them?"

"They're currently with King Thorin and my father discussing some political matters." He gestured towards the high table. I looked over and sure enough they were there trying to look as engaged as possible. Fili managed this with a bit of grace but Kili looked so bored he might possibly fall asleep. I giggled slightly at the brothers.

"I think I better save them from my father's speeches." Legolas smirked almost reading my mind.

"Oh thank you! I might get a chance to talk to them."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said.

"How do you go about rekindling a friendship?"

He gave me a long smile after thinking about this for a moment.

"Are you referring to Prince Fili and Kili?"

"Well yes." I said my cheeks going red slightly.

"It's a real secret." He motioned for me to lean in."

"Be yourself." He smiled then disappeared to the high table.

Soon enough he was cutting through the crowd to take his place. He said something to King Thranduil I couldn't make out and all 5 members took their places at the high table. My parents were also sat there and I spotted an empty seat next to Kili. I was apprehensive about sitting next to him and I could feel my stomach doing flips at the thought of it. Nevertheless, I made my way there and sat down trying to not make eye contact.

I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't speak.

"Kili I-" but I was interrupted by Thorin standing up.

"My friends, let us have these feast in honour of the increased prosperity of Erebor and hope may we always be this way!" This emitted a few cheers from the dwarves.

"Let us also feast in honour of our elf guests and enjoy the food!" This roused in even larger cheers amongst the dwarf company and the hall was buzzing with conversation. Plates of food were being brought to all the tables of the hall. Trying to work up the courage once more to speak to him I decided to try again.

"Kili I've thought about it and decided that I can't not have any contact with you and Fili at all, you are my closest friends and I need you two in my life."

Kili didn't say anything for a while and I didn't think he would until he spoke.

"I'm glad you've decided I'm mature enough to speak to after all this time." He said bitterly.

"But maybe it's best we do keep this friendship strictly professional."

"Oh. Okay."

 _Okay that really stung._ I knew he was just using my own words against me, which I deserved. Did I honestly believe he would forgive me that easily? Apparently not. I felt hopeless and remained in a sour mood for the rest of the feast.

Kili didn't even want to be friends with me let alone something more. I ate my food in silence until Kili got up and decided to have a wander around the room. It was that time where the oldest Durin brother took his place.

"Fili." I said forcing his attention to me.

"I'm sorry." I said which such conviction the elder brother smiled at me.

"It's okay Lu, I understand. You were doing what you thought was right by your parents."

"Being the oldest sibling I understand the responsibility, give Kili time he'll get over it soon enough."

"But Fee you didn't see the way he looked, I don't think he'll ever forgive me." I said grumpily.

"Aww cheer up Lu, we all make mistakes we're not perfect. Except me of course." He grinned cheekily which I smiled at.

"Ah there's a smile."

I looked over at Kili flirting with dwarrowdams which caused anger to rise up again with fluttery feelings in my stomach. I realised why I was falling for Kili. That easy smile, his hair, his protective and playful personality, he was a breath of fresh air in my life which I wanted and absolutely needed more of. However at this moment I want to take one of his arrows and shove it up his ass.

"You know I think I can do without Kili forgiving me anytime soon." I spat out. Fili followed my line of sight and smiled.

"So that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Kili." He stated it bluntly. I shushed him hoping he would keep his voice down.

"You do!" He gasped.

"Oh mahal you really do like him!" He smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" I questioned.

"Just how long it's taken you to figure this out."

"It's plainfully obvious." He said matter of factly.

"That's great and all Fee but he hasn't made any point to say he likes me. We aren't even friends! So I'll just have forget it." I said sadly.

"I can't believe this." Fili said disbelievingly.

"Luna Lockheart you stubborn dam, as your guardian and protector I demand you tell your other guardian how you feel about him."

"Are you crazy Fili?! He will most definitely reject me."

"Lu you can't possibly know that!"

"Can you tell me that he'll feel the same way? Can you?" I said but Fili remained silent.

"Exactly."

"Just promise me you'll think about it." He said hopefully. But I didn't reply.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He grinned happily.

"You don't know when to quit do you Durin." I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." He replied putting some bacon into his mouth. My mood being completely improved by Fili meant I could half enjoy the rest of my meal. After finishing my eyes wandered over to a handsome brown haired prince who was now engaged in a drinking game with his brother and his training commander Dwalin. And he appeared to be winning judging my the state of Dwalin.

"Luna." I looked over to the voice that called and noticed prince Legolas and I were the only ones left at the high table, the others were left socialising with the dwarves and elves.

"Have I interrupted a deep thought?"

"Not at all." I said smiling.

"Though I would love a dance." I grinned. He held out his hand as I took it and we made our way to the centre of the floor where other dwarves were dancing. Legolas was a very good dancer but something didn't feel right.

"Something wrong Luna?"

"Oh nothing."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. _Should I really discuss my girl problems with the elven prince?_

"Is it something to do with Prince Kili?"

My jaw dropped slightly at his assumption to which he gave a small smile.

"I know something about feeling something special for someone." He looked slightly lost in thought.

"And if your expression is any indication I would assume you feel something for your prince." He looked at my expression for confirmation to which blushed slightly. He spun me around slightly as we danced across the room.

"Can I tell you something honestly Luna?"

"Please don't tell me to be myself." I moaned. He started laughing hard before speaking causing several dwarves to look up and a certain hard stare from a brown haired prince. I quickly looked down.

"Do it so you don't miss out my lady."

"You may regret it if you do." He bowed before moving away. _Did the prince just give me boy advice?_

I looked over searching for Kili before my stomach clenched as I saw him dancing with another pretty dwarrowdam. _Even if I was to be friends with Kili once more, he would never see me as anything more than that._ I shook my head sadly and went to join the company whom also included Arya and Alyssa.

"What's wrong lass?" Bofur asked me. As I slumped down next to him, face in my hands.

"Boys." I sighed through muffled hands.

"We can't be that bad can we lassie?" Bombur asked.

"Lass if anyone's hurt you or so much has laid a finger on you just let me know I'll drive my ax through their head!" Dwalin proclaimed with emphasis as Nori and Dori nodded their heads.

"That's very sweet of you but no ones hurt me." I said kindly to the warrior who nodded gruffly.

"Maybe Arya and I should take this one." Alyssa intervened sharing a look with her twin.

"Well if it's about Kili I think we can all help in this one." Bofur stated bluntly.

"What?" I said sitting up in shock, earning a few chuckles from Oin, Balin and Bombur.

"You know? What do you know exactly?" I began interrogating Bofur whilst nervously gulping down the ale in the nearest tankard.

"Woah slow down lass." Dwalin warned.

"Frankly my dear you two have been tiptoeing around each other for too long." Oin said.

"Everyone can see it clear as day." Bofur stated earning nods from the company.

"Well my you boys can be perceptive." Alyssa said with a grin.

"Lass I think you should give us a bit more credit." Bofur sent a wink her way.

"What's the matter exactly Luna, maybe this old dwarf can give you some advice." Balin said kindly.

"Well I've recently discovered that I may have uhm you know developed certain feelings towards a brown haired archer."

The dwarves prompted me to carry on.

"And I don't know what to do with it."

"That's it?" Arya said.

"Yeah."

"Mahal's sake Luna just tell the dwarrow how you feel." Dwalin exclaimed.

"He may be my one." That caused silence and a few gasps in the group. _Could Kili really be my one? I couldn't imagine anyone else. And I think I was falling for Kili. Hard._

"I'd say take the first step." Arya agreed.

"Male dwarves appreciate confident dams." A few dwarves agreed with Bofur's statement.

"No I think you should wait for the lad to come to you." Gloin stated.

"You don't want to look too keen and scare him off." Dori and Nori nodded their agreement.

"You can't wait forever for him to make the first move!" Alyssa disagreed.

"She may be waiting until she's 200 years old." Arya chuckled.

"That's besides the point we're not even on speaking terms and even if we were Kili doesn't see me that way."

"The lass has a point."

"Look dear you know yourself better than anyone here so you need to think and decide what to do is best for you." Balin said.

"Having said that you need to test the waters. Get back on speaking terms with him, you just need to make him understand why you stopped speaking to him in the first place.

"I'm sure I can help in finding out how little brother feels about you." A new voice spoke out as I saw Fili take the seat next to me.

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course Luna, you've become like family." Fili gave my arm a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"You have our support lass." Dwalin stated as the other dwarves all smiled and agreed.

"Thank you all."

"So what are we talking about over here?" A new voice came over and I looked up to see Kili himself half staggering presumably from all the ale he had consumed. There was silence for a few moments before someone spoke up.

"Just how Alyssa is a better archer than you." Bofur said smugly giving me a wink. Thank you I mouthed over to him. Kili joined the table and the conversation turned to weapons training as he once again continued to ignore me.

I took that as my cue to leave and went to retire to my room.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! and I hope I did certain characters justice. It's good the dwarves are telling them to get their act together too! until next time..**


	21. Chapter 21 - I'm Still Your Guardian

**A/N: Hello my lovelies I hope you liked the chapters. And as promised it is sunday! (London time) just past midnight and I am posting a new chapter. This one is full of a lot of dialogue and interactions between lots of characters. I actually think you guys will like this one and possibly be a bit frustrated with me! Thank you for the lovely review I got from MissCallaLilly! I'm so happy you like this story and it's people like you who motivate me!**

 **also thank you to Katt8500 who's following this story! Also to my silent readers who I know are also enjoying this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines only my OC and my plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

I woke up the next morning with my best blue tunic but no idea on how to win Kili. Well how to be friends with Kili again then tell him. I just figured to go along with the day and see what would happen.

I came out of my room to see a big breakfast laid out on the table with my father reading a book, Frerin playing with his food and my mother eating.

"Good morning Lu." My mother said brightly.

"Did you enjoy the feast?"

"Yes it was quite enjoyable Ma"

"I saw you dancing with prince Legolas." She said.

"What's this?" My father asked looking up from his book.

"She danced with the elven prince." Ma told him.

"I'm not sure that's entirely appropriate." He said with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh hush now Adrian, I think it's good to keep diplomatic relations with the elves particularly since they were a great help during the battle of Erebor."

"I suppose that is true." He resigned.

"What did you discuss with him?" Ma asked.

"Oh just general matters Ma, he was very polite and courteous."

"I should expect him to be considering his title and upbringing." Da replied.

"I would have actually assumed the opposite considering how the king carries himself." I suggested.

"Despite that King Thranduil is a great and fair ruler, he is also very wise but yes there is that slight superiority about him."

I finished my breakfast and decided to head outside for the day. Leaving my hair with a small braid down the middle but the rest of my curls open.

"I thought lessons were cancelled today Luna?" Ma asked.

"Well with Balin and Oin they are but I still have weapons training."

"Okay I'll see you later my dear, I am quite overloaded with dresses today so I may be home late." She said.

"And Thorin is in council with King Thranduil today so he'll be requiring mine and Balin's presence to keep him sane." My father winked as I laughed.

I closed the door behind me and went upstairs to the second floor to the abandoned council room which lead out to Kili's special garden place on the balcony. I took my book out and began to read. A couple of hours later I was joined by another presence.

"My apologies miss I wasn't aware of anyone else here." A voice said.

"Ah it's okay you don't have to apologise I was just - ah prince Legolas we meet again." I grinned at him.

"Ah forgive me Luna I didn't realise." He looked a little shock considering I was sitting on the ledge overlooking the mountain.

"I thought elves were supposed to have good eyesight." I quipped.

"Yes I suppose so." He smiled.

"What brings you here my prince?" I mocked slightly using his title.

"Well my presence was no longer needed during the council meetings so my father gave me leave giving me ample time to explore the mountain." He explained.

"Ah it is quite beautiful don't you think?"

"Well yes but being an elf of the woodland realm I much prefer to spend my time outdoors under the stars."

"I love looking at the stars! It helps me to think and calm me down. Make important decisions." I said lost in thought.

"So Legolas, what did you do before you came to visit here?"

"You have to be specific Luna I am a few thousand years old." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you mean yesterday? Fall of Gondolin?"

"Fall of Gondolin? You were there?" I gasped.

"Well yes." He chuckled slightly.

"It was long ago but still quite a tragic time for my kin." He muttered something in elvish before launching into the story I already knew.

"More recently however I went to the north."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well after the battle, I couldn't go back to the woodland realm so my father told me to travel north to find this man who was prophesised to be a great man one day."

"Who is this man?" I asked curious.

"Well I have met him and his name is Aragorn, he is decended from the Numenoreans and is one of the Dunedain." He finished.

"Blessed with long life?"

"Yes Luna, you do know your history don't you?." He smiled.

I blushed slightly at the complement.

"What do they say about him?"

"Well you know rumours of the shadow growing in the east?" He said darkly as I nodded.

"It is prophesised by the lady Galadriel of Lothlorien that Sauron will return to power but that young Aragorn will have a hand in his downfall and become the king of Gondor in a new age."

"Wow, so then he is Isildur's heir." I stated.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I have met him and trained with him, he is a very gifted swordsman and is a good man but I think he will grow to be a great one."

I pondered his words for a while. There had been rumours about the East of the land, even I could feel the days growing darker but no one spoke of it.

"I did not mean to scare or concern you Luna, you are young and you shouldn't have to worry about these things." He said not unkindly.

We began to talk about a great deal of things, our respective lives and day to day activities. Granted his schedule was much busier than mine being the prince.

"You should've seen me I was a terrible archer to begin with!" I finished with a laugh.

"Do you know I broke Kili's nose!"

"No!" Even Legolas was now laughing.

"I have trained with lady Alyssa and Arya before, they are both very skilled warriors." He said respectively.

"Oh?"

"Yes they were escorting a merchant caravan from Ered Luin when they crossed into our borders and were ambushed by orcs."

"Me and a battalion were sent out to aid them but they already made quick work of the majority of them." He chuckled.

"My father let them pass through and I spent an afternoon training with them both."

 _So that's why they knew him. I can see why Lys would have a thing for him he is a very smooth talker._

"I'm afraid Luna I've been away for too long since I have scheduled another training session with them today." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh that's okay. Would you mind if I came an observed?"

"For my own benefit of course." I smiled sheepishly.

"I would be honoured." He replied before we exited the secret place outside the abandoned council room. We made our way down the corridors before running into the dwarf and elven king himself.

"Apologies your majesties." I bowed.

Thorin smiled at me.

"Luna dear, how are you faring?"

"Quite well your majesty, that was a spectacular feast you put on last night." I added for the benefit of Thranduil who was watching me intently.

"Legolas." Thranduil said to his son as they conversed in sindarin.

"Lady Luna, pleasure to meet you again." Thranduil bowed his head slightly.

"The pleasure is mine your majesty."

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He questioned which took me by surprise slightly.

"Of course." I said confused.

Thorin looked at me before I reassured him.

"Come prince Legolas, let me show you the wondrous marketplace on the 5th level." Taking their cue to leave they exited the corridor.

"Walk with me child." He stated to me but it sounded like a command. Wordlessly I followed him down unknown corridors I myself had never gone down before. We passed some of the dwarven guards who showed their respect to the elven king and no one dared get into his way.

"I have noticed my sons attention on you."

"What?" I practically squeaked out.

"What are your intentions towards my son?" He asked bluntly and I almost choked on air.

"I have no intentions your majesty." Trying to reassure the king there was absolutely nothing between me and Legolas!

"You seemed to have captured his own attention my lady and he was seen dancing with you yesterday at the feast."

"How do you explain that?" He was interrogating me, I felt slightly offended he thought I was chasing after his son. _Is that really what it looked like? Like I was throwing myself at him?_

"Your highness, it was simply a friendly gesture I assure you I have no intentions towards your son now or you even in the future!" I defended.

"Good because you know he is expected to marry an Elvish woman of high status and birth. Whilst you may be a respectable dwarf, my people have expectations."

"I did not wish to overstep my bounds if that is what it looked like. I apologise if I caused offence in any way to you or your family. I was merely trying to maintain diplomatic relations."

Thranduil smirked slightly at my statement.

"That is a very clever answer."

"Nonetheless true, I wish to be friends with prince Legolas."

"Very well. You dwarves constantly astound me with your good manners and grace. You are wise beyond your years." He bowed gracefully.

"Thank you your majesty." I said slightly shocked at his words.

"I will take your leave now." He said before walking off.

I went down to the training courtyards on level 5 to see the sessions going on and if Legolas was training with the twins yet. I sat down on the bench and soon enough I saw the blonde haired prince shooting arrows onto targets with Alyssa beside him also practising. I was fascinated by the way he used his bow and arrows. It was so natural for him, like a part of his body and he made it look so effortlessly. Following this he took up his twin blades against Arya who managed to outmanoeuvre him a few times before he managed to disarm her. I still felt embarrassed the king thought I was chasing his son! Although it was quite funny.

The twins went like this for a while before I began to get bored so I pulled out my book. I looked up and felt someone walking past me. It was Kili! Was now the time to talk to him? What would I even say? Lost in thought I didn't realise the thud onto the bench next to me.

I looked down and saw my quiver of arrows with a new bow. I looked up and was meet with brown eyes of the handsome dark haired prince.

"Kili what are you-"

"Look I promised you when I came here a year so that I would be your guardian and even though we're not on best terms and you've trained reasonably well I still have the duty of keeping you safe." He said passionately and I smiled at him warmly but he didn't return the gesture.

"So let's see how your aim is holding up." He motioned for me to follow him into an empty training courtyard where we could practise in peace. I picked up the new bow and arrow before getting back.

"Is this bow new?" I asked as we fell into step.

"Yeah." Kili scratched the back of his neck.

"I had one made specifically which is light enough for you."

I smiled widely and felt my heart warm at this gesture. He gave me a small smile and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. _Oh mahal._

"Okay so line up to that target there."

I took the correct footing and notched an arrow into the string before drawing it back and aiming. I let the arrow fly through the air before it landed on one of the middle rings. _Huh maybe I haven't practised in a while._

"Hmm your technique is correct but you need to improve your stance." He said analysing my position.

I tilted my head in confusion at him before he took off his heavy tunic leaving him just in a loose shirt and breeches. I almost gulped when he came over. _You don't even know what you're doing to me Kili._ I whined.

"May I?" I handed him the bow and arrows and carefully watched his stance as he stood next to me.

"You need to be facing a little more side on and you must make sure your postures straight." He demonstrated before notching an arrow and releasing it so it hit the dead centre of the target. I was always impressed by his ability with the bow and arrow.

He handed the weapons back to me gesturing for me to try. I tried to take up a similar stance as he stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. I was about to release an arrow before he stopped me.

"Wait." I looked at him as he came and stood behind me. _Too close._ He put his hands on my waist and repositioned it so it was slightly side on. Then he continued looking at me.

"Now draw the string back slowly." He coaxed. I did as he said unwillingly pulling my eyes away from his face which was now so close to mine.

"Release." The last words were barely audible as I released the arrow from the bow and it hit the innermost ring. I gave a smile of victory as he also smiled slightly. Realising how close we were I could feel my face heating up and Kili jumped back immediately.

"I uh just wanted to show you the correct stance." He stuttered out slightly.

 _Wait. Was he nervous? Around me?_

"Of course." I replied.

"I need to go find Fili." He muttered before leaving quickly.

"What about our lesson?" I shouted across to him.

"You keep practising." He gave an encouraging smile before running off.

 _What was that? Perhaps he was nervous because we hadn't had a lesson in a while. I wonder if he felt what I felt when we were standing close. Why did he go to talk to Fili?_

Before I let the questions consume me I continued practising the way he showed me.

I went to retrieve my arrows when I noticed he left his tunic on the bench. _Maybe I should go give it to him._

I picked up the tunic and passed through to the other courtyard where the twins and Legolas were training.

"Hey Luna! Where are you going?" Arya shouted over to me.

"Going to give Kili his tunic! He left it here."

"Ah so things are going well?" Alyssa said suggestively.

"Well I wouldn't say that." I said dejectedly.

"It's okay Lu, keep trying!" She said encouragingly.

"I'm not even doing anything." I laughed. I came out of the training yards and made my way over to the marketplace where I could smell food.

"Mmm this smells good Bombur!" I looked at the ginger dwarf who was making chips.

"Can I have some?"

"Of course Luna!" He said happily and wrapped some up so I could eat it on the way.

"Oh have you seen where Kili went?"

"Sorry miss Luna, he said something about going to see Fili. Perhaps try the council chambers?"

"Okay I will. Thanks!" I shouted to him as I walked past. I walked quickly passed all the food stalls to not be tempted by any of them and made the ascent up to the second floor. I reached the corridor before I heard hushed voices.

"Look I can't talk about it here!" One voice said frantically.

"Okay let's go into this room." The other calmer voice said before entering the room but leaving it ajar. Curious I followed them trying to be as quiet as possible with Kili's tunic draped over one arm.

"Look brother I can't explain it exactly but I think it may be. I mean she may-"

"You're not serious Kili?" I saw the blonde haired prince gasp.

"It's possible." He replied running his hands through his hair. _I really shouldn't be spying on them._

"How would I know?" He implored his brother.

"Kili I'm really not the right person to ask." He said apologetically.

"Mother would know." It was Fili's turn to sigh now.

"But it is said it's only something that happens once. Look you should really talk to-" The brothers stopped talking as they heard a large thud coming from just outside the door.

Where I was! I managed to push some heavy object across the floor when I was trying to listen to them because now they were walking towards the door. I stood outside the door looking as though I had just arrived.

"Kili, Fili." I said sheepishly.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Fili gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Oh I was just coming here to return Kili's tunic."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Oh thank you Luna." Kili said before he took the tunic as his fingers brushed my wrist." I felt a sharp jolt up my arm and almost jumped back. Kili also looked surprised at the contact and I wonder if he had also experienced it.

 _What was that?_

"Well I believe uncle is expecting us for lunch Fee." Kili said to his brother who was watching us curiously. I avoided eye contact with the brown haired prince hoping to avoid any more sensations like this.

"Oh yeah he was."

"We'll see you later Lu." Kili shot me a quick smile whilst Fili gave me a sly look.

 _At least we're talking now! Kind of._

I came up gasping for breath and splashed around in the water slightly until I saw a blonde haired figure.

"How long was I that time?" I said.

"About 2 minutes." Fili said.

"Yes!" I fist pumped.

"You're definitely improving lass." He smiled encouragingly.

"Okay now swim from this bank to that rock about 20 metres away from us now." He pointed to the distance.

Having practised swimming with Fili for a while I had managed to get the hang of it and I was a decent swimmer - in the shallow part of the river anyways.

I took a deep breath, plunged into the water and began kicking as much as I could whilst using my arms. With slight difficulty I made it to the distance and took a minute before swimming back.

"You're improving Luna, well done!"

"Thanks Fee." I smiled resting in the water.

"You wanna come in?"

"No I shouldn't." Fili said. I got an idea as I saw him standing on the edge of the river bank and gave a sly smirk at him which he didn't acknowledge.

"Do you mind helping me out?" I held out my hand expectantly to him before he took it. I pulled my arm with as much force as I could pulling the blonde haired Durin in the water along with me.

He jumped out of the water gasping for breath slightly as I stood there laughing at him.

"Aw Fee!" I said giggling.

"You look terrible!" I said between laughs whilst he glared at me. I started wading towards me in the water.

"What are you doing?" Looking at the mischievous glint in his eyes I tried to get away but he was much more adept in the water.

"Don't you dare Fili."

He splashed a great deal of water in my face before we began having a water war. I hid behind the rocks as I waited for him to approach. Soon enough I saw Fili looking around for me which is when I started to make my attack.

When he was close enough I jumped out from behind the rocks and splashed the cold water in his face.

"Haha! I've got you now!" I cackled with laughter. Fili held his hands up in surrender and I knew it was time to stop. We swam over to the river bank and sat on the edge to dry off.

"So," I began not sure how to confront him with the fact I heard part of their conversation.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Whatever do you mean dear Luna?" Fili smirked. _Hmm somebody's clearly avoiding the conversation.._

"Seriously Fee," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Seriously Lu," He grinned at me with that durin charm I've come to love.

"Fine then. Don't tell me."

"Okay Lu," he smiled at me. Before rinsing out his wet clothes.

"Pretty please!" I begged him and pouted at him.

"You can't break me Lockheart." he challenged.

We sat in silence for a while as I glanced at him every two minutes hoping he would tell me.

"Mahal fine!" Fili exclaimed.

"I can practically hear your anticipation from here." He patted my head fondly.

"Yay!"

"We were talking about how wonderful you were."

"Oh come on Fee!"

"So you won't tell me?" I questioned him.

"Nope!"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry if my portrayal of Thranduil isn't worthy of him, he's such a great character and I wish I wrote him better. I love the elves so much and I hope I did them a little justice. Review?**


	22. Chapter 22 - Down In Dale

**A/N: hello everyone heres chapter 22 which i think you guys will be very very pleased with, trust me it'll make up for all my cruel writing from before :3. No but seriously there's real progress in this chapter and great character interaction. Warnings for an insane amount of fluff.**

 **Thank you to PeterPan2425 who has favourited and followed the story and to MissCallaLilly who's reviewd you're awesome!**

 **in response to your review: yes Kili did look for her because maybe he's maturing slightly haha and I absolutely love Thranduil and I feel like he has a very high sense of himself so he would do that xD. Hmm is Kili going to be upset about Legolas? Or is he going to be mature about it? I guess you'll find out..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my own OC and my storyline.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"Good morning parents!" I said brightly as I walked into the kitchen. I had a full night of sleep and felt cheery and refreshed ready to go down to the market with the court.

"Luna," my father acknowledged and went back to reading his book.

"Hello darling," My mother smiled that radiant smile of hers.

"What are you up to today Lu?"

"Well, King Thorin's invited me to come with him and the elves to down to Dale so I can observe market matters."

"Ah that's great Lu!" Ma smiled.

"Yes, it shows that Thorin respects you and is training you to be part of his court." My Da finished.

"But I'm a healer? Wouldn't it be odd if I became part of his court and tangled with the politics?" I wasn't sure how I felt about the politics of the Dwarven government.

"Well normally yes, but Thorin is fair and wise so it goes to say his politics is too." My Da said with a smile.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Don't worry Luna, Thorin would never put you in harms way he just thinks of it as an educational experience." My ma explained.

"Of course. I trust him."

Then something dawned on me.

"Wait... If I become part of Thorin's court doesn't that get me recognised by the other noble families?" I looked at my parent who sat silently. My ma was biting her lip in the effort to hide something.

"Well yes," My da said.

"And the sons of the noble families?"

I gasped.

"You want to present me as eligible for marriage!"

My parents sat in silence smirking slightly. I sunk down into the seat with my food in front of me.

"Ma, Da!"

"Isn't it too early? Remember Thor? I'm only 62!" I whined.

"Calm down Lu, we're not forcing you to get married we just want you to have a good life but at your own time!" Ma said.

"Ma I want to have a career and a job as a healer." I sighed.

How can I even think about marrying someone else when the only one on my mind is Kili.

"And no ones stopping you dear." Da explained.

"We just think its good to have prospects." Ma said.

"Urgh. It's time for me to go." I started opening the door.

"Just think about it!" Ma shouted before opening the door.

I shuddered before shaking off. Marriage? I'm too young! Well maybe not for the right person...

I began walking down the corridor until I hit something hard. I put my hands out in front of me to try and push back the dwarf who I walked into.

"I'm so sor-"

"Oh Kili." I looked up into the brown haired dwarf's eyes. He's shirtless! I inhaled slightly at the sight of him.

"Luna," he acknowledged me with a small smile.

"Where are you off to? Like that?" I stared at him incredulously.

"Where do you think I would be going dressed like this? Or not dressed." He questioned his eyes intense.

I scoffed.

"I don't know I'm sure his prince goes where he likes." I tried to move past him but his body was blocking the way.

"Really that's what you think of me?" He challenged.

"I don't know Kili but you're in the way and I need to meet your uncle down at the front gate."

"Oh so you're going on this visit to Dale too?"

"Well yes, your uncle invited me to learn more about court matters." I replied.

"Did he now." Kili smirked whilst I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes he did. Aren't you supposed to be coming too? you're going to be late."

"Well I'm sure you won't die without me for a few minutes. I didn't know you were so concerned." He spoke sarcastically. Oh if only you knew.

"Pfft I'm not. And whichever dwarrow you're going to visit she's going to be sorely disappointed!" I exclaimed as I pushed past him and walked off. Nicely handed Luna. I smiled to myself.

"Actually I was just going to the bathhouses. Didn't know you were so jealous!" He said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't care less!" I shouted with my back to him.

"You're welcome to join me." I turned around to check he was joking. And there it was a big grin plastered on his face. Did he just, flirt with me? He actually talked to me. He made a joke! Oh mahal maybe we can put this behind us.

"Not in a million years durin." I smirked back him and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted. And ran back to the Prince collided into him and wrapping my arms around his naked torso.

"I missed you Kee."

"Aw Luna I missed you too. And I'm sorry. About everything!"

I sniffled slightly as he held me out to look at me.

"You're so emotional." He teased.

"I am not." I protested.

"So much happened between us and I wasn't sure we would ever talk again and it was killing me-"

He put a finger on my lips to quiet me.

"That's in the past Lu, we can move on. After all you're one of my best friends." He smiled. And there's that word. Dwarrowdams and dwarrows, guess who's been friend zoned.

"And you're mine."

"But seriously I need to go before your uncle and Thranduil kill me for being late. It doesn't look good on my first appearance." I chuckled.

"Of course. Okay I'll let you go Lockheart on one condition." He said mischievously.

"What is it?" I said not sure I was liking his tone.

"You have to tell me all about how you propositioned prince Legolas." He laughed.

"Oh mahal screw you!" I walked away from him hearing his laughter echo down the corridor.

I made my way up and into the market area which was rife with activity because of our guests. Walking around were elves and dwarves sampling the food, clothes and wine as I saw two elves trying to drink each other into the ground.

I grabbed a turkey leg I saw at Bombur's kitchen and started biting into it.

"Oi lass!"

"Thanks Bombur!" I grinned cheekily at him. I finished my second breakfast before reaching the front gate where the king, Thranduil, Legolas and Fili with a few guards were waiting.

"I'm so sorry your majesty." I addressed Thorin.

"That's okay Luna." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you could accompany us on this trip lady Luna." King Thranduil inclined his head.

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty." I bowed graciously.

"Let us depart." And with that our company departed as the front gates opened.

Thorin and Thranduil led at the front followed by his personal elven guards, Fili and I in the middle and the dwarf royal guard at the back.

"Hi Fee. How are you?" I beamed at him. He gave me a strange look before answering.

"I'm fine. You seem awfully happy."

"What's not to be happy about? It's a beautiful day and I'm excited to go down to the market."

"You do know this is a political trip and they're discussing trade agreements. By Mahal you will not enjoy this trip." He chuckled.

"Still." I smiled to myself thinking about my interaction with Kili.

"Something's happened." Fili stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stop smiling." He said suspiciously.

"Yes I can. And I'm not smiling." I defended.

"Yes you were. And you have this strange flow about you." He studied me.

"Stop doing that, you're freaking me out a little." I slapped his shoulder. Suddenly more interested in the rocky terrain of the mountain around and the green fields we were passing next to the forrest and river. It was a warm summer's day and there was a gentle breeze blowing as we walked further and further away from the mountain.

As if realisation hit him he started grinning.

"You and Kili made up!"

"Wha- how could you possibly guess that?!" I exclaimed.

"It's the reason why you can't smiling and I know since you're in love with him."

"Shh! Could you not say the L word so loud." I whispered gesturing to his uncle who was riding close in front.

"I'm not in love with him. I like him."

"I'm happy for you Luna honestly." He gave me a sincere smile.

"You have my approval."

"Approval for what?"

"To pursue my brother for courting." He finished.

"You're mad Fili. There will be no pursuing of any kind. I'll just let whatever happen happen."

"If I leave it up to you two nothing will happen!" Fili complained.

"If it was written by the Valar then its destiny and it's meant to happen."

"That's a load of shit." Fili deadpanned.

"Well Durin no one asked you."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Wow very mature for a prince." I sarcastically drawled at him.

"Who said we were mature?" A third voice joined us and I saw Kiki riding up next to us on a pony.

"Great why didn't you bring a pony Fili?" I whined.

"My feet ache." I groaned.

"Hello brother!" Fili smiled.

"Glad to see you two have made up."

"As am I. Need a ride Lu?" He held his hand out to me from the pony.

"Lifesaver Kili!" I took his hand as he pulled me up on the horse behind me and I loosely held my arms around his stomach feeling slightly awkward and giddy being close to him. Fili just looked at me and smirked.

Kili looked down at my hands and noticed his bracelet on my wrist.

"Ah my bracelet!"

"Well technically yours." He grinned sheepishly.

"Yup." I replied.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Uhh you actually." I told him truthfully.

"Oh about my good looks and my intelligence." He puffed out his chest as I nudged my head into his back gently.

"No actually the fact that we made up. Fili said we were idiots for talking so long." Okay so that was a little lie.

"Well I was. And my anger isn't justified."

"Oh it is Kee." I said nonchalantly.

"No honestly Luna, I am sorry for my overreaction. Sometimes I can be brash and I act without thinking."

"Eh what's new." I shrugged at him.

"Luna come upfront." Thorin said loudly

"Do you mind?" I joked to Kili who chuckled.

"As m'lady commands." He smiled.

We galloped up ahead where both kings turned their heads and looked at us quizzically. More specifically at the complete body contact between the my front and Kilis back. Thorin looked slightly scandalous but Thranduil looked amused. I tried to put as much distance between me and Kili without falling off the horse.

"Nice of you to join us Kili." Thorin said somewhat sternly.

"Sorry Uncle. I had some matter to take care of." I pressed his stomach slightly with my hands.

"Lady Luna would you like to ride on an extra pony? We have one with us." Thorin suggested looking uncomfortable.

"Ah yes thank you your majesty I think that would be wise."

I got off the pony with Kili's help and climbed on top of the other one unaided.

"Much better." I smiled at the three riding beside me with various degrees of amusement on my face.

"I brought you forward to discuss something. King Thranduil has agreed that we could use this as a lesson for you."

A test?! I was not ready for a test! I looked at Kili slightly panicked who nodded reassuring me.

"Of course your majesties."

"As you know king Thranduil is here to negotiate the trade agreement." Thorin explained.

I nodded as he continued to speak.

"We had an agreement in place after we recaptured Erebor that we would return the starlight and moonlight gems that belong to the woodland elves which are buried deep in our vaults and we would provide cloth from the markets of Dale."

"In exchange for that we would forge elvish weapons and provide wine for dwarvish consumption." Thranduil finished.

"And I do think we've kept our end of the bargain." he pointed out to Thorin.

"Now King Thranduil has come here because I believe we require more of the amount the elves are currently delivering to us." Thorin replied to the elven king.

"And we believe more effort could be put into finding the our lost jewels. A relic of our people."

"How do you think we would go about solving this predicament?" Thorin turned his attention towards me.

I thought for a few minutes as we stopped riding and all three of them looked expectedly at me.

"Well, how many dwarves are currently on this task in the mountain?" I asked the king.

"We're quite stretched thin since discovering the underground tunnels my grandfather had built so at the moment there are 10 dwarves scouring the gold room."

"Only 10? Its no wonder you haven't found many of the jewels yet, with so little effort put in." Thranduil scolded Thorin.

"Bite your tongue Thranduil, we are putting as much effort as we can." He bit back.

In an effort to prevent the bickering kings from inciting a new war I decided to interject.

"I have a suggestion." turning Kili, Fili and both kings attention towards me as we continued riding.

"I can think of 11 dwarves who have extra time to spare." I grinned at Thorin who smiled back and nodded his head.

"Make that 13." Kili interjected as I turned around to look at him.

"Thank you." I mouthed at him.

"What an excellent suggestion lady Luna, you can oversee it." Thranduil said looking bemused.

"Yes since it was your idea Luna I think it would be wise if you headed this job with Fili and Kili to help you." Thorin agreed.

What?! I didnt agree to actually doing it!

"Uh your highness are you sure its wise if I head this? Experience wise I have none." I protested.

"So it would be a good learning experience for you lady Luna." Thranduil reasoned.

"And you would have me and Fili!" Kili said enthusiastically as I glared at him.

Not helping Kili!

"Well ok I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad?"

"That's the spirit!" Thorin said as we approached Dale.

The two kings and the elven guard rode ahead as I rode on the pony alongside Kili with Fili walking in between our ponies.

"Great! Between lessons with Balin and Oin, training with Dwalin and practise with you two, how am I supposed to find time for this?"

"And its not even that, its the fact your uncle thinks I'm ready for something as important as this?!" I exclaimed at both of them.

"Luna calm down." Fili said calmly.

"You'll be fine, trust me don't stress over it and you'll have your two dashing princes to help you." Kili grinned.

"Hmm I guess."

"Suddenly my days are going to get a lot busier." I sighed.

"You'll finally know what it's like to be us." Fili smirked as Kili laughed.

"What?"

"Fee you I understand, but this one?" I pointed to Kili.

" - doesn't even show up to his responsibilities!"

"I have far better things to do than worrying about the sewage system in Erebor." Kili puffed out his chest.

"Mahal do you actually have to do that?" I laughed at him.

"Ignore him Lu, he's just exaggerating." Fili shook his head at his brother.

"But seriously, by the Valar we will be by your side completely." he finished.

"Thank you Fili."

"Right Kili?" he said pointedly to his brother who looked a lot more interested in the surroundings than us.

And this is the guy I want to court. I inwardly scoffed.

"Oh sorry what were you saying? I lost interest after the word responsibility." He gave me a wink and a cheeky smile. Mahal Luna don't start blushing, just keep glaring at him. Like that yes. He'll never see through it.

"I'm always by your side my lady." He said after a few minutes before giving a short bow.

By the Valar, he knows exactly what he's doing to me. We rode in comfortable silence until we reached the markets and went our separate ways from the kings. Once the ponies were tied off I took in the markets at Dale which were full of activity. We passed food stalls where the most delicious smells of meat and fried vegetables were coming off, we walked past glassware and the finest china you could possibly find. There were children playing with ribbons and with paper dragons along the pathway. There were men and women and dwarves haggling to get cheaper prices for their produce. We passed jewellery stalls until I stopped and gasped.

"Kili!" I pinched him.

"Ow! Woman must you pinch so hard?!" He scolded me. I turned his head to the stall I was looking at and he stopped and stared at it. It was a simple wooden stall with small pieces of ornate jewellery neatly laid across it. There were precious gems of all kinds with necklaces, earrings and bracelets. The same old woman I had encountered when I arrived at Erebor was standing behind it looking busy.

I smiled fondly at Kili who returned the gesture and placed his hand on my back leading me over to the stall. Fili stood confused behind us followed.

"What is it?" he asked us.

"This is the place." I said. It felt like forever ago since we had arrived in Erebor and I remember taking in the markets when we arrived. I was younger and a little naive but now I'm older and slightly wiser.

"Oh hello dears." The old woman smiled softly at us recognising.

"Hello." I smiled back at her as both durins also greeted her.

"A while ago a young girl came running to this stall and started studying the jewellery before she found this beautiful blue bracelet." I bit my lip and looked up at Kili who grinned.

"But she couldn't afford to buy it." I said remembering the incident.

"Then a handsome young prince came dashing in to gift her the beautiful bracelet and she was forever in his debt and forever besotted with him." Kili said.

"Hmm funny I don't remember besotted being my reaction." I quipped at him holding back a smile as I lightly tapped his chest.

"Ahh so this is where you and Kili first met!" Fili caught on.

"And they say I'm the slow one!" Kili teased his brother tearing his eyes away from me.

The old woman smiled at Kili and I before speaking.

"I'm happy for both of you my dears. Excuse me I have to go deal with another customer." She smiled before walking to the other side.

Neither Kili or I made eye contact with each other as suddenly the ground looked very interesting. Fili started sniggering behind us as we turned around to face him.

"What's so funny Durin?" I glared at him, definite of the fact I was blushing and both of them could see it.

"Oh nothing. I think i'll go look at the glassware." He looked at our faces and started laughing.

I peeked up at Kili who's cheeks were also slightly pink. Kili shoved his brother away and we made the briefest of eye contacts when he started scratching his neck. Wait. Was kili nervous? I resisted the urge to smile and I gestured for Kili to walk away from the stall.

"We've come a long way since then." I said to him as he walked closer to me.

"We have indeed." He smiled slightly.

"Luna." he turned serious for a minute.

"Yes Kee?"

"There's something I wish to discuss with you later, privately." he gave the slightest grin.

"About what?"

"Us." he leaned close and whispered in my ear. My cheeks turned so pink I didn't think it was possible.

Kili likes me! Mahal he likes me! He wants to talk to me. I'm so nervous, what if i mess up? What if he changes his mind?.

Calm down Luna, this Kili we're talking about. He makes me feel safe. I can't believe this is happening.

He leaned back and smiled before offering his arm as we walked over to the food not saying anything. We were sneaking glances at each other every so often and giving each other shy smiles. I stopped Kili and fixed up a button on his tunic. He pushed my hair behind my ears.

Yes. Kili is my one, this is what it's supposed to feel like. And its 90% possible he feels the same.

Our lovely moment was interrupted by Fili who came running towards us.

"Oh Mahal what now." Kili muttered under his breath.

"Kili! Luna! Come quick!" Fili shouted out of breath.

"Calm down Fee. What is it?" I asked him.

"There have been reports of an orc party travelling towards the gate of the mountain. We have to go now!"

Kili and I froze and looked at each other. Our talk would have to wait.

"Let's go."

The three of us set out running towards the danger and away from the safe markets of Dale.

 **A/N: ooh intrigue what's going to happen? I'm so glad I made them make up properly! I hope you guys liked this chapter please review. It fuels this story.**

 **if any of you are fans of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, I've started writing a fic which you can check out as I've uploaded the first two chapters!**


	23. Chapter 23 - It's Not Safe

**A/N: well sorry about the little cliffhanger but that's where the plot decided to take me. I know its Thursday and i'm three days early but I thought you guys deserve another chapter. Things get quite intense and dark in this chapter so *WARNING* for some battle and mild violence in this chapter. Also a warning for an extreme injury in this chapter, I don't know what it's like to go through something like this so I just wrote what i thought the character would do or react to, I'm sorry if I unintentionally romanticise or underplay this situation considering it's seriousness.**

 **MissCallaLilly:** _I know the orcs are such cockblockers! Don't worry these two knuckleheads get their act together eventually. Depending on how long I drag it out... haha._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's works or any of Peter Jackson's wonderful movie lines, only my OC and my plot line.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

Kili grabbed my hand as we followed Fili and ran through the markets of Dale. I tried not to get giddy at the fact he was holding my hand because our home could be in danger. We stopped running and arrived at the ponies with Kili and Fili each mounting one.

"Luna you stay here it's not safe." Kili said whilst unloading his weapons. I started getting angry at his words.

"No Kili I need to fight with you!" I protested at him.

"Lu, Kili is right it's too dangerous." Fili said in a softer tone.

"Look I know you're my guardians. And I know it's not safe, but you said you believed in me and you said I was a capable fighter. Erebor is my home too! I have a right to fight for my family and for the ones I love. And you two will protect me if I need it, I know you will! I want to fight." I finished staring at them intensely.

"Spoken like a true dwarven warrior." Fili gave me a soft smile.

Kili looked at war with himself before he finally sighed.

"Okay fine." I grinned at him but he held his hand up.

"But if it gets too much, and I tell you to go back to the mountain, you have to listen." He said seriously.

"Deal."

He held his hand out to me as I got on the pony behind him with my bow and arrow. I put my arms around his waist as he gave my hands a slight squeeze.

"I'm ready for this Kili." He gave me an unsure look then nodded.

"Let's go." He motioned to Fili as we went galloping down the hills towards the mountain. After a few minutes we came in sight of the front gate and saw dwarves and elves clashing with orcs. We went closer and Fili and Kili jumped off the ponies with me taking the reins.

"Okay Luna you know the plan?" Fili asked me.

"I bring the pony 20 paces closer until I'm within shooting range. You guys are going to go join your uncle, Thranduil and the other soldiers. I'm to stay here and shoot as many down as I can." I sighed.

Kili held my hand in his and gave me a reassuring look.

"Luna it's for the best, you are a good warrior but you're not ready for a full fight."

"I know but I want to help!"

"And you are, by staying here and shooting them." Fili held my other hand before letting go.

"We'll see you soon." He turned away and began to walk down towards the battlefield.

"And we will talk about us later. I promise." Kili bent down and kissed my knuckles before walking away. I gently nudged the pony forwards keeping low, following the princes. I stopped on the small hill overlooking the battlefield and pulled out my bow and arrow. I'm scared. This is my first real battle. What if something goes wrong?

I watched as the durin brothers walked side by side with their weapons drawn. Please mahal bring them both back safely to me. They turned around gave a cheeky grin and wink than ran down to meet the enemy. I notched the arrow into the bow. Ok just remember your lessons, stay calm and vigilant and aim and shoot. It can't be that hard.

Fili and Kili were in the fray back to back plunging their weapons into orcs as they defended each other. I could see Thorin struggling with a couple of orcs so I aimed and released the arrow. It missed the orcs and drew his attention towards me. I nodded towards him as he nodded back before resuming fighting. Thranduil seemed to have no problems fighting the orcs with his long sword as all the elf soldiers moved gracefully on the battlefield. It was a gruesome sight, there was black orc blood being spilt on the ground. Suddenly my stomach felt uneasy and I threw up the contents of my stomach. I quickly notched another arrow at the orc approaching Kili from behind. It hit him in the shoulder as he fell to the floor. I loosed another arrow which hit it in the chest and he fell to the floor. My first kill.

My legs felt shaky on the pony and I jumped off trying to get a better vantage point. Five or more orcs began rounding on Thorin. Not today you scum. I fired another 2 arrows and a couple of the orcs fell making it easier for him to fight them.

"There's too many." I muttered to myself.

"I need to help." I began walking away from the pony. Fili and Kili both drew their glances in my direction and started waving frantically at me.

"What? I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Look!" Fili was trying to shout out to me but it was too late.

I turned around as an orc jumped onto my back, knocking the wind out of me causing me to fall onto the floor. I turned onto my back searching for my bow and arrow but the orc was quicker sitting on me not letting me move. It was the most disgusting creature I had ever seen, with black blood pouring out of its mouth and black eyes with a vicious snarl.

I struggled for my weapons as it put more pressure on my body I began to panic. This is how i'm going to die. I whimpered slightly.

"Nobody's coming to save you now princess," the orc smirked at me, raising it's sword high in the air.

I frantically tried to reach for anything beside me and found a rock. With all my strength I brought it down onto the orcs head as it stumbled off my body backwards. I picked up my bow and arrow aiming it at the creature.

"Stop!" I shouted at it.

"I will kill you." I threatened it. It began laughing maliciously and lunged at me before I had time to react. I ducked to avoid its blows but it was much faster than me.

"Luna!" I heard my voice being called from a distance by Kili I think.

"Luna!" the voice was getting closer. I ducked a few more of its blows before I was back on the ground again. The orc was distracted by the approaching footsteps and I took my opportunity and fired an arrow into it's chest as it dropped to the floor.

I turned around and saw Kili, Fili and Thorin coming towards me. Thank mahal they're alive! I smiled at them and then felt searing pain in my right leg. I screamed so loud as I saw blood coming out, the orc cackled before finally dropping dead.

Kili ran to my side and sat beside me. I grabbed the cloth from his neck and pressed it against my leg. I winced and started sweating

"Luna! Tell me what's wrong?!"

"I-I think h-he poisoned t-the sword." I felt faint and saw the blood coming out and black substance forming. I began to lose sight from the lack of blood.

"Luna stay with me! Tell me what to do!" I had never seen Kili so panicked before.

"What's happened?" I heard Thorin's authoritative voice by my other side with Fili's blonde hair coming into view.

"She's been poisoned!" Kili told his uncle.

"Stay strong Luna." Thorin told me calmly.

"Fili bind her leg." I tried to push Fili's hands away.

"N-no." I said as they looked at me like I was delusional.

"D-draw p-p-poison o-out." my eyesight was becoming blurry.

"Uncle how? We don't have any of the medicine or the right herbs!" Kili said.

"M-my b-bag." I pointed weakly to it as I began to lie back.

"Luna, stay awake! It's okay we're going to make you okay!" Kili said.

"Quickly Fili!"

"It's okay, it's oka..."

Voices. I could hear faint voices. I'm being carried.

"Kili," I muttered hoarsely.

"Shh Luna we're going to get you to Oin, he'll fix your leg."

"Ride faster Fili!" I nestled my head against his chest and then everything went black.

"She's losing too much blood."

"Fili bring the ointment from the shelf. Quickly!"

That sounds like Oin.

"Now boil it in the water."

Something wet was placed against my forehead.

"She's burning up." A deep voice boomed. That could be Thorin.

"A fever is the least of our worries. I don't think we can save it"

"Save what?!" another voice shouted.

My eyes fluttered open as my vision tried to come into focus. Where am I? This looks like the healing room. I felt like something was missing Where is everybody? Kili. Where are you?

I sat up, a bit too quickly as my vision blurred slightly.

"Woah, easy lass." I looked next to me and saw the kind eyes of Oin staring back at me. He gave me a sad smile.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked him.

"Thorin and the boys got you to me just in time. A minute later and I'm afraid lassie you might not have been awake in this world."

"But it was the only way." he said sadly.

"What was the only way?"

He looked down at the lower half of my body and I followed his eyes until I saw what he meant. My left leg was in tact, but half of my right leg was missing. I started touching the missing space after where my knee was intended to be.

"W-what? W-where's m-my leg?" I felt hollow and numb.

"Lass," he put his arms around my shoulder.

"The poison was spreading so quickly through your leg it began affecting your body, it was the only way to stop the spread by removing the dead tissue which was the entire lower half of your leg. I'm so sorry lass." he looked at me sadly again.

I just nodded blankly at him.

"Where is my daughter?" I heard a voice from outside as the doors burst open.

"I'm sorry master Oin, you said you were not to be disturbed." one of the soldiers said apologetically.

"Its okay lad, let her come through." I turned around to see my mother running towards me as I embraced her.

"My sweet Luna." She said sobbing.

"I thought we had almost lost you."

"It's okay mama. You've only lost a part of me." I tried to joke but she just looked at me and cried some more. Tears started running down my face. I was so stupid to think I was ever ready for a real fight. I should've listened.

My father come through the doors and swept me into his arms and I felt like a small child again.

"Da," I sobbed.

"Shh my baby girl, I'm here." he said soothingly running his hands down my hair.

"Where's Frerin?" I asked them.

"He's sleeping my child. It's quite late." Ma replied.

"Ma, Da please don't blame this on Fili and Kili, they didn't do anything it's not their fault." I defended.

"Luna we know." ma said and she looked towards the door. They burst open once more.

"Where is she?!" a voice demanded. Kili.

"We need to see her!" Fili.

"We'll come check on you later darling." Ma said before she and father left the room.

Kili and Fili both rushed to my side as I sat up to see them. A few scrapes and bruises on their faces but overall they were fine. Kili held my hand and looked at me.

"We thought we'd lost you." he said.

"I know." I kissed his hand.

I touched Fili's face as he looked at me fondly.

"I should've listened to you Kili. I was not ready." I said feeling ashamed.

"No Luna we should've been by your side protecting you." he welled up and looked down.

I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"Listen to me."

"Both of you." I looked at Fili who had a downcast expression.

"I was too brash and now I'm paying for the consequences. I need to stop this, all of this."

Both Durins looked at each other then at me.

"What do you mean Lu?" Fili looked confused. I sighed. Once I do this, I don't think it can be undone.

"You two can't keep me safe." I breathed out and saw a look of complete hurt and betrayal on their faces.

"What?" Kili choked out.

"Look, some people are made to fight. I'm not one of them and being around you guys makes me want to fight better and become a warrior, but I can't. I can't defend myself and you can't defend me."

I can't do this. I can't push them away. Tears started running down their cheeks.

"Luna I swore to be your guardian and protect you!" Kili said fiercely.

"And you've failed at that haven't you." I struggled to get the words out which I know would hurt him.

He looked betrayed but held onto my hand.

"Don't do this." He breathed out heavily.

"I'll always be a distraction to you."

"Fili swear to me you weren't distracted by me when you were fighting." I looked at him intensely.

"I-" he started but had nothing to say.

"Luna don't push us away. Not when you're like this." Fili pleaded with me.

"I've lost half of my leg. There's nothing I can ever do to get it back." I said looking at my leg.

"Luna, please we can help you through this." I looked at Kili who begged me.

"I acted recklessly and not how a dwarrowdam should act like, I almost cost me my life and I could've cost you your lives too."

"I couldn't ever live with myself if that happened."

"Luna you're talking ridiculously." Fili tried to reason.

"Don't you see?! I'm stuck like this!" I shouted and then gripped my leg where a stab of pain spread up to my waist.

"I've just been a burden on you both." I closed my eyes as another wave of pain hit me.

"Oin!" Fili shouted as the dwarf pain and changed the bandages. He gave me some medicinal herbs to chew on.

"Lads I think its best we leave her to rest." he said to the princes ushering them away. Come back Kili. Ignore everything I said and come back.

"You're pushing us away on purpose Luna." Kili said.

"I know what you're doing but you can't ignore what's between us. The way I feel about you!" Kili shouted rushing back towards me.

"Remove the prince." Oin said to the soldiers who held him back by his arms.

"Please just go." I whispered out in tears as Kili looked at me heartbroken and was escorted out.

I turned to the side of the bed and began bawling out. It's irreparable now. I can't be with him when I feel nothing.

Oin came by my side and stroked my hair.

"Lass, its not the time to push away the ones you love." he said softly.

"How can I be anything when a part of me is missing? I feel like I won't get through this, I don't want to be a burden on anyone." I asked him through tears.

"Luna Lockheart, you are not a burden on anyone. Do you understand that?" He said firmly.

I nodded and his gaze turned gentle again.

"Scars heal quickly Luna. But if you scar the heart, you might never be whole again." He said as I passed out.

I woke up from my sleep feeling groggy and met the eyes of a tired Oin looking at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and smacked my hand roughly on my leg. I held my leg in pain.

"Owww." I hissed.

"Easy lass it will take time." He gave me a stern look.

"What time is it?"

"It is just gone midday." He replied and began unwrapping my bandages. I stared at the stump on the end of my right leg and gently touched it. So I'm stuck like this. I'm going be constantly asking for help and constantly being a burden. I can't train, I can't fight and I can't go on adventures. Is my life going to be stuck to bed confinement?

He removed the old bandages and wrapped fresh linens around it.

"I have some pain medicine I want you to take."

"Do you have some ale?" I stated bluntly. He gave me a baffled look before giving me the mug. I swirled the contents before tipping my head back and downing the sweet substance.

"Only because you're in pain." Oin said grumpily.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oin,"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you been here all night?!"

"Uh-"

"Go! I'm fine honestly." I tried to push him away as he was fussing over my bedsheets.

"Well someone needs to keep an eye on you." He huffed.

"I'm not 20." I crossed my arms.

"I'm a big girl, I can just lie here and read." I pointed out to him picking up a book from the table next to me. He looked at me.

"It's okay master Oin we'll take it from here." I turned around to the feminine voices I heard and saw two red headed females.

"If you say so," he grumbled.

"I'll be back lassie." He warned.

"Not for at least a few hours." I glared at him as he patted my hand and left the room.

"Alyssa." I smiled as she skipped over to me and hugged me.

"Arya." I looked at her as she smiled and squeezed my hand.

"We're so glad you're okay Luna!" Alyssa beamed at me trying to stay upbeat.

"Mostly okay." I gave her a weak smile back.

"How are you doing?" Arya asked scrutinising my face for a reaction.

"Honestly? I'm not okay. I feel pathetic." I told her.

"Honey you're going to feel like that for a while." Arya said truthfully.

"Arya!" Alyssa scolded.

"What? She needs to know the truth." She shrugged to her twin.

"I can take it." I said firmly to her.

"It's going to hurt, you're going to feel like you can't do it and you're going to want to give up. But eventually it'll just become a scar."

"But it's not just a scar Arya," I protested.

"It's my leg, how can I do the things I wanted to do? I'm going to be a burden on people and I don't want to be." I finished looking at the sterner twin.

"Yes but you're surrounded by people who love you." Alyssa smiled at me looking to my side table.

"What?"

I followed her gaze and saw an assortment of gifts lying on it and my heart swelled with fondness. I opened a wrapping with chicken legs inside. Bombur. I smiled. I picked up a dagger in a scabbard and pulled it out, it was the same dagger I had with me. Another gift included a wooden figure of a female dwarf with a bow and arrow. Bofur must've made this! I made a mental note to thank them all later. There was a piece of card with a note written on it:

Luna, I am so grateful for your service to me and my family in this battle, you fought like a brave warrior and have lost something precious to you. For that I am sorry but I am proud of the dwarrowdam you are becoming and how you treat my nephews with love and attention.

Thorin, king under the mountain.

I looked over to the last gift. In a blue vase were a bouquet of red roses with a card attached to it with a single letter: K.

I sighed deeply and smelled the roses. Kili. My heart clenched at the thought of his coming to my room after I told him to leave and leaving the roses here.

"Ooh that's so romantic." Alyssa looked dazed.

"See Luna, you've got one of our warg-brained cousins falling at your feet." Arya grinned.

"I'm not so sure." I said sadly.

"Why?" Alyssa said. I recounted the entire story to her from our interactions in the market throughout the battle and until last night where I pushed them away.

"I didn't want to push them away but it was the only way."

"That's bullshit." Alyssa said bluntly. I looked offended before she defended her opinion.

"What lys means to say is you were hurting, mentally and physically." Arya said.

"And that you were, are in shock from what's happened." Alyssa finished.

"Look it's abundantly obvious that you love Kili and he's your one." She stared at me and I said nothing.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"But pushing your friends and family away isn't going to help you get better."

"I just don't think I can be with him like this. When I don't feel like myself. I don't think I'm strong enough for it."

"That's fine Lu, but keep them in your life, let them be close to you. Even just as friends." Arya finished.

"I guess." I grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Alyssa beamed.

"Come on these chicken legs aren't going to eat themselves." Arya grinned and I cracked a smile as we began to eat and talk.

A while later after they left I tried to get up.

"Come on Luna," I motivated myself. I managed to get to sitting on the edge of my bed and was attempting to stand up with the crutch Oin had made for me but my leg wouldn't have it and I fell back on the bed.

"Urghhh."

"Come on please, I have to be able to walk." I pleaded to the valar whom I didn't know if they were listening or not.

I tried again and shifted my weight onto the crutch. I used all my strength and pushed up with my hands.

"Aha!"

I'm standing! This is going to be a piece of cake!

"Okay how do I walk now, hmm."

I looked over to the tables where Oin and I made our treatments and had our lessons. If I can make it to that table then it's a good start.

I took one step forward with my left foot and then attempted to move the crutch forward supporting my right leg but I lost balance.

"Ahhh," I fell backwards onto the floor. Fell on my butt! Great!

"Luna!" A voice scolded from the direction of the door before footsteps came quickly into view.

I looked up and saw Legolas looking down at me disapprovingly. I grinned at him as he scolded me.

"You shouldn't be out of bed so soon!" He quickly scooped me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing and lowered me onto the bed.

"I was just testing something." I muttered.

"It is not the time to be experimenting." He said slightly softer.

"I wanted to come as soon as I had heard but I was stuck in some urgent business for father when they told me you were fine I thought it might be best to let you rest." He rambled and then stopped when I placed a hand on his arm.

"Legolas, it's okay really," I smiled at his gentle nature.

"How are you Luna?"

I sighed.

"You're only the 100th person to ask me."

"Don't worry about me Legolas, I'll be fine," I brushed off his concerns.

"Even though I haven't known you very long lady Luna, I know how much this is affecting you and how much you're hurting." His blue eyes bore into my own.

"But you will heal, physically and emotionally." He finished his pick me up speech.

"Mmm." I mumbled.

"Very eloquent for a lady." He drawled.

"Did you just use sarcasm?" I gasped at him.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He replied but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I heard my father insinuated you propositioned me." Legolas was now smiling and I went beet red trying to hide my face in the sheets.

"I would never," I defended myself laughing as Legolas joined in.

"Did it make you feel better?" He asked.

"A little." I smiled at him.

"I also heard that you came up with a sensible political solution in the plans for the trade agreement." He wandered over to the side table observing my gifts.

"Well kind of,"

"Oh you must give yourself more credit Luna, my father was impressed and he's not usually easily impressed." Legolas said proudly.

"It's part of my easy charm and incredible intelligence." I quipped at him and he smiled.

"Oh Mahal!" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Legolas became alert and looked concerned.

"I promise I would oversee that task." I facepalmed.

"My dear Luna, I don't think anyone would mind if you took some time to heal." He reasoned.

"I'm sure you're right." We fell into a comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"This is a lovely gift." He said looking at the roses.

"Clearly meant for romantic purposes. Who gave it?" He asked me as I said nothing. He read the note with the letter on it.

"Ah," he gave me a small smile.

"It must be going well." I just looked sadly at him then looked away.

"Ok I won't broach the subject." He said before sitting on the bed beside me.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Legolas asked me.

"I don't know, anything," I resigned.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I snuck out of the woodland halls with an elf maid and some wine to see the stars?"

"No!" I grinned at him.

"Oh well this is quite a story." He smiled.

"When I was much much younger there was this elf maid I fancied and I wanted to impress her…"

 **A/N: phew that was a long chapter! But it was necessary with all the events going on, so this chapter was a bit intense and once again I apologise for any poor portrayal of a serious injury. And I'm also apologising for taking our two young lovers apart again! Don't worry though, they will find each other. Things might get a little dark and depressing in the next chapter but I'll put a warning in. A little cute moment with Legolas there at the next time!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Spiralling Down

**A/N: Hello everyone back with another chapter. I know you probably hate me by now for pushing them away from each other so many times now but I think you'll be pleased with some part of this chapter. So this is more about her inner turmoil with dealing with the injury, so it's a psychological aspect to it and TRIGGER WARNING - there are themes of depression and suicide in this chapter so if you feel uncomfortable reading it I will put a note in where I suggest you stop reading.**

 **the reason for her pushing away Kili and Fili so much is she has a very low self esteem and sense of worth about herself, she feels like she's burdening people and as sad as it is I need to put her through this so she comes out stronger and a much different person. You'll like elements of this chapter if you're a Kiluna shipper but it has it's sad moments too.**

 **Thank you to blushingpixie who has followed and favourites my story! I hope you're enjoying it x**

 **and to my regular reviewer MissCallaLilly: can I just say reading your reviews on each chapter makes my day, you rock. And I just sit there staring at my laptop like should I make them kiss or nah? XD and then I decide to be cruel and go nah not yet. With all that I'm putting through it'll be worth it in the end I promise!**

 **Saava: I'm so sorry I forgot to acknowledge you as a reviewer all those months ago in April! I'm glad you like the characterisations And I hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Silent readers I know you're out there...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and my plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"Easy now." I looked at Oin as I supported one hand on Fili's shoulder and the other on Kili's.

"Okay push off the bed using the lads as support." He instructed.

I followed what he said and applied pressure to both princes before standing. Fili, on my right side handed me my crutch as I held onto it.

"Luna shift more of your weight onto me." Kili said studying my leg and and the crutch.

"Okay."

"Slowly take your hand off my shoulder and see if you can stand." Kili looked at me reassuringly. I removed my hand from his shoulder and stood on my leg and the crutch.

I grinned widely at the princes who returned the response. I made a move to take a step forward before stumbling and Fili and Kili both held my waist up as I regained my balance holding their shoulders. My heart fluttered at the contact between Kili's hand and my waist and I glanced at his hand. He noticed and removed it quickly sitting me back down.

I looked up at both of them and was reminded how lucky I was. _They've always stuck by me, they haven't let me push them away._ My thoughts drifted back to the conversation we had 2 days ago:

 _I was eating food Oin had bought for me when Fili and Kili both came into the healing room._

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly surprised they came back after I kicked them out._

 _"We're here to see how you are." Kili stated firmly._

 _"I told you already - "_

 _"We know what you said Luna," Fili interrupted._

 _"You're hurting and you just said those words to hurt us because you're afraid." Fili looked me in the eye._

 _"Afraid of what?" I challenged him to continue._

 _"Of letting us be there for you, of letting us help you." Kili finished for him._

 _"You are not and will never be a burden on us." Fili said._

 _"You are our friend. Actually no, you're like family to us. To me." Kili answered and Fili looked at him shocked. I just stared at him dumbfounded. Does he realise what he's just said?_

 _"I'm not afraid of feeling that." Kili took a step forward towards my bed._

 _"I can't have that. Not right now." I couldn't meet his eyes._

 _"Then let us be there for you as your friends." Kili pleaded._

 _"You can try to push us away, tell us we can't keep you safe." Fili said._

 _"But we won't stop coming back." Kili finished._

 _I looked at them both tears welling up in my eyes._

"Let's try again." I looked at them both.

"Are you sure Luna?" those durin blue eyes stared at me.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Ok Lu, take my shoulder." Kili instructed with his deep brown eyes. I pushed my weight onto my left leg and used my right hand to balance on Kili. Once I was stable and standing, he gently placed the crutch under my right arm and moved my hand there.

I looked at Oin who gave me an encouraging smile. I took one step forward with my left foot then moved the crutch with my right hand to swing my body forward. _Yes!_ I grinned at the brothers who gave me a thumbs up.

"Well done lass," Oin smiled. "Now try and make it to the table with the herbs." he gestured a few metres away.

"Right. Okay I can do this."

"We're right behind you." Fili encouraged. I slowly walked and made it over to the table with a few close stumbles and with the princes behind me for support.

"You'll be walking properly in no time." Kili smiled and I gave him an uneasy look. _This was going to be hard. And there was no way things would be the way they used to be. I didn't want to live like this._

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"And soon you'll be training and doing archery." Fili said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay that's a stretch too far."

"Fret not lass, I'm working on something long term for you, these crutches are just temporary." Oin stated with confidence.

"Thank you Oin, you've done so much for me and I'm so grateful." I beamed at him.

"Oh lass you're making me blush." he gave me a smile and his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Now I want you to rest for another couple of hours." I groaned at him and he shot me a stern look.

"Oin it's been four days!"

"I know lass but I want to make sure you'll be okay."

"Fine." I huffed as I walked unaided back to the bed.

"Can I leave you in the care of these lads?"

"Well if you want them to start breaking our potion and her vials sure."

"It was one time!" Kili protested.

"Pffft, I wouldn't trust these two around your medicine stores." I told Oin shaking my head at them.

"We'll be careful Oin." Fili gave his word as Oin left the room.

"Mahal it's another couple of hours in this bed. I feel useless." I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Cheer up Lu, you have us." Kili grinned.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" I feigned frustration.

Both brothers shook their heads at my antics and soon got bored as I started reading a book, they began wandering around the room picking up the different packets of herbs and concoctions Oin and I had made. They began inspecting them and throwing them around. I glanced up from my book every now and then to make sure they didn't break anything.

"You guys don't have to be here." I sighed.

"We want to." Fili said and Kili nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You're not fooling me." I narrowed my eyes at them. Kili jumped onto the bed next to me and snuggled by my side as Fili sat at the foot of the bed.

"Umm," I looked at Kili who looked too comfortable by myside and felt my insides doing flips.

"Yes?" his dark eyelashes fluttered. _Oh he knows exactly what he's doing._

"You two look awfully comfortable." Fili smirked at the sight of us and I glared at him. _How can I ignore the fact of how right this feels? Maybe I should talk to Kili, we never did get to talk about us. I think i'm falling for him. Just maintain a straight face Luna, don't get all giddy on me now._

"Hmm a little too comfortable." I hinted at Kili who was so oblivious he just leaned his head onto my shoulder. I suppressed a sigh but felt so content with him by my side.

"So what have I missed? Fill me in on the gossip." I said to both of them.

"Well your elf suitor has gone back to his home." Fili teased.

"Good riddance." Kili muttered.

"Legolas was not my elf suitor, he was a friend!" I defended.

"He was getting a little too close." Kili piped in. "For my liking," I thought I heard him whisper and started blushing furiously. Fili noticed this and was about to comment before I spoke.

"So negotiations on the trade agreement went well then?" I rambled.

"Yes they were quite taken with your suggestion and have already made plans to begin searching for the jewels." Fili replied.

"Under your command." he smiled.

"Oh Mahal there's that too! How am I supposed to help with that on one leg? Erebor has an endless flight of stairs going to the treasure room." I complained.

"We'll come up with something Lu." Kili reassured now playing with the strands of my hair.

"What else?" I asked them.

"The Master of Laketown is visiting the mountain these days, he wanted to make sure that we were okay." Kili shrugged.

"Oh that's nice of him. He's the one that slayed Smaug right?" Fili nodded.

"He's a great man, he helped us a lot when we were on our quest. He's a kind man." Kili said with slight admiration.

"What was his name?"

"Bard."

"Ah yes Bard. I'd like to meet him."

"Well he'll be in the mountain for a few days so I'm sure you'll see him." Fili said at the same time Kili said "Why?"

"He did kill a dragon. That's just too good of an opportunity to pass up! I want to talk to him." I was getting quite excited about meeting this Bard.

"The female dwarves are always so taken with him when he comes." Kili grumbled.

"The man is handsome." Fili answered.

"Aw Kili are you deprived of the attention?" I teased him.

"Surely not." he huffed.

"It's only one dwarrowdam's attention I care about." I could feel him looking at me with those soulful eyes as my cheeks were burning up I'm sure they were red. _That little shit! He's doing it on purpose!_ He said it so quietly so only I could hear leaving Fili to look at me with confusion.

"This information is all well and good." I cleared my throat trying to change the subject.

"But I want real gossip. Romance, heartbreak." I said giddily.

"Well there is Alyssa and Bofur." Kili drawled.

"What?!" I squeaked out.

"How did you neglect to tell me this information?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So what about them? Are they courting now?" I pestered Kili who was now sitting up straight next to me.

"Well I wouldn't say courting." He shot an easy smirk at Fili who returned the response.

"Are they getting married?" I questioned him further.

"No Luna," They began laughing at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused. _Wait._

"Ohh," I blushed. "That."

"Yes that." Fili grinned.

"They were seen leaving the same chambers. In the morning." Kili added mischievously.

"And how do you know?"

"Well I was on a morning stroll. And I heard some loud movement." Kili said as Fili started sniggering.

"Movement?"

"Yes movement." He trained his eyes on me smirking.

"I think they both quite enjoyed it."

"Sweet Mahal Kili!" I groaned trying to remove the image from my mind.

"What? It's quite strange what one can hear on a morning stroll." He joined Fili laughing.

"You're such a prude," Fili teased me.

"No I just have certain opinions." I defended.

"Well not everyone shares your opinions." Kili reasoned.

"Bofur and Alyssa definitely don't." He added as both brothers started laughing and I gave them each a punch on the arm.

I squealed with excitement as I stared at the door.

"Remember take it easy Lu." Fili warned.

"Yes, yes." I dismissed him.

"Open the doors please Kili darling," I smiled sweetly at him. He gave me a mock bow before opening the doors and I stepped out.

"Oh this feels so good!" I shouted looking back at the brothers who rolled their eyes playfully.

"Don't let all the mountain air get to your head." Kili said.

"Come on let's go down to level 5! You said the rest of the company want to have dinner."

"Yes Luna, they're just waiting for us now." Fili said.

"Lets go boys." They took their places either side of me and I felt their hands hovering around my shoulders. I slowly began to walk down the corridor away from the teaching rooms and we passed dwarves who nodded and smiled at me. We reached the flight of stairs to go down to the fifth level where I could smell the food.

"Mmm that smells so good." I closed my eyes then opened them. We stood at the stair stumped on how I would get down without falling. The princes tried to come up with different ways of carrying me down the stairs.

"Do you need assistance my lady?" I looked a few stairs downwards and saw a handsome man with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes looking up at me. He had a fair amount of facial hair and he had a few grey hairs running down his head but he still looked youthful and he was smiling.

"Uh, no thank you sir." I smiled at him and my cheeks went slightly pink.

"Ah Bard!" Fili said jovially to him.

"How are you?" He shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Very well your highness," he replied courteously to him.

"Please Bard there's no need for formalities." Fili smiled.

"Kili." He gave a small smile to the brown haired durin prince who gave him a stiff nod. _What's wrong with him?_

"Oh so you're Bard! You slayed the dragon?" I said checked with him. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Yes my lady, that is me. So you've heard about me?" He said kindly.

"Yes, rumours." I felt embarrassed at how I had come to think of him.

"Luna here was very excited to meet you." Fili nudged me.

"Well," I blushed again.

"It's an honour to know that you committed a great act of selflessness." I bowed my head to him.

"Thank you Lady Luna, and I've heard all about your bravery and efforts in the recent days. I'm so sorry for what you've lost." He said sadly.

"That's very kind of you to say sir." I smiled at him.

"You remind me a lot of my late wife." He said.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine." he shrugged.

"It was a long time ago and we must all move on." He smiled slightly teary.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance?" he asked once more.

"We'll be fine thank you Bard." Kili spoke but was wearing a strange look.

"I'm sure you have somewhere to be." Kili gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Yes you're quite right." Bard chuckled.

"I've found a solution to our problem." Kili said suddenly and before I knew what was happening he took the crutch away and swept me into his arms bridal style. He carefully placed one arm under my stumped leg to not cause me any pain. I looped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling and looked at him in shock. _What on earth possessed him to do that in front of him?!_

"I'm sure I'll see you again soon." He said with a knowing smile at us. He said his farewell and was gone.

"What was that Kili? You weren't being very courteous to him." I scolded him. He said nothing but began walking down the stairs as I pressed myself closer against his chest breathing in his scent.

"Kili you'll fall!" I protested.

"Brother are you sure that's wise?" Fili called worriedly from the top before scrambling down the stairs to walk beside us.

"I said I would keep you safe didn't I?" He looked at me right in the eyes.

"Uhh y-yes." I stuttered.

"So trust me." He smiled at me before looking forward and kept walking.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs I was still in his arms as we were met with the busy markets.

"Uh Kili." I prodded him in the chest.

"Yes?" He seemed slightly dazed.

"You can put me down now."

"Oh," He blushed slightly and gently stood me up placing the crutch under my right arm so I could walk. I snuck a glance at him before looking away.

"Well then." I cleared my throat.

"Let's go to the dining hall." Fili gave a knowing smile before leading the way. We finally reached the hall and walked in as we were met with cheering from the company. I grinned at them as I saw them all sitting around the table.

"She lives!"

"Lassie we missed you!"

"Come have a seat, we'll eat and drink to our hearts content!"

"Easy everyone, let her breathe." I looked at Thorin who spoke and gave me an encouraging smile. Kili led me to the table with one arm around my waist as the rest of the company looked on. He helped me down onto the seat facing the table with the crutch by my side.

"Good?" Kili asked.

"Yes fine thank you." I gulped still shook over the sweet action of carrying me down the stairs.

Kili smiled and took his place opposite me with the other dwarves.

"So Lass, you're a warrior now." Dwalin grinned at me. I smiled at him slightly.

"I heard you shot down at least 20 orcs." Gloin said proudly.

"Now that definitely not true." I protested.

"Come on Luna, now's not the time to be modest." Bofur smiled smoking on his pipe.

"Honestly I was a fair distance away from the fight. And I was so scared."

"Lass, we would've been worried if you weren't scared. It's completely normal going into your first fight." Balin reassured me with a gentle smile.

"We're glad you came out of it mostly okay." Bombur winked at me. As Ori, Dori and Nori nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah," I trailed off. _I honestly didn't feel okay or like myself._

"Does it get easier?"

"Yes Lass, it will get easier I promise." Dori said reassuringly.

"I don't think I could go back out there." I said uneasily remembering how scared I was when I was facing down the orc.

"It's up to you Luna." Fili said.

"We've all had our fair share of tough scrapes but we pulled through and you will too." he finished squeezing my hand.

"You're a tough lass that's for sure." Oin shot me a wink. I smiled at them knowing how hard they were trying to make me feel better.

"I propose a toast," Thorin raised his mug of ale at the head of the table.

"To Luna," All the other dwarves held up their mugs today.

"Who fought bravely and valiantly. She is a true ally of Erebor and a true dwarven warrior lass without whom I may not have been standing here today. She protected the Durins fiercely and for that we will protect her. To Luna!" He finished.

"To Luna!" The other dwarves cheered. And whilst I was absolutely moved by Thorin's speech as I ate and dined with the dwarves I couldn't help but feel empty. They tried their best to distract me with stories of their own but it only reminded me of what I was going to miss out on, I couldn't join in on their adventures and even though I had their protection and affection I couldn't do what they could. At the end of the feast, I bid them goodnight and Kili escorted me back to my room.

He walked by my side telling me stories of what he had been up to and showing me how the mountain had been decorated. This time we approached a flight of stairs to go down to level 6 then to level 7 where my parents were.

"Next time give me a warning if you're going to sweep me off my feet." I looked at him earnestly.

"Okay," He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I think this is possible but I need you on my right side in case I stumble." I instructed him and he moved to my right side.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Kili looked at me unsure.

"I think." I said sheepishly to him.

I leaned on his right shoulder as he removed the crutch and held it under his other arm. I moved with my left leg and hopped my way down the stairs feeling out of breath.

"Kili I'm sure you'd rather do other things than escort me everywhere." I sighed flopping down onto the stairs for a minute. He sat beside me but kept a little space between us.

"I don't mind." He gave me a charming smile.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." He said sincerely and leaned in slightly.

"Kili." I whispered.

"I know. I'm helping you as your friend." He smiled but I could see the hurt in his eyes. Choosing to say nothing I stood up and we went down the next flight of stairs slightly easier than before. We walked down the corridor until we reached my accomodation door.

"Well, here it is." he said.

"Yep." I replied. _Why did it feel so awkward between us now?_

"I'll be here tomorrow morning to collect you for Balin's lesson." he smiled brightly.

"Kili," I warned.

"Just try and stop me." He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek which burned at his touch slightly and walked off with a smile.

 _That boy baffles me honestly._ I heaved open the door to my house and my parents ushered me in smothering me in kisses.

"Guys," I said slightly annoyed.

"We're so glad your home!" Ma said happily.

"The house has been dreary without you." Da sighed.

"No you're just being dramatic." I gave them a wry smile.

"Did you have a nice meal?"

"Very nice. They were all very accommodating."

"That's lovely," Ma smiled.

"And did you make your own way down here?" She asked sitting me down on the chair.

"No, actually Kili escorted me."

"Oh he did? That was very gentleman-like of him." Da said slowly.

"Yes well we haven't worked out the kinks of going down the flights of stairs yet."

"Well we'll make sure someone's always around to help you." Ma said.

"Yeah, Oin's working on a long term solution so I won't always have to use this crutch."

"Lu!" a small voice shouted followed by a scrambling of footsteps towards me that collided with my legs as I hissed in pain slightly.

"Frerin!" I said excitedly scooping him up into my lap. My face contorted in pain as he put pressure in my right leg.

"How are you buddy?"

"I've missed you so much!" he hugged me tightly.

"Aww, I've missed you too." I smiled down at my little brother.

"Frerin, come off your sister take it easy on her." Ma warned him as he got off my lap and looked at me.

"Ma told me what happened!"

"Oh?" I said glancing at my mother. "And what did she say exactly?"

"She told me how you bravely fought an orc and that he was evil and hurt your leg!"

"That's right Frerin." He looked down at my right leg where the stump was and gasped. I tried to draw his attention away from it worried he would get scared.

"They cut your leg off?" He asked shocked.

"Yes Frerin, they had to otherwise I would get hurt all over." I explained to him.

"How does it feel?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Strange." I admitted truthfully to him.

"Can I touch it?" I was a little taken aback by his question and gestured for him to put his hand on it. He placed his hand on it then quickly moved it away as if it burned him.

"That's so cool!" I smiled at him as he got excited.

"And don't worry about walking, I'll help you wherever you go!" Frerin said sweetly.

"Thank you Frerin," Tears welled up in my eyes as Ma noticed.

"Okay Frerin I think its time Luna, goes to bed to rest now." She smiled at him and helped me into my room before closing the door.

 **WARNING TO STOP READING NOW - if you get triggered you can go straight to the next chapter.**

The tears I had held for the whole night came flooding out as I sat on the bed and cried. Cried about my predicament, my helplessness, my uselessness. It was pathetic. _I can't live like this. I refuse to be a burden on anyone any longer._

I walked to the ledge near my window and stood on the edge looking down to the bottom of the mountain. I should just do it, I should jump.

 _What was the point?_

 **A/N: I'm sorry for that super depressing ending and I want to know your thoughts on the chapter. I promise it will get better after this. Also yess to Kili just taking control and picking her up! *swoon* Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Two Years Later

**A/N: back with another chapter for you all! I have been literally stumbling with ideas for this story and I'm actually only a few chapters away from finishing it sadly! But I hope you're enjoying what's going on. The last time we left Luna she was in a bit of a dark place, I hope you guys like the development althoigh there is a slight time lapse. Also I'm going to be updating on Sundays and Wednesdays/Thursdays because I'm a few chapters in advance so double treat!**

 **More of our beautiful Bard and a twist!**

 **MissCallaLilly: if you think that was bad you're going to hate me after this chapter...**

 **also thank you to SakuraDragomir and XiuminsBabyGirl for favouriting and following this story! I'm glad you guys like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's works or any of Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and plot line.**

 **enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

Two years later…

"Luna! Are you almost ready?" I could hear my mother shouting from outside of the room.

"I'm just getting dressed!" I yelled back to her.

"Kili's already here!"

"Okay!"

I stared at the white undershirt on the bed and slipped it over my head. The purple tunic was neatly folded on the chair and has silver embellishments running down the long sleeves and the length of the cloth. The black loose trousers were ready for me to wear. I attached the wooden leg Oin had developed and strapped it onto my stump.

It wasn't the best solution but he worked so hard to make it to the size of my leg and so it would be comfortable. It actually made it much easier to walk but I also relied on the crutch that way I could keep up a normal walking pace. I pulled up the trousers over my legs as it got stuck on the wooden leg.

"Curses." I muttered.

"Mahal you're really testing me." I glared up at the ceiling.

"Come on." I yanked on the trousers until they fitted over the wooden stump.

"Aha." I looked pleased with my effort as I laced up my boot on the left leg. Looking at my messy hair I decided to brush it down and keep it open. I assembled my bag with books, medicinal pouches I had made and swung my quiver and bow across my back. I left my room to entire the kitchen where my family plus Kili were eating breakfast.

"Ah nice of you to join us dear," Da said pointedly. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"One leg remember?" I defended.

"Of course darling." Ma smiled at me before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Kili." I smiled at him.

"Lu." He waved mouth full of food.

"How is it that he's been eating breakfast here every morning?" I said astonished to my parents.

"Because he has been very pleasant and helpful around the house and has been a gentleman to you." My mother defended Kili and brushed his hair back who looked at me and grinned.

I took the empty seat next to him and began piling scrambled eggs onto my plate sneaking a glance at him. He was wearing a dark blue tunic which was formfitting and half of his hair was pinned back into a braid whilst the other half remained unruly and untamed around his shoulders.

I looked at him affectionately. Two years had passed since the incident. Since we had almost committed ourselves to each other, then I made a stupid mistake by telling him we should've just been friends. When I wanted him beside me every night I had nightmares, especially that night I almost jumped. What stopped me was the thought of Kili, I couldn't imagine what it would've done to him. After all I love him and I think he liked me too once. But I ruined it and I don't think he feels the same.

"You're lucky you came out Lu, otherwise Kili wouldn't have left any eggs for you." Frerin smirked slightly as I glared at him. He was older now and as tall as me, getting more witty and teasing every day but I still saw him as my little brother.

"Maybe you guys should adopt Kili instead." I stabbed the eggs with my fork before plopping them into my mouth.

"What a wonderful idea, don't you think Adrian?" Ma said to Da.

"Oh yes Nina, I would love to have another son." He said just as enthusiastically as they both joked at me.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned.

Kili looked thrilled by the idea and nudged me smiling and I smiled back. How can I not smile when he looks at me like that?!

"We should get to our lessons." Kili said mouthful of food.

"Kili," I tapped his arm and he looked at me cheeks bulging.

"Swallow." I giggled as he turned a light shade of pink.

"Let's go then." Frerin hurried us as we walked towards the door.

"It was a pleasure as always, Adrian, Nina." He smiled at my parents who gave him their thanks. We closed the doors behind us before I spoke.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with Ma and Da?"I rounded on him.

"Since I've been escorting you." He said.

"Why? Jealous?" He smirked.

"Absolutely not." I scoffed. I held the crutch under my right arm although I didn't really need it, it helped me keep up with Kili and Frerin who were discussing training.

"I'm getting quite used to the short sword." Frerin commented to Kili.

"I prefer bow and arrows myself."

"We all know how great of an archer you are Kee." I rolled my eyes behind him.

"Fili's advice really worked that day in training, but I still need to improve my footwork." Frerin chatted with Kili.

"Don't worry I'll help you with that, maybe you should get Dwalin's help as well?" He suggested.

"Maybe, I've heard he's a brutal trainer." Frerin shuddered.

"Oh he is, remember when he was training me Kili." I grinned and fell into step beside him.

"Oh I remember, that was quite a day." He chuckled.

"Remember our archery lessons?" Kili asked, dark eyes searching my own. I remember you standing very very close.

"Uhh yes that's a very uhm contact weapon." I said to Kili seeing if he got the hint. He caught my gaze and winked.

"Oh Mahal." Frerin groaned.

"What?" Our heads snapped to him almost forgetting he was there.

"Listening to you two flirt is psychologically disturbing, just kiss and get it over with already." Frerin said in frustration.

I couldn't bear to look at Kili but I was sure his cheeks were as red as mine. I couldn't even hide my blushing as we began walking up the stairs in utter silence.

"Guys I was joking." Frerin began choking on his own laughter looking at our faces.

"Haha yeah." Kili chuckled weakly remembering the incident. It seemed like a lifetime ago wow. The amount of times I just wanted to grab him and kiss him was disturbing and Frerin saying it only made it worse. I decided to avoid looking at Kili at all costs and focussed on the stairs.

We finally reached the teaching rooms and left Frerin as he went to his lessons. Kili and I walked in a comfortable silence until we reached Balin's room where Fili was already waiting.

"There you both are!" He threw his hands up.

"You can't leave me here by myself." He pouted.

"What were you both up to anyways?" He questioned looking at the distance between us.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." We replied at the same time. I took my seat besides Fili and Kili took his seat on the other side next to his brother. I snuck a glance at Kili and notes his head was done and he was actually working, listening to Balin's teachings. He caught me staring a few times and then it was my turn to duck away and avoid his gaze.

"You're acting weird." Fili whispered.

"You both are." He said looking confused.

"Have no idea what you mean Fee." I smiled brightly at him.

"If you say so," he muttered. A few hours later our lessons with Balin concluded and I shot out of the room before Kili had a chance to talk to me.

I made my way down to the healing room to work with Oin. I was now fully trained as a healer but I was still inexperienced so I worked under his supervision.

"Mama it hurts," a small dwarrow was looking at her mother as I inspected her wound.

The laceration was deep into her finger and it would need stitches as the bandages I wrapped around it were getting soaked in blood.

"It's going to need stitches," I said quietly to the mother who nodded. I have them a minute to talk.

"Darling this nice young healer here is going to stitch up your finger so it's all better." She tried to reason with the girl who had tears in her eyes.

"Mama it's going to hurt!"

"Actually you know what it doesn't hurt ." I whispered to the girl who looked at me with wide eyes.

"It doesn't." I shook my head furiously at her.

"I have this magic root that you chew on and all the pain goes away!" I exclaimed to her and glanced to her mother who smiled encouragingly.

I picked the young dwarrow up and put her on the table handing her the root.

"Here quickly start chewing!" She gasped and put it in her mouth wincing slightly at the taste.

"It doesn't taste very good." She complained.

I sprinkles some lavender on the root and she put it in her mouth.

"Mhmm!" She said happily and I grinned at her.

"Feel a bit better?" I asked her preparing the needle and thread.

"Well it doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good," I smiled at her.

She happily chewed on the root and I began sewing her wound shut on the finger, she took no notice and just sat there happily. Phew the pain medicine is working! I finished stitching up and wrapped the linens around her finger.

"You were very brave sweetie."

"What's your name?"

"Freida." She said politely.

"Well Freida I have a treat for you for being so brave." I picked out the pastry treat behind me.

"This is for you, my friend Bombur made these." I smiled at her handing her package. She grinned at me then looked at her mother for permission who nodded.

She took the package and skipped out of the healing room.

"Thank you Lady Luna we are most grateful." The mother said sincerely as I clasped her hands.

"It's no problem." I beamed at her as she left the room.

"Phew!" I sat down tired on the chair and slightly sweaty from patching up the wounds, making more herb poultices for poisoning and studying the books.

"You've done well today Luna." Oin patted me on the shoulder as I nodded.

The doors swung open and I groaned. What now?

I tiredly picked up my feet and turned around to the door only to see a sweaty Frerin holding his shoulder in pain with Kili by his side.

"What happened?" I rushed over to him.

"Kili?!" I demanded.

"Training with Dwalin." Frerin grinned.

"I was sparring with Kili and Fili who decided it was a good idea to push me to the ground." I glared at Kili who looked at me sheepishly scratching his neck.

"Bring him over to the table." I said.

"Kili help me remove his shirt." I ordered the dwarf switching to healer mode.

I sat him down on the table and looked around for large linens. I began heating up the pain root mixed with Alfirin in hot water until they melted and it gave off a smell. I waited for it to cool down then spread it over the linens and brought it over to where Kili and Frerin was. I looked over Frerin and noticed the cuts and bruises on his body.

I inspected his shoulder and ran my hands over where the bone was sticking and winced looking at Frerin.

"Owww," he moaned.

"What?"

"Your hands are cold." He whined. I rolled my eyes at him before searching for where to push the bone back.

"Okay Kili you need to hold him back on the count of three." Kili came by my side and put his hands on Frerin's front and back.

"One, two, three!" I shouted and pushed his shoulder until it clicked back into place. Frerin's face contorted as he cried out in pain.

"It's okay Frerin." I stroked his hair looking him in the eyes.

"Kili help me with this." He took the other side of the long linen with the poultice and began wrapping it around his shoulder passing it back to me. I studied him, the way he methodically wrapped it and how he concentrated.

He caught my glance as I looked away and focussed on securing the bandage.

"Your shoulder was dislocated, so we pushed it back in place."

"Now the pain will hurt for a couple of hours but the bandage has a herb poultice I mixed which you should soon start to feel." I said to Frerin who nodded.

"I feel something warm in my muscles. It feels nice," he nodded as the colour returned to his face.

"You'll live little brother." I patted him on his back.

"Hey Lu, we don't need to tell Ma and Da about this do we?" He asked me hopefully.

"No we don't I guess." I sighed.

"As long as you be careful!" I warned him.

My stump was feeling sore so I sat down and removed the wooden leg. I touched it and it felt tender.

I looked for the pain root and began chewing on it as Frerin started getting dressed and left the room. Kili came over to me as I began wiping the dirt from my face.

"You okay Lu?" Kili asked concerned.

"Hey Kee, I'm fine." I smiled lopsided at him.

He looked at me not believing me and took the seat in front of me.

"My legs been bothering me these days." I sighed running a hand through my hair. It was a mess as I took the band and tied it.

"Have you told Oin?"

"Weelll,"

He glared at me with those soulful eyes.

"I've been taking pain medicine it helps." I shrugged.

"It's no big deal Kee."

"Your safety is always a big deal for me." He searched my face for a reaction as I gulped slightly. I looked away from him stopping the redness from developing in my face. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw him smiling.

"Kili,"

"Yes Luna." He looked up from his dark eyelashes. from his dark from his dark

"There's something I-"

"I wanted to talk about-"

But we were interrupted by the doors bursting open. And in came Bard clutching his arm where blood was spilling out of.

"Oh my." I exclaimed.

"Quickly sit him down here!" Kili jumped into action and sat the Master of Laketown down. I threw him a cloth.

"Apply pressure to his wound." I instructed him hastily trying to reattach the wooden leg to my stump. I walked over to Bard carefully and inspected his wound.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Lady Luna honestly it's not that big," he brushed me off but I could see him paling slightly.

"I was merely sparring with one of my guards when he thrusted his sword quite sharply." He said admittedly.

"I have to remember to promote him." He said impressed before groaning in pain.

"It will need stitches, let me prepare a pain concoction so you won't feel it." I said to him before he placed an arm on wrist.

"Lady Luna its fine you may just stitch it up as it is." Kili and I looked at him like he had just grown 3 heads.

"I know you look extremely tired my lady so I just want to make sure you have the minimal to do." He smiled.

"That's very sweet Bard but are you sure?"

"Yes," he said.

"Okay bite down on this," I gave him a roll of linen to put in his mouth before preparing the needle and thread once more.

"Ready." He nodded quickly and Kili stood by my side ready to assist.

I began sewing up his wound glancing at Bars who's face would contort in pain every few minutes. Once he job was done I gave him the raw pain root to chew in.

"It'll help." I told him as he took it and began chewing. I started wrapping linens around his arm fully aware of Bard watching me work.

"You're very talented Lady Luna." He smiled.

I beamed at him not used to hearing compliments from my patients. I glanced at Kili and noted his reaction, he was seething quietly by my side but kept his emotions in check.

"There!" I said to the man who was moving his arm around.

"Take it easy." I warned him and he chuckled.

"I will try but I have to go help King Thorin."

Me and Kili looked at each other confused.

"You haven't heard?" Bard seemed shocked before he continued.

"A dwarf convoy has been travelling from Ered Luin and they had just arrived when I injured myself." Bard explained to us.

A dwarf convoy? Why on earth would Thorin call for a dwarf convoy?

"Truly you didn't know?"

"No but thank you Bard for that information." We said to him as he nodded and excused himself.

"Lets go check it out." Kili said as I took my crutch and walked alongside him down to the reception where the council were greeting some dwarves.

"Ah Kili, Luna glad you could join us!" Thorin beamed happily. I glanced at Kili suspiciously who was also wearing the same look. We met the gaze of Fili who walked over to us wearing a serious look on his face.

"What's this about?" I asked him and noted he shifted nervously on his feet.

"I'll let uncle explain." He said simply before looking forwards. It must be serious. Thorin gathered the attention of the council before he spoke.

"These are noble dwarves from Ered Luin."

"This is Jojen an old friend of mine and this is his niece the lovely Lady Meera." I looked at the dwarrowdam who had joined us. Mahal she's pretty. She had long curly locks of brown hair neatly braided with piercing blue eyes. She had a heart shaped face and full lips. Hmm all of a sudden I feel very insecure.

And I wasn't the only one who had her attention. Next to me Kili gawked at her and was openly looking at her up and down. My insides felt like they were clenching all of a sudden and I felt angry. You pushed him away remember.

"The purpose of this visit, beside seeing an old friend of mine," Thorin chuckled to the crowd who returned his response.

"- is a betrothal!" The council erupted in cheers and I could see Balin and Dwalin grinning in our direction.

"Your betrothal?!" I whispered harshly to Fili but he said nothing.

"To my nephew Prince Kili!"

 **A/N: TWIST. I just won't let these two get together will i? I'm sorry but not really that sorry. Review?**


	26. Chapter 26 - Betrothal? What Betrothal?

**A/N: whoop chapter 26! And the introduction of the rival for Kili's affections. I had a lot of fun writing her character in this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Also some happy revelations but under not good context? it'll make sense.. and its almost sunday so you're welcome :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines only my OC and storyline. I don't own the names Meera and Jojen - they belong to George RR Martin, I only own their characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

My jaw slacked open and I didn't even try to hide it. I looked at Kili who looked just as dumbfounded as I did. The rest of the council erupted in cheers and congratulations for him but I decided to observe Meera. She looked extremely happy. Too happy if you ask me! I set my glare in her direction feeling completely in shock.

Fili on the other hand looked uncomfortable as he noticed my glare towards the brown haired dwarrowdam. Thorin was busy being congratulated by members of the company and council before he arrived to where the princes and I was. He was beaming as he pulled Kili in for a hug who hugged him back smiling.

Thorin looked at me and I shot him a grin before he went to Fili. I can't take it anymore. I hobbled away from the scene as fast as I could with my stump trying not to cry or be angry and frustrated at any dwarf. Walking up the stairs I decided to take solace in the library, a place I hadn't been to in a while.

I found a book on the lower shelf and pulled up a chair by the ledge looking over Dale and began to read in peace. About an hour later I could hear quick footsteps scuttling the library. I turned around eyeing the out of breath dwarf with his hands on his knees.

"There you are!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"I've been looking for you." He said softly pulling up a chair beside me.

"Well you found me." I continued to ignore his presence as I read my book.

"You ran off so quickly I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." I shrugged.

"Oh really? Luna I know you." He looked at me earnestly as I closed the book shut.

"Fine. I'm listening." I turned to face him slightly.

"You've got to believe I didn't know this was happening. I didn't plan this!" He said flustered.

"I know you didn't Kili." I sighed.

"But it happened anyways."

"So you're okay with it?" Kili said disbelievingly. For all his looks you'd think he'd be more perceptive.

"Of course I'm not okay with it! Are you okay with it?" I asked him seeking the truth in his eyes.

"I don't know." I looked at Kili who bit his lip looking down.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It might not all be that bad."

"Kili are you really this dense?" I said disbelievingly feeling my anger come back. His eyes shot up in surprise seeing my frustration but he said nothing.

"I have feelings for you for Mahal's sake." I sighed.

"I like you a lot." You're my one.

His jaw slacked slightly and he looked in shock. I shouldn't be angry at him, I told him I just wanted to be friends and it's not his fault a proposal was sprung on him.

"Remember that day in Dale, right before the attack we were going to talk? About us?" I asked him. Kili thought for a moment then remembered.

"I do." He said simply.

"And?"

I groaned.

"What do you want me to say?" He raised his voice as the librarian shushed us.

"I like you too! Happy?" Kili said looking at me. I started smiling at him feeling complete and utter joy.

"I have done, for a while now." Kili smiled back putting his hand on top of mine and interlocking the fingers as I looked at them feeling slightly shy.

"But I can't back out of this proposal." His words hit me like an avalanche of rocks as I looked up into his eyes hurt. I moved my fingers out of my hand and retracted it into my body.

"What do you mean can't?"

"Thorin set this up as an advantageous marriage, to help the kingdom I can't back out of it, I have no choice." Kili said trying to reach for my hand again.

"Can't or won't?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The kingdom needs this."

"Erebor has many other trade routes and is prosperous!" I argued back.

"You always have a choice Kili." I tried to implore him knowing Thorin wouldn't make him do it if he didn't want to.

"Two years ago I was ready to commit myself to you!" Now Kili stood up looking frustrated.

"But you weren't ready! You were scared Luna."

"How dare you! I wasn't scared." I said shouting back.

"You were scared I wouldn't accept you with what happened. But I will always protect you and care for you that's what I promised." He said. He's right I pushed him.

"Won't you reconsider?" I pleaded slightly on the verge of breaking down.

"I won't Luna, I'm sorry. But maybe in the future I can separate from Lady Meera." He suggested. I looked in his face to see if he was joking but there was no mirth in his eyes.

"No Kili." I said feeling tears on my face.

"I won't be anyone's second choice." I stood up to leave before he caught my wrist once more.

"Please Luna, let's talk about this." He said desperately.

"Can you deny the proposal?" I challenged him to continue but he sat quietly.

"Goodbye Kili." I slammed the book back into the shelf before walking out of the library to the training yard. I know it seems completely selfish but I didn't want to put my feelings on hold anymore. I can't fall for anyone else it's too late, my heart has already declared Kili as my own. But now I have to watch him as he marries another.

I picked up one of the metal swords in the courtyard and started hacking away at the wooden training dummy. I used all my strength up beforehand beefore wacking it some more feeling my muscles ache and ache.

"I hope that's not me you're imagining." I heard a voice sitting on the bench as I eyed the blonde Durin prince who walked towards me slowly and apprehensively.

"Fili." I nodded to him not in the mood to talk as I continued to hit the dummy.

"Luna."

"Your form is good." he pointed it out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh." I said not really focussing on him just looking at the wooden dummy I was imagining Kili's face on and then Meera.

"Look Luna I know you're upset." He started.

"Why do you say that?" I punctuating my words as I hit the wooden dummy hard.

"Look can you stop that for a minute." Fili said slightly annoyed.

"Okay." I turned my attention to him dropping the sword and wiping the beads of sweat for a minute.

"This is a surprise on all of us. Kili most of all, you shouldn't take it out on him." Fili reasoned.

"I honestly don't know what you mean."

Fili gestured to the practise dummy which was now falling apart completely battered.

"I told Kili exactly how I feel and he told me the same!" I rebuffed.

"I know he spoke to me. And I am happy you finally admitted your feelings to each other, Gloin owns me a few gold coins." Fili said smiling.

I scoffed but couldn't help smiling at him.

"Fee," I took a softer tone with him.

"That doesn't matter now. He's going to marry someone else." I sighed walking over to take my bow and arrow and hit the practising range. Fili followed me and continued to talk.

"I know but he's doing it because he loves his people and Erebor and -"

"Look there's something off about this Lady Meera, I never saw her when I spent time in Ered Luin. To me it looks like she's hiding something." I explained to Fili hoping he would believe me. He looked at me in disbelief.

"How do you know Lu?"

"She gives a strange impression, like she's plotting something." I voiced my thoughts to him knowing for sure that he would call me crazy.

"Luna, that's crazy." Fili said.

"You don't have actual evidence she's hiding something. I know you feel very strongly for Kili, are you sure this isn't an overreaction?" Fili suggested unsure of how I would react.

"Look just trust me on this." I pleaded.

"She's not who says she is."

"Her father is a dear friend of Uncle's and if he says she's fit to marry him then I don't see how she's hiding something. What would she have to gain? She's from a noble family."

"She has everything to gain! She would be engaged to a prince of direct descent from Durin. She would have influence and power." Please Mahal make him understand. I'm trying to do this for Kili's own sake. Not just for me.

"I don't think this marriage will work." Fili looked at me with such sympathy in his eyes. Last ditch effort.

"She may even like him."

"Well I love him!" I burst out then looked around quickly to make sure no one noticed. I've finally admitted it out loud.

Fili looked gobsmacked before he started talking.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." I sighed before notching an arrow onto the bow string and firing as it hit a couple of bands above the bulls-eye of the target.

"I knew you had feelings for him but I didn't realise that you had pledged yourself to him." Fili said in a low voice.

"Well I have, I could've stopped my feelings from developing that fast but I really thought I would end up with him, that we would be together." I closed one eye aiming at the target and fired the arrow as it hit close to centre.

"He's my one."

"You know what it means." Fili said putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I know, I'll go my entire lifetime without loving another dwarf or ever feeling whole again." I sighed and pulled another arrow watching as it embedded itself directly in the centre of the target.

"I'm so sorry Luna." Fili looked sincerely sad.

"I know you are." I walked over to the target to retrieve his arrows.

"But why are you giving up? I know Kili feels the same." Fili said determined.

"Has he ever explicitly said so?"

"Well no, but he likes you lot, he wants to be with you."

"I gave him the option." I said rubbing my neck.

"Well he's an idiot." Fili said looking concerned. I chuckled and smiled up at Fili.

"You two are meant to be together, its fate."

"Oh don't tell me you believe in the fate crap!" I teased him.

"Excuse me, one of the great Valier is Vaire, weaver of fate." Fili huffed.

"Oh so someone does pay attention in Balin's lessons." I said impressed cleaning my arrows.

"Only sometimes." Fili jested.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked seriously.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so, but I'll live." I said honestly. He wasn't satisfied with my answer and gave me a pointed look. I grinned widely at him and he shook his head in amusement eyeing me in concern.

"Well if there's anything I know about you Luna Lockheart, is that you are a survivor." I smiled at the compliment he gave me.

"And that I could beat you with my two daggers." He smirked.

"You're on." I challenged.

A couple of hours had passed and I was completely wiped out from fighting Fili. There was no one that could match his skill with dual blades and there was a good reason he had a number of braids over his head. But in this particular instance I bested him. I collapsed down onto the bench taking the wooden leg off to rest.

"I still think you let me win." I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"Lady Luna, are you accusing me of cheating?" he gasped. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I eased up slightly." He looked sheepish as I punched him in the arm.

"Admittedly it did make me feel a bit better. Knowing I bested the crown prince of Erebor." I teased him.

"Good that's what I was going for. I know this betrothal isn't the most happiest news but I'm glad I could ease the pain." He smiled.

"Betrothal? What betrothal?" I looked around feigning ignorance.

"Luna." Fili said warningly.

"Yes yes I know. I'm fine." I tried to smile widely.

"See."

"Oh very convincing!" he said sarcastically.

"I'll get over it I'm sure." I waved his off but he looked at me in concern.

"Now I don't know about you but I need a bath." I sniffed and could smell the dirt and grime coming off me.

"Phew! And you do too." I sniffled near him.

"This scent attracts the ladies." Fili raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"As a lady, I'm telling you the smell will send orcs running in the other direction." I grinned at him as he frowned.

"Come on we can go together."

"Not like that you dirty dwarf!" I scrunched my nose up in disgust pushing him to leave the training yard.

"Am I interrupting anything?" We followed the feminine voice to the source. A dwarrowdam with a heart shaped face, sapphire blue eyes and beautiful brown hair was standing there looking at us with raised eyebrows. Meera.

"Lady Meera." I said stiffly inclining my head slightly. Hmm maybe I should give her a chance.

"Ah lady Meera, no indeed you are not." Fili gave her a warm smile. Curse Fili and his diplomatic skills.

"I don't believe we have met." She said curiously looking at me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious with the dirt all over me and wanted to run to the bathhouses.

"No, we have not my lady, I am Luna Lockheart and I am an apprentice healer." I smiled at her warmly.

"I have heard a lot about you Lady Luna, I hear you are very close with the princes." She smiled slightly but I could see there was more to her sentence than she was letting on. Okay? I returned her gesture.

"Yes, I do spend a lot of time with them but I don't see how that has anything to do-"

"And King Thorin also mentioned you're active in political decisions." She interrupted and I just stared at her my smile replaced by a look of confusion. What is she doing?

"I wouldn't say active, I made a few suggestions here and there." I said.

"You must have coined good favour with the King somehow." She said as I tried not to look shocked. What is she saying exactly?! Did she just say that I slept my way to them? How dare she! I looked at Fili who looked uncomfortable slightly red in the face.

"What are you saying Lady Meera? Speak plainly." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Just that you are a very hard worker and very ambitious. I've heard you spend a lot of time with Prince Kili in particular." Her eyes sparked dangerously and she gave me a warning glance.

"Do you enjoy creating gossip for your own gain?" I glared at her as she smirked.

"No my lady, I only go based on what rumours I hear."

Both of us stood staring at each other. Oh i could go and stick a few of my arrows in her.

"Well," Fili said clearing his throat slightly.

"I'm absolutely filthy I must get to the bathhouses." He chuckled looking from Meera to me.

"I apologise Lady Luna, it's a very noble position to be a royal healer and to be so involved in the politics at Erebor." she said courteously. I'm not buying it.

"Thank you, its actually quite a demanding- "

"Prince Fili! Where is prince Kili?" Meera interrupted me. I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly trying to remember my court manners.

"Or should I call you Fili? We will be family soon enough." She chuckled goodnaturedly towards Fili who smiled at her slightly warily. You may be civil to her Fili but I have no intention.

"Fili will do my lady. May I then call you Meera?"

"Of course!" She laughed. I'm still here Fili. I began getting annoyed at him.

"I believe he is with the King in the council chambers." Fili answered towards her.

"Thank you Fili! I will let you go to your bath." She smiled innocently and he bowed his head.

"Shall we go Luna?" I joined him at the exit to the training courtyard next to Meera.

"Actually I would like to speak to Lady Luna for a moment if that's alright with you?" She batted her eyelashes and Fili looked to me for permission.

"Go, I'll meet you later." I smiled tiredly at him as I heard footsteps down the corridor away from the yard.

"I think we got off to the wrong start Luna." I raised my eyebrows at her. Dropping the pleasantries when the crown prince isn't in the room. Oh how cliché. I won't let her get to me.

"I believe so Lady Meera."

"I believe we can become very good friends. Even family." She said pouting her lips.

"I don't see why not." I gritted my teeth.

"Excellent!" I'll see you later." She turned to walk around with her low cut velvet gown. Before leaving she turned around with one last comment.

"Oh, you'll have to tell me all about what Kili likes. I'm sure you know all about that." I fought the urge to plunge a dagger into her body.

"Our relationship was strictly a friendship." I gritted out clenching my teeth.

"Save it Luna, I've seen the way you look at him. It's too pathetically obvious." She gave a shrill laugh. She just wants to get a rise out of me, I shouldn't do anything.

"If you say so." I shrugged noting she was not pleased about the reaction.

"Well I suppose since I'm going to see him now, I'll find out all about what he likes." She licked her lips deviously before sauntering off. My face went completely red with anger as I marched off to the bathhouses.

"She's a bitch!" I said loudly in the bathhouse with Alyssa and Arya in front of me causing other dwarves to stare at me in disdain.

"Woah Luna are you sure you're not just misreading her actions?" Alyssa reasoned.

"Absolutely not. She had the nerve to suggest that Kili and I, uhm well we. You know!" I gestured to them.

"Aren't you?" Arya asked nonchalantly.

"No!" I went a bright shade of red.

"But you've thought about it?" Arya smirked.

"Completely beside the point." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She's not a nice person. I swear she's just doing this for political advantage."

"Well that I have a feeling you're right about. But that's what most of these marriages are." Alyssa said sighing.

"I didn't like the impression I got from her." Arya stated hand on her chin.

"And she might be planning something."

"We gotta keep an eye on her." She finished.

"Best plan you've ever had!" I grinned at her as she gave me a thumbs up.

"Maybe she's nicer once you get to know her." Arya and I both gave Alyssa a look.

"Okay a long shot." Alyssa admitted.

"I need to find out what she's planning."

"Well you could start by finding out what the blue mountains stand to gain from this marriage." Arya said.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Alyssa said shocked.

"Hey I do pay attention." She defended.

"You guys have been real helpful. Thanks!" I climbed out of the tub and wrapped my gown around my body putting my wet hair into a light braid. I walked out of the bathhouses before walking smack into something.

"Ouch." I rubbed my head feeling it now start to throb.

"Oh Luna, sorry." Kili gave a short smile.

"Oh hey Kili." I said. I'm still angry at you for breaking my heart. But you do look good. I grumbled to myself. I either wanted to kill him or kiss him, there was no in between with him.

"And Lady Meera." I blinked looking at the dwarrow hanging off his arm. Feeling my cheeks burning up I decided to leave before I did anything I would regret.

"Ah Lady Luna, we were just off for a bath!" She drawled grinning at Kili who smiled at her. I could feel my heart breaking in two looking at his smile towards me.

"Separately." Kili clarified towards me his brown soulful eyes searching my own.

"I frankly couldn't care less." I scoffed noticing the hurt in Kili's eyes.

"If you'll excuse me." I tried to push past them but Meera blocked my way.

"You will be at the feast today won't you Luna? Oh you must come!" She gushed. By Mahal she is completely faking her niceness!

"If I don't have a previous engagement I'm sure I can make an appearance." I smiled fakely at her. I would be there for Kili, to make sure she doesn't do anything.

"Oh please! We would both love it so much!" She gasped striking Kili's head.

"Wouldn't we love?" Kili and I both tensed up at her words.

"We would. I would." Kili gazed into my eyes as I tried to tear away from his face which was now completely fixated on mine.

"I have to be going now." I rushed past them before they could stop me blinking away the tears that had formed. I walked up away from the bathhouses with several curious looks from other dwarves to my accommodation.

"Luna?" My mother put down the cloth she was sewing and approached me as I was frozen to the door. I finally couldn't keep it on anymore and the tears came falling down.

"Oh darling." She swept me up in her arms as I clinged onto her back letting the tears fall.

"Tell me who hurt you and I'll kill him." She reassured patting my back.

"How do you know it's a him?" I pulled back from her at an arms length looking at her face.

"When you cry like this honey it's always a him." She smiled sadly.

"It's Kili."

"I thought as much." She nodded.

"I told him I loved him. He's my one." I said looking down. I looked back up at Ma who was smiling.

"And what did he say?" She prompted.

"He said it back."

"That's great news Luna! You know he's become like family to us." She grinned.

"Yeah I know."

"Why are you so sad then?" Then it dawned on her.

"Oh the betrothal." She said quietly.

"Yes Kili's accepted, despite knowing how I feel and how he feels. He thinks he has no other choice." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Well honey look at it from his perspective-" Ma began but I interrupted her.

"Ma he has the freedom of choice, he gave me hope only to say he couldn't do anything about his feelings. He's giving up on us." I huffed.

"What I mean to say Luna, is that he has a great burden on his shoulders, he may have a choice but Jojen is one of Thorin's closest friends and this marriage is something advantageous to both kingdoms. Kili just wants to impress his uncle and prove himself." I stayed silent.

"I hate it when you're right." I mumbled.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less! And that doesn't give him the right to break my heart or do what he did." I said.

"Of course darling I know. The heart doesn't think rationally ever." She smiled slightly.

"There's this dinner I've been invited to, with the company to celebrate the betrothal."

"But I don't want to go. I don't think I can bear to see her by his side." I sat down on the chair opposite her.

"It's up to you. Kili is also your friend is he not?" She checked.

"I know he will sorely miss you if you're not there."

"Why should he? He has his betrothed." I spat out slightly.

"But because you care for him, I know you'll go no matter how much you don't want to." She gave me a knowing look.

"There you go again with that motherly wisdom!" I feigned annoyance and my mother smirked at me.

"If Kili does care for you truly, he'll follow his heart in the end. But Luna please, don't get hung up on him completely. You are young, there's plenty of time." She tucked a hair back behind my ear leaving me to think about her words. I do need to keep an eye on her, she's not what she seems.

"I suppose." I shrugged.

"And I've been working on a very special dress for you." My eyes shot up at her as she grinned and I followed her onto my room. Laid out on the bed was a deep crimson coloured dress with long flowing sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. There were golden patterns along the side of the entire dress coming into the centre. On the floor there were a pair of beautiful flat red shoes.

"You've really outdone yourself Ma." I grinned at her.

"You should wear it. Show Kili what he's missing." She winked before leaving the room.

After putting on the dress and braiding my hair I was ready to leave. I heard knocking on the door.

"Kili if that's you I swear by Mahal I will kill you before I can answer the door!" I shouted angrily.

"Uh it's not Kili!" A muffled voice shouted back. I pulled open the door expecting to see the brown haired Durin prince standing there but I was met with a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Fili," I smiled.

"I'm just glad I'm not Kili." He grinned.

"You look beautiful." He said genuinely.

"You clean up nice." I punched his shoulder gently seeing him wear a velvet black tunic and his hair was combed and braided.

"I'm sure all the ladies were swooning when you made your way down here." I grinned.

"You're too kind Lu. Shall we go?" He held his arm out for me to link mine through.

"Yes, lets go." I nodded as we left our family chambers.

"I know I'm not Kili." He gave me a pointed look as we walked down the corridor.

"But I thought you might want a friend through this dinner." He smiled turning the corner.

"Thank you Fee, you're absolutely right. At least now I can keep an eye on her." I winked at him.

"Please Lu, not this again." He groaned.

"I'm telling you she's planning something. I don't know what! But I need to be there for your brother." I said.

"He may be an idiot and he broke my heart but that doesn't mean I don't love him." I sighed keeping my voice down hoping no one knew what we were talking about.

"I love him too." Fili said sincerely."I love him to

"And he is an idiot." He grinned as we walked happily to the small hall were the dinner was being held. I took a deep breath before entering the small hall where the company were already seated along with Thorin. But where was Kili?

"He's not here yet." Fili whispered watching my eyes dart around the room.

"He's running late?" I checked.

"He's waiting for lady Meera to get ready." Fili shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Of course he is." I groaned.

"Let's go sit by the company." We walked over to the long table as Fili escorted me and pulled out my chair.

"Luna," Thorin nodded kindly as i inclined my head to him.

"Oi you look pretty lass!" Bofur grinned cheekily as the other dwarves agreed with him.

"Ever the lady charmer Bofur." I smiled and he shrugged happily blowing on his pipe.

"Fili escorted you here?" Gloin asked.

"Ah yes." I said staring at the table.

"Usually it's Kili who does the honour." Nori piped in causing the entire company to watch my reaction. Shit. Now what?

"Well I suppose there was a change today." I replied slightly annoyed. Thorin took notice of my tone and looked at me puzzled.

"What Luna means to say is Kili is escorting Lady Meera." Fili saved shooting me a warning look. Sorry. I mouthed to him.

"Ohh." All the dwarves began smiling knowingly at one another. I just sat there frowning at my empty plate. Bifur and Oin both noticed and cleared their throats gesturing to me.

"It's a fine match Thorin." Balin patted the king on the back who smiled in return.

"This will bring great wealth and prosperity to Erebor." He said across the table earning grunts of agreements.

"Now all we need is a match for Fili." He said giving a sly look to his nephew. I glanced at Fili seeing he looked troubled for a second but he brushed it off with a mischievous look.

"Unfortunately uncle that means finding someone who's worthy of all this." The company erupted in laughter and cheers as I shook my head and laughed at the blonde Durin prince.

Being in the company of the 12 dwarves beside me almost made me forget about my heartbreak and they were merrily telling their adventure stories. Soon after more footsteps could be heard walking across the hall.

Meera was dressed in a deep purple dress with a plunging neckline that would be deemed inappropriate by some standards. Her raven black hair tumbles in waves down her back and her lips were full and red. She was the epitome of beauty.

Walking beside her was Kili. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at him. His dark hair was unusually tidy and he had braid down the centre of it with the Durin clasp down his back. His beard had grown out slightly from before. He was also wearing a light purple tunic that went to his knees with black breeches and boots. He looked so handsome. Kili what are you doing to me I'm supposed to hate you! Whilst I was busy roaming my eyes up and down his body his eyes instantly captured mine and I looked away quickly feeling flustered. Dammit he caught me looking at him.

The company wolf-whistled at the couple now strolling towards us. Kili and Meera took their place in the empty two seats opposite us.

"You clean up well lad!" Dwalin smacked his hand on Kili's back causing him to stumble forward in the chair slightly.

"Thank you Dwalin." He gave him a pointed look.

"Yes brother did you actually take a bath?" Fili jested and Kili turned slightly red whilst I snorted causing heads to look at me.

"Contrary to your beliefs I do take baths." He defended himself to the company.

"Pay no attention to them Meera, they speak rubbish." He smiled as Meera chuckled good natured.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you all! Kili has told me so much about you." She said.

"Does he mention our rugged good looks?" Bofur quizzed her.

"Oh most certainly. Although I can see for myself now." The company laughed at her humour. I can't believe they're falling for this.

"Aye lass you've got a sense of humour, that's a fine quality." Gloin smiled as she turned red.

"You'll make a fine wife for our Kili here!" Dwalin boomed as the rest of the company nodded in agreement.

"I'm so pleased you accepted my invitation Lady Meera." Thorin inclined his head.

"Please your majesty, my father had told me many stories about the great Thorin Oakenshield and how he reclaimed the mountain. It was my honour." She said respectfully. Hmm maybe she is a nice person but it's just me she doesn't like.

"The honour is mine my lady, let us feast!"

Goblets were filled to the brim with wine and were brought out in front of every member of the company. A large roasted turkey seasoned was brought out along with fried potato chips plenty for the whole company.

"Okay I can't lie this food is amazing!" I said stuffing food into my mouth until my cheeks resembled a chipmunk.

"You're a true dwarf lass." Dori grinned as did the rest of the company except for Meera who looked slightly annoyed. Huh would you look at that. I started to smile.

"It's not my fault you corrupted me." I playfully glared at them.

"All of you, with the exception of Thorin and Ori." I looked at the two dwarves in question who gave me a sly smile.

"Have had a hand in this." Immediately they all shouted their protests and I could see Fili and Kili defending the most.

"You two especially!" I nudged Fili on the shoulder and I playfully smiled at Kili who returned the gesture letting my eyes linger on him for slightly longer before realising I was still upset at him. I looked away quickly and could feel his dark eyes still on me.

"I think Kili has had more of a hand in this." Fili shrugged piling his plate with the turkey. I gave him a look that said what are you playing at.

"You spent most of your time with him anyways." I whipped my head around fully glaring at Fili who was determined on causing trouble. Kili and I glanced at each other before looking away again.

"Yes Kili has told me you two are close friends." Meera said nonchalantly picking at her plate. The entire table had gone silent listening to our exchange.

"Friends," I scoffed slightly.

"Something wrong Lady Luna?" She challenged.

"No, nothing." I smiled at her.

"We are very close." She glared at my words.

"Right Kee?" I said softly placing my hand directly on his on the table looking up through my eyelashes into his dark brown eyes.

"Y-yes right." He stammered looking flustered and gently removed my hand from his. I moved my hand back to myself realising what I just did. Luna what are you doing?! This isn't the way to handle things. I love him but this doesn't feel right.

"I'm sorry I'm suddenly not feeling well." I said getting up from the table.

"Are you alright lass?" Oin asked genuinely concerned.

"Is yer leg bothering ya?" Dwalin said gruffly.

"By all means Luna, you can go and rest there's no need to stay if you don't wish." Thorin said kindly with a smile but there was a warning to his tone. I had definitely overstepped my boundaries, with his nephew in front of his betrothed.

"You're right I'm sure." I smiled easily.

"I shall see you all later!"

"Do you want me to escort you Luna?" Fili looked at me earnestly.

"I'll manage Fili. Goodnight!" The company shouted their farewells and I stole one more glance at Kili to see him looking at me.

I may have overstepped my boundaries but it was worth it for the sour look now painted across Meera's pretty face.

 **A/N: what did you guys think? A lot of Fili time in this one. I like to think he's kind of an older brother to her as well as Kili. He's the biggest Kiluna supporter and he knows that Kili's acting like an idiot. Don't worry he'll come to his senses. Stay tuned..**


	27. Chapter 27 - Discourteous

**A/N: so this little chapter is a bit tense, a bit fun and crazy amounts of dialogue. Also have I mentioned how much I love having an antagonist? Because I do! It's like making my protagonist and antagonist play verbal chess with each other. Also what happens at the end of the chapter is something I've been tinkering around with and I hope you guys like it!**

 **MissCallaLilly: _ooh that's a very interesting theory! I guess you'll just have to see what's actually going to happen in the next few chapters... as always I love reading your comments!_**

 **Also thank you to HarleyQuinnAlice for following and favouriting my story! This chapter goes out for you :) And all of you silent readers I know you're out there...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and plot line.**

 **this is an extra long chapter for you and we'll see the return of the beautiful Bard.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

"He thinks you were being a bit discourteous."

"I was not!" I clashed the blade of my daggers against my opponent's sword.

"You basically claimed Kili as yours." He chuckled and I smirked at him.

"That's kinda what I was going for." He blocked my parry and defended as I went on the offensive hitting his sword with force. He put his sword down as I lowered my daggers. He shot me a glare.

"Okay okay! Fine I crossed the line, a little." I gestured with my fingers. Fili crossed his arms across his chest.

"A lot. It was inappropriate slightly." I said scratching my neck feeling a little embarrassed for how I behaved.

"How long are you gonna make me do this for?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Okay I'm finished." Fili let out into a wide grin.

"I would like to blame the mead." I pointed out.

"I don't know Fili." I sighed honestly.

"When you're in love with someone, they make you act a bit crazy." I stated shrugging.

"And seeing Meera with him, it was too much. I wanted to wipe the smug smile off her face." I pointed the dagger in the air. Fili took the daggers from me glaring slightly.

"I understand that Luna, but you've got to keep your emotions in check." He warned deserving of being the big brother.

"Fine fine. Only for you." I blew him a kiss which he laughed at.

From the distance I could see Kili shooting arrows at the target practise. I kinda want to talk to him, but why should I? He doesn't even care for me. Fili followed my line of sight and began smiling.

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything but you should go talk to your love." He smirked.

"Speak quieter! If anyone were to know..." I shushed him knowing it would not bode well for either of us, especially now since Kili was betrothed.

"I don't think ignoring him is the way to handle this situation." Fili reasoned.

"I think my actions are completely justified because your brother is a tool. I confessed the way I felt about him and he replied the same way but he's choosing to go with this betrothal so I know how he really feels." I sat down and began braiding my hair up.

"You two are best friends no matter what you've said to one another. Is pushing him away the best thing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I'm not really in the mood to deal with it."

"I have a better idea. Lets go get some breakfast." I grinned at him.

"See now I actually agree with you." He smiled and we walked off to the hall for food. As we entered the beautiful, delicious smells wafted up into the air. Ah that smells so good after a training session! Fili took his seat opposite me on the long table as we took our plates and began piling breakfast food.

"I'm so glad Balin and Oin gave us a day off! It feels nice to finally relax."

"Yeah it does, I'm famished!"

"You're always hungry Fee." I pointed my fork at him.

"True." he replied chugging down a cup of water. Soon after a brown haired dwarf entered the hall causing me to frown slightly. He spotted Fili and I and came sauntering over gleaming with sweat slightly. He was wearing a light coloured tunic that was loose over his body and open from the front. Sweet Mahal.

"Hello brother. Luna." He grinned at both of us pinning his hair back from his face and sitting down on the empty space next to Fili.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Eating breakfast with my brother." He shrugged putting scrambled eggs onto his plate along with the sausages.

"Problem?" He looked up at me through his hair with eyebrows raised.

"Yes there is a problem." I huffed feeling annoyed that he acted like he didn't care.

"I don't particularly want to see you right now." I took a large sip from my cup of water.

"Well Luna, that's not actually your choice because you're not the only one living in this mountain and we're bound to run into each other so just think of this as a happy accident." He smirked at me causing me to frown more.

"A happy accident is when I pour this cup of water over your head." I growled slightly.

"Enough you two." Fili reprimanded.

"It's bad enough you two are fighting but we don't want to cause a scene. So both of you just eat your breakfast." He scolded us like we were children. We took one look at each other and went to eating.

"Now can I go get some more water without the two of you killing each other?" He asked standing up.

"No promises." I smiled sweetly at him as he walked off shaking his head.

"Luna I-"

"So, how is your newly betrothed?" I asked innocently changing the subject before he could try and apologise.

"Meera is fine thanks." Kili said slightly confused.

"Do you like her?" I asked him genuinely seeing how deep his feelings were. Maybe he's fallen in love with her as well. Pfft.

"She's very nice."

"Oh I'm sure." I commented sarcastically. She had been anything but nice to me. She saw me as a threat to Kili.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kili raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Nothing," "I simply hope you two are enjoying your time together, that's all." I picked up a sausage and plopped it in my mouth.

"Just be careful." I sighed looking at him seriously to him for a moment. His face morphed from anger to confusion and his gaze softened.

"What do you mean?" He asked honestly staring at me.

"She's just not what she seems Kili, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Kili gave me a curious look before nodding his head and going back to his food. Suddenly feeling strange sitting with him alone I decided to leave.

"Excuse me." I said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going Lu?" I could feel my heart fluttering furiously. Lu. He wants me to stay. No he's made his stance perfectly clear. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I brushed them away quickly. Not watching where I was going I walked headfirst into another dwarrowdam.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said hastily before I realised who it was.

"Lady Meera." I curtsied. The dwarf in question looked up at me and gave me a venomous glare.

"Luna." She gritted out through clenched teeth. Stay courteous people can see you.

"I want to apologise Lady Meera for my actions last night." I said knowing for sure she should torture me with it for as long as possible.

"It's quite alright Luna." She smiled happily and pulled me in for a hug. What?

"Listen you harlot," she whispered in my ear.

"Keep your claws off my betrothed or I'll make you regret it!" She exclaimed.

"I-I already apologised for what I did!"

To everyone else in the room it seemed we were simply exchanging a hug with one another but there was more going on. I met Kili's eyes who were giving us an encouraging smile.

"I don't plan to do anything with him." I defended.

"That's right you don't, I know that you're in love with him." I froze hearing her words and felt slightly afraid.

"Oh yes I've seen the way you look at him but trust me when I say he will never want to go for a cripple like you." She spat out. I tried to come out of her hug but her grip tightened slightly making me wince in pain.

"We already have a deep, emotional connection. I mean that's what he said last night." She purred pulling away slightly and smiling at me so no one would suspect. My mouth hung open slightly and I immediately felt hurt glancing to Kili. I shot him a glare and he looked confused. How could he do this to me.

"Let go of me." I growled slightly coming out of her grip. She smiled sweetly as people were starting to stare.

"It's so pathetic watching you pine after him I wonder what your family think." She mused.

"I'm sure the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree." She said mischievously as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't even think about it." I warned her.

"Is Adrian really your father? I've heard your mother was quite familiar with the dwarrows in her youth.." I couldn't stop myself then she had crossed the line. I took my hand and slapped it across her face leaving a red handprint mark. The sound echoed throughout the hall and every dwarrow stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Don't ever dishonour my family like that again." I growled threateningly at her before storming out of the hall.

"Meera are you alright?" I heard Kili's concern for her which made my blood boil even more.

I need to get out of here. I took my daggers with me and went towards the gate on the fifth level.

"Lady Luna where are you going?" One of the guards asked concern in his voice.

"Out!" I growled at him causing to flinch. I need to clear my head.

I jumped onto the pony and galloped out in the woods clearing found just before Dale. Armed with my bow, quiver of arrows and daggers I tied the pony off on a nearby feeding her an apple.

"Shh, good girl," She whinnied softly and proceeded to eat the apple. I walked into the centre of the clearing by the small stream Fili had taught me to swim in and where we had our water fight with Kili.

Things were so much simpler then. It feels like I've aged so much. I'm only 65 years old but why do I feel much older?

I placed my daggers on the grass and made a rough outing of a target on a large wooden tree. I notched the arrow into the bow pulling back roughly and releasing too soon causing it to miss the tree and straight into the grass beside it. I groaned in frustration. Mahal give me strength not to kill anyone.

I settled the arrow into its notch a little more carefully this time and pulled it back focusing on the target. I released it watching it hit dead centre. I did a few more practise shots and I thought about Kili and Meera together. Getting angry again I began wildly shooting the arrows almost hitting someone coming through the clearing.

"T-Thorin?" I asked the dwarf in question puzzled who looked slightly alarmed.

"I must admit I thought you were a better shot than that." He went to retrieve my arrows before walking over to me. He handed them to me crossing his arms across my chest studying me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"One of my guards saw you running off into the woods a while ago so I began to investigate and find out." He had a serious look in his eyes as I gulped.

"And I heard what happened in the dining hall so I wanted to talk to you about it. And about last night." He raised his eyebrows at me. That's it I'm done!

"Thorin I want to apologise for last night I don't know what came over me-"

He held a hand up to stop me from talking before he spoke.

"You know I consider you like a daughter Luna." His gaze softened as he looked at me. My mouth hung open slowly shocked.

"Don't look so surprised." He chuckled.

"The amount of time you have spent with my nephews, keeping company, looking after them and fighting for them, you are completely worthy." He gave a slight smile which I returned bowing my head slightly.

"I can't condone your behaviour however." I looked up curious at what punishment he was going to give me.

"You acted rather brashly and discourteous to Lady Meera, I want you to apologise to her so we can put that behind us. She is at the moment nursing a sore cheek." I blushed slightly under his pointed gaze.

"The reason why I slapped her is because she dishonoured my family! I apologised for what I did last night but I can't forgive her for what she said." I said fiercely.

"I see." Thorin said surprised digesting this information.

"Lady Meera, did not inform me of this. I will ensure she apologises to you at once!" That's because She's a snake who's hiding something.

"But Luna, there are other ways to settle disagreement without humiliation." He said thoughtfully before turning around to leave.

"I will inform the guards to look for your arrival soon?" I nodded and he gave a short smile before going off through the clearing. I could hear the sounds of a pony galloping away into the distance until I was on my own again. Hmm there is another way I can settle this. I began smiling at myself thinking of how could use this to my advantage.

"Yes!" I grinned out loud. I felt slightly better and decided to take a detour through Dale before I went back to Erebor. I came out of the clearing and got on the pony trotting gently towards Dale. The sun was getting lower in the sky after spending a few hours but the markets of Dale were still extremely lively. I strolled through with my weapons strapped to my belt eyeing the beautiful fabrics. Ma would love this. Maybe she can make this into a dress for herself. It was a patterned cotton fabric with pink and purple flowers all over it.

"How much for this?" I asked the shopkeeper who was busy folding lace and silk fabrics.

"2 coppers." The man smiled kindly down at me. I reached into my coin purse and eyed the silver and gold coins in there.

"Take 2 silvers instead." I smiled at him. He looked shocked and took the coins with his mouth open.

"My lady it's too much!" He said pushing the coins back.

"No I insist please." I wrapped my hand around his before taking the fabric.

"Have a lovely evening miss!" He shouted from behind and I held my hand up towards him.

"Well that was nice of you." I looked towards the right and saw a slightly bearded man smiling in my direction leaning against one of the stalls.

"Master Bard!" I exclaimed at him and he grinned back at him. Despite the white hairs in his head he was still very handsome for his age and no doubt fawned over by many women. As if on cue I looked around seeing a woman looking at me in disgust.

"Lady Luna," He smiled striding towards me. He took my hand and kissed it against the knuckles, I resisted the urge not to blush.

"Always so charming." I teased at him.

"Your dwarf friend isn't around is he?" He glanced aroun.

"Who?" I said innocently before he gave me a knowing look.

"Kili is back in the mountain with his newly betrothed." I sighed slightly. He took my arm and I balanced on him feeling tired with my wooden leg as he led me through the streets.

"You don't approve?" He questioned smiling at the villagers passing by.

"If I'm honest no I don't. I don't trust her motives." I admitted to him.

"Her motives? You think she has a motive?"

"I'm suspicious because of the way she's acting." I said and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I see." He said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me, you don't believe me either. You think I'm crazy." I groaned as he led me around another corner.

"On the contrary, I'm shocked this has gone unnoticed by your dwarven princes." He replied calmly as I stared at him.

"Well she's quite cunning, her hatred is directed completely on me." I stated clearing my throat.

"And why would it be directed on you Luna?" He inquired as we passed the fish market.

"She uhm suspects that there was something, is something between Kili and me." I looked down feeling abashed.

"Ah I thought as much." A ghost of a smile traced his lips.

"How is it that everyone knew before I did?" I asked incredulously.

"Watching from an outside perspective anyone can see how you and prince Kili care for each other. I should know." He said.

"I looked at my wife that way once." He looked down slightly.

"I'm sorry." I said squeezing his arm.

"It's quite alright Luna, it was a long time ago and I still have my children." He smiled at the thought lovingly.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do." I sighed thinking how I was going to deal with Meera and the idea I had.

"I have an idea on how I'm going to handle the situation but I'm not ready to just yet."

"Well I think I have an idea Luna." Baes said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"How would you like to accompany me to dinner?" He looked earnestly.

"Oh!" I said blushing.

"I-I'm n-not sure if that would uhm-"

"At my house with my children." He clarified grinning.

"In that case I would love to," I chuckled.

"For a little while."

"Lead the way Master Bard." I said excitedly. We arrived at a big looking house and went through the front door.

"This is a very nice." I gasped.

"Being Master of Dale earns you a few favours." He grinned shedding his jacket and walking into a room of the house. I followed him and saw two young blonde haired girls greet him. One was older with long blonde hair and green eyes. The other was younger with shorter blonde hair and brown eyes. A younger version of Bard appeared and hugged Bard. So this must be his son.

"Da! You're back!" The younger girl put her arms around her father as he kissed her on the head. The older girl followed her actions and kissed her father on the cheek. The young man patted his father on the back then looked curiously at me.

"Da?" He gave me a pointed look as I stood at the door slightly awkward giving the young man a wave.

"Ah where are my manners!" Bard came towards me and led me into the room.

"Children this is Lady Luna of Erebor, she's a friend of Fili and Kili; you remember?" The children's eyes widened noticeably as the young girl came towards me shaking my hand.

"Luna these are my children. Sigrid who is the oldest," the blonde girl shyly smiled.

"And Tilda," he grinned to the younger girl smiling happily at me.

"And my son Bard." Who shook my hand courteously giving me a small smile.

"It's lovely to meet you all!" I said to all of them.

"Luna will be joining us for dinner." Bard said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Tilda exclaimed.

"I'll start preparing for dinner." Sigrid smiled leaving the room.

"I'll go help her." Bard said following his daughter.

"Please sit!" Tilda said leading me by the hand to the chairs where she took her place beside me and Bain sat opposite me.

"So father says you know the princes?" Bain asked casually on relaxing on his chair.

"Uh yes I came to Erebor 3 years ago and I have been close with them since." I answered.

"How is it to be in their company all the time?"

"It's trying." I chuckled and both children smiled.

"But they have good hearts. And I care for them very much." I trailed off thinking about Kili.

"Oh yes they're very handsome!" Tilda gushed and I looked at her.

"Tilda," Bain groaned not wanting to listen. I chuckled at her excitement.

"Yes they are admired by many. I'm sorry but you have met them?" I asked her.

"Yes, did they not tell you?"

"They may have mentioned it but I can't recall." I shrugged.

"Father brought them to our home after smuggling them into Laketown through our toilet." Tilda giggled and I started laughing.

"Toilet?! Oh I've got to use that on them thank you!" I grinned holding her hand.

"Sigrid was quite taken with Fili when he first arrived." She commented and I looked at her slightly shocked.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes I think she sometimes still thinks about him."

"I think I'll go check on the food." Bain said leaving the room.

"I wasn't aware of that." I said.

"I've heard you're very close with them and I hope you don't mind me asking but are you with any of them?" She said curiously.

"Uh," I stammered turning red. Tilda looked at my face giving a look of surprise.

"You are?!"

"No nothing like that. It's just uh complicated." I settled on.

"So is it Fili?" I just looked at her blankly.

"Kili?!" I could feel my heart thumping louder in my chest and as if on cue Tilda also sensed it.

"I knew it!" She was silent for a moment before coming to a realisation.

"Isn't he betrothed?"

"Yes. That's why I say complicated." I gave her an uneasy smile.

"Oh, well that's no good is it." She huffed.

"You're right." I laughed.

"Anyways I want to know more about you! Tell me everything."

For the next half an hour I got to know Tilda who was 15 years old and we gossiped like old friends. It was nice to have someone younger to talk to and laugh about with. Dinner was ready and I was escorted to the dining room by Bain before sitting down with the food all laid out.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"You honestly didn't have to go to all this trouble." I looked at Bard and Sigrid who sat opposite.

"It's our pleasure." He smiled and Sigrid nodded her head. We tucked into the delicious food around the table making polite conversation.

"Some wine?" Bain asked by my side pouring it into my mug.

"Thank you Bain. A gentleman with manners is not something you usually find these days." I said lightly.

"Gentlemen themselves are few and far in between." Sigrid grinned slightly.

"You're absolutely right." I agreed taking a gulp of wine.

"Surely we're not all that bad!" Bard defended pouring a drink for himself.

"You're the exception Da." Tilda smiled at her father.

"Thank you darling."

"So Luna are you married?" Sigurd leaned forward on the table.

"Uh no, unattached." I shot her a small smile feeling slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Oh I thought you were with Prince Fili or Kili." She said confused.

"Oh no Fili is like a brother to me!" I said and I noted the look of relief on her face.

"And Kili?" Bain prompted.

"Excuse me?"

"You said Fili is like a brother to you. What about Kili?" He asked suspiciously.

"O-oh! He's also l-like a uhm brother." I stammered slightly trying to not around suspicion. Bard raised his eyebrows slightly but chose not to broach the subject.

"Luna is quite a dwarven warrior you know." He said.

"Your father is too kind." I gave him a pointed look.

"No she's very skilled with a bow and arrow." He began placing more food into his plate.

"Well the princes taught me what I know. So credit to them." I shrugged.

"You should've seen me before, I was a clumsy fool." I grinned at the family around the table who laughed.

"What do you do in the mountain?" Bain asked.

"Oh I'm a healer. I actually stitched up your father yesterday." I looked at Bard who gave a sheepish look to his children.

"So that's why you were holding your arm!" Sigrid exclaimed accusingly.

"It wasn't Rolf's fault we were sparring." He defended.

Sigrid gave him a stern glare.

"I'll be more careful I promise. And Luna can always stitch me up." He shot me a wink and I shook my head.

"Okay fine I'll let this go." She warned and began picking up the plates.

"Here let me help you." I joined her taking the dishes and leftover food to the kitchen and began washing up with her.

"How are they?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly at her.

"The princes." She said gesturing for me to go on.

"Oh they're very well. Kili is his usual immature self and Fili as you know is the usual overprotective one." I grinned which she returned.

"So you met with them." I stated.

"Yes about 7 years ago now when they were reclaiming Erebor, I'm sure Tilda told you of the time they spent here."

"Yes she did." I said eyeing the blonde haired woman slightly.

"Fili is not betrothed." I said calmly noting her reaction.

"He's not?" Her bright green eyes met mine in surprise.

"No he's not." I smiled at the young woman and she smiled back slightly as we finished cleaning up.

"Well it was lovely being here." I said at the door to the family.

"It was our pleasure Luna really." Bard said with his arms folded across his chest.

"I enjoyed meeting and talking to you all." I looked at them one by one smiling.

"Come visit soon!" Tilda said eagerly.

"Yes we would love to chat some more." Sigrid said with Bain smiling and nodding his head.

"I will. Dinner was lovely." I grinned.

"Luna I insist you let me escort you to Erebor." Bard said getting his sword info and fixing it to his belt.

"I can make my own way back don't worry." I reassured him.

"Please, I won't be happy until I know you're safe in the mountain." He pleaded.

"Okay." I smiled and we headed out of the door. A while later with me on my pony and Bard on his horse we arrived to the front gate of Erebor which the guard was opening. I dismounted from the pony when a guard took her to the stables.

"Thanks," I muttered to the guard who nodded.

"And thank you Bard, for taking my mind off things. I enjoyed myself." I smiled up at him.

"You are most welcome anytime." He returned the emotion.

"And Luna, if things are meant to be. They have a way of working things out in the end." He gave me one last look before riding off.

"I hope you're right." I mumbled to myself before entering the mountain. Finding the dining hall I decided to put my idea in motion depending on how certain things panned out. If my discussion worked with the dwarf in question I would have no need to carry out the somewhat insane idea but we would have to see.

As predicted the company were finishing up with the dinner and were drinking jovially.

"Luna there you are!" I looked at the brunette dwarf who headed towards me. The other dwarfs turned around from their meals and greeted me. Fili raised his glass to me smiling but he looked concerned. I looked over to see Meera's smile disappear from beside him and a faint red mark on her cheek.

"Kili," I blinked.

"I was worried. Why did you run off?" He said eyes full of concern.

"I'm sure you have more important things to worry about." I said annoyed and he looked hurt.

"But I don't want to fight right now."

"Why did you slap Meera?" He questioned ignoring my comment.

"She was devastated, she thought you were becoming friends!" He exclaimed.

I scoffed glancing over to the dam in question who was laughing at something Bofur said.

"Come on Kili you don't actually believe her."

"Luna she's my betrothed." He deadpanned.

"I'm well aware." I gritted my teeth clenching my fists slightly.

"Your betrothed has had it in for me since she arrived."

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"Kili she dishonoured my family! She dishonoured me! Insinuating I did certain things to get to my station!" I said in a hushed voice.

"Meera wouldn't do that."

"Kili please say you believe me!"

"I don't know." He said unsure.

"But I know she isn't like that." He said determined.

"Come on Kili you've known her for a day! You've known me for 3 years. You know I wouldn't make this up!" I looked disbelievingly at him. I thought at least he would believe me.

"Luna you said you had feelings for me." Kili whispered.

"And you said you had feelings for me!" I whisper shouted looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"I know what I said." His eyes searched mine.

"And I know how much you want to be together but you can't think Meera means you harm." He said decidedly. I stepped back from him slightly.

"Oh Mahal, you think I'm making this up." I said feeling hurt and Kili would not meet my eyes.

"You think I'm jealous!" I said slightly loudly causing a few heads to turn out way.

"Don't you?" I demanded from him.

"I-"

"No you've said enough." I said blinking tears from my eyes. Kili reached up a finger to my cheek but I pushed his hand away.

"To prove her worthiness of the Durin line and to fight for my honour," I cleared my throat spoke to the whole room who turned their attention to me.

"I challenge Lady Meera to a duel."

 **A/N: a little cliffhanger for you! What do you think too much discourse? More discourse needed? Enjoying it? Drop me a review! Also my chapters are getting unintentionally longer than usual. This ones 5000 words!**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Duel

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED TO POST THIS CHAPTER. I hope you guys are ready because its duel time! this chapter is super long because I had to include the duel and the build up to it. I know I'm keeping our lovers apart but that doesn't mean they can't sure intimate moments ;)**

 **MissCallaLilly: OMG you don't even know how much your review made me laugh! I promise that even though bard would be very good at uhm distractions ;) and they have a bit of a flirty relationship, it's all in good humour. Hmm but I might play on that a bit later on..**

 **thanks to HarleyAliceQuinn for your lovely little PM! Also to kate4733 and Inthewrongtime for favouriting/following the story!**

 **also I may have to go back to updating once a week because the stockpile of chapters I have is kinda running out! And I'm so busy with uni I need time to write the chapters. But don't worry you'll get them at least once a week!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

The room was filled with quiet murmur and chatter along with shocked faces. I saw the colour drain from Meera's face slightly at my words.

"Luna, what are you doing?!" Kili hissed.

"Fighting to defend my honour and to prove if Meera is worthy of marrying a descendant of Durin." I said firmly to him.

"This is madness." He shook his head muttering.

"Kili you must trust me." I forced him to look at me looking into his dark eyes.

"We are close you and I, you must believe me." He said nothing just continued to look.

"At least trust I know what I'm doing." I looked away from him and the the dwarrow I called out.

"Lady Meera?" I called her name across the room but she looked wordlessly to her father who looked shock and Thorin who wore a look of surprise.

"If Lady Meera has any objections?" Thorin suggested looking at her.

"Uncle you can't be serious!" Kili interjected.

"This may be an appropriate way to fix the apparent discourse between Luna and Meera." Thorin commented thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"And this is how we dwarves settled disagreements in the past."

"Aye," Nori agreed with him.

"An appropriate way? Can't you just talk it out?" Kili questioned both of us and I scoffed at his suggestion.

"No Kili. I will not allow my family to be dishonoured as such and if Lady Meera is truly a Dwarven lass who is worthy of marrying into the line of Durin then she should have no objections." I crossed my arms over my chest eyeing the raven haired dwarf. She glared venomously before giving her answer.

"I accept." She said firmly and the hall erupted in cheers.

"This'll be something to watch!" Bofur blew on his pipe and Dwalin patted me on the back. Some of the dwarves looked disapproving whilst the majority looked excited.

"Very well then. The duel will commence tomorrow at 3pm in the training courtyard." Thorin announced before turning back to Lord Jojen beside him no doubt reassuring the worried dwarf.

"Was that necessary?" Kili said annoyed.

"Yes Kili, I'm fighting for my honour whether you believe me or not." I said furiously.

"You don't know what you've done." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you claim I don't know Meera very well. But what I do know is she was specially trained in hand to hand combat in Ered Luin by the most elite group of soldiers. The Nâdín." He explained.

"Well I was trained by Erebor's best fighters. that's got to count for something!" I raised my hands in the air in frustration. Kili looked at me for a moment.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are completely reckless." He said shaking his head but a ghost of a smile graced his lips before it was gone.

"Well I guess that's why we're a match." I said to him and he looked straight at me, fingers almost touching mine. Part of me wanted to reach out and hold his hand as if he belonged to me. Like he was mine.

"I'm going to do this. You don't believe me or trust me but I'll do it Kili." I walked away from him leaving him speechless standing.

"Well I don't know if that was genius or just plain stupid." I whirled around to see Fili standing with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh come on Fee," I groaned.

"I had to do it. You all thought I was crazy and none of you believed me when I told you what she was really like."

"And how will this duel help?" He said giving me a pointed look.

"Oh this is just to help me blow off steam." I looked sheepishly at him.

"She dishonoured my family so I have to fight her." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but fighting isn't the answer." Fili reasoned.

"Yeah well I've had quite a bit of wine and I'm pissed off so my decisions aren't going to be pacifist." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Now I need to get some rest. Got to be prepared for tomorrow." I gave him a salute before walking off feeling slightly uneasy about the duel coming tomorrow.

I felt strange getting up the next morning thinking about the events that would take place today. When I had got home last night my parents were less than pleased that I had apparently acted so rashly. I tried to explain that she had dishonoured us and me but they said because she is betrothed to an heir to the throne it wasn't the right thing to do but they are coming to support me anyways.

"I think I'm having second thoughts about this." I bit my lip.

"Why? She may be beautiful but she dishonoured you." Frerin replied looking up from his studies.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I have eyes." He shrugged. He sighed and closed his book shut looking at me.

"Are you sure you're just doing this because she passed comments?" He said disbelievingly.

"Well, of course it sounds stupid when you phrase it like that!" I raised my arms up.

"You're not doing this because of a certain brown haired prince?" He leaned forward eyeing me.

"Uh," I said not wanting to lie to my brother.

"I thought as much. You're jealous aren't you? because you're in love with him!" He gasped.

"So what?!" I exclaimed.

"I knew it." He shook his head.

"Honestly I've been seeing it for years, you two just needed to get in a room and talk and it would've been sorted. I wouldn't have to see you with that mopey face." He pointed and I frowned.

"It's a bit late now." I sighed.

"For what it's worth, even though I like him, Kili is an idiot." He smiled and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Frerin."

"So I'm supposed to meet Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili in the courtyard."

"I guess you'll see what that's about." He shrugged returning to his book.

After leaving the house I made my way to the training ground, armed with my sword, bow and arrows. I decided to wear a white simple tunic with black breeches and kept my hair up. I entered the courtyard seeing Thorin with Dwalin by his side. In front of him talking in low voices were Fili and Kili with Meera standing off to the side slightly.

"Ah Luna you're here." Thorin said turning the attention of the dwarves towards me. I smiled at him as he continued to speak.

"I know the duel is set to be at 3pm but I have decided both parties may benefit from a training session led by Fili and Kili respectively." I looked at the princes who both smiled.

"Dwalin will be overseeing and making suggestions where necessary but the princes are more than capable of training you both." He nodded to us. Fili began making his way over to me and Kili walked towards Meera to take her into the other courtyard.

"Actually Kili you will be training Luna." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and looked towards Kili who had the same expression.

"And Fili you will be training with Meera, who I hear is a fierce warrior." He bowed his head in slight respect to Meera as she smiled back at him. I could see her glaring at me from the side.

"I am busy today in council meetings but everyone will be watching the duel." He clapped his hands together and I gulped. Thorin dismissed himself and walked off out of the training courtyard.

"Kili, Luna you two train in the yard next to this one." He said gruffly gesturing for us to go to the next one. Me and Kili both made eye contact as I followed him. I turned around to look at Fili who was staring back in concern.

I set down my bow and arrow and sword on the ground standing opposite Kili who took his outer tunic off leaving him in light clothes. He crossed his arms over his chest looking at me up and down in thought.

"Okay this is strictly a training session only." I said.

"No talking about anything else. No matter how mad I am at you." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, as you wish I had no plans to discuss anything else at all; but it seems you did." He smiled mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get on with it."

Kili picked up a wooden staff and formed a stance.

"Draw your sword." He said and I pulled it out from the scabbard feeling it's heavy weight in my hand.

"I know you had some basic sword training with Dwalin but I'm going to teach you the main defensive moves." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You are not yet proficient with a sword so it would be best to start with it, you may have to deflect a lot of blows." He commented.

"I'm going to mimic the fighting style of Meera and you will attempt to defend yourself. Then I can judge what you need working on."

"Okay." I said looking unsure. _How does he know her fighting style? Oh of course they've spent a lot of time together._ I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts.

"Prepare yourself." he warned. He let out a short cry before rushing forward bearing down the wooden staff onto my sword causing me to stumble back. He looked up and I glared at him whilst he shrugged.

I pushed the sword back against the staff stepping back getting into stance. He twirled the wooden staff in his hands grinning.

"Ready?"

"Bring it." I challenged him and he began again, blow after blow crashing down onto my sword. This time I defended some of his blows but began tripping over my feet which he took advantage of. He began swiping the wooden staff under my legs causing me to fall on the floor.

"Hey!" I shouted at him from the floor. He walked over to me and held out a hand helping me up. This time I went on the offensive and began parrying with him, I was getting the hang of the footwork and almost got a blow in.

After what seemed like an eternity we stopped both panting out of breath.

"Okay, good assessment." Kili breathed out. I put the sword down on the floor and sat down. Kili sat on the floor opposite me legs out in front of him. His hair was an unruly mess and was sticking out around his head. He was trying to fix it but failing. I leaned towards him and held my hand to his hair.

"May I?" He nodded and I felt the beads of sweat covering my face. I took out the Durin clasp from his hair and made two intricate braids on the side of his head. I shuffled to sit directly in front of him and he bowed his head as I tied off the two braids at the back with the clasp.

"There much better." I inspected my work then realised how close I was to his face. His eyes flickered up to mine and went dark. I felt my cheeks going red slightly as I moved back _. You're mad at him remember_? A little voice from inside me said but I just wanted to tell it to stop talking.

"So uh let's continue?" I suggested dusting myself off and getting of the floor. I tied the braid up to my head so no hair was hanging by my face. Kili also stood up.

"Okay so from that your footwork is weak, you're not using your whole body when you attack. If you moved your feet and swung the sword with your whole body the jabs would be more effective." He informed me.

"Okay so what should I do?"

"Well the problem with moving your whole body is you would get tired fairly quickly because you're not trained for it. You need to use sharp quick jabs but you have the advantage here. You're small so you can easily duck and move away from your opponent. Try and focus on where you're aiming to hit instead of blindly attacking and your footwork will follow."

"Right." I said digesting the information.

"I'm going to go a little slower so you can practise now." He nodded looking for confirmation.

I began improving and managed to avoid/duck most of his blows. I worked some sharp jabs into my session knocking the staff out of his hand a few times. He speeded up and I improved considerably, but I still didn't think I was ready for the fight. We picked up our weapons and began walking towards the other training courtyard.

"Hey," he nudged me gently on the arm.

"You did good." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile.

"Rest now for a couple of hours before the duel." He smiled and walked off. I could feel my body erupting in butterflies and happiness. _But he's not yours_. I gulped and tried to ignore the wishful thoughts. As I walked into the courtyard I took a glance at Meera and Fili training.

"Wow," I breathed out. Meera was a fierce fighter and she was attacking Fili with a speed and agility that was making him breathless. I could see him wavering in stamina and strength as his forehead was collecting beads of sweat. They stopped fighting and Meera looked fierce.

"Lady Meera, that was something." Fili chuckled.

"I would be honoured if you trained with me." She bowed her head smiling at him.

"The honour is mine Fili." She was grinning at both Dwalin and Fili who both looked impressed.

"That was impressive lass." He gave her a gentle pat on the back as I decided to approach the group.

"Luna how did your training session go?" She batted her eyelashes at me but they looked threatening.

"Very helpful." I said honestly pleasantly surprised that despite our fight we were still able to behave cordially with one another. Apparently Meera didn't like this and scowled at me.

"Sorry lass I didn't get a chance to come see you properly." Dwalin said apologetically.

"I was completely into their fight!" He exclaimed seeming mesmerised by her ability.

"Yeah it was definitely something." I gave him an uneasy smile.

"I did get a peek of your training and you seemed to be doing well, taking everything the lad was saying into account. You'll do fine." The gruff dwarf gave me a rare smile and escorted Meera out of the training courtyard.

"Wow." I breathed almost 100% definite that I was going to lose the duel.

"I know!" Fili exclaimed in shock all dirty and sweaty.

"She almost bested me! Twice!"

"I saw."

"Fili there's no way I'm going to beat her." I said disbelievingly.

"Lu," he sighed.

"There's a chance."

"Elves and dwarves will get betrothed before I win this duel!" I threw my hands up in frustration and Fili chuckled.

"This was a bad idea."

"There's no backing out of it now." He crossed his arms over my chest and studied me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Not give up that's for sure. Prove I'm worthy of being of the dwarven race!"

"That's my girl." He smiled and patted me on the shoulder leading me away.

The majority of the dwarves had gathered around the main training courtyard sitting on the seats. My parents and Frerin had also come along with members of the council, the company and regular dwarven folk. _There's a lot of people._ I looked around worriedly not sure if I could do it.

"Maybe I can stop this now." I muttered to myself. _No! I'm not backing out now I have to stand up for myself! Prove myself and prove that Meera is a bit right for Erebor. My home._

I changed into a darker tunic and my hair was out of my face ready for the fight. I was standing on the sidelines alone when I spotted the Durin brothers making their way over to me.

"Guys," I looked at them worriedly.

"Don't worry Luna, fight your hardest." Fili patted me on the shoulder before walking off looking back on us and smiling.

"I saw the way you fought today Luna, you have what it takes to win this fight." He said with his forehead creased concentrating on me.

"Wow thank you Kee, that um means a lot." I smiled up at him.

"I'm being serious, you are an amazing fighter and you can do this." He nodded smiling down at me.

"One more piece of advice. Every one of your opponents has a weakness and that includes Meera."

"Why are you telling me that?" I looked surprised at him.

"Advice from friends to friends." he shrugged crossing his arms.

"But we're not are we?" I said to him. His smile fell away and he uncrossed his arms leaning forward slightly.

"We're not friends Kili, and we're not together." I said tentatively not sure how he would react.

"So what are we?" I asked him.

"I thought we were-"

"Kili, I like you too much it's painful to hang out with you when I know you're going to be with her for the rest of your life." I rushed out feeling sad. He continued staring at me, listening to what I was saying.

"We trained together I just thought with the way you were acting you might have been okay with it." Kili said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course I'm not going to be okay with it! I really really like you." I sighed just wanting to pull him close to me.

"And I really li-"

"Please." I put my fingers on his lips to silence him feeling how soft they were.

"Don't say it, it'll just hurt." I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was met with his heartbroken face and him turning away to walk towards Meera. She was fixating me with a glare that I returned.

"Both dwarrows with their weapons to the centre!" I heard Thorin's voice boom out as I grabbed my sword and stood opposite Meera with Thorin standing in between. A hush fell over the crowd as Thorin stared into the audience.

"The rules of this duel are as follows:

Fighters can concede by saying 'I concede' and raising their hands, but once this has been done the fight can't be resumed.

The fight ends when one of the members can't continue.

There will be no drawing blood.

No use of any shields."

"Do both of you understand?" He looked at us for confirmation. We both nodded our heads and looked each other down. Meera was dressed in a sleeveless dark brown tunic with two black vambraces and brown breeches. She looked ready and fierce for this fight, I'm not sure I was.

"Dwalin will signal for the fight to begin." Thorin walked away before Dwalin took his place.

"Alright lassies, have a nice clean fight." Dwalin said as Meera and I both came into our stance. I pushed my right foot forward and bent my legs slightly drawing my sword into my right hand.

"Ready, Fight!" Dwalin shouted before moving back quickly.

Meera lunged forward immediately striking my centre before I brought my sword up to defend stumbling to the ground. The audience gasped and began murmuring. I stood up quickly getting my bearings and focused on my opponent. Sword in hand I began planning my attack when she struck a hard blow towards me and is defended using my strength to push against her.

She began a series of intricate blows which I learnt were her patterns and defended fairly easily. She then swung low swiping at my legs. I jumped back and glared at her. She gave a mischievous smile.

 _Oh so that's how you wanna play?_

I watched her footwork as she stepped back and forth with speed and agility I had only seen in Kili. I defended her parry's when she knocked me hard in the arm causing me to gasp in pain.

I held my arm feeling it hurt when I move. _Shit I think it's sprained._

 _Okay enough defence._ I pushed my sword forward towards her causing it to clash with her own. She easily defended my blows.

"I could do this all day Luna." She smirked and said it low enough only for us to here.

 _I need to find her weakness._ Studying her attacks I couldn't find a single fault in her stance and fighting. She was beating me. Suddenly I saw an opening and her chest was unguarded. I pushed the sword towards that area knocking her back slightly. She looked alarmed and glared at me.

Half the crowd began cheering for Meera the other half were chanting for me. Kili and Filis voices were nowhere to be heard but I could see the princes looking at me worriedly.

She began attacking more aggressively thrusting her sword closer and closer to me. I defended her blow but the force of it knocked against my mouth causing me to feel a bit dizzy. Meera was beginning to sweat slightly and I could see her getting tired. I was completely exhausted and wasn't sure if I could continue.

I felt something wet on my lip which I wiped away and saw blood. I touched my lips feeling a deep gash and a sting. Wincing I looked to the crowd and Fili who nodded his head in reassurance to me. I saw Thorin about to speak before I spoke for him.

"She didn't draw blood I knocked it against my mouth." Thorin nodded his head for us to continue.

 _Okay she's gotta have a weakness._ Meera found new power at my injury and had a spark in her eyes. I twirled the sword in my hand ready for her this time. She twisted and turned moving the sword to different areas of my body here and there. I could feel my skin start to get bruised and the exertion was killing me. _I have an idea._

She continued attacking me with full force and I used my sword to block her thrusts. I was pushed into the corner where Fili and Kili were and heard them whispering.

"Why isn't she fighting back?!" Kili exclaimed.

"I don't know." Fili said concerned.

My legs wanted to collapse to the stone courtyard and my arm was still twisted and hurting like anything. _Just hold on for a little longer._ More time passed and she continued trying to knock me to the ground, succeeding a few times. Just as I was ready to give up I saw her movements become slower and less precise.

I smiled. _Nows my chance._ I went on the offensive leaving her with a shocked face and began moving quickly attacking her abdomen and swiping at her legs, she struggled to defend my blows as I used whatever energy I had left to fight. I finally gave one last hit of my sword against hers causing her to fall backwards on the floor and hit her head. I pointed my sword at her waiting for to hear her decision.

She sat up rubbing her head in confusion and looking back up at me. She attempted to get up but like me was exhausted.

"I concede." She hissed out before slowly standing up. The audience erupted into cheers and I saw Fili and the company grinning widely at me. Kili stood gobsmacked beside his brother and walked over towards us. He stood beside Meera ensuring she was okay but she just shrugged him off with a glare.

 _I wonder what that's about?_ Thorin came towards us with a small smile on his face.

"I declare the winner of this duel to be Luna Lockheart!" Once more the dwarves watching cheered and began chanting my name. This was the first time in a while I felt happy. I looked at my parents who were clapping wildly and even Frerin was smiling and cheering for me.

"That was a good fight Lady Meera." I said to the raven haired dwarrowdam who looked at me and scoffed. She pushed Kili's hand off of her shoulder and walked off the training courtyard towards the inside of the mountain.

Once the dwarves dissipated Fili engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" He smiles and picked me up.

"Oww Fili, arm." I whimpered feeling hot pain shoot up my arm.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted and put me down on the ground.

"That was some fight lass, I'm impressed." Dwalin nodded his approval and I smiled in gratitude.

"Aye That was very smart what you did." Balin winked and Dori and Nori agreed.

"I'm not meant to play favourites but I knew you had it in you." Thorin smiled before walking off to talk to the council members. The company walked off leaving Fili, Kili and me in the courtyard.

Kili and I just kept sneaking glances at each other feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"Oh for Mahal's sake I'm leaving! Will you two just talk to each other!" He exclaimed walking off muttering something about the stubbornness of dwarves.

"That was-"

"Amazing" Kili finished smiling.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, I knew you could fight but not like that." _Something about his words made my heart clench._

"Thank you." I said bashfully not meeting his eyes.

"Well I better to check on Meera." Kili said after a while.

"Oh yeah of course." I said disappointed holding my arm.

"But what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort you to the healing room first?" He had a mischievous glint in his eye before offering his arm.

I grinned slightly and took it as he led me away to where Oin was.

 **A/N: Even though he's a bit slow he's still a gentleman! And it might not make sense for Luna to win since Meera is a better fighter but Luna fought smart and I really need a win for homegirl! after all she's been through. did you like that?**


	29. Chapter 29 - Shocking Revelations

**A/N: Wow okay so this chapter is kind of eventful. there are some super sweet intimate moments and then some horrible moments and I'm so sorry in advance. But after this chapter it's actually going to get better for Kiluna, I think you'll be pleased with the way this chapter ends but it's also a little sad.**

 **Also I am at over 100k words with this story! I wanna thank everyone who's reading this it really makes the writing all worthwhile. And by my estimation we have about 7 chapters left of this story including the epilogue! :( it's sad but I've already got ideas for another hobbit fanfic after this one, so it won't be the end!**

 **MissCallaLilly: wow I swear you read my chapters as soon advice I update! And yes as I said before my girl needed a win! Hmm indeed Meera may possibly be up to something...**

 **once again thank you to HarleyAliceQuinn for your PMs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and plotline.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

"Where's Oin?" I asked looking around the healing chambers seeing it completely empty.

"I'm not sure." Kili said from beside me looking around. I walked into the room looking at the clean bandages and linens dotted around the room. There were vials of herbs and plants missing from the shelf along with salves. There were dirty rags all over.

I began picking up the clean bandages and vials to put them back on the shelf keeping my good arm close to my body.

"What are you doing?" Kili said walking over to me.

"Cleaning up." I shrugged.

"Oh no you don't." He put his hands on my shoulders from behind and began to steer me away from the mess sitting me down on the table.

"Wha-"

"Your arm!" He gestured as I held it close to me.

"What happened?"

"It's either sprained or fractured I'm not really sure." I poked at the skin but just felt pain.

"Maybe we should go find Oin." I hissed regretting touching my arm.

"We are not going anywhere!" He glared at me slightly.

"You are going to sit at this table whilst I fix your arm." He said decidedly crossing his arms over his chest.

"But why?" I asked him. Gah that was a stupid question.

"Look I know you hate me but I'm not going to let your arm get worse especially when I couldn't help your leg." He said the last part quietly and I looked up into his eyes seeing the hurt.

"What do you need?" He asked inspecting me.

"Uh can you left the sleeve of my tunic above my forearm." I instructed him as he came closer and pulled the sleeve up gently. I watched him as he handled it with such care.

"Okay."he looked back up at me.

"I need to know if it's a sprain or a fracture."

Kili looked puzzled for a moment.

"I would do it myself but it hurts my back when I reach my arm over." I winced feeling the pulled muscles. Hmm it feels bruised there too.

"How can I tell the difference?"

"All I need you to do is gently press along the length of my arm and I can figure it out." I said concentrating on his outreached hand.

"It's alright really." I gave him an encouraging smile and he pressed two fingers just below my wrist. He moved his fingers further along the forearm and I could feel my arm getting sore under certain points.

"Kili press on the bone again." He did as asked and looked back at me.

"Okay now press on the tissue just before it." He pressed and I felt a wave of pain pass through my arm. I gasped in pain and gripped his hand with my right hand.

"Sorry Luna!" Kili looked panicked then at our linked hands.

"Oh sorry." I said sheepishly unlinking our hands. I wonder if he felt that too. That spark.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He said with concern.

"Well the good thing is it's not a fracture it's sprained tissue but I'm going to need to bind it."

"Okay," He said slowly taking in my words.

"I'll get the clean linens and bandages from the shelf."

"Don't move." He pointed a finger at me and sighed as he busied himself with finding the materials.

"Could you also get some Athelas?" I shouted to him from across the room. After getting everything I asked, I crushed the Athelas in the mortar and began boiling water over a small flame, once it was bubbling I poured in the plant extract until it emitted a green colour with a pleasant smell. I let it cool off then instructed Kili.

"Lay the bandages out flat on the table and scrap this concoction all over it." He methodically poured the salve and spread it over the bandages before he began wrapping it gently around my injured arm. Once he finished he bound the bandages in place so they wouldn't move. I gently moved my arm up and down and found that it felt a bit sore but I would manage.

"Thank you Kili." I smiled brightly at him.

"And I don't hate you." I said quietly.

"You don't?" He looked at me with his wide brown eyes. Is that what he thought?

"Of course not! Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll retire to my chambers." I hopped off the table and groaned feeling my back tense.

"What was that?" Kili studied me closely.

"What was what?" I said innocently.

"You groaned." He said matter of factly.

"No I didn't." I said innocently looking up at him.

"Sit back down." He ordered.

"You said your back hurts? The muscles are most likely spasming from after your fight. It needs to be loosened out." He said rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" I said to him warily.

"I'm going to loosen your muscles." He said it so normally.

"Uh,"

"Look I used to do this for Fili all the time okay I know what I'm doing. Will you just trust me?" He asked getting slightly frustrated.

"Yes." I replied not missing a beat.

"Okay," he faced the stool I was sitting on away from him and sat behind me. Slowly he began kneading his fist into my shoulder blades. At first it was hurting but then I could feel my muscles relax and I began enjoying it sighing every now and then.

"That feels good." I said breathily.

"I told you I know what I'm doing." He whispered from behind. He worked his way down the centre of the back where the most pain was. I have a sharp intake of breath as he stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely.

"It's okay just be a little gentler." I said as he continued to massage my back.  
—-

Walking back from the healing room I felt refreshed and rejuvenated! I was happy for winning the fight and proving my honour and even though my arm hurt it was bound and wouldn't take more than a couple of weeks to fix. Kili's back massage felt good. Really good. It only reminds me of how much I miss him and how I want him to be mine. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and walked past the library where I heard a sound.

I could hear hushed voices coming from one of the corners were the book shelf was.

Hmm I wonder who that could be.

I walked slowly and quietly towards the people having a conversation to not alert them to my presence.

"Look all I'm asking is can you do it?" I heard a female voice ask quietly.

"It will not be easy but if it's necessary I can do it." A lower voice replied.

"It is necessary!" The female voice hissed.

"If I can get past Prince Kili's guards.."  
The man trailed off. I widened my eyes. What are they planning to do to Kili?

"Don't worry I'll sort that out myself, perhaps Kili and I will share a drink." She said with satisfaction.

"Then he'll fall in love with me." I could practically here the smile in her voice.

"As long as that blonde haired wench doesn't find out." I heard her growl. Oh Mahal! It's Meera! It has to be. I need a closer look.

I began standing up looking through books and sure enough I saw the black haired dwarrowdam talking to a hooded dwarf. She passed a vial of liquid towards him. Are they going to poison him?! But I stood up too quickly and in my rush the books clattered to the floor making a loud thud. Both of their heads snapped in my direction.

Shit shit shit. Without looking back I ran out of the library and down to the main hall out of breath.

"You alright lass?" I looked up to see Bofur pulling a cart of wood.

"Uh yes but I need to find Kili! Where is he?"

"Ah the lad and Lady Meera are due to have a drink in her chambers soon." He grinned raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay than-"

"Luna!" I heard a shill voice from behind me as I turned around. SHIT SHIT. She was giving me a look like she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Meera," I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Ah hello Lady Meera, I hope you're not taking the duel loss too hard?" Bofur asked smiling. I could see her eye twitching slightly in anger before she composed herself.

"No of course not! Luna is indeed a worthy opponent." She smiled sweetly at me and I wanted to punch her in the face. Don't get me wrong, beating her in the duel gave me honour and released a bit of my anger but she was asking for it. And mahal knows what she was going to do with Kili.

"Thank you." I said shortly giving her a small smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a dinner date with Kili!" She wiggled her eyebrows as Bofur chuckled at her when she skipped off.

"I'm this close to punching her." I gritted out teeth clenched.

"Oh now Luna, surely she's not that bad? I know you and Kili are close." Bofur patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah Bofur I gotta go But I'll talk to you soon! You have to fill me in on Alyssa." I smirked at him and he laughed.

Crap I should've kept an eye on her! I walked towards the kitchen halls and found Bombur cooking dinner along with the other chefs.

"Luna!" He said happily with flour on his face.

"Hello Bombur was Meera just in here? I'm kind of in a hurry." I smiled feeling anxious.

"Ah you've just missed her she came to get a bottle of wine!"

"Okay thanks." I shouted to him before running off down the stairs to level 9 where her chambers were. I caught up to her and saw her entering the chamber doors smiling. The door closed behind her and I stood outside it.

"Dammit what do I say to him? He won't believe me." I muttered pacing outside the door. Nows not the time Luna she could be poisoning him!

Without another thought I pushed the door open to find them sitting opposite each other with cups filled with wine. Kili was about to take a sip of it when he turned around suddenly in the direction of the door.

"No don't drink it!" I shouted desperately to him. Meera looked at my presence in the room and snarled.

"Luna what on earth are you doing?" He said confused.

"I saw her put something in there!" I pointed a finger to the wine as he placed the cup down onto the table.

"Don't you think your overreacting a bit dear?" Meera chuckled smiling venomously at me. Come on Kili you have to believe me this time.

"Kili it's true I found her talking to another dwarf in the library who gave her a vial and she poured it into your drink!" Meera's smile faltered slightly before she regained her composure.

"And why would I do something like that?" She walked over slowly to me.

"You said something about making him yours." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What was in that vial?" I asked her getting angry.

"Is this true Meera?" Kili asked the dwarrow who looked slightly nervous.

"Of course not dear, these are ridiculous accusations against me." She looked to Kili then me.

"I don't know what you want Luna but you've already won the duel haven't you had enough today?" She asked sweetly.

"You don't look well." She placed a hand on my head as I shrugged her off harshly.

I looked at Kili who was looking at Meera doubtfully. It's not enough. I won't be able to convince him fast enough.

Before he had time to react I took the cup and downed the contents of it in one gulp.

"No!" Meera shouted and Kili looked at her feeling hurt.

I felt a strangely tingly feeling in the bottom of my stomach before it morphed into the most intense pain. I gasped out as Kili rushed towards me.

"Luna! Luna!" Before I knew what was happening I hit the floor and it all went dark.  
—

Everything was dark around me but I could hear faint voices in the distance calling my name.

"Luna"

"Luna,"

My eyelids fluttered open and I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I sat up too quickly and my eyes rolled back.

"Whoa there!" I felt arms lay me gently back down on the bed. I rubbed my eyes and opened them again getting up slower so I could see who was in the room.

Kili was sitting by the bedside with his hands on his face and Oin was shuffling around me. Fili and Thorin were also present looking at me in concern.

"Uh hi." I said meekly looking at the four dwarves around my bed.

"Good to have you back Luna." Oin squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile.

"The last thing I remember was drinking wine." I said confused as Thorin nodded.

"Kili told us what you had said about Meera. As soon as you passed out she tried to flee but we've detained her." He said. I glanced at Kili who was staring at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luna." He said shaking his head. I ignored his apology.

"What was in that thing?" I asked.

"We're not sure." Fili spoke up.

"But from what you've told us, Oin thinks it was a love potion to seduce Kili." He gave a sideways glance to his brother who looked ashamed.

"You know I'm not sure if this is the right time to say this. But I told you so." Fili, Kili and Thorin all chuckled.

"We should've believed you Luna, we're so sorry." Fili said with a sad smile.

"It's okay. Really." I looked at him not being able to look in Kili's direction.

"So if it was a love potion. Why hasn't it worked on me?"

"I can definitely tell you that I'm not in love with her." I chuckled dryly.

"Well lass it wasn't intended for you." Oin explained.

"Therefore it'll have a different effect."

"What effect?" I asked worriedly.

"Well you fainted so there's one thing, we hope there are no more symptoms and it seems like you'll be okay. You need to rest." He said firmly.

"Rest is my middle name." I grinned at him.

"Luna, Meera is going to be held on trial for her actions and no doubt she'll be found guilty. Would you like to attend and give your side?" Thorin asked gently.

"Uh," I felt scared and unsure. Going on trial to testify against her was big.

"I'll let you think about it." He patted my leg before leaving the room. I looked around and saw that I was in my own chambers.

"We'll let you rest now Lu," Fili smiled and tugged on Kili for him to leave as well. He was doing his best impression of puppy eyes and I knew he wanted to talk. Not now. I looked away from him and he let himself be lead out of the room. When I was alone I let the tears fall down my face.

"I would like to call upon Luna Lockheart to the stand." Thorin's voice boomed out from the council chambers and he looked at me expectantly. I looked around at all the older council members staring at me now. I found Fili and Kili who both gave me reassuring smiles and a nod.

I took a deep breath and stood up walking towards where Thorin was seated on the high seat and where Meera was standing with two dwarf guards scowling at me.

"Luna, would you like to please tell the court what you heard or saw?" Thorin gave the smallest of smiles.

"Uh yes." I looked around at all of the male dwarves in the council chamber, some were taking notes and some were giving me judgement. I could see Jojen, Meera's father looking upset and angry at the same time.

"I approached the library after the duel because I heard raised voices." I cleared my throat before continuing to speak.

"I came closer to see who was in there and then I heard two hushed voices whispering to each other." I continued as another dwarf interrupted me.

"What if the two dwarves were sharing a private moment. You would intrude on that?" He asked questioningly. Fili and Kili shared a look before glaring at the older dwarf slightly.

"Well Master Dwarf, when I heard raised voices naturally I was concerned as someone could've been in danger." I challenged him raising my eyebrows at him.

He coughed and sat back down. I glanced at Thorin who was struggling not to smile as he motioned for me to speak.

"I heard an exchange between the two dwarves. One was a female voice and another was a male voice and he handed her a vial of liquid. They discussed how they were going to try to slip it into someone's food." I said.

"Kil- I mean Prince Kili's food or drink." I finished watching the council as they murmured amongst themselves. I looked at Fili who gave me a wide smile and a thumbs up. I felt nervous and was worried I would mess up.

"Quiet please." Thorin said firmly.

"And could you identify the two dwarves you saw?" he asked.

"One was a female dwarf with raven coloured hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a purple gown." Thorin nodded his head.

"And the other dwarf?"

"I couldn't identify his face because it was hooded but his voice was distinctly gruff I think I would recognise his-" I looked towards Jojen who was speaking lowly to a dwarrow next to him. The hooded man was him! My eyes widened as I trailed off. Kili followed my gaze to Jojen and looked shocked but nodded to me in understanding.

"His voice." I finished slightly quieter.

"Okay thank you Luna." Thorin said and the council began talking once more.

"Thorin maybe you should call Jojen to the stand." I suggested and the King's eyes widened.

"I mean no disrespect but just to see if he had any notion of Meera's actions."

"That's a good idea." he said.

"I call Lord Jojen to the stand." He announced causing Jojen to look shocked. I went back and sat down next to the durin princes letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Lord Jojen, to what extent were you aware of your daughter's plans?"

"My King! You had to know I had no part in hurting Prince Kili, your nephew." He defended almost shouting now. It had to be him. That was him, he gave her the vial.

"It was Luna who got hurt in the end." Kili spoke up with his fists slightly clenched.

"Kili," Thorin gave him a warning glance to sit down. I gave him a look saying it was okay. He sat back down nodding his head. Despite what he's done, he always had my back. But he didn't trust me. He didn't believe me when I tried to tell him.

"Where were you the day of the incident?" Thorin asked.

"I was out in the training courtyard practising with my guards they can testify to it." Jojen replied calmly.

Thorin looked over to the guards who nodded in defence of their lord.

"That's interesting Lord Jojen, because just after the duel I was walking down on Level 9 and I saw you walking into your chambers." Kili stood up walking towards him.

"Jojen?" Thorin gave him a scrutinising gaze.

"Well I-I that's just simply not true!" He blabbered

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Kili raised an eyebrow at Jojen causing stirring amongst the dwarf lords. He wouldn't dare openly challenge Kili in front of Thorin and the council members.

"No of course not, my prince." He bowed his head slightly towards the brown haired prince.

"In light of this I would take a private session with Lord Jojen, Lady Meera, and some members of the council. Can everyone else exit the chambers please." Thorin said his orders and most members of the council looked slightly offended before leaving the room.

A few of the company members: Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Meera, Jojen and me were left in the council chambers. Thorin stepped down from the high seat and faced his friend directly.

"Jojen?" He looked nervous and started sweating slightly.

"Did you slip a vial of liquid of lady Meera?" He asked him but he didn't answer.

"I'm going to ask you again." Thorin said more firmly.

"Did you give Meera the vial which hurt Lady Luna?" After a few minutes Jojen finally broke and admitted it.

"I didn't intend for it to hurt anyone, Meera said she was going to give the love potion to Kili. Had I known Luna would drink it I would never have gone through with it!" Dwalin stood up ready to fight Jojen but Fili held him back.

"Jojen, you are accused of aiding and abetting your daughter Meera in attempting to manipulate a member of the royal family. Do you plead guilty?" Thorin said struggling to condemn his friend.

"I do." He gulped.

"I expected more from my friend." Thorin said with disappointment and Jojen looked ashamed.

"Lady Meera, you are accused for trying to manipulate Prince Kili into having feelings for you and unintentionally causing harm to Luna. Do you plead guilty?"

"I would never try to hurt Kili! He is my betrothed." She shouted desperately.

"Was your betrothed." Kili narrowed his eyes at her and she feigned hurt.

"That wench standing beside you, Luna on the other hand I couldn't care less." She huffed. I could see the princes getting angry.

"You tried Lady Meera, but you've failed." I said firmly.

"I wouldn't say that." A smile was playing on her lips. I looked towards Balin and Dwalin who was wearing shock just as I was.

"Explain Lady Meera." Thorin said gruffly.

"Well since the love potion wasn't meant for Luna, she may have trouble." she crooned.

"Trouble having children." she grinned. My mouth hung open and I felt like I couldn't move anymore. Fili and Kili were immediately by my side as my legs buckled holding me up.

"I can't have children?" I asked looking into the room and feeling like I was falling apart. My right stumped leg suddenly felt sore and I couldn't move.

"No I'm afraid not." She feigned empathy.

"Uncle," Kili growled. Thorin raised his hand to keep him quiet.

"I have no choice for your punishment. You are hereby banned from entering the kingdom of Erebor and any other dwarven kingdom in Middle Earth. You are stripped of your titles and lands. Please escort them out of my sight." He said to the guards and looked at them in disgust as they walked out. They're gone. I hadn't even thought about having children, but if i ever wanted them in the future well that decision's been made for me.

"Luna?" Kili asked leaning down in front of me. But I couldn't respond, I couldn't move. He put his hand at the back of my neck.

"Luna, are you okay?" He asked his eyes searching my own but I couldn't answer him.

"Luna," I heard a deep voice lean down in front of me looking at me gently. It was Thorin. He pulled me in his arms as I sat there on the floor frozen.

 **A/N: YES Thorin! And I'm sorry it ended on a little sad note. but on the plus side we got a little Kiluna massage action ;) Luna's gone through a lot hasn't she but a little sweet moment with Thorin at the end. Kili has a lot of making up to do.. and I know Meera said she can never have children. But never say never...**


	30. Chapter 30 - I Love You

**A/N: so guess what it's like 20 minutes away from midnight I thought you guys deserve an early treat!I promise you, after this chapter you will love me so much. Like I have been waiting to write this chapter for so long and I can't believe it's here! Hopefully this kinda makes up for the shit I've put you through with these two.**

 **thanks to my reviewer and all the silent readers who are also enjoying this story! I mean you reviews would also be much appreciated..**

 **MissCallaLilly: yes I know it's cruel but it's just part of the story! Don't worry I know Luna knocking her out would've been good to watch but she gets something much better... also the thing about her not having any children will play a small part later on. But meanwhile..**

 **WARNING for an insane amount of fluff. So much fluff you may die.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and plotline.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Angels And Douchebags**

It had been a couple of weeks since Meera had been banished from Erebor and since I found out I would never be able to have children. Even though I was upset at first I just didn't really know how I felt anymore. Even though Kili wasn't betrothed he seemed to be keeping his distance which hurt even more. I was staring into space not even listening to Oin as he was talking to me.

"Lass?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my thoughts dazed and turned my attention back to him.

"Sorry what did you say Oin?" I said sheepishly and he shook his head.

"I was asking you how to deal with amputations but something tells me you have more on your mind." He said kindly.

"I know I'm an old dwarf but I can still lend you my ears." He smiled and came and sat beside me on the table.

"Well Kili and Fili have been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks since the banishment."

"I see." Oin nodded.

"And I don't know why. I mean Kili things haven't been right with him for a couple of months but Fili? I don't know what I've done." I sat grumbling.

"Oh lass, you haven't done anything wrong." He replied.

"Sometimes people may be going through things that cause them to distance themselves from the ones they care about." He said thoughtfully.

"And you think they're going through something? That's why they're avoiding me?" I asked him. He chuckled before giving his response.

"Honestly lass I don't know about that but give them time. That might be all that's needed." He smiled.

"I think we'll cut our lessons short today. Enjoy yourself." He beamed.

"Thank you Oin!" I have the old dwarf a kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the room. Maybe I can catch Fili training and ask him what's wrong. I made my way over to the training courtyard to see Dwalin and Fili tyard to see Dwalin and Fili in the middle of training.

I sat down on the benches waiting for them to finish their fight. Fili saw me and approached me.

"Luna," He said out of breath.

"What kind of friend are you?" I glared at him. He looked taken aback by my accusations.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously?" I raised my voice at him.

"You and Kili have avoided me for two whole weeks! Kili I understand because we're not on good terms. But what did I do to you?!" I shouted at him.

"Luna I've been busy with council meetings and uncle has given me extra lessons and priorities." Fili defended.

"Yes Fili I understand the demands of being a prince but are you honestly saying you couldn't find any time? I needed my friends." I said quietly. Fili hooked a finger under my chin and caused me to face him.

"I'm sorry Luna, you're right."

"So why were you avoiding me?"

Fili looked uncomfortable. "It's not really my place to say." He said uneasily.

"You're hiding something!" I accused him.

"Luna will you please drop it?" He pleaded.

"No Fee not this time." I shook my head.

"But I'll leave you alone about it for now." I said sighing.

"What's happened?" I said thinking out loud.

"Between is three, we were so close when I first arrived now everything's gone to shit."

"Times were simpler now life's a mess." I said disgruntled.

"Luna life is the messy bits! You have to look past the downfalls and try and focus on the small fleeting moments of happiness." Fili said.

I walked back to my chambers and went into my room about to lie on the bed before I spotted something red. What's this?

I looked down onto the pillow and spotted a single red rose with a note attached to it. I wonder who left this here?. The note read:

A single red rose plucked from a tree,

To demonstrate how beautiful you are to me.

-Kili

Kili?! What. Oh Mahal that is such a sweet note I didn't know he could write like that. Wait, he avoids me for two weeks and then can't even speak to me!

"Ma!" I called out and heard my mother coming into the room.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you let Kili into my room?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arm over my chest.

"Yes He said he wanted to borrow a book and that you said he could." She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh He did, did he." I chuckled dryly.

"Ma Kili doesn't read." I deadpanned.

"Then why did he come in?" I pointed to the rose and the note on the bed. Ma gasped and went to read it. She clutched the note against her chest.

"Oh darling I'm so happy for you that's so sweet of him!" She cooed.

"It is not sweet it's cowardly!" I said frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"Ma he avoids me for two weeks then thinks he's off the hook by leaving a note and a rose? I don't think so." I said picking up my bag.

"Oh sweetheart why do you try to fight it?" She sighed pushing my hair back.

"The only person I'm going to fight with is him! I'll be back." I said kissing her on the cheek and leaving the accommodation halls.

"Where's your brother?" I demanded from the blonde dwarf who was walking towards the bath houses.

"Uh he's training why?" Fili looked at the small rose and note in my hand.

"Ah so you got it."

"You knew about this?!" I said incredulously.

"Uh, I'm afraid to say yes." Fili scotched the back of his neck.

"I'll deal with you later." I pointed the rose at him and walked off to the training yard. I smelled the rose and smiled slightly. Don't fall for his charm! He's ignored you and not trusted you. I shook my head and continued walking with anger towards the training yard. I reached the courtyard and found Dwalin and Kili sparring. Except, he was shirtless.

"Uhh," I made my presence known to both of them who stopped sparring and looked in my direction. Dwalin looked at me and smiled giving me a nod. I glanced at Kili who had his hair pushed back and was covered in sweat. He looked at the rose in my hand and grinned.

"So you got my note?" He smiled looking at me. Dwalin looked at Kili shocked and then back to me. I just stared at him looking at his toned body and muscles. He was now heaving from all the exercise and walked over to me slowly.

"Y-yes I did." Shit what did I need to say?

"Oh yeah!" I shouted causing both of them to jump slightly.

"You think you can ignore me for weeks and believe another dwarrowdam over me your friend who you've known for years and who you feelings for and make up for it by leaving a rose!" I screamed at him as he looked taken aback.

"So you don't like it?" I growled in frustration.

"You should've plucked the courage to come and talk to me yourself!" I exclaimed waiting for him to reply.

"If I had come to you would you have let me talk?" Kili defended.

"That's not the point! The point is you didn't even try, which shows how much you care." I winced slightly at the harshness of my words.

"I'm sorry Luna! I'm sorry for not believing you and trusting you! I'm sorry for choosing Meera over you when you're the one I have feelings for. I've made mistakes please forgive me." He pleaded.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that. You really hurt me." I walked away from the scene leaving him standing there.

A couple of days later I was getting a number of packages to my chambers. I hadn't left my chambers in a few days hoping I wouldn't have to encounter Kili.

"Luna here's another one for you!" I walked into the kitchen and opened the box smelling a delicious roast chicken come out of it.

"Let me guess Kili." I looked at Ma who smiled.

"He can't win me over with food." I shrugged. But the food does smell good.

"He has to man up and come and talk to me himself." I said firmly.

"Luna you know he's been trying but you won't let him in the house!" Ma said loudly. I picked up the piece of paper attached to it and read the note he had left.

I know I'm an idiot, (yes you are Kili)

But I truly am sorry for the way I treated you, I hate myself for it and I really really like you Luna, I want to be with you. Please accept this chicken as my apology and if you find it in your heart please accept me.

"I'll accept the chicken, just not your apology." I huffed and took a bite out of it.

"Wow this is amazing." I said to my Ma who nodded in agreement.

"Doubtful he made it himself though, probably was Bombur. I should go thank him."

"Bombur!" I shouted at the ginger dwarf as I headed into the kitchens near the market place.

"I wanted to thank you for the roast chicken it was amazing! I know Kili made you make it to send to me but I appreciate it so much." I patted his shoulder but he looked at me confused.

"What chicken?"

"The one Kili had you make?" I asked him but he had a blank expression on his face.

"Ohh! Lass I didn't make that." He exclaimed.

"That explains what Kili was doing in the kitchen." He smiled to himself.

"You're telling me Kili, our Kili made the best chicken I have ever had and sent it to me?" I said surprised.

"Must have done, it wasn't me Lass." He patted my back and walked off.

Huh. Well played Durin but it's not enough.

I walked back out into the markets watching it get busier this time of day. It was midday and all the dwarves were making deliveries to and from Dale importing fresh goods. I need to clear my head. I walked around thinking what to do. The library! I smiled to myself and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and into the library which was completely unoccupied except for Ori who was arranging the books.

"Hello Ori!" I beamed at him giving the young dwarf a fright.

"Oh Luna you're here!" He said excitedly.

"Were you expecting me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kili said you'd come by eventually."

"Wha-"

"Hey Lu!" I turned around and me the eyes of a blonde haired Durin prince.

"Fili," I said slowly.

"You're here!"

"I'm sorry for what happened with the rose." He said.

"I'm not going to say I should've told you about it because I promised Kili." He said.

"It's okay Fili, I'm sorry for snapping at you but tell Kili to give up now." I sighed.

"No way," he glared at me.

"I have watched you two come together and apart for 3 years and it's time for it to stop! All the signs have pointed to you two being each other's One and soulmate. Now that you have the opportunity why are you stopping it from happening?" He asked me disbelievingly.

"That's not the point Fili. Of course I feel that way about him but he trusted a dwarrow he had just met over me. How do I know he'll trust me in the future?" I asked him.

"Just pick up the book." Fili pointed to the shelf.

"What?" I said a mask of confusion on my face.

"You'll see." He gave me an look and came to stand beside me.

"Which book?"

"The book you were planning to read."

I picked up the History of Middle Earth book and saw a thin piece of parchment sticking out of it. I turned to the page which was how Elwe the elflord of the Teleri in the first age, met Melian a maiar spirit. I took out the paper and read it.

Elwe beholds the light of valinor in Melian's face and immediately falls under her spell. That's what you've done to me Luna, I am under your spell.

My gaze softened at reading the note and I could feel my heart beating in gladness.

"Kili did this?" I looked at Fili who smiled softly.

"Yes."

"But why is spell underlined?"

"Well he left a bunch of notes in different books, he's hoping you'll be able to figure it out." Fili said inspecting the note.

"Hmm spell," I wondered out loud. But what could it mean?

"Ori I bet you know the answer to this." I whirled around looking at the dwarf who was grinning.

"Kili instructed I'm not allowed to tell you." I gave him a disappointed look.

"But I'll give you a clue. Think of magical beings that can cast spells." He said thoughtfully.

"Wizards!" I gasped after a few moments.

"The stories of the Istari." I murmured finding the book on the bottom shelf. Sure enough there was another parchment sticking out of the book. I looked at Fili who grinned at me expectantly. I opened the page to a picture of the 5 wizards sitting at a table. I took out the small piece of paper and read the note.

Gandalf the wizard told me on our quest to reclaim Erebor that magic can be found in non-magical beings. You've added magic to my life when I thought I would never be happy again. I hope you have that bracelet I gave you, the blue stone one along with my heart.

I pressed the note to my chest feeling all of anger, frustration and annoyance towards him go away. The only thing that filled my heart now was love for Kili. I suddenly frowned.

"Stone could mean a number of things." I muttered.

"Hmm could be a metaphor?"

"Luna since when have you known Kili to use metaphors?" Fili asked.

"Hmm good point." I said.

I pulled out a book called The Silmarillion but there was no piece of paper sticking out of it.

"Okay so it's not about the silmarils." I thought out loud.

"Any ideas?" I looked at Fili.

"I'm also not allowed to help." Fili grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe it stones to do with dwarves." I wondered and saw the look Fili and Ori gave each other.

"got it!" I shrieked finding the book A Dwarven History and sure enough there was a small parchment sticking out of it. I opened the page which was was about the Nauglamir. I turned over the paper reading the next note he had left.

I'm glad you got this one, I wasn't so sure but I know you're a smart and beautiful dwarrow you would've figured it out! The nauglamir shows how two races fought with each other and something bad came out of it, now there's deep animosity between them. So Lu, I don't want that to be us. I don't want us to fight and hate each other. I want to be with you and work this out together. I won't ever deceive you or put a mask on in front of you.

I sighed reading the note. I didn't want to fight with him either anymore and it's clear he had strong feelings for me too.

"Deceive and mask." I said to the two dwarves in the room who were studying me.

"Oh!" I went around to the other side of the book shelf and began looking for the book before I found it, The Second Age. I pulled out the book and found a piece of paper. The page marked was the downfall of Numenor. I began reading the note he had left.

Sauron the deceiver helped influence the men on this island and brought about its downfall. Amralime, you're my downfall and you'll be the death of me if I can't be with you. So please my love, find time to talk to me. I'll wait for you.

I came out from behind the bookshelf reading the note a huge grin on my face. I didn't care who saw it. He said my love! I sat down smiling at the paper then back up at the two dwarves.

"I-I need to go see him! Talk to him!" I exclaimed to Fili.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"He's actually in council meetings all day but I know he's free tomorrow." Fili said. My expression went sad slightly.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow then."

"We can train later though Lu." Fili smiled.

"Yeah that would be great." Fili and Ori both left the library and I settled down onto the chair holding the 4 notes close to my heart. I had never felt so nervous and excited st the same time before. Okay just Read for now, take your mind of it. I put his notes beside me on the chair as I began reading one the books I pulled out. I didn't care who saw it but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

—-—

A few hours later Fili arrived in the library to come get me for training, we walked down the steps to level 5 and saw the sun which was hanging low in the sky. We started walking towards the front gate.

"Uh Fili, the training courtyard's that way," I gestured go him as the door guards began opening the gate. Weapons in hand he began walking out.

"We're training in the woods." He said simply as two of the Royal guard followed us.

"Why?" I said confused.

"Just a change of scenery." He shrugged. I pulled my quiver of arrows and bow over my shoulder walking beside him until we reached the woods. The guards were stationed outside the woods as Fili went in.

"Psst do you guys know what's going on?" I asked them and they shook their heads.

"I don't know my lady, Prince Fili said he wanted some fresh air." The guard replied and I nodded. Fili stopped just before the clearing and lead me through the woods first.

"You're being weird." I said to him but he just shook his head and smiled. I passed through the trees and went out into the field were the river was. I gasped at the scene.

There was a sheet spread out along the floor along with lit candles as the sun was now setting streaking pink and orange across the sky. A basket was by the side of the blanket along with plates and a feast spread out. Sitting by the mat was Kili who looked in awe as I came. He stood up and I stood there frozen.

"You did this?" I said quietly I'm shock and walked slowly towards him.

"So you got my notes?" He had a small smile playing on his lips. Unlike before he was not shirtless and was wearing a white patterned tunic, with his hair neatly braided.

"I did." I nodded.

"You did this all for me?" I said looking around as I arrived at the blanket. Kili stepped towards me until he was standing in front of me.

"All for you." He said.

"I can't believe you found time to write those clues that was very clever and you cooked that-"

But I was cut off by Kili putting his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me flush against him.

"I love you." He whispered the words and before I had time to respond he pushed his lips against mine. I melted into the kiss bringing my hands up around his neck to pull him closer to me. We pulled apart slightly as we leaned our foreheads against each other, breathless.

"I love you too." I whispered and saw his eyes shoot up to mine.

"You're my one." Kili pulled me in again for another kiss leaving me weak in the knees.

"And you are mine." He smiled.

"I can't believe it's taken us this long." He sighed running a hand down my hair.

"I'm so sorry Luna. You don't understand how much I regret my actions. I've handled these situations badly. I chose Meera over you, I didn't trust you I've been a terrible-"

I cut off his tirade with a peck on the lips.

"I forgive you." I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

"That was smooth Lockheart." Kili joked.

"I've learnt from the best." I smiled at him and he blushed and turned his cheek away from me slightly.

"Oh don't go getting shy on me now Durin." I teased him gently placing my hand on his cheek and moving it to face me.

"Yes! Bofur you owe me five gold coins!" Kili and I both looked over to the voice coming from the clearing and saw a flash of blonde hair coming into the view grinning at us.

"Oh you've got to be joking! Already?!" Another voice followed and in came Bofur with his floppy hat standing beside Fili.

"Couldn't you two have waited half an hour until sundown!" He complained.

"You bet on when we would kiss?" I said incredulously.

"How did you know we even would?" I glanced to Kili who looked hurt.

"No offence." I smiled at him.

"Are you kidding me Lu? After your little note scavenger hunt I knew you wouldn't be able to wait." He grinned and I went red.

"Now who's shy." Kili's teased poking my cheek.

"You had to get your hands all over each other didn't you?" Bofur shook his head.

"Hmm if you don't like it go away," I suggested shrugging.

"Yeah stop complaining," Kili piped in pulling me in for another kiss.

"Alright we get it!" Bofur shouted and I smiled against his mouth. I looked back and saw Fili walking over to us.

"Don't worry I'll give you your privacy in a minute!" He arrived and pulled us into a hug.

"I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Fee." I smiled.

"Thank you brother." Kili have him a pat on the back.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for tricking me though!" I glared playfully at him.

"Don't worry you can get me back when you're done smooching Kili." He said easily walking off beyond the clearing. He ducked at the twig I threw in his direction.

"I don't think I'll be done kissing you anytime soon. We've got a lot of time to make up for." Kili wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed under his gaze. I went on my tiptoes to give him another kiss which he gladly returned.

"Kili," I said between kisses but he wasn't stopping.

"Kili!" I said pushing him back slightly.

"As much as I'm enjoying this and I am." I nudged him.

"Do you maybe want to eat?" I gestured to the feast he had laid out.

"We could skip the eating?" He suggested raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I glared at him. "Okay okay! I forgot who I was talking to." He smiled and I punched him on the arm. We sat down on the blanket next to each other and ate the delicious sandwiches Kili had made for the picnic. There was also bread, cheese, cakes and wine which we happily devoured and talked. After we were done it was now dark and the stars began glimmering. We laid down side by side Kili's arm around my neck and me playing with his hands.

"are you happy?" I asked him looking as he studied the sky.

"More happy than I've ever been." He replied without looking smiling.

"Even more than when you were with Tauriel?" I asked shyly biting my lip. Kili turned to face me a serious look in his eyes.

"Listen to me Luna. Yes once upon a time I loved her and I lost her. But all that matters to me now is you lying by my side in front of me." He assured me stroking the hair from my face.

"Amralime." He nuzzles his face into my cheek and pecked it before pulling me closer. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

"Those notes in the books were a genius move." I smiled and felt him looking at me.

"Oh you think so?" He said teasingly.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"Well I wanted to impress you. Did it work?" I opened my eyes and found him looking at me.

"Hmm maybe." I said playfully snuggling into him.

"Your roast chicken was quite nice too."

"It took hours of mistakes to make." He chuckled.

"I couldn't believe it when Bombur told me you made it." I giggled.

"You doubt my skills?" Kili feigned offence.

"What skills?" I wondered grinning at him which he returned. We stayed like that looking into the night sky feeling content. Maybe the Valar were really up there looking down at us, smiling. But you did everything to keep us apart. Kili sat up with the blanket over us and sat leaning against the rock. He pulled me up with him and I sat in front of him. He held my hand and looked at the grass before he began to speak.

"I want to court you."

"Yes." I said without missing a beat. Kili looked up in my direction.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't need to think about this. I've never been more sure." I squeezed his hand. He smiled and patted the space between his legs I turned away from him and sat there nestling my back against his chest until I was leaning against him. He brought his arms around my waist and hugged me there. Pushing me forward slightly I turned my neck to face him.

"May I?" He said nervously holding a few strands of me hair. I nodded as he began weaving it into an intricate braid. Once he was finished he pulled out one of the Durin clasps from his hair and put it to secure the braid next to my ear.

"Now everyone will know, you belong to me." He pushed the hair back from my ear smiling. Everyone. My eyes widened slightly which Kili didn't miss.

"What's troubling you?" He continued running his hands through my hair. I said nothing not sure how to speak.

"You can tell me anything Lu."

"Everyone will know. How are we going to tell everyone?" I asked him and he thought about it.

"My parents, Thorin, the kingdom!" I said worriedly.

"We'll tell them together Luna, I'll tell them how I saw you the day we met. How I thought you were the most beautiful dwarrow and how I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else." He said stroking my cheek then holding my hand. I ran my fingers down my face feeling the coarse stubble growing on his chin.

"Don't worry about that love." He kissed my hand.

"We'll figure it out." He smiled reassuringly and I nodded.

"May I braid your hair?" I asked him. He leaned forward allowing me access to his hair. I gathered a few strands at the front and began weaving them in and out until they formed a braid. Holding it with one hand I tore a thick string off of my tunic and tied it around his hair.

"Let that be a lesson to any dwarrowdam who tries to take you away from me." I said firmly looking at Kili.

"So possessive." He gasped.

"Over what's mine, always."

"Would you like to dance?" Kili said standing up suddenly.

"I would love to." I took his hand and he placed one hand around my waist and closed the other around mine. He pulled he close against him and began leading me in the candlelight around the clearing never taking his eyes of me. I laid my head against his shoulder and we swayed amongst the nature.

Just me and him. Against the world.

 **A/N: yes I'm so happy with this! So fricking cheesy but I don't care. Review anyone?**


	31. Chapter 31 - Courting Sweethearts

**A/N: SO FINALLY THEY GOT TOGETHER! Gosh it's about time, I wonder which idiot kept them apart.. but no seriously I am so happy. That last bit was full of fluff. And guess what this next chapter is full of fluff! Humour and serious life decisions to do! I know my thoughts were to finish this in about 6 chapters but it may be extended a little more than that. I know Luna is from a noble family but I wanna see how she handles responbilities in the Royal terms.**

 **thank you to all my readers including the silent ones. All the old readers who have stuck with me from the beginning and the new ones! You're all stars in my eyes..**

 **MissCallaLilly: Your welcome! I think you'll enjoy the rest of the story..**

 **cash: Hello! my new guest reviewer, I'm glad you're loving it, stay tuned for more..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or works, his beautiful world and character belong to him. I only own my OC and storyline.**

 **Enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

 **told you someday all the suffering I put them through would be worth it!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

I moved my head into the crook of his neck as we swayed under the moonlight. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"It's getting late Kili, I should be getting back. He held my shoulders and nodded smiling at me. He twirled my braid with his fingers.

"My braid looks good on you." He grinned.

"I wish I could say the same about yours." I chuckled looking at my poor attempt.

"Just one more." Kili pulled me back into his arms and gave me a deep kiss, my hands tugging against his hair slightly sighing in contentment. He pulled away and his eyes were dark. He leaned in again before I stopped him raising my eyebrows and he pouted.

"You can't have too much of a good thing." I warned him.

"Come on let's go." He held his hand out and I grasped it following him out of the clearing and where the two guards were standing post. I dropped his hand when we came into view.

"Your highness, my lady." They bowed their heads at us looking tired.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I gave them a small smile.

"That's alright my lady, are you ready to head back?" He asked politely.

"Yes, lets go." Kili and I walked ahead our fingers grazing purposely. I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked nonchalant but he was smiling.

"Er Luna?" Kili scratched the back of his neck as his eyes darted around in the dark.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" He asked incredulously.

"You always scratch the back of your neck when you're nervous." I pointed out.

"And you play with your hair." Kili shot back.

"Touché but it's not about me."I gestured for him to speak.

"I don't know if this is too forward to ask. But will you marry me?" He looked at me earnestly and said it in a low voice so the guards wouldn't hear. I looked up at him shocked.

"M-marry?" I wasn't ready for the responsibility of becoming a princess! We had only just started courting.

"Not now of course!" He said quickly seeing my eyes widen.

"I mean in a month or two?" He suggested looking at me to answer.

"Uhh," I wasn't sure what to say.

"Think about it please love." Kili pleaded.

"You don't have to answer right away." He 't have

"Okay I will think about it." I nodded.

I gave him a wide smile which he returned. I looked away from him feeling nervous now. Marriage? Isn't it a bit early for that? But then again why not? I do want to spend the rest of my time with him.

We arrived at the mountain where the guards returned to their post at the front gate, still walking close together side by side. The markets were beginning to close up and the dwarves started taking their goods back to their own accommodation places. Kili lazily placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side.

"Hungry?" He asked steering me towards the dining hall.

"No we just ate?" I told him.

"You can't possibly be hungry?" I said disbelievingly looking at the brunette dwarf.

"No I'm just messing with you." He gave me a sideways grinned and I rolled my eyes at him. We walked away from the dining hall and down the stairs to my chambers. We reached level 9 and I took Kili's offered arm to walk to my chambers. Standing at the door we turned to look at each other. Dwarves were walking in and out of doors returning to their homes.

"That was the best night of my life." I said looking up at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled his thumb brushing over my hand.

"Goodnight Amralime." He said lowly leaning in and placing a quick peck on my cheek. It was warm where he kissed me and I looked at him chuckling.

"I'm going to have to stop you from kissing me all the time." I said quietly.

"You can try." He grinned walking off. I opened the door to my chambers and walked in closing the door and leaning against it. I closed my eyes in content. That couldn't have gone any better.

—-

I was sitting on my bed changed and ready for the day. I reached up into my hair and tugged on it finding Kili's courting braid.

I gotta tell my parents. Everyone's gonna know now. I was so happy being with Kili and I wanted to stay in our little bubble but I can't hide it forever. I bit my lip and stood up walking out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. Frerin, Ma and Da were all sitting at the table as they began piling their plates with food.

"Morning." I said quietly causing my parents to respond without looking up and Frerin to wave. He glanced up and focused back on his food before glancing up again. He stared me in shock.

"Your hair!" He mouthed to me and I nodded smiling slightly. He grinned and winked.

"Ma, Da there's something I need to tell you." I cleared my throat causing them both to look up to me.

"Here come get some breakfast and we'll talk." I sat down opposite them as they turned their full attention to me.

"What is that?" Ma said in shock gesturing to my hair. I pulled the braid forward so she could see. She began squealing really loudly and came over to hug me from behind.

"I didn't realise you'd be this happy over this." I chuckled as her arms were wrapped around my front.

"What is going on?" Da looked up from his food in shock. Ma pointed to my braid holding it in her hands.

"Whose is that?" Da said staring at my hair.

"Kili," I said not sure how we would react.

"Oh Luna, I'm so happy for you." My father broke out into a huge smile and stood up coming behind my mother to hug both of us.

"Uh Thank you." I said.

"So you approve?" All I got were sounds of happiness and hugs. I looked at Frerin who was looking at us weirdly and shook his head getting back to his food. There was a knock at the door as Frerin went to go answer it looking at the dwarf in question standing there with his hands behind his back. He looked at my parents who had engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kili asked confused. My parents immediately let go of me and tackled Kili into a hug which he gladly returned.

"Let's not smother him to death." I chuckled.

"We've got a bit of a long day ahead of us we should probably get going." Kili suggested as my parents let go of him and I came by his side.

"Of course darling." Ma smiled at me.

"Kili dear we expect dinner with you soon." She smiled at Kili but I could see the warning in her eyes. I could see Kili visibly gulp and I snickered at his reaction.

"Of course." He said with an uneasy smile. We said our goodbyes to my parents and closed the door of my chambers beside us.

"Sometimes your Ma scares me!" Kili shuddered.

"Oh she's not bad! She actually loves you." I looked up at him.

"That's just the kind of dwarf I am." He grinned. I began walking off before I was being pulled back. Kili turned me around so I was facing him and looped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"People will see!"

"Oh no ones here see." I looked around and the accommodation halls were surprisingly quiet. Not a single dwarf walking up or down.

"Still, let's wait before we tell people." I said.

"We're still going to have to tell the company and Uncle." His dark brown eyes looked into mine. I groaned.

"Can't we just stay in this little bubble?" I suggested. Kili shot me a look.

"Okay yes I know unrealistic." I sighed.

"Everything will work out Lu. I promise." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." He linked his fingers with mine and pulled me along.

—

We sat opposite each other in the corner of the table eating breakfast. Thorin was sitting at the far end with official documents and Balin talking intently.

"Will you stop looking over there!" Kili warned.

"What? He probably knows already." I said biting my lip.

"It looks so bad. As soon as Meera left people will say I pounced on you and I was power hungry." I defended.

"Who's saying that?" Kili said seriously.

"No one yet but they will!" He shook his head at me and continued eating pointedly ignoring me.

"How are you so casual about this?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's only been one night! I think you need to calm down love and enjoy the moment." He smiled making me smile back at him.

"You might be right." I mumbled.

"I'm always right." Kili scoffed. I pushed the braid back behind layers of hair so it wasn't obvious to see.

"If it really makes you stressed we can talk to him later." He said stuffing his face.

"You have terrible table manners." I said pointedly as food kept coming out of his mouth.

"You can hardly talk." He gestured to my tunic which had crumbs of food on it. I brushed it off quickly chucking a piece of egg at him.

"Trouble in paradise?" I looked up to see the blonde Durin prince smirking at us with his arms crossed.

"Hardly." I scoffed.

"I was trying to fix your brothers table manners." I pointed to the brunette dwarf who beamed at his brother.

"Luna I've been trying that for 80 years. It won't help!" He chuckled.

"Oh!" He pointed to the matching courting braids in both of our heads as I pushed my other strands of hair forward to hide it.

"Bofur owes me another 2 gold coins." He grinned and I narrowed my eyes at him. I stood up and walked over to him. I yanked his ear hard until it was red and he cried out in pain.

"Oww!" He squeaked.

"That's for betting on my love life." I smirked at him as he held his ear. I glanced back at Kili who looked up at me in shock. He stood up walked over to me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I tugged his hair slightly drawing him in slightly closer. A few seconds later I pulled apart from him. I widened my eyes at him as he just smirked.

"She's a feisty lass." He looked back at Fili who was staring at us in shock. I heard cheering coming from the opposite side of the room and whipped my head around to see several members of the company cheering and grinning. I blushed as Kili just smiled at them.

"Nice one laddie!" Dwalin smiled.

"It was about bloody time!" Gloin cheered along with Nori, Dori and Ori.

Balin And Oin were smiling slightly at us as the company walked over to us. Kili put his arm around my waist and the company congratulated us. Then it went silent as Thorin made his way over to us. He had a serious look on his stern face and I visibly gulped.

He glanced at the hand around my waist and I gently shoved Kili's hand off, it coming to rest by his side. His eyes went over to the braid on my head and widened ever so slightly.

"We need to talk." Thorin said seriously to us before walking away again. Kili and I looked at each other seriously.

"What do we do?" I whispered to him as we walked out into the markets on the fifth floor.

"He doesn't sound happy." I said worriedly.

"Please dear calm down, uncle Just wants to talk to us about our future." He said.

Our future.

"It'll be fine, we'll just go to him later on." He smiled seeing my panicked face. I just nodded as we continued to walk.

I love him but I don't want to rush into things. Marriage and betrothal?! It's too early for that. And what if Kili expects children?! I can't give him that. I thought sadly to myself. Kili noticed and was about to speak before the front gate opened. A small garrison of elvish soldiers arrived followed swiftly by King Thranduil and Legolas. Me and Kili went to go receive them.

"Your majesties," we bowed and the elves pressed a hand to their heart.

"Lady Luna, Prince Kili." Thranduil said.

"You seem surprised to see us." Thranduil mused walking over to us with Legolas in tow.

"Yes your grace, we weren't expecting you." Kili replied remembering his manners.

"Well with Durin's day feast coming up in a few days, surely you must've known." He said nonchalantly. My eyes widened in surprise. Durin's day! Kili was also wearing a look of shock and disbelief.

"Y-yes Of course!" Kili stuttered slightly and led Thranduil to tHe council chambers where Thorin was.

"We'll ensure your horses are well fed and watered." I smiled brightly and indicated for the guards to do it. I held out my arm to Legolas who was patiently waiting.

"Nice to see you old friend." He said quietly, smiling.

"It's nice to see you too." I squeezed his hand holding my arm as we followed Kili and Thranduil.

—

"How are you mellon?" Legolas asked as we walked up the stairs to the council chambers.

"I've been good Legolas. How are you?" I said.

"I'm very well thank you dear." He replied.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while!"

"I know i'm so sorry mellon, I have been exploring outside Mirkwood in the past couple of years. I have visited the horselords in Rohan and I have been to Isengard to see the head of the Istar, Sauraman the White." he explained.

"Oh wow! That sounds amazing! I have personally never seen Rohan but I have read all about it." I said excitedly.

"Well, it is quite a lot more impressive than what the books say." He patted my hand.

"Have you visited the North yet? You said in your letter you were going to go see a ranger." I asked. I turned my attention slightly in front of us were Kili and Thranduil were making small conversation.

"Ah well, I have not had the pleasure yet but I'm intending to make the journey soon. But you have let me talk enough about myself! I see your are managing quite well." He glanced down to my wooden leg.

"Yes well it just took some time to get used to it and train with it. I think I'm a stronger person for it." I smiled decidedly.

"You look a lot happier, you have a glow about you. And what's this?" He gasped slightly fingering my braid.

"Uh," I blushed slightly my eyes glanced to Kili and then back.

Legolas noticed this and a big smile graced his handsome features.

"Ah," He smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," He brushed strands of hair from my face and I lightly swatted his hand away.

"We're here." Kili announced suddenly looking back at us and his hand hovering near my face.

The guards opened both doors to the council chambers with Thorin and Balin hunched over the desk and several elderly dwarves sitting on the table.

"Uncle," Kili cleared his throat making way for Thranduil and Legolas.

"Ah King Thranduil, Prince Legolas I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Thorin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"My apologies King Thorin," Thranduil bowed deeply.

"I had no more business left in the woodland realm, everything was attended to and I thought I would come early for Durin's day." He explained.

"No, that's quite alright." Thorin said surprised.

"I will have someone to show you to your chambers and then we will have dinner today." he explained and gestured for the guards to escort.

"Thank you." Both elves showed their respect and left the room following the guards behind them. Thorin looked at Kili and me for a minute before we also took our leave of the council room.

"Thank you for your hospitality Prince Kili and Lady Luna." Thranduil said kindly and walked off. Legolas was about to follow him before he also lingered for a minute.

"I'm happy for you my dear friend." He kissed my knuckles and walked off following his father. I smiled at him before turning to Kili who was glaring at the Prince's shoulders.

"Kili." I sighed at him stroking his shoulder slightly.

"He needs to know his boundaries." He growled at his retreating form.

"Oh Kili," I smiled at him seeing his eyes turn dark as he drew his gaze towards me.

"What?" his face morphed into a look of confusion.

"You don't need to be jealous." I stroked his stubble.

"What makes you think- I am not jealous." He said turning red and flustered.

"You're so cute when you're mad." I squeezed his cheek slightly and his gaze softened.

"You're mine." He whispered. He pulled me flush against him and dipped his head down to press his lips against mine. I returned his kiss eagerly finding my back pressed against the wall slightly. Kili pulled apart slightly breathless and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I told you, you couldn't stop me from kissing you." He whispered shakily as I grinned at him.

"Come on, let's do some training." I pulled his arm.

"What? No!" he groaned.

"I would much rather do other things." he smirked mischievously snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

"Oh no you don't!" I pushed him back slightly, losing the will to fight him.

"Training!" I shouted walking off hearing him follow me.

We sat down on the floor after a gruelling training session in the courtyard seeing the sun hang low in the sky. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead bunch my hair up into a ponytail. Kili had his hair pulled back by a braid with my courting braid hanging by his ear.

"Wow, you've come a long way." He said breathless.

"Hmm well I had a good teacher." I shot him a smile. I felt my the stump of my leg start to ache as I removed the wooden leg.

"Is your leg bothering you?" Kili noticed and I nodded.

"Here let me." He moved my leg on to his lap and gently began pressing and massaging with his hands.

"That feels good." I let out a sigh of contentment and he continued until it wasn't hurting anymore. I watched him and saw his hands start to get tired. I gently removed his hands and clasped them in my own.

"You can stop now." I gave him an encouraging smile as he squeezed my hand.

"I was thinking about the marriage." I bit my lip.

"Oh?" Kili looked up at me.

"Yeah, and I know we haven't been courting for even a day yet! But I don't want to rush into it." I looked at him seeing his reaction.

"And I would never rush you, you know that." He shuffled so we were sitting side by side with our knees touching.

"I know." I said gratefully to him.

"Kili you've brought colour into my life. You've made me so happy." I looked down at my feet.

"And I would love to marry you." I grinned.

"But in a few months." I added.

"Of course." He said.

"It'll be an agonising few months not being able to hold you in my arms or do the things I want to do to you." He said licking his lips slightly. I smirked letting out a giggle and hitting his shoulder biting my lip again.

"Mahal especially if you keep biting your lips like that." His eyes darkened.

"And don't worry about uncle, we will explain everything to him." His tone turned light as he linked our hands.

"But Kili, I don't know he'll approve." I said to him seriously.

"He considers you family of course he will!" He exclaimed.

"But I can't give you what Erebor needs." I said sadly.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't give you any children." I saw Kili's eyes widen at me and he looked in shock slightly at the comment.

"I can't provide Erebor with any heirs. What use am I?" I could feel the tears bubbling up.

"You listen to me." He our both his hands on my cheeks to face him.

"You are kind, smart, funny and the most beautiful dwarrow I have ever seen and met. I know you're scared about letting people down, I know you don't think you have what it takes to be a princess but I know you can do all this and more. I curse Meera for doing this to you and making you feel this way! You are loved and worth everything to me. Don't ever feel like you don't mean anything. Because you are my everything." He finished. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulders.

"Thank you." I whispered crying. We held each other for a while before deciding it was time to see Thorin.

Standing outside the council chambers I was staring at the door as Kili stood by my side arms crossed over his chest.

"You know we have to go in eventually." He said somewhat impatiently.

"I know." I whined staring at the door willing it to move.

"Maybe sometime today?" He suggested sarcastically.

"Okay I get it." I deadpanned.

"Perhaps I could-"

"No." I said.

"I need to open the door." I heard Kili let out a big sigh. I guess I shouldn't delay the inevitable. Taking in a deep breath I pushed the doors open to find Thorin sitting at the head of the table looking through my papers. Kili was by my side and gave me a reassuring smile as we walked into the room.

"Ah Kili, Luna. Please take a seat." He gestured to the seats either side of him as we sat down. We sat in silence for a moment before he pushed the documents away and clasped his hands together on the table.

"We need to talk." He said simply.

"Yes we do." Kili replied confidently.

"Kili and I are courting." I said as Thorin turned to face me.

"That much is evident." He replied.

"When did this transpire?" He enquired.

"Yesterday." I said unsure of his reaction.

"I see."

"The timing of this is questionable."

"What do you mean uncle?" Kili said confused.

"Kili you must know how this is going to look." Thorin sighed.

"Lady Meera and her father were banished only a couple of weeks ago. She was betrothed to Kili and now you're courting Luna?!" He raised his voice slightly.

"What's wrong with courting Luna?" He demanded of his uncle. I kept quiet knowing it wasn't time for me to speak.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with it." He said.

"What?" Kili and I said at the same time.

"Luna dear, you know I consider you to be like my family. And I am happy you have found a partner in Kili but this can't go on." Thorin said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Kili's marriage must be for the benefit of Erebor."

"I can't believe this." He said disbelievingly.

"Uncle, Erebor is wealthy and doing fine! We have perfect trade agreements with the men and elves which by the way we achieved with Luna's help and we have a great store of treasure." Kili explained.

"This is about making alliances Kili and strengthening our bonds with the other dwarven clans. It is time for you to be married so we can achieve this. You must see the logic in this." He implored his nephew.

"Uncle, please don't be like that. I thought this way a few weeks ago also, I thought it would be better this way but I ignored my feelings and I was wrong." I looked at Kili who made eye contact with me for a minute.

"What are you saying?" Thorin said catching his words.

"Luna is my one." I looked at him feeling my heart burst at the admission. This was the first time he had said it to someone else, it was no longer just our thing. I glanced at Thorin who was looking sure.

"How do you know?" Thorin said baffled.

"I have never been more sure Uncle. I ignored the signs before and felt completely miserable. I started noticing things. I felt something akin to to a fire inside me whenever I was around her. I love her." His dark eyes bore into my own and he spoke directly to me.

"And Luna what do you make of all this?" Thorin turned his attention towards me.

"Your nephew is the most charming, kind and loyal soul I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I fought against my feelings for him for so long Thorin and when I saw him with Meera, pardon me but I thought I would never be happy again." I admitted both to him and myself.

"He is my one." I said. I held my breath not knowing what he would say.

"You know what this means don't you?" He said after a moment.

"You will have a lot more responsibility as a princess of Erebor." Kili and I looked at him in shock and then at each other.

"Are you saying you approve uncle?" Kili gasped.

"I am saying, that if you both truly feel this strongly for each other then it would be wrong for me to keep you apart." He gave us a warm look.

"By Mahal I cannot interfere with the matters of heart but you have my full support of your courtship and eventual marriage." He smiled at us both as Kili started grinning.

"Luna I'm not sure how you will be able to take on all this responsibility and I am convinced you are not ready, but with time you may be. But you won't only have to prove this to me. You'll have to prove this to the council and the whole mountain." He said. I nodded feeling a huge weight on my shoulders. But for now all I felt was happy.

"I will announce your betrothal at the Durin's day feast two days from now." Kili walked over to his uncle and engulfed him in a huge hug. Thorin chuckled and returned it eagerly patting him on the back. I smiled fondly at them as Kili released him. I walked over to Thorin and he placed his hands either side of my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I am truly glad for you both." He gave us a warm smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go entertain an Elvish King for a few hours." He sighed tiredly and walked off.

"See, I told you it would work out." Kili threw his arm around my shoulders lazily after we left the council chambers.

"Your uncle approving is one thing but I have to convince the council." I said unsure.

"They will love you. You be your usual charming self and they will be so impressed they'll be lining up to marry you." He said grinning.

"Oh stop it." I said smiling.

"I'm serious Luna, you'll do well and I'll be there helping you every step of the way." He linked his hand with mine.

"There they are!" I heard a voice shout from the other end. I whipped my head around to see the two red headed twins marching over to us.

"Unbelievable." I looked at them amused as Alyssa was glaring at me.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"I had to find out about your courtship from Fili!" She half shouted as me and Kili both smirked at her.

"Lys will you calm down." Arya rolled her eyes smiling at her twins antics.

"No I will not! I can't believe you didn't tell us as soon as it happened." She threw her hands up.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, I didn't even know what was going to happen." I defended still smiling at my friend.

"You have a lot of talking to do." She pointed at me pulling my arm away from Kili and towards her.

"Hey where are you taking her!" Kili called out from behind us as I was being whisked away by Alyssa.

"Hands off her lover boy you had plenty of time with her. It's my turn!" She turned her glare at him and he let out noises of objection.

I shrugged at Kili shooting him a wink before walking away with the twins.

 **A/N: so did you like that twin appearance at the end? And what about Thorins talk? I know he's a big cuddly bear but I need a bit of realism for him. What do you think? Does Luna have what it takes to be a princes? Stay tuned!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Durin's Day Feast Part 2

**A/N: hello everyone! So who's ready for durins day feast part 2?! I know I am, I'm pretty pumped for this chapter and there's so much I wanted to put in here but I didn't want it o be too drawn out. There are some interactions between characters which will set the scene for the next chapter. Just because I brought them together that doesn't mean they won't have hurdles to overcome..**

 **Meanwhile in this chapter a little matchmaking going on! The return of a character who we only saw briefly of. There's so much more I would've added but it would've been an insanely long chapter.**

 **MissCallaLilly: hey you're so suspicious of me, can't you believe I'll let them be happy? I swear from now they're mostly gonna be happy. Mostly..**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads and supports my story you guys make this worth it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and my storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

Completely exhausted from spending the whole evening with Arya and Alyssa I finally made my way back to my chambers. I kicked my shoes off and climbed into bed without changing out of my clothes.

Things were going to be a lot different now.

—-

I woke up and walked about the market place on level 5 which was even busier than usual. A mixture of men, elves and dwarves were helping set up different stalls and bringing in different foods and decorations for the mountain. I smiled as all of them worked together and harmony for Durin's day. After all the battle of the five armies was an alliance between these three races and ever since Thorin decreed that he would invite representatives from both to celebrate the occasion.

Autumn was definitely at an end and the days were getting colder and shorter. I don't know what it was but something outside the mountain was shifting, as if there was an unseen force and it really didn't set well with me.

But I was shook out of my thoughts by the happy miner dwarf walking past me with a handful of baskets.

"Luna! Hello!" Bofur said cheerily.

"Hello Bofur," I smiled at the cheerful dwarf.

"Need some help with that? I'm quite free today." I asked him.

"Actually That would be great! There's some more baskets by the gate which the men are bringing." I nodded to him and walked over to the gate seeing a growing pile of baskets filled with various food in there.

I picked up a few of the baskets and followed to where Bofur went in to the kitchen. Bombur was running around looking like he was trying to find something.

"Bombur are you okay?" I asked him.

"Oh yes Luna, I've just appeared to have misplaced a special spice of mine." He dashed around the kitchen and I placed the baskets down on the counter top.

"Do you want some help?" I suggested.

"No it's alright dearie, there's a lot more to do around the mountain maybe you should help with that!" He said giving me a nod.

"Okay see you!" I waved goodbye walking back over to get more baskets. I heard loud laughter and looked in the distance seeing Kili. He was helping an old lady pull her cart into the mountain and laughing with her. I smiled looking at me. Mahal yes I made a good choice.

"What are you looking at?" I turned to the side to see the blonde Durin prince as he followed my gaze to where Kili was.

"Ahh ogling your beloved." He grinned.

"Most people see the fun playful side to Kili. They really don't see this side, the loyal, kind and caring side. He pays attention to people and he cares so much." I said.

"I know Luna, and I'm so glad he found someone who can appreciate him the way you do." He put a hand on my shoulder as we continued to watch him. The little old lady gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed. Fili and I looked at each other smiling then back at Kili. He glanced over to our direction and grinned waving frantically. I gave him a warm smile and feel my heart pound when he returned it.

I walked over to the gate to retrieve more decorations from the deliveries and go to the great hall. I took too many packages in one go and started struggling.

"Can I help you with that miss?" Kili took half of the packages from my arms and winked at me walking side by side.

"Oh what a true gentleman." I mocked slightly.

"It appears I have some competition." I smirked glancing at the old lady unloading her cart at the other end of the market. Kili followed my line of sight and mirrored by reaction.

"Oh yeah you should definitely be concerned. She's not a shy lass I'm definitely considering courtship." He said half seriously.

"You have mine and Mahal's blessing." I grinned as we put the packages down on the table in the great dining hall.

"Already sick of me are you?" Kili raised an eyebrow with his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah what can I say, I think one day of courtship was too much." I said sarcastically grinning at him.

"Don't think you can get away with saying something like that and not be punished for it." He said seriously and dipped his head down capturing my lips in a kiss. But before I could return it he moved off and let go of me walking backwards.

"That's not fair." I pouted at him. Kili shrugged and grinned before walking away. I ran after him shouting.

"I'm going to get you back for that!"

—

It was the day of the feast and everyone in the mountain was running around in a mixture of excitement and panic. We had finally finished putting up the last of the decorations in the great hall and the mountain was decorated in beautiful colours since it was also approaching the 10th anniversary of the battle for Erebor. I was running errands for Ma finding fabrics and lace so she could put the finishing touches on our dresses. It was a couple of hours past midday and Ma was panicking making us all stress out.

"Hey Frerin," I walked past him as he was sweating and full of dirt.

"Don't let Ma see you like that." I chuckled looking him up and down.

"I just finished training with Fili and Dwalin. Man you were right, he is brutal!" He exclaimed tousling his curly blonde hair. My brother had grown up well and was beginning to become a great warrior, much to my mother's disdain who thought he was far too young for it.

"I told you, but all in all you learn a lot from him." I said adjusting the fabrics and lace in my arms.

"You need any help Lu?" he asked seeing me struggle.

"Nah its okay Frerin, you better clean up and I better get back to Ma!"

"Alright see ya." I smacked him lightly on the back before I went running back down the corridors. I bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction and almost fell to the floor had they not steadied me. I peeked over the top of the fabrics to see Legolas standing there in new clothes.

"My, my does someone look very handsome." I teased him seeing the blush appear on his face. He was wearing a brown tunic with golden patterning and brown breeches. His hair was immaculate as always and his eyes were the same brilliant blue as before.

"Oh don't mock." he chuckled.

"No I'm serious you'll really make some pretty elfmaidens or dwarrowdams swoon tonight." I continued. He grinned at me crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you finished?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Not yet." I smirked.

"Are you sure you're not trying to impress anyone?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The only person would be my father." he said smiling.

"Oh I think you'll find you're a big hit with Alyssa and Arya." I said.

"They are fierce warriors." he admitted.

"I'll see you later." I said to him.

"Yes I see you have your hands full." Legolas smiled.

"Oh mahal was that a joke? You're making jokes now?" I said grinning disbelievingly.

"Take that how you like Luna." He shrugged and walked off smiling hands laced behind his back. I shook my head and raced back to my accommodation where Ma was on the sofa hair flying and desperately sewing dresses.

"I have the fabric you need." I announced my presence walking into the family chambers.

"Oh thank Mahal Luna!" She exclaimed as I placed them down next to her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked seeing her completely frazzled.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment dear, we both know you can't sew." She patted my arm.

"That is true." I agreed.

"Where's your brother? And your father?"

"Well Frerin was heading down to the bathhouses and I think Da said he was helping Thorin accommodate all the guests. Apparently there are hobbits arriving from the Shire today as well. Along with the dwarves from the Iron Hills." I explained.

"Okay, I have limited time to finish these dresses so if you don't mind." She got up and took her materials into her chambers closing the doors behind us. Hmm i guess it's just me now. Maybe i'll catch up on my reading.

It was almost evening time and I still had nothing to wear for the feast. I tried searching and searching in my wardrobe of clothes but there was absolutely nothing worthy of wearing on Durin's day! My mother burst into the room slamming both doors open with bundles of fabric in her hands. She threw it onto the bed before turning around in the other direction.

"Your dress!" She shouted before leaving abruptly.

"Uh thanks?"

I held out the fabric with my hands and took a deep breath. It was a golden shimmery light fabric with red and orange embroidery running down the length of the dress. The neckline was modest thank Mahal! And the sleeves were long and flowed. The dress itself was loose and not form fitting at all.

"Maybe this time I'll actually be able to eat." I muttered.

My family had already left to go down to the feast but since Kili and I were courting it was appropriate to wait for him to pick me up from my chambers. I was sitting on the sofa in the new dress waiting for him to appear. My hair was braided at the back with half of it hanging low and Kili's braid beside my ear. Ma also wove golden flowers into my hair. This was honestly her best outfit yet. I snapped out of my thoughts hearing knocking on the door. I opened it and there stood the brunette haired Durin prince in a golden tunic similar to my own and wearing a smirk on his face, looking very handsome indeed.

"You're late." I crossed my arms across my chest trying to look unimpressed and failing miserably.

"I'm sorry," he leaned forward and pecked my cheek, taking my face into his hand.

"An old friend arrived from the Shire today, I think we told you about him." He explained.

"Oh the fellow who was your burglar when you reclaimed the mountain?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Bilbo Baggins."

"I shall be looking forward to meeting him." I smiled. Kili held out his arm to me which I linked with my own and escorted me up to the great dining hall for Durin's day feast.

"Are you nervous?" He said in a low voice making sure no one could hear.

"Uh yes actually a lot!" I said worriedly.

"Just remember I will be right beside you." He shot me a smile and I nodded. Honestly I was worried that the other dwarves wouldn't accept me as his betrothed. They took a liking to Meera and seeing me on Kili's arm straight after she's gone? It would look suspicious.

"I will deal with anyone who says a word against you." He said darkly.

"Just remember this: I love you and these dimwitted council members will have to deal with it." He shrugged.

"Thanks love," I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as we walked. He looked at me scandalised.

"Oh people will know soon enough anyways." I grinned. We arrived at the hall where people from all over middle earth had come and they were streaming in from all corners of the mountain. The hall was full of music and dancing in the centre with decorations all over the place.

"Wow this looks amazing!" I exclaimed to Kili who smiled.

"Come let's take our seats."s." He lead me to over to the table where my family were sitting but then changed direction to the seats next to the royal families of the different races.

"Technically you're a princess now." Kili grinned looking at my confused space.

"So you also sit up here." I walked up the stairs to the slightly raised platform and sat with Kili on my right side and Fili on the left.

"You look lovely namadith." Fili whispered in my eye and I beamed at him.

"Well you are my little sister practically." He smiled. Thorin also arrived and took his place at the high chair after greeting several dwarves.

On his right side sat Bard, Tilda, Sigrid and Bain. On the left of him was Thranduil, Legolas, Kili, me and Fili. Whoever arranged Kili and Legolas next to each other clearly wasn't the best planner. I smiled to myself and Kili noticed.

"Why are you smiling?" He said tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly. I reached under the table to look for Kili's hand which was resting on his thigh. I put my hand over his and grasped his hand. He jumped slightly at the contact and went red.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Nothing. Just that your hand is dangerously close to something." He said still slightly red and flustered.

"Oh!" I whisper shouted blushing and removing my hand from his.

"Sorry."

"Luna there will be plenty of time for that later." He leaned in and whispered his eyes dark. I went even more red and he gave a self satisfied smirk before lacing my fingers with his own under the table.

I gave him a side smile and squeezed his hand slightly.

"I'm happy Kili." I said quietly to him so no one else would hear.

"Truly?" He asked.

"Truly." I grinned.

"If I can have your attention." Thorin cleared his throat getting the attention of the great dining hall as the last few dwarves trickled in. I looked around the room seeing men, elves and dwarves sitting together. This is how it's meant to be. The races in harmony with each other.

"I am proud to be sitting here today against such admirable folk. Today is Durin's day! And we also celebrate the 10th anniversary for the Battle for Erebor. This is a proud day for men, elves and dwarves alike! So eat, drink and be merry!" At this last sentence the room erupted into applause and cheers.

"There is another occasion for celebration today." He continued as a hush fell over the room. Thorin looked towards as and gestured for Kili and I to stand. We stood up hand in hand as dwarves began to whisper.

"The betrothal of my nephew Prince Kili to Lady Luna Lockheart!" His voice echoed. I held my breath worrying about the reaction. But to my pleasure the entire room began cheering and clapping save for a few council members who were muttering amongst themselves. Bard and his children were standing and cheering enthusiastically in our direction. Thranduil gave a polite nod and clapped whereas Legolas smiled and clapped towards us. The loudest cheers were coming from my family family and the company.

"Let the feast began!" Once again Bofur and Bifur along with the band broke out into a merry song and people began dancing in the middle of the hall.

"Well that went well." Kili sighed.

"You doubted it wouldn't?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never. I had total faith in you." He took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Care for a dance?" He stood up holding his hand out with his palm up.

"I thought you'd never ask." I grinned taking his hand as he pulled me up.

We walked down the stairs and I could feel several pairs of eyes on me from around the room suddenly feeling nervous. Kili had one hand on my waist and the other interlocked with my other hand. My eyes wandered around the room and I felt scared I would make a fool of myself.

"Don't be nervous." He said observing me and I looked back up to him. Giving my waist a gentle squeeze and a warm smile he whisked me around the room in time to the music. I forgot about all the people in the room and suddenly it was just him and me. I threw my head back laughing as he energetically threw me in the air and caught me again. We slowed down slightly to catch our breath and saw more couples on the dance floor. Dwalin was dancing with my Ma in eager conversation with her.

"Dwalin dances?!" I whispered to Kili shocked.

"It would seem so." Kili blinked at them.

"When you become my wife we'll do this." He smiled.

"Dance?"

"I'll whisk you around our chambers or we can dance under the moonlight." He suggested.

"That would be magical." I whispered.

"Anything your heart desires," he said lowly.

"Will be yours." He kissed me on the cheek as we continued to dance.

"May I cut in?" We looked to the new voice standing beside us and I nodded my head. Kili bowed out as I took a new dance partner in my arms.

"You know you and your brother dance surprisingly well." I raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired prince.

"Well training teaches us to be light on our feet. So our dancings pretty good." Fili grinned.

"I'm happy for you both and it seems I'm not the only one considering the reaction from your betrothal announcement." He continued.

"Yes That was quite an enthusiastic response but I'm not sure some of the council members seemed too pleased.i said unsure as he gave me a twirl.

"Look Luna, the dwarves who sit on those council seats are mostly old traditional types who don't welcome change. You're going to have a tough time with them but I know you'll win them over."

"I think you guys are overestimating my abilities a bit." I chuckled.

"Your duel with Meera, I think we've underestimated you namadith, they don't know what a fierce princess they've gained." He winked and released my hands as the dance ended. We returned back to our seats as dinner began being served. All kinds of dishes were brought to all the tables with plenty of wine and ale to go round.

Thorin was drinking with Bard and Thranduil who seemed to be having a good time. A dwarrowdam I recognised came and poured ale into my cup.

"Nessae!" I half shouted smiling at her and noticed Fili turn his attention in our direction. She looked up from her curly brown locks and smiled.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"I know Luna, I'm sorry I've been busy."

"You have nothing to apologise for." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You should join in the feast." I said.

"Oh don't worry Luna I will be, I just need to finish serving this wine and I'm off duty." She grinned looking excited.

"Then maybe we can talk more." I suggested happily.

"Yes! I'm glad you and prince Kili are betrothed. I always thought you would make a good match. Princess." She added mischievously.

"I will not have these formalities between us, stick to Luna." I said goodnaturedly.

"Okay, Luna." She smiled.

"Maybe we can have a dance later on?" I suggested.

"Oh I love to dance!" She said wistfully.

"Oh really?" I eyed Fili curiously who was trying to look interested in his drink.

"I know Prince Fili loves to dance too." I said slightly louder and he spluttered on his ale.

"I do?" He gawked and Nessae looked slightly out off.

"I mean I would be glad to." He recovered and shot her a charming smile to which she blushed.

"O-oh I-I don't , I'm not-"

"Good! It's settled." I smiled at Nessae who quickly poured ale into Fili's cup then moved along to the next table.

"I know what you're doing." Fili eyed me curiously.

"What am I doing?" I said innocently.

"Playing matchmaker." He smirked.

"I would never!" I gasped.

"I only just got the hang of it myself." I grinned sheepishly to which he laughed. Kili came back to the table and settled down next to me.

"Mahal I hate talking to council members." He moaned.

"Aww you poor thing," I cooed rubbing his shoulders.

"Don't mock." He glared and I smiled at him.

"What happened?" I asked seriously.

"Oh Prince Kili don't let this dam distract you from your duties. You need to step up your role as prince of Erebor. Oh you need to take a more active role in the political duties etc." Kili mimicked.

"This dam?" I questioned.

"I ought to go back shove their ancient views up their arses." He growled.

"As admirable as it is, you taking my side." I squeezed his shoulder lovingly.

"I can fight this battle and prove myself." I said determined.

"Lu you don't need to prove yourself to anyone." Kili defended.

"I know Kili," I looked him in the eyes.

"I want to show them I'm worthy of this." I said.

"You know you always have our support." Fili said as Kili nodded and both of them looked in our direction.

"Okay this is a feast so let's talk about something more fun!" I suggested brightly.

"Like what?" Kili said stuffing his face. My face scrunched up in disgust and he just shrugged.

"Oh maybe how Fili owes Nessae a dance later on." I said slyly.

"Who's Nessae?" Kili said confused.

"What?!" I squeaked looking at Fili.

"You didn't tell him?" I pointedly stared at him as he grinned sheepishly.

"Tell me what?"

"Okay let me start from the beginning," Fili began telling the whole story of how he met Nessae and he's felt something about her but has never acted on his feelings and they haven't spent much time together but he likes her.

"And So now Luna decides to play matchmaker." He narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him a thumbs up.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." I looked up at the silky smooth voice who spoke and was met with eye ice blue eyes of the elven king with the warm man standing beside him.

"Of course not." I dusted myself off and stood up to face them. Kili followed suit.

"We would just like to offer our congratulations on your betrothal." Thranduil bowed his head respectfully and extended his hand out from his chest.

"You're most kind my King." Kili bowed and I curtsied.

"I must say it came as a surprise." He mused.

"Oh?" I said.

"Considering how you tried to pursue my son." He finished and I went a deep shade of red.

"Oh this is a story I would like to hear." Bards interest was piqued and he looked at me amused.

"My king I thought I assured you that-

I stopped seeing the smirk on his face.

"Oh you're making fun of me." I said slightly embarrassed as Thranduil and Bard let out a good natured laugh. Even Kili and Fili chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"But my child you have the mind for politics." He commented.

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"And should I find myself in a political situation with your kingdom, I would call upon your advice."

"That's very kind my king." I said slightly shocked.

"You are welcome to visit the Woodland Realm at any time, I'm sure my son would also enjoy the visit. He has become very fond of your friendship." He said smiling slightly.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend, or a more kind offer."

"Thank you," I bowed.

"As long as we won't be imprisoned the next time we make the trip?" Kili suggested and the men laughed once more.

"It will depend on the nature of your visit." Thranduil mused stroking his chin before walking off.

"Strange, that one." Bard said.

"Indeed." I agreed.

"But I am glad you have found your happiness Lady Luna," Bard grinned keeping the formality.

"No doubt you have found a fine match." He eyes Kili who smiled.

"That is kind of you to say Bard."

"What say Fili and I have a drink with you?" He asked.

"I would appreciate that." He followed the princes off to another table to drink leaving me to wander alone. I found Sigrid and Tilda at the table with an empty seat beside them.

"Girls," I smiled drawing their attention to me.

"Oh Luna! I'm so happy for you!" Tilda squealed throwing her arms around my neck.

"Thank you," I chuckled.

"I can't say I didn't see it coming," Sigrid smiled.

"Yes He was practically all over you when you entered the room." Tilda gushed.

"Oh come on was it really that obvious?" I shook my head.

"Only to people who were really looking." Sigrid said.

"The princes do look handsome tonight." She eyed Fili and Kili talking and drinking with their father. I thought her eyes lingered on Fili for a little longer but then she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You may be looking at the princes Sig, but I'm looking at that cute blonde haired dwarf there." She has a glint in her eyes.

"Ooh where maybe I know him?" I asked her and she pointed.

"The one wearing a purple tunic." She said. I followed her line of sight and my eyes widened when they landed on the dwarf.

"That is my brother." I stated.

"Oh I'm so sorry Luna but I can't help your brother is so handsome." She said dreamily.

"Please excuse my sister and her crass attitude." Sigrid glared at Tilda slightly.

"No it's fine." I said slightly uneasily. Isn't Tilda a lot older than Frerin? She's what about 15/16? And Frerin is about 20. Well as dwarves we do mature fast. Who am I to get in the way of love or fate?

"Sorry Luna I tend to be quite blunt when I see what I like." She apologised.

"It's honestly fine." I said reassuringly.

"I can introduce you?" I suggested and her eyes lit up.

"Oh would you? That would be great! Oh but I'm just so nervous and my hairs a mess-"

"Tilda! You look lovely," Sigrid said and her sister smiled.

"I do?" She asked.

"You do," I grinned at her.

"Come on." She stood up from her chair and I began to lead her away from the table.

"You don't know what you've done." Sigrid whispered grinning at me and I shrugged smiling back. We walked down the dais to the side of the hall where Frerin was standing with Alyssa an Arya. I passed some of the council members who looked at me distastefully but I ignored them and focused on leading Tilda.

"Frerin," I got his attention as he turned around to face us. He smiled at me but then his face landed on Tilda who was looking at him.

"Frerin this is Tilda, Bard's daughter." He looked shocked and said nothing.

"Tilda this is my brother Frerin." She smiled and held out her hand whilst he continued staring. I cleared my throat which seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tilda." He said politely shaking her hand. I could see a light dusting of pink on his cheekbones.

"Likewise Frerin." She smiled brightly at him.

"I was actually watching you from across the room." Frerin looked taken aback at her comment and I looked back to Tilda.

"Your tunic is magnificent where did you get it?" She said excitedly.

"Oh," Frerin chuckled.

"Well actually my Ma, she's the chief seamstress here, so she actually sewed…" I blanked out at their conversation to once more notice the council members looking at me strangely.

Okay that's it.

"You two keep talking." I smiled at them before rushing off to the table they were eating at with Balin.

"My lords," I cleared my throat gaining their attention on me.

"I don't know what is your issue with me but you don't seem to be approving any of my actions here tonight. Do you have a problem with me?" I asked them bluntly. Some of them looked offended by my outburst and some of them looked completely indifferent.

"The problem Lady Luna some on this council would say, is with the timing of your betrothal. So soon after Lady Meera's departure." One of the council members spoke.

"I'm surprised you don't remember the reason for Lady Meera's abrupt departure Lord Conway." I narrowed my eyes at the Treasurer.

"Lady Luna, I remember perfectly well for her leaving and she was well deserved of it. It is your betrothal which does not sit well with me, the reasons for it." He huffed.

"Don't presume to know my intentions Lord Conway, it is simply this: I have found my one in Prince Kili and if you or the council can't accept it I can't help you. But we have Thorin and the blessing of Mahal behind us. Are you suggesting we go against what Mahal has determined?" I raised an eyebrow at him causing the other council members to murmur amongst themselves.

"Even so, what makes you worthy of being our Princess? What is your experience in such matters? How do we know you will take this seriously?" He further questioned me.

"Lady Luna is of a high moral character. She will make a fine Princess of Erebor and has already proved herself to be a fierce warrior." I looked at Balin warmly who spoke in my defence. He shot me a smile and looked at his companions.

"The duel with Lady Meera just reaffirmed her volatile and unexpected nature. How can we expect her to be able to lead?" Another council member questioned and I stayed silent not knowing how to answer.

"The trade agreement that we have with the elves, it was Lady Luna who suggested it giving benefit to both our kingdoms. With her limited experience this proves her sharp mind and her willingness to learn. I have no doubt in time she will become the princess Erebor deserves." Some of the council members nodded their heads in agreement with Balin and looked at me in support.

"And should anyone come to question her character, you will find at least 13 dwarves would readily defend it." He gave the last warning to the dwarves and I saw Lord Conway visibly shrink.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Balin who winked at me. I walked back across the hall to see Frerin and Tilda now chatting comfortably with each other.

"I hope I also get a dance with you," I turned around to see my father standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Of course Da, you were the first dwarrow in my life." I smiled and he offered his hand. We danced to a number of songs played by the band before a slow tune started.

"I know I'm not the greatest at giving advice," Da said uneasily looking at me.

"But I hope I haven't been that bad of a parent?" He asked.

"Da you are the best father I could possibly ask for!" I exclaimed.

"You have raised me and guided me all my life. You have taken care of me no matter what. Don't ever doubt that." I brought my hand up to touch his beard and he chuckled.

"You were such a good child you didn't need much direction." He smiled.

"Remember when you were younger you said you didn't need a husband you could just look after yourself?" I grinned and nodded eagerly thinking fondly on the memory.

"Of course,"

"And now soon I'll be giving you away at your wedding, where the charge of taking care of you goes to Kili," He gestured to the side of us where Kili, Thorin and Ma were laughing and talking to one another.

"I will still need you Da," I reassured him and he smiled as he continued dancing. Soon after he went for rejoin Ma and I was joined by Kili who came to stand beside me.

"I hope you're not getting bored of me already?" Kili checked. I pulled his head down and stole a kiss from his lips leaving him shocked and touching his lips with his fingers.

"Answer your question?" I smirked at him and he smiled.

"Yes It does," He chuckled holding my hand. I saw a brown haired dwarrowdam walk in wearing a beautiful purple dress. I looked for Fili across the room and saw him staring at her.

"Look!" I squealed punching Kili's arm as he followed my gaze smiling. Fili plucked up the courage and walked over to her. She tucked her hair behind her ears shyly and met his eyes. He seemed to be talking to her and she blushed nodding slightly as he lead her over to the centre of the dance floor. He took her in his arms and lead her in a slow dance around the room.

"Aww look at that," I said smiling.

"It would be nice if that worked out."

"It would." Kili agreed. Fili turned to face us and spotted us watching him from the side of the room. I gave him two thumbs up and Kili winked at him causing him to shake his head at us.

"I completely forgot! You must come and meet Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed dragging me across the room. We walked over to the table where the entire company, Thorin included was sitting next to a hobbit with sandy coloured hair, they seemed to be laughing at a joke he told.

"Bilbo! You must meet Luna." The hobbit turned towards me and his face brightened.

"Ah you must be the lovely Luna who's marrying our Kili here." He gave me a warm smile.

"Ah so this is the famous Bilbo Baggins!" I exclaimed.

"No wonder Kili's been hiding you, you are a beauty." Several members of the company laughed at his comment.

"My, my you are a charmer aren't you Bilbo." I chuckled joining them at the table.

"Oh He wasn't always this charming," Kili started.

"Nonsense Kili, I just didn't appreciate 13 dwarves making a mess of my house." He defended.

"Lad you forgot the part where we cleaned up." Dwalin piped in.

"Ah I've heard of this story." I said smiling.

"This is Bilbo's favourite story to tell." Thorin stated.

"Well how would you feel if 13 dwarves arrived unexpected at your house?" He questioned me.

"Well a bit put out." I replied.

"See Luna gets it." He sighed to the rest of the company.

"It seems awfully rude." I raised my eyebrows to the other members of the company who began shouting over each other to defend themselves.

"I think I like you Luna," He grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself Baggins." I smiled straight back at him.

"Have they told you how they destroyed the plumbing in my house?" He asked and the whole company protested.

"Oh please Mr Bilbo, do tell." I grinned and I saw the spark in his eyes as he launched into the story.

 **A/N: so Luna was playing matchmaker eh? Also I'm so happy to got to write Bilbo in to this story! Even for a little bit, I may even bring another character into it! Stay tuned for the next chapter which is wedding preparations and dealing with those council members! Who she handled like a boss.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Stretched Too Thin

**A/N: Phew that last chapter was long af! But overall I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. since we already had one Durin's feast I didn't want to make this one like 10,000 words but still enough to set up some of the problems our dear Luna will have to face. especially with those council members! Don't worry though, she's smarter than we know.. Also we will have much more Bilbo interaction here! Sorry guys for not updating on Thursday! I'm gonna have to cut back to once a week since I've run out of my bank of chapters I had, every sunday. With uni and stuff its been so long and hard to keep up with the work that I'm still working on chapter 34 at the moment. I'll definitely have it up by next sunday and I may even get a couple more chapters written, we'll see!  
**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads and supports their story! I was going to get them married in a chapter or two but I've come up with an alternative. You'll find out at the end of this chapter.. But it gives me a chance to develop their relationship.**

 **MissCallaLilly: the old lady and the cart well she clearly appreciates quality when she sees it haha xD. Yeah the council members are a bunch of old farts and our homegirl Luna can handle them**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my own OCs and my storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

"Lady Luna but that's simply not the way we do things," Lord Conway tried to reason with me.

"Look if we go ourselves to deliver the rest of the food supplies to the poorer districts of the mountain then it'll be more meaningful." I explained for what seemed to be the one hundredth time.

"And it will rally more support from them." Kili piped in next to me. I smiled at him grateful for the support and he smiled back.

"Your support on this my lords, would be much appreciated." He added looking to the elder dwarves. They murmured amongst themselves before agreeing.

"Good so it's settled." Thorin said from the end of the table.

"What's the next issue?"

"Your majesty there are dwarves here who request an audience with you." Lord Conway spoke.

"Let them in." Thorin gestured to the guards who opened the doors where a few peasant dwarves walked in.

A dwarf stepped forward covered in soot and took off his hat bowing respectfully to the king.

"Your majesty, I am miner working on the new tunnels in the east wing, they have been very unstable and have been collapsing. I come from a humble background and I would do nothing but serve you but I fear for my life." He explained.

Thorin looked at the man for a moment before speaking.

"Please fear not master dwarf, I will send my head miner Bofur and a few other dwarves to assess the situation and to see what can be done about it. In the mean time I will ensure your family receives compensation for being out of work." Thorin replied kindly. _Wow he's good at this. Well of course he is, he has been king successfully for over 10 years._

"Oh thank you Your majesty!" The dwarf said gratefully before being escorted out. Thorin smiled before beckoning the next dwarrowdam and dwarrow to step forward. They looked like a young couple but weren't getting enough food. I frowned at this, how is it I have all these luxuries yet these people don't even have the basic requirements?

"Your majesty, please accept our apologies for our hastiness but we have requested food supplies because there is a severe shortage in our area." The dwarf said quietly. Thorin looked at me gesturing for me to spoke.

"Sir, we have just finished making arrangements for the delivery and the Princes and I will oversee this ourselves today." I smiled to them as Fili and Kili stood either side of me.

"O-oh Thank you m-my Lady," The dwarrowdam stepped forward.

"I'm afraid we do not have a gift for your betrothal, we can only offer our congratulations," they bowed slightly.

"Please anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask." I reassured them and Fili and Kili gave each other a look I didn't miss.

The next dwarves stepped forward with their issues.

"Our daughter your majesty, is quite ill with the fever and has not been receiving the treatment she needs."

"Have you visited Oin in the healing room about this?" Thorin enquired.

"Yes, but Master Oin said he has not the medicinal herbs and extracts to treat her." The dwarrowdam said worriedly.

"We are expecting an order from the woodland realm soon." I spoke furrowing my brow wondering why the delivery hadn't arrived yet.

"Meanwhile have you tried applying an Alfirin and Simblemyne poultice mix to some warm water? If you give it to your daughter it should help with the fever somewhat." I asked the young couple who looked at each other and shook their heads.

"If you come by the healing rooms, after noon I can have that ready for you." I said nodding as they bowed to me and then to Thorin and left. I looked at the king and princes who were giving me curious looks.

The next two dwarrows were two of the royal guards.

"Rolf, Din." Fili greeted them both as they bowed.

"Your majesties, we have been concerned about the number of orcs who have ventured close to the kingdom." This shocked both princes.

"How close?" Kili asked.

"On our normal patrol along the south side of the mountain we have spotted a few who appeared to be doing no harm but we dealt with them quickly. Still it concerns us they have come so close to our borders." Rolf said.

"I think it would be wise if we added more guards to the patrol and checked this out for ourselves. If that's alright with you uncle?" Fili checked.

"Yes Fili, I think that would be wise, we don't want more incidents or injuries." Thorin realised what he said and looked at me apologetically but I brushed it off.

"Rolf and Din, the Princes will be on patrol with you today so they can assess the situation and take appropriate action." Seemingly satisfied with this response the guards left the room and there were no more dwarves left to see.

"Well Lady Luna, I think you handled the situation fairly well." Thorin nodded respectfully.

"Well?!" Lord Conway spluttered. I turned to face the dwarf giving him a slight glare. Every time I thought I was making progress with the council, convincing them of my worth. He was there at every corner with some objection against me.

"Please Lord Conway don't hold back your grudge, you have shown your displeasure to Luna more than once in the past few weeks." I glanced at Kili who looked annoyed beside me and was standing protectively next to him hand hovering near my back.

"Prince Kili, I have no objection to Lady Luna and her suggestions for improvement were helpful. However she cannot say to every citizen that she has a solution or she will personally oversee something." He explained exasperated.

"Why not?" I demanded of him.

"We may not have the necessary supplies to meet the needs of the people. Of course Erebor is prosperous so this is not a problem now but our situation can change at any moment and we need to be realistic."

"Lord Conway, offering to help with food delivery or preparing medicine is hardly taking drastic measures." Fili reasoned with him. _Thank Mahal for that prince!_

"I happen to agree with Lord Conway." Another dwarf spoke up from the council table.

"Lord Bern?" Kili questioned.

"Frankly, my real issue is that perhaps Lady Luna should spend more time studying the politics of Erebor instead of in the training courtyard." He suggested. Kili and Fili looks mortified and I crossed my arms over my chest raising my eyebrows at him.

"Please speak plainly Lord Bern." I challenged him.

"As you wish Lady Luna, you are not as of this moment fit to be Princess." He said. My mouth hung open slightly and I looked at Kili who looked equally shocked.

"And why would that be?" I managed to get out.

"Please don't take offence my lady. You do not have the political finesse to handle these situations. You are brash, and not focused enough on your duties as a princess." Lord Bern explained nonchalantly. _You can shove your duties up your arse Bern._ I scowled internally but tried to maintain a diplomatic face, i was about to retort before I was interrupted by Thorin.

"Lord Bern, Lady Luna has made much progress with her studies and has made great situations in the political situation of this kingdom. She chooses to train and has shown to be capable of maintaining a level head. She is young yes but in time she will develop the skills and qualities befitting of a princess. Is there anyone else who wants to call her character into question?" Thorin looked around at the silent dwarves.

"Then I conclude this council meeting". He announced as all the dwarves dispersed leaving the princes, Thorin and me in the room.

I sat down and sighed head in my hands.

"I'm never going to be able to convince them." I said. I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Kili standing there a warm gaze in his eyes.

"No one said it would be easy Lu, you're making progress though." He said encouragingly.

"Luna please believe me when I say, I have your best interests at heart and believe you are doing well." Thorin started.

"But," Fili, Kili and I all looked at him.

"The council may be right in some respects."

"What?!" Fili and Kili shouted at the same time.

"Right in the sense, no matter how much you wan to help Luna, you have to try to remain as diplomatic as possible. Unfortunately we can't cater to the needs of every single person so we have to look out for the interests of the whole mountain." Thorin explained kindly ignoring his nephews.

"Okay I think I understand." I replied.

"But Lord Bern's comment about shirking my duties?" I protested raising my eyebrows.

"Luna Lord Bern is an elderly dwarf with archaic beliefs that dwarrowdams belong in the kitchen and for birthing children. I wouldn't take what he says too seriously." Fili reassured me.

"He's right, you have been balancing your studies, job as healer and your duties as future princess amazingly well. But be careful that you don't stretch yourself too thin." Thorin said.

"And I will be there to make sure you don't do that." Kili smiled next to me.

"Well you all have a busy day ahead of you. Consider yourselves lucky you only had to endure one meeting with them. I have another 3." Thorin groaned leaving the room.

"I could deliver a few punches to the face for Lord Bern." I growled.

"And you know I fully support you." Kili added with a wink.

"But perhaps they may have a point." Kili added uneasily. I snapped my head around to look at him.

"A point about what?"

"I only meant love that you might be stretching yourself too thin." He said rubbing my arm.

"You have your job as healer, balanced with your studies, your new politic studies as well as your princess duties and soon you'll have the wedding preparations!" He explained looking at me.

"I know you want to do everything to help." He gave me a warm smile.

"But you can delegate some of these issues."

"Perhaps you're right." I sighed.

"Luna trust us, we of all people know how the council can be. But Kili's right, take it easy on yourself." Fili smiled.

"Come on let's go check on the delivery by the main gate." Fili walked ahead of us towards the door leaving the council chambers. Kili wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked side by side our and down the corridor. He planted a kiss in my hair and laced my fingers with his own.

—

"Is that all of them?" Kili asked from behind the cart.

"Yep," Fili replied checking all the boxes. There were two large carts filled with boxes of fruit, vegetables, meat and bread ready to be delivered to the poorer regions.

"I've never actually been to that part of the mountain." I said to them both.

"Well it's not the most visited by people," Kili said uneasily.

"It's really like any other accommodation in the mountain but its fallen into a little disrepair recently and the lack of food." Fili explained.

"We better head out then." I said. Kili took one cart and Fili took the other. I took a few of the heavy boxes which wouldn't fit on the carts and followed them down the mountain. It took a few dwarves to help us lift the carts down the stairs onto the 9th level. We turned into a different corridor I hadn't seen before. I saw the green doors to the different dwarven chambers but some were cracking in places and the archways were incomplete.

"What happened here?"

"Well when the dwarves had to flee the mountain because of Smaug and some parts of Erebor were never rebuilt." Kili explained from behind me.

"But what about the families that have moved in here?" I asked looking at some dwarves pass us wearing slightly torn and dirty clothes.

"They are a minority in the mountain and the council didn't deem it worthy to deal with," Fili said angrily. I clenched my fists and we finally arrived to the centre. Many of the dwarves came out of their homes hearing the carts and we were surrounded by curious dwarves.

"We have heard your requests and as promised more food has arrived." Fili said to the dwarves who cheered and hugged each other in joy.

"Please take whatever you need." Kili said as we stepped to the side allowing the dwarves to take the food. I smiled seeing their happy faces and looked at Kili.

"We did good." I squeezed his hand as he pulled me to his side.

"It must be almost noon now." I said.

"I need to go get the herb poultices for that child with the fever."

"Okay Amralime, you go and I'll see you later. How about training?" he said pulling me close.

"Yeah we can train later!" I nodded excitedly.

"Good," He grinned.

"You two in love is disgusting." Fili groaned from the distance but I could see he was joking. I glanced at him and he rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Go on, get it over and done with." He waved his hand dismissively but I could see him fighting a smile. I looked back to Kili. I leaned up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed back passionately and moved his hands to my waist. I moved my hands in his soft hair and pulled back a little.

"You're going to be the death of me." He groaned brushing his fingers over my lips.

"I'll see you later." I pecked his lips and came out of his embrace walking off. I looked behind and watched both Durin brothers standing side by side smiling and waving. They turned around and began to help unloading some of the boxes. I walked up the stairs back to the main floor. _Maybe I am giving myself too much to do._ I had been busy lately with all my duties and to be honest it was getting quite a lot. I headed towards the stairs to the fourth floor when I saw a familiar hobbit wandering around.

"Bilbo!" I beamed at him as he turned to face me and waved.

"Hello Luna," He smiled.

"You look a bit lost." I giggled.

"Well I was due to spend time with Thorin today but he's swept up in council meetings!" He said running a hand through his sandy hair.

"Oh well I was part of those council meetings and I can say he's not going to be free any time soon." I chuckled noting the disappointment that flirted across his face.

"But you can spend some time with me?" I suggested.

"You won't mind?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"No of course not!" I waved dismissively.

"I can get quite annoying," He said uneasily.

"Honestly Bilbo I would love to get to know you more. And hear more of your stories! I think I can match you for being annoying." I grinned.

"Okay Luna," He smiled.

"So where are you off to?"

"I have to go to the healing room to get some poultices for a sick child. Her parents came into the council meeting because they didn't have the medicine they needed. I hope what I have is enough to help her but we're still waiting on supplies from the Woodland Realm." I explained.

"Oh that sounds quite serious. Are you sure I won't get in the way?" He asked walking beside me.

"No in fact you can help." I smiled looking at him.

"I use Kili and Fili as assistants all the time."

"Well if those two can do it. I can." He said mischievously making me laugh.

"So Luna, or Lady Luna!" Bilbo corrected himself.

"Luna," I corrected him and he smiled.

"You're a healer? Like Oin?"

"Well yes, I have been training for the past couple of years and it's just finished. Not quite as good as Oin but I can fix your broken arm." I shrugged.

"What do you do Bilbo?"

"Oh I don't work or anything but I thinking of writing a book."

"I love reading!" I gasped.

"Me too!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"I think we're going to be friends." I said smiling and he nodded.

"What will your book be about?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Well, I think it will incorporate our adventures to Erebor and possibly beyond." He said. We reached the top of the stairs and walked down the corridor to find the healing room.

"Oh wow that sounds amazing."

"The only thing I know at the moment is what I will call it." Bilbo said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"A Hobbit's Tale." He said proudly.

"That's very fitting." I said agreeing with him.

"I would love to read it when it's finished?" I asked him reaching for the keys to the healing room.

"You will be one of the first." He winked. I pushed the heavy door open and entered the room with Bilbo following closely behind.

"So how long are you here for?" I asked trying to find the right vials on the shelf.

"Well I may stay for a couple of weeks. Thorin is trying to convince me to stay for your wedding." He said bouncing on his feet.

"Oh please do!" I turned to look at him.

"Oh I don't know,"

"It would be nice to have another friend?" I pleaded.

"Oh okay! Only because I'm so fond of Kili. And I quite like you." Bilbo said smiling and I engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you!"

"Oh you're very welcome." He chuckled. I took the vials for Alfirin and Simblemyne But Athelas was missing.

I took out some clean linens and bandages from the shelves and then left the healing room with Bilbo following closely behind me. We chatted along the way about how and where he grew up in the Shire and his adventures so far. I told him about my story so far as we walked down the stair cases to level 10 where the sick child was.

"You And Kili seem very happy together." He commented after a period of silence.

"Yes I love him very much." I said slightly red from admitting it out loud to someone else.

"It showed on Durin's day." He grinned making me blush even more.

"It took a lot to get here." I said fingering the braid with his Durin clasp.

"Oh?" Bilbo asked intrigued.

"A long complicated story I will entertain you with one day." I said smiling.

"Oh we're here." I stopped in front of the door with the number 23 written on it. I knocked on the door and it swung open revealing two distraught parents.

"Thank goodness you're here Lady Luna." They said ushering me and Bilbo inside their accommodation.

"Is everything okay?" I said slightly taken aback.

"Her fever's gone worse." They lead me over to a bedroom as I saw a young girl lying on the bed crying in pain. I knelt down beside her with Bilbo next to me.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked her.

"Freida," she whimpered.

"Okay Freida, I'm Luna and this is my friend Bilbo," he waved at her.

"We're going to try to help okay, where does it hurt?" I asked her. I looked at her face which was completely red but she was shivering and sweating.

"In my tummy and my throat and my head." She said pointing to the areas. I put my hand on her head and immediately took it off feeling how hot it was.

"Bilbo can you get a bowl of water from the kitchen?" I asked the hobbit who left the room then came back a minute later. I cut the linens into strips and placed them in the cold water.

"Her temperature is too high, we need to take it down. Do you have any more towels we could use?" I explained to the parents who nodded and went to go find some.

"I'm just rolling your trouser legs up okay Freida?" I checked and she nodded.

"Bilbo could you roll her sleeves up please?"

Afterwards we placed the cold strips of linen on her arms and legs and beginning dabbing to cool her skin down. Her parents returned with towels which I used to wipe the sweat off her face. I used thicker linens and soaked them in water to place on her forehead. Taking the vials out of the satchel I headed towards the kitchen.

"May I use your kitchen?" I asked them sure they would have no issues.

"Of course." The mother replied.

"Bilbo would you mind keeping an eye on her? Just change the linens every so often and soak in water." I instructed him.

"Okay." He said sitting by her bed.

I went to the kitchen to boil the water. Once it was boiled I sprinkled a pinch of Simblemyne and Alfirin each into the water stirring it as it produced a soft golden colour. I covered it letting the herbs fully dissolve then switched it off to let it cool. I placed it inside a cup and brought it back into the room where Bilbo was changing the linens.

"That'll do Bilbo, we can take the linens off now."

"What's that?" The father asked.

"A concoction I'm hoping will work."

"Hoping?" The mother said worriedly and I bit my lip uneasily nodding.

"Sit up darling." I said gently to her and gave her a sip of the water mixed in with the herbs.

"This tastes nice." She said smiling weakly.

"That's because I added a bit of sugar." I winked at her as she drank up the cup.

"Now what?" Bilbo asked as she laid back down.

"Now we wait."

A short while later Freida didn't develop any adverse symptoms to the medicine and her fever improved a bit.

"Okay So her fever has gone down slightly but this isn't a long term solution." I explained to the parents at the door who were about to thank me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what I really need is Athelas but we've run out. And I'm waiting on a shipment from the Woodland Realm but it hasn't arrived yet." I said.

"Meanwhile use these two sachets, a pinch of each herbs in boiling water and administer it to Freida once a day. It should keep the fever at bay for now." I said to the parents who sighed in relief.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get the Athelas." I smiled at them.

"Thank you so much Lady Luna, we don't know what we would've done." The mother said gratefully and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome." I replied as me and Bilbo left the accommodation and heard the loud clanging of the door shut.

"Oh Bilbo you were so good!" I congratulated him giving him a pat on the back.

"I was good?" he said shocked.

"You were brilliant!" He said smiling.

"I have to be, this is my job." I chuckled.

"You make a very handy assistant." I grinned throwing an arm around his shoulders as we walked down the corridors and made our way up the stairs onto the fifth level.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked my new friend as we roamed the markets.

"I would quite like to eat." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yes I've heard of the famous appetite of Hobbits from Kili and Fili." I smirked at him.

"I beg your pardon." Bilbo spluttered turning to face me.

"Did they happen to mention how they destroyed my pantry?"

"I believe they did mention that." I grinned at him.

"Well there's plenty to eat here at the markets. And as much as I would love to eat with you Bilbo my dear, I have training with Kili now."

"Ah, well I will see you later than Luna." He smiled.

"Goodbye Bilbo!" I replied walking off to the training courtyard. I shedded my outer coat and immediately began to shiver. It was definitely feeling like winter.

"Do you need someone to warm you up?" I felt strong arms snake their way around my waist and felt someone standing against my back. I turned around facing the dwarf in question and raised my eyebrows.

"That was so cheesy." I teased him, arms still around me.

"How was guard patrol?"

"I like to think that was smooth and I'm charming. Nothing out of the ordinary really but we will be posting more guards for it." Kili grinned.

"Oh please it's not your charm that won me over." I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Then what?" He questioned bringing a hand up to my courting braid on the side of my head and twirling it in his fingers.

"Purely your status." I grinned at him and he dropped his arms.

"I am wounded." He gasped.

"I am ready to fight for my honour." His eyes went dark as he challenged me.

"Oh really? Okay, hand-to-hand combat. No weapons." I outlined the rules for him and he raised his eyebrows.

"My darling you're forgetting who taught you." He took off his tunic smirking at me.

"You may have taught me the basics but I developed my fighting by myself." I bent down and put my fists up in front of my face.

"We'll see." He smirked.

We circled each other slightly as I lunged at him throwing out my left fist towards his chest area. He kept his arms up blocking my blow. We went at this a few times until I landed a blow to his stomach causing him to stumble back slightly. His eyes met mine as I gave him an innocent smile. He went on the offensive slightly and swiped at my legs making me jump back. I glared at him and he smiled playfully.

"Watch it." I warned him. He shrugged and lunged with his arms trying to push me to the ground. I moved sideways faster than him and he fell forward slightly. He learnt from his mistake this time and jabbed forward with his left fist hitting my shoulder. I inhaled sharply and he stopped looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine." I nodded and rolled my shoulder back feeling the slight pain in the muscle. We went back and forth attacking and defending from each other for a while before I got tired. Kili took advantage to this and knocked me to the ground my back hitting the courtyard.

"Give up?" His eyes were playful and he had one arm across my chest keeping to the ground. I pulled his head down gently for a searing kiss which he returned just as eagerly. Taking advantage of his passion I kicked his leg and rolled us over until I held him down my arms on his chest. He looked up at me with shock and admiration.

"Give up?" I mocked smirking at him.

"That was a dirty move." He said pointing a finger at me. I got off him and held out a hand to pull him off the ground. We both stood in front of each other.

"I never said I was going to play fair." I tucked my hair behind my ears and grinned at him.

"I am impressed." He smirked as we walked over to the benches. I bit my lip before talking.

"Kili,"

"Yes?"

"As endearing as it is, it always concerns me when you have that look on your face." He looked quizzically at me.

"I was thinking that it's strange that we don't have the Athelas delivered by now." I said.

"Okay?"

"Maybe we ought to make the trip ourselves." I looked at him seeing his reaction.

"What, to the Woodland Realm?" His eyes widened in shock.

"And what makes you think that in anyway is a good idea?" Kili enquired.

"That poor little girl I saw today? She's not well Kee, she needs it and it's not just her. The Athelas is essential for me as a healer, they don't grow around here anymore but I know King Thranduil has the stores. I think we should go there and find out what's gone wrong." I said determined.

"Do I have your support in this?" I looked at him as he thought about it for a moment.

"You know you do, but we can't go by ourselves. We will have to bring Fili and a few of the guards." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So yes?" I checked.

"Yes." I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"We need to go talk to your uncle."

"So your majesty, that is why I believe it is necessary for us to make the trip." I explained to Thorin and a few of the council members.

"Lady Luna," The king began with a diplomatic voice.

"It will require manpower and time for this expedition. The trip to the Woodland Realm will take 4 days and we need to also cross the lake." Thorin explained.

"Ahh but we know a bargeman." Kili grinned and I saw a ghost of a smile appear on Thorin's face.

"If it is as you say completely essential for you to have Athelas then you have my support." He nodded.

"But King Thorin, is taking the princes out of Erebor wise? Especially since orcs were seen close to our borders." Lord Bern reasoned. I resisted the urge not to groan.

"Be that as it may, my nephews are capable of handling themselves and they will not be alone. A significant number of guards are coming as protection for them and Lady Luna." Thorin said with an air of finality.

"Does any of the council here object?" He asked the dwarves sitting down at the table.

"If I may your majesty," _Dammit Conway who let you speak?_

"Is it not also dangerous for Lady Luna, who is a future Princess of this kingdom to spend her time on an expedition which may be completely fruitless?"

"Lord Conway," I spoke up causing him to look at me.

"A fever like this could befall anyone, having Athelas in our stores could make a huge difference and ensure we're prepared for this or worse in the future." I explained calmly.

"I have no further objections." he nodded sitting back down.

"It is settled then." Thorin announced.

"Princes Kili and Fili and Lady Luna, will make the trip to the Woodland Realm firs thing tomorrow morning."

 **A/N: Sooo what did you think of the end of that chapter? It should be a very interesting journey.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Quest To The Woodland Realm

**A/N: hey everyone! As promised i'm back with another chapter! This ones more about their journey to Mirkwood and will set things up nicely for negotiations. I'm kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews or responses on this story. I check the traffic stats so I know there's quite a few of you out there reading this! I really would love and appreciate it so much if any more of you could review: good or bad! Let me know what you think! So this chapter focuses more on the journey and will set things up nicely for the next one.**

 **So no response on that last chapter? :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or Peter Jackson's movie lines, only my OC and storyline.**

 **enjoy!**

 **-AngelsandDouchebags**

"You've packed everything you need?"

"Yep."

"Extra clothes?"

"Yep."

"Your tunics?"

"You have your daggers and your bow and arrows?"

"Yes."

"I put some extra food in there for you."

"Ma,"

"I just wanted to make sure you were covered!"

"Are the clothes you're wearing okay?"

"Yes Ma," I groaned looking as my mother rearranged the pack for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Don't give me that attitude." She pointed a finger at me. I bit my lip to refrain from talking back to her.

"You know mother, the Woodland Realm has food too." I said sweetly at her as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Do I really need about 20 sandwiches?" I raised my eyebrows seeing my bulging pack I would have to carry.

"That fiancé of yours and his brother, I've seen the way he eats Lu, you'll need this much." She chuckled and I shrugged. Finally finished with packing I took my curly hair and braided it letting the courting braid hang by my ear in full view. No need to hide it anymore.

Saying my goodbyes to my parents and Frerin I closed the doors behind my chambers and walked down the corridors as silently as possible. It was still early in the morning so very doubtful that most dwarves would be awake. I walked up the stairs to find a few dwarrows hauling their carts to begin setting up the market. I attached the quiver of arrows across my back and the bow tied with it. I reached the fifth level to find a few armed guards, Ori and Bilbo standing and talking by the gate.

"Hello Ori, Bilbo!" I smiled brightly at them drawing their attention.

"I didn't know you were coming with us." I said pleasantly surprised.

"I just thought it would be fun to come along." Bilbo shrugged.

"And as Scribe it is my job to make sure important business transactions are noted down." Ori said proudly.

"Is obtaining a medicinal herb that important?" I said doubtfully.

"Well no but I also want to see the Woodland Realm again." He grinned sheepishly.

"Where are Kili and Fili?" Bilbo asked looking around.

"Tweedle dum and tweedle dee will be here soon don't worry." I smiled at them.

"Oi! Is that anyway to talk about your future husband?"

"And your future brother?!"

I turned around seeing the two princes walk towards us fully armed and with their packs.

"Well took you long enough." I grinned at them. Fili went to greet Bilbo and Ori whilst Kili dropped his pack down on the floor in front of us.

"Good morning," I smiled as he dipped his head down for a kiss.

"What a nice way to be greeted first thing." He smiled against my lips.

"Mahal if this is any indication of how this trip is going to be." Fili groaned shaking his head at us.

"Oh come on Fee don't be like that. I saw you and Nessae during Durin's day. Care to tell us about that?" I challenged him as all eyes went on the blonde haired durin prince.

"That, is none of your business." He narrowed his eyes at us.

"We simply danced." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And I walked her back to her chambers." More silence passed as we all stared at Fili to give us more details.

"And I may have kissed her goodnight." I squealed and rushed over to Fili coming out of Kili's arms who protested against it. I looped my arm in Fili's and walked with him to the front gate.

"Tell me everything and don't leave anything out!" I gushed.

"What is it with you dams." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey what about me?" I looked back seeing Kili swinging his pack behind him with crossed arms across his chest.

"Don't worry I've got a whole eternity to spend with you." I pointedly grinned at him causing him to glare at me.

—

It's been an hour on the road and we were all on our ponies passing through Dale which was still quiet save for a few men who began setting up their businesses.

"I thought nothing could grow here anymore?" I asked Kili who was riding beside me. Fili was riding at the front of the group with Bilbo and Ori chatting behind us and a few of the guards at the front and the back of our travelling party.

"Because dragon fire is cursed?"

"Well," Kili scratched the back of his neck.

"That is what was believed."

"But perhaps Yavanna has blessed this land." Kili suggested as we passed farms full of green vegetables and plants.

"Maybe we can invite Bard on this trip?" Bilbo suggested from behind us and I saw Kili glare at Bilbo. I started laughing at him causing Bilbo to look confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bilbo asked uneasily.

"It's not that Bilbo. My brother just has a slight issue with the Master of Dale." Fili teased from the front looking back at us.

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"He was getting a bit too comfortable with Luna." Kili growled and I reached out and rubbed his back. His gaze softened and he held my hand on his back.

"I was always yours Amralime." I said lowly to him and he smiled.

"I still think he likes you," he rolled his eyes.

"As a friend," I shot back.

"I know how men think." Kili said and Fili agreed.

"And women," he added earning chuckles from Ori and Bilbo.

"You males don't think half of the time you do things. So how in Mahals name would you know how we think?" I challenged them and they all went silent. I could hear the guards laughing in front of us and I smiled happily. We passed through the small town of Dale until we were on the outskirts. The sun was shining on the cold winters day and everyone was in high spirits. We got off be ponies and tied them off stopping to eat lunch.

"Woah you brought a lot of food." Kili pointed out a I could see him devouring the sandwiches with his eyes.

"You can Thank my mother for that."

"This is not to be eaten all in one go!" I warned him swatting his hand away. I passed two sandwiches to each of them which they ate quickly looking at me for more.

"You're going to be stuck with Kili and his big appetite until death do you part." Fili laughed.

"Brother if anyone here has the biggest appetite it has to be Bilbo." Kili shot back smirking at the hobbit who looked mildly offended.

"I have heard of the famous appetite of hobbits." I agreed tucking into my chicken sandwich. Mhmm this is good, thanks Ma!

"Oh?" Bilbo asked mouth full.

"You have something like 7 meals in the day," I said incredulously looking at Bilbo for confirmation.

"It is true," he said.

"That sounds nice." I wondered.

After a while of resting and giving the ponies water to drink with food we set off again towards Esgaroth where we would stay the night. We decided to put all the packs on one pony and instead I rode in front of Kili comfortable in his arms. I rested my head against his chest as he guided the pony over the rocks.

"Comfortable?" Kili checked.

"Mhmm very," I said closing my eyes slightly.

"Kee when you get tired let me know I'll take the reins." I said.

"Okay,"

"I mean it." I warned him.

"Yes my Lady," I turned my neck and saw him grinning into the distance.

"You two look way too cozy," Fili commented from beside us.

"I think I've earned the right to be comfortable in my betrothed arms." I said opening my eyes to look at him.

"Plus he's like my bed." I snuggled into his chest more and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Do you hear that brother? That's all I am to her a bed." Kili whined but I could hear the jesting in his voice. I hit his chest lightly with my hand.

"Let me sleep," I groaned.

"Do you want me to sing you something?" I looked up at him to see if he was serious.

"I can sing you know," he chuckled.

"He can!" Bilbo called out from behind.

"See," he pointed out smiling.

"I know that,"

"It's you who can't sing," I glared at him and he laughed scrunching up my hair.

"Hey Ori let me ride with you instead," I said to the young dwarf who was busy half scribbling in his journal with one hand and holding the reins with the other.

"Huh?" He looked up confused out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry," I smiled at him. He nodded blinking at me and went down into his journal.

"Okay sing me a song," I said to Kili nestling into him, comfortable in the body heat he was radiating.

"Home is behind, the world ahead." He began in soft voice. I stopped shuffling to listen to him. I had heard him sing before but not like this.

"There are many paths to tread.

Through shadow, to the edge of the night.

Until the stars are all alight,

Mist and shadow,

Cloud and shade,

All shall fade,

All shall, fade."

He finished the last word in a whisper. I could feel the raw emotion in his voice when he sang and it was beautiful. Fili, Bilbo and Ori even listened to him. I opened my eyes and looked up at his serious face. Their journey to reclaim Erebor must've taken such a toll on them. I put my hand on his beard and stroked it. I settled back down and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

—

I woke up on the pony feeling my muscles stiff and sore but still wrapped securely by Kili's arms. I lifted my head gently and looked at our surroundings, the sun was setting and the sky was getting darker as we appeared to be passing through ruins of a town. Laketown. We would be in the Woodland Realm sometime tomorrow.

"Ah you're awake!" Kili said brightly but I could see he was tired.

"You were supposed to let me take over." I complained but he shrugged.

"We're stopping here for the night soon anyways."

"Kili, Luna we're going to stay in the ruins of one of these houses, we can get a fire going, make some food then someone can take the first watch." Fili said riding back towards us from the guards.

"I'll take first watch?" I suggested looking at the unsure glance on Kili's face.

"Don't try and fight me on this." I warned him.

"I'll take it with her." Bilbo offered, his pony coming up besides ours. I looked at him gratefully and he smiled. Kili and Fili agreed and we found a house that would be suitable to take refuge in. We tied off the ponies as the royal guard found another house to stay in. A couple of the soldiers stood guard outside the house we were in. I set out the bedrolls on the floor of what appeared to be the living room and Kili came with enough firewood to last the night. Fili cooked some sausages over the fire as I chopped up some salad to go with it.

"Can't we have chips?" Ori asked innocently.

"Yeah where are the chips?" Kili moaned.

"You will eat this salad and you will like it." I warned him pointing a sausage at him.

"You can't make me." Kili huffed crossing his arms.

"Okay fine, but you'll suffer the consequences." I challenged him. I looked at Fili and Bilbo who looked amused at the scene whilst Ori was quietly eating his salad.

"Oh how are you going to do that?" He raised an eyebrow. I leaned over to his ears and whispered.

"I won't touch you in any way for 3 days." I leaned back and saw a little look of surprise on his face before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Pfft, three days? That's all?"

"I think I can handle that." Kili scoffed.

"Are you sure?" I challenged.

"What?" Bilbo asked us mouth full of food.

"Just a little lover's competition." Fili said bemused with his mouth full of food.

"Poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into." I leaned back from him smirking from my position.

"Oh please," he scoffed.

"It's getting pretty late, me and Bilbo will take the first watch." I reached over to my bow and arrows along with my daggers and began walking towards the log he was sitting on. Kili was looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He smiled cheekily. I threw my pack at him which hit his stomach making Fili and Ori laugh.

We began walking towards the door, taking two chairs to sit outside of the wreckage of the house.

"There's a problem," Fili grinned sheepishly. Me and Bilbo turned around to look at him.

"There's 5 of us but only 4 blankets."

"Someone's gonna have to share." Fili bit his lip looking between me and Kili.

"I don't know what you did but you probably had something to do with it." I narrowed my eyes at Kili pointed the dagger in his direction. He burst out laughing.

"Not going well so far is it?" He smirked.

"Lets go Bilbo." I shot him one last glare.

"I'll wake you Fee when it's your turn," I called out behind me as we took watch outside on the chairs.

"It's getting cold." I shivered wrapping my thick coat around me.

"It is Indeed." Bilbo agreed smoking on his pipe.

"What's the Shire like?" I turned to face him and he closed his eyes smiling. He blew a few smoke rings with his head thrown back before turning to me and replying.

"The Shire is beautiful. Rolling green hills as far as the eye can see," he explained gesturing with his hands.

"The sun hits the rivers just right in the morning." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"You know all of our houses are under hills?"

"Oh wow that sounds beautiful. The company were telling me about the food in your hobbit hole." I chuckled.

"But they never talked about the beauty of the Shire."

"Of course they didn't" Bilbo rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I'd love to see it someday." I nudged his arm gently.

"You're more than welcome to come visit any time! Maybe even after your wedding?" He said eagerly.

"I would love that, but I think things would get very busy." I said uneasily.

"Any time then, my door will always be open to you and the company." He offered.

"Thank you." I smiled squeezing his hand gently.

"Wow the stars are really beautiful tonight." I looked up at the night sky seeing the thousands of silver dots blinking back.

"You enjoy star-gazing?" Bilbo checked and I nodded. He chuckled slightly.

"What?"

"You and I are more alike than I thought."

A few hours later I nudged Bilbo awake from the chairs and we walked back inside to wake up Fili for the next watch. He groaned a few times until I threw a pillow at him and he woke up looking unhappy. I watched Kili sleeping comfortably on the floor and smiled seeing him softly snoring with his hair in all different directions. I shrugged off my boots and outer tunic shivering from the cold. I wrapped my arms around myself before kneeling down next to his sleeping form. I turned my back towards the front nestling closer to his body but not quite touching. He still needs to learn his lesson. I smirked to myself. I threw the blanket over our bodies and moved a little bit closer so we could both be warm.

Finally comfortable, I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist and pulled me closer making me squeal.

"Kili!" I whisper shouted at him.

"Mhmm," He shuffled tucking my head into his neck.

"Kili," I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile.

"I know you're awake." He said nothing.

"Stop it." I warned.

"Stop what?" He mumbled.

"It's freezing, have a heart." He moaned slightly not planning on letting go any time soon.

"Fine, you can have this one. Just for tonight!" I gave in and he gave a satisfied noise.

"Love you," He mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too." I said exasperatedly but squeezed his hands around my waist slightly.

"Up Kili!" I stood over him and heard groans coming from the body on the floor.

"I can use ways to wake you up amralime," I said sweetly and he cracked open an eye.

"There he is," I grinned over him.

"What ways?" he smirked at me. I held out a hand to him which he looked at and took to get himself up.

"So you were serious?" He asked stretching.

"Like an elf," I grinned at him. We walked outside of the house where Fili, Ori, Bilbo and the guards were saddling up the ponies with the packs.

"No breakfast?"

I chucked a ham sandwich at him which he caught.

"Breakfast on the road."

We distributed the packs over all of the ponies so I could ride my own keeping true to the challenge I gave to Kili. I jumped up on my pony fixing my hair and making sure his Durin clasp was hanging in view by my ear.

"You're not sharing a pony with me?" Kili asked fixing the food pack onto his pony.

"Your challenge begins." I smiled at him blowing him a kiss.

"Fine, I can do this." He pointed a finger at me smirking. Everyone mounted their ponies and we set off towards the edge of the ruins of Laketown. Clouds started drawing over us as the sun disappeared and the air around us got a lot colder. I looked up at the sky and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked immediately riding up beside me.

"It's going to snow!"

"How do you know?" Bilbo asked from behind me.

"I can smell it," I said firmly.

"You can smell it?" Fili asked unsure.

"Brother don't even try to fight it, she's always right about this." Kili smiled coming up next to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Look we're next to the lake now." Ori pointed out as we approached the town gate.

"We leave the ponies here. Make sure they're secure." Fili instructed the soldiers and us as we got into the boats.

"Where's the bargeman?" I asked settling into the boat next to Kili, and two soldiers.

"I guess we're on our own." He shrugged and picked up the oar on one side whilst a guard picked up the oar on the other side and began to row across the lake.

"How long does this take?" I asked Kili who looked around making sure there were no obstructions.

"Only about an hour." He said. I settled back into the boat watching the Lake and how beautiful it looked and then I saw it. A single snowflake fell into Kili's hair making me squeal and rock the boat slightly.

"Woah," Kili said steadying himself. I brushed my fingers into his hair as it melted into my hand. All around us white snowflakes began falling from the sky and settled onto the wooden boat. The air was filled with wonder and I felt like a small child again. I looked around and held my palm out letting the snow settle on my hand.

"What?" I asked Kili who was smiling at me.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful," He said simply making my heart skip a beat.

"You still make me blush." I turned away from his intense gaze feeling my cheeks heating up slightly.

"And I will have the pleasure of doing so for the rest of our lives." He took my hand and planted a kiss before I could stop him.

"Hey!" I called him out but he smirked at me and I smiled laughing. After making it across the lake the snow was falling heavier and it was getting much colder. We tied off the boats against the river bank and set off on foot into the forest. We gathered around listening to Fili talk.

"Now remember, the old fortress Dol Guldor is no longer occupied but the forest can still play tricks on us." Fili explained.

"Play tricks?"

"Hallucinations and such." Bilbo explained and I nodded uneasily.

"Just remember to stay on the road and stick together." Fili ordered.

"Prince Fili, should we go in first to check for safety?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No Owen. We all stick together. I want everyone to have a partner." Fili said and everyone agreed. The eleven path was marked at the entrance of the forest and we followed it. The forest was green in some areas which were quickly becoming white wither efalling snow. Some trees we passed were rotting at the roots.

"This forest feels sick." I commented walking side by side with Kili, our fingers brushing every now and then.

"It's because of the necromancer that occupied the fortress." He replied in a low voice.

"It used to be crawling with spiders, but it seems much better now." He commented pushing a branch back so we could walk through.

"This seems like a good place for lunch". I pointed out as we entered a clearing. We settled our packs on the floor and began handing out the sandwiches.

"This is taking longer than I thought." Ori said suddenly.

"How long has it been?"

"Probably a few hours." Bilbo shrugged.

"It's a shame we can't get in as fast as we got our last time." He grinned as the rest of the group laughed. I looked confused as Kili reminded me of the barrels story.

"Got ya," I said looking at their happy faces. After lunch and a short break we set off again walking through the forest where the trees got more and more twisted. The air felt heavy and we were all breathing deeply and walking slower than we had before. Kili took my hand to make sure we wouldn't lose each other and I nodded gratefully at him. I felt slightly dizzy and stumbled forward before I caught myself.

"You okay?" Kili asked with concern.

"Fine," I brushed off as we continued walking. I looked down at my feet but saw my legs appeared to be walking backwards.

"I think we're nearly there," Fili said stopping for a moment.

"How do you know?" I groaned my feet feeling tired.

"The air feels lighter in this direction." He said looking towards the left and disappearing off into the trees with a guard by his side. We followed him and after what seemed like an eternity we arrived at a bridge over a river. Two large intertwining trees on either side with red leaves all over the branches as if it was still autumn.

"Ah," Fili exclaimed happily. There were two elven guards in front of a large wooden door and looked alert as we approached them.

"What business have you here?" One asked apprehensively pointed his weapon at us. We lowered our own to show we meant no harm.

"We request an audience with King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm." Fili said. The two guards glanced at each other as one disappeared inside leaving us to wait.

"Prince Thranduil is busy with matters of this Realm Prince Fili, but you have been granted entrance by Prince Legolas. If you'll follow me." The guard who returned led us inside the halls as the door shut behind us. I took in the scene in front of us.

There were long sets of winding wooden staircases going higher and higher seeming wrapped around large trunks of trees. The leaves of the trees were green and we walked all the way off receiving curious looks from the elves. We reached the top which opened out into a large wooden hall. At one end there were two winding staircases which led to a wooden platform with a throne. Beside the staircases were corridors which lead to other places. The sound of quick footsteps bounced off the side of the corridors and a blonde haired elf came into view.

"Legolas!" I smiled at my friend who grinned at us.

"Luna," he engulfed me in a hug causing Kili to scowl slightly.

"Prince Fili And Kili." He smiled friendly at them placing a hand on their shoulder.

"It is good to see you."

"You too Legolas." Fili replied and nudged Kili.

"Yeah," was all Kili could get out making me giggle.

"Ah Bilbo." He said who smiled at him.

"And Ori of course." He bowed slightly pleasing the young dwarf.

"This is a surprise visit!" He exclaimed looking at us.

"What brings you to the Woodland Realm?"

"Urgent business actually." I spoke up and Legolas whipped his head around.

"Is everything alright?" He said concerned. We explained the situation of the medicinal herbs to him and his face looked grim and he pressed his lips in a tight line.

"You don't look surprised?" Kili said shocked eyeing the elf curiously.

"As it happens I know why the Athena's hasn't been delivered yet." He said calmly.

"What?" Kili and Fili asked at the same time.

"Follow me, let me show you to your chambers." He said quickly before turning around and leading us down the corridor he came. We passed a number of different rooms before walking down a different set of stairs and into a hallway with closed doors.

"My father has halted the delivery." He bit his lip walking beside me.

"Why would he do that?" I asked surprised Thranduil would command it.

"He claims that you are not holding up your end of the deal you made."

"To find the starlight and moonlight gems."

Oh. It was my job to ensure a valiant effort was made to find them in the treasure rooms. We had begun clearing areas to find them but after I got busy with studies and with the training I completely neglected it.

"Oh How could I have not realised?" I groaned throwing my hands up in the hair.

"It's not only your fault Lu," Fili said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah we should've helped you." Kili agreed with his brother.

"I know but I was in charge of it." I sighed slightly.

"When will your father have time to discuss it?" I turned to Legolas who looked at me sympathetically.

"He has invited you all to dinner with him tonight. I'm sure you can arrange it then." Legolas said and I nodded.

"Meanwhile I have secured suitable rooms for your stay." He gestured to the three rooms next to each other as the guards opened the doors. Inside two of the rooms were two single beds with a wash basin, a simple desk and some books on the table. Inside the third room was a slightly larger bed with silk sheets as with the other rooms but there was also a dressing table with a large mirror, a large wash basin to bathe and a sink. On the bed were a few silk dresses.

"Oh!" I gasped in shock and ran into the room feeling the beautiful dresses.

"I thought you might like them." Legolas chuckled.

"One of the elfmaidens got excited of a female dwarrowdam coming and she insisted on leaving this here for you." He explained.

"Give her my thanks!" I grinned.

"Oh I'm sure you'll meet her soon."

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Legolas bowed and left the room. Fili and Kili were standing at the entrance of my room taking it in.

"You're room is so big!" Kili exclaimed.

"Don't you want to share a room?" He raised an eyebrow at me mischievously.

"Uh no, it's not appropriate for us to share quarters yet. Especially since we are not married." I narrowed my eyes at him knowing exactly the game he was playing.

"We're as good as married." Kili scoffed.

"Why would I share this comfy bed with you?" I asked innocently feeling the soft sheets on the bed. I shedded my outer tunic off and my boots walking around the room. I walked to the dressing table and sat on the stool undoing the braid in my hair. I brushed my curly hair out until it was soft and silky.

"So you're just going to sit here and brush your hair?" Fili asked looking at me.

"You know that I'm a dwarrowdam right? Sometimes we like doing this!" I defended.

"Your bed is heaven." Kili moaned lying on the pillows with his feet up.

"Oi take your muddy boots off!" I shouted at him as he shoved them off and dumped them on the floor.

"You know what I want to take a bath. So if you two could leave?" I stood up with my hair out and arms crossed over my chest. Kili stood up and walked passed me with his boots in one hand but not before I could get a whiff of him.

"And by the looks of it you could use one too." I scrunched up my face at them.

"Come on brother lets go find a fountain or a stream." Fili grinned.

"We're going to do a bit of exploring later on. Want to come?" Kili asked in the doorway as Fili left the room.

"Maybe," I said unsure. I gave him a peck on the lips and he looked shocked.

"But I thought-"

"I figured considering my room is a lot bigger, I guess you've had your punishment for long enough." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh good." Kili said pushing me against the doorway. He pushed my hair back behind my ear and tucked his hand behind my neck pulling me closer to him and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart breathless.

"And if someone saw that?" I raised my eyebrows at him with his hand still on my cheek. He was giving me a look that was making me completely weak at the knees.

"Well it'll give them something to talk about." He grinned before walking off to his room and closing the door.

"Now that's a kiss." I turned around in surprise to the voice at the other end of the corridor and saw a brown haired elf-maiden walking elegantly towards me with a grin on her face.

"O-oh you saw that?" I squeaked feeling my cheeks brighten. She stopped in front of me and I had to crane my neck slightly to meet her gaze.

"Don't worry I won't tell." She winked walking into my room. I closed the door behind us shocked she was here.

"I hope you like the dresses I picked out for you." She said picking up objects and arranging them around my room. She opened my packs and began sorting out the clothes I had with me.

"That was you?" She nodded wordlessly.

"That's me."

"Well most people call me Sarina." She chuckled placing my folded clothes inside the drawers at the desk.

"Sarina." I tested her name out.

"That was Prince Kili." She said.

"So you must be Luna? The one betrothed to him?" She clarified.

"Well, that's me." I chuckled.

 **A/N: well what did you think? I loved me some Bilbo/Luna interactions because I just think they're so similar so they would make good friends. There's gonna be some interesting times in the Woodland Realm and everything's all sweet with Kiluna right? Hehe..**


	35. Chapter 35 - Dinner With The Elves

**A/N: omg so I know I know it's been more than a year and I am so so sorry but doing a bachelor degree is hard guys. And I graduated with a good degree! So now I got a lot of spare time on my hands but I realise I might have lost a lot of readers I had before, I hope if you guys see this update you'll finish this story and this journey with me. Theres only a few chapters left and I would love to complete this.**

 **Quick recap: Luna, Kili, Fili, Ori, Bilbo are off to the Woodland Realm to get Athelas and everything seems good with Kiluna but hey being in love and betrothed isn't easy as they thought.. and insecurities can grow like a bad seed. So hopefully you'll stay tuned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's works or his wonderful characters, only my OC and my storyline.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"Oh I'm sorry I should call you Lady Luna!" Sarina spluttered.

"It's no worry honestly I prefer just my name." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I want to thank you for the dresses they are beautiful!" I said eyeing the soft garments on the bed. On the floor next to them were different shoes to go with each dress.

"It's my pleasure, it is a favourite hobby of mine making dresses." She explained sitting down on the bed beside.

"Wow you made this?" She nodded.

"These could rival my mother's sewing." I smiled and she grinned.

"So are you the seamstress here?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"No I'm actually the Captain of the Guard." She stated.

"Mahal that's very impressive." I said.

"I actually got promoted a few years ago after our last Captain of the Guard unfortunately passed during the Battle of Erebor." She said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry, What was their name?" I placed a hand on her arm to comfort her.

"Tauriel." My eyes shot up in surprise to meet her own emerald ones.

Tauriel? Kili's Tauriel?

"Did you know her?" Sarina asked noting my shock.

"No but I think the Princes met her on their journey." I explained. Perhaps I should leave out the part about her romance with Kili.

"Ah yes I remember her telling me about them. She thought they were handsome, particularly your Kili." Sarina laughed. I chuckled uneasily. Why am I feeling jealous of her? I didn't even know her and she's not even alive right now. I suddenly felt guilty thinking about her in this way.

"So, what are your impressions of this kingdom so far?" She changed the subject.

"Well," I scratched my neck.

"I haven't seen much of it." I said sheepishly.

"Oh but you must!" She gasped.

"Kili and I were going to explore later on?" I suggested and she shook her head.

"No no that won't do. You should be shown by someone who knows the Woodland Realm!" She explained.

"Bathe, change whatever you need to do. And I will be back in half an hour to collect you." She said promptly standing up to leave the room.

"What?" I said slightly confused.

"For your tour!" She shut the door behind us and I could feel the footsteps fading away.

I stripped my clothes off and went towards the basin seeing it was already filled with warm water. I slipped into the water feeling calmness wash over me. There were small containers with different smelling salts which I poured into the water. I washed and scrubbed all the grime and dirt off me from the journey until I felt clean and closed my eyes.

After the water finally went cold I dried myself off and picked up the soft orange coloured gown. I slipped it over my head and it was slightly too long dragging across the floor and the sleeves covered my hands. I let my hair dry and brushed it out, before weaving Kili's courting braid into one long braid down my back so his Durin clasp was on show. I waited for a while pacing the room until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called out to the person on the other side and in case Sarina holding green clothes in her hand.

"They fit you beautifully." She smiled brightly and I blushed.

"What are those?" I pointed to the bundle in her hands.

"Ah well I thought you might also want something more practical to wear." She said unfolding the clothes. She held up a dark green sleeveless tunic with golden patterns outlining the length of it. There were brown tights and a brown under tunic to go with it.

"Oh this is lovely," I gushed holding the material which felt comfortable enough.

"Prince Legolas informed me you like to train so he had it sent for you." She smiled knowingly.

"Oh That was kind of him." I took the clothes from her hand and placed them on the bed.

"Ready?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"Let's go," I followed her out of the room and down the hallway. We walked to the end of the corridor which was decorated by murals and portrayals of battles in history.

Following her up the stairs she started talking again.

"Rumour has it, that you propositioned a certain handsome Prince Legolas," she glanced back to biting back a smile.

"Uh," I turned beet red and started laughing behind her.

"Just a rumour I assure you." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't blame you really." She giggled as I walked in step with her. We reached the main Throne room we entered into, this time it was full of Elves walking through.

"I have a thought about it a few times myself." She bit her lip and winked.

"I don't blame you", I grinned.

"Okay do this is the throne room." I looked around the wooden carvings that made up the hall with flowers and gems embroidered in everything. It was fit for a king. Except the King was nowhere to be found. We walked through another hallway and up long sets of stairs which wrapped around a giant oak tree. I started trudging my feet behind her feeling tired.

"How are you not tired," I breathed out between each step.

"I'm used to this Luna," she glided up the staircase.

"Can we take a breather?" I asked her and she sighed. We both sat on the steps and talked to one another.

"How did you know Kili was your one?" She asked suddenly turning to face me.

"Well I always got a long so well with him, especially when I first arrived at the mountain." I started twirling the braid with my fingers.

"And we became such good friends. Then I felt something more, I felt jealousy when I saw him with others." I glanced up looking at the carven ceiling.

"And I started imagining other things with him. Like what it would feel like to touch him, kiss him and eventually spend the rest of my life with him." I dazed out thinking of where Kili was.

"Aww that's so romantic." She cooed.

"It took us a while," I chuckled.

"So many things happened, I lost my leg And I tried to shut him out but I realised I couldn't and didn't want to live without him." I explained and noticed she had her full attention on me.

"I'm sorry I sound like a lovelorn fool," I laughed and she took my hands.

"Don't be silly, it's nice to have something like that." She squeezed them.

"I want something like that." She sighed.

"And you will," I smiled.

"Come on, let's go," she pulled me up off the steps and we continued walking up until we reached the top completely out of breath.

"Where are you taking me Sarina?" I panted at the top. She didn't answer me and lead me down a hallway to two large doors which she pushed back to reveal the most beautiful library I have ever seen.

The ceiling was a dark blue colour with silver dots twinkling like stars. The wooden shelves of library extended up into the high ceiling and had endless rows of books on history and lore of all kinds.

"I love to read. This is wonderful." I gasped looking around at all the books.

"Worth the climb?" She asked.

"Definitely!"

"Would you like to see my chambers? I got a pretty nice place as Captain of the Guard." She suggested.

"Sure Just give me a minute." I said walking around the library.

"I never want to leave this place," I said, not looking where I was going I fell over a pile of books and hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" I felt two sets of arms wrap around each side of me and hoisted me back up to standing positioning so I could balance on my wooden leg.

"Thank you," I said to Sarina who grinned. I looked at the other side of me and saw a wave of perfectly combed blonde hair.

"Legolas, why are you always giving me in the worst of situations." I groaned as he gave me a heartwarming smile.

"That's not true Luna." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"You can say that because you never have a perfect blonde hair out of place." I huffed And he chuckled.

"Sarina," he smiled warmly at her and she lowered her eyes blushing slightly.

"Prince Legolas,"

"How many times have I told you to call me Just Legolas?" He smiled at her.

"Just one more," she quipped returning the smile. I raised my eyebrows trying not to smile.

"So you're giving the lovely Luna here a tour of our kingdom?" He asked.

"Yes I was just about to show her my chambers," she said.

"Okay, enjoy your time. I will see you both later tonight for dinner." He said then laced his finger behind his back and walked out of the library.

"Oooh there's definitely something there!" I gushed.

"Do you think so?" She asked pushing her long brown hair back.

"Oh yes, I think one of you just needs a little push," I hummed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," I smiled to myself making a mental note to talk to Legolas later on. Sarina lead me to her chambers and swung the doors open showing the lavish design inside. At the centre back of the room was a large bed with velvet and silk blankets over it along with drapes around the bed. There was a fireplace in one corner and several cabinets which I opened were filled with gowns and dresses. Materials were strewn all across the floor with a table and weapons placed on them. There was a balcony on one side which overlooked the Woodland Realm.

"Wow." My mouth hung open at the room.

"Sorry it's messy right now." She mumbles picking up the fabrics on the floor and moving them to the side.

"N-no it's fine, this is beautiful." I complimented the room running my hands over the wall and the blankets on her bed.

"The royal family must hold you in high regard." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"King Thranduil and Prince Legolas gave me this room, as a reward for my services." She narrowed her eyes.

"Your services?" I glanced at her shooting her a cheeky smile. She threw a pillow at me which hit me in the chest.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I can imagine myself sitting on this balcony drinking tea," I smiled to the empty chair overlooking the staircase on the balcony.

"That's exactly what I use it for. That and reading." She stated.

"I do all my sewing work here too,"

"Impressive." I nodded looking at her designs.

"Come on. Still so much to see!" She pulled my arm along out of her chambers and back down the stairs. We made it back down to the main Throne room where all the hallways seemed to be connected and went down another corridor.

"Down there is the dungeons and the cellar." She gestured to the stairs on our left.

"Your dwarf princes would remember that one."

"And down this way," she walked quickly ahead as I followed her.

"Is the kitchen." I walked in seeing various elves cooking and preparing dishes with a wonderful aroma filling the air.

"There's lots of green." I pointed out and she laughed.

"Well salad is a main part of our diet."

"And meat is a main part of ours." I shot back.

"I'm afraid our friendship ends here then." I mock sighed.

"Oh whatever will I do". She joked playing along. After seeing the kitchen we walked back and she decided to show me to the bath houses.

"Hello stranger," I grinned to a familiar looking brown haired dwarf and his brother who were looking much cleaner. He twisted his arms around my waist planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hello love," He whispered.

"You smell much better", I said satisfied.

"And your hair looks nice." I pointed out.

"You too." He chuckled.

"But I always look nice," I narrowed my eyes at him waiting for a response.

"And I know that Lu," He smiled lacing his fingers with mine.

"Hey Fee," he nodded at me.

"Thank you for getting him cleaned up." I said gratefully.

"Oh it was not problem he behaved himself." Fili grinned.

"I've brought him back to you," he patted his brother on the back pushing him into me.

"Hey why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here?" Kili complained. Fili and I started laughing before I realised my companion next to me who was observing us with some amusement.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said seeing her beside me.

"Boys this is Sarina," she placed her hand on her chest then extended it out to them as a sign of respect.

"Sarina this is Prince Fili and Kili," I gestured to them.

"At your service, my lady," they both said in unison bowing low.

"Charming. I've heard a lot about you too, particularly you Prince Kili," she walked towards him. Kili looked at me eyebrows raised.

"All good things?"

"Very good things," she grinned making Kili feel uncomfortable and I laughed.

"May I escort you to dinner Prince Kili?" She looked down on him and he glanced towards me.

"Please," I smiled at her.

"It would be my pleasure Lady Sarina." He bowed offering her an arm.

"I guess I'll be escorting you namadith," Fili smiled kissing my hand and offering me his arm to walk with.

"So What is it you do Lady Sarina?" Kili asked politely looking up at her.

"Oh I'm Captain of the Guard." This caught Kili's attention and he was wearing a look on his face I couldn't decipher.

"I was Tauriel's second in command." She said slightly quietly and Kili remained completely silent.

"Where's Bilbo and Ori?" I whispered to Fili.

"Well Bilbo was wandering around the kitchen looking for something to eat and Ori I believe was heading to the library. But they must be heading to the dinner now." He explained and I nodded.

"Big shoes to fill," Kili said after a period of silence.

"Yes She was my friend and I looked up to her," Sarina said wistfully.

"Me too. Literally." Kili quipped causing both of them to laugh. I didn't know what was wrong but I felt my stomach do flips every time they talked about Tauriel. Suddenly the journey from the hallway to the dining hall seemed a lot longer than it was.

"She was quite feisty. I always admired the way she fought. She was always so-" Kili started.

"Elegant?" Sarina suggested.

"Yes! Elegant and beautiful. Very beautiful." Kili trailed off then cleared his throat. Is it possible he still felt something for her? My mood suddenly dropped and I was no longer in a state for dinner. But I needed the Athelas! No, I will keep my emotions in check for now This is important.

We reached the dining hall were Thranduil was seated at the head of the table with Legolas on his right side and Sarina took her place on his left. Bilbo was occupying the space beside Legolas and Ori was sitting with him.

"King Thranduil," Fili said as he bowed and he replied by bowing his head.

"This is Indeed a surprise." He said eyeing us curiously.

"Please do sit." He gestured and we took our seats beside Sarina.

"I was not expecting you at all, how was your journey?" Thranduil asked as other elves came and poured wine into our glasses. The table was being set with leafy green salads and grilled lamb shanks coming on dishes.

"It was fine your majesty," I said taking a large sip of my glass before scrunching up my face.

"Careful Lady Luna, elvish wine is strong." Thranduil wore a hint of a smirk on his face and I smiled.

"What is your business here?" He asked. Kili looked at me silently asking if I wanted him to speak for me. I shook my head and placed my hand over his arm.

"Medical situations are becoming dire in Erebor, and whilst we have healers including my myself and Master Oin our supplies are running low, particularly of Athelas which is our primary herb for healing." I spoke directly to Thranduil.

"What are you proposing Lady Luna?" Thranduil turned to me whilst the rest of the hall listened. I knew exactly what he was referring to. I held my breath before answering.

"I know, your Majesty a while ago I promised to deliver the starlight gems that are of your people and due to unfortunate circumstances I have been unable to fullfil that. But if I can guarantee that these gems can be found and delivered within 3 days." I glanced over to Kili who looked pensieve whilst Filing looked doubtful.

"You have made such promises before," Thranduil swirled the contents of his wine glass.

"As I said, there were unforseen circumstances my King," I said slightly exasperated which did not go unnoticed by Kili. He placed a hand on my arm and shot me a warning look which said back down.

"How do you intend to make good on your promise?" Thranduil said thoughtfully.

"By sending a raven to Erebor tonight should you agree to my proposition. We have already made headway in finding the gems and our fastest rider can deliver them in 3 days." I said confidently, as there were murmurs amongst the elves.

"Your fastest rider is King Thorin," Thranduil had a hint of a smirk in his face. My mouth fell open slightly. He was deliberately making me work for it. The other elves were hiding their sniggers. I looked at Legolas for help who looked to his father and cleared his throat.

"As you know Your Majesty of course King Thorin cannot deliver the gems himself. There must be a Durin in Erebor." I said slightly taken aback.

"B-but we will send our second fastest rider. Master Dwalin with a few of our guard once the gems are located." I said reassuringly.

Thranduil said nothing for a few minutes as the hall was silent before he stood up.

"I accept your proposition Lady Luna, and you have my congratulations on your betrothal." Thranduil said to me and bowed his head as a gesture of respect.

"Oh thank you my king!" I said blushing slightly.

"Meanwhile you and your guests are welcome here until the gems arrive and only then will we send Athelas with you upon your departure from the Woodland Realm. Enjoy the feast!" Thranduil tapped his glass as everyone else went back to eating and the music started.

"You handled that beautifully my lady." Kili placed a kiss on my knuckles his eyes twinkling.

"Really? I was so nervous I wasn't sure what to say or even think!" I sighed relieved the matter was resolved.

"Lord Bern and Conway have no idea what a great Princess you'll make," Kili said sincerely smiling.

"Thank you love." I beamed at him.

"Don't worry Luna I'll arrange for the raven to get to Erebor tonight." Fili said excusing himself from the table.

"Oh Fili dear it's okay I'll do it." I put an arm out to stop him.

"Nonsense you did the hard part so let me do this for you namad." He gently shrugged my hand off and winked before going off towards Thranduil.

"Some more wine for my betrothed please, in fact she'll have the whole bottle!" Kili said to the elf who was refilling the glasses.

"Kili!"

 **A/N: so this chapter is kinda rough it's like I forgot how to write! I hope whatevers left of the Hobbit fandom on this site can comment or review if you have time, I would love it!**


	36. Chapter 36 - Jealousy Is Ugly

**A/N: back! If anyone is still even reading this story.. to those of you that are thank you for sticking with me! This story will be finished in about 3 chapters and I'd love to complete it asap so I've got another chapter for you! This is going to highlight some of the problems that lack of communication has..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works or characters only my OC and storyline!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Kili!"

Who on middle earth is shouting this early?!

I threw the covers over my face to stop the early sunlight from streaming in through the tree bark.

"Kili!"

And there's the shouting again!

I tossed in the bed until I bumped into something hard.

Hold on. I swear to Mahal my bed was bigger than this...

I cracked an eye open as dark strands of hair came in my vision. I sat up and threw the silky sheets off eyeing Kili who was sprawled across more than half of my bed with one boot on.

"Oi!" I shouted as he just stirred in his sleep.

"Kili," I pushed a hair out of his cheek.

"Yes amralime?" Kili mumbled.

"Get off!" I screamed shoving him off the bed until he hit the floor.

"Oww!" Kili lifted his head from the floor until his dark eyes found me on the bed.

"What was that for?" He scowled at me.

"You slept in my bed, I said I wanted the whole bed to myself. And you're in my chambers! The elves will gossip." I said disapprovingly.

"Lu calm down," Kili sat on the bed beside me.

"You're the one who asked me to stay anyways." He defended straightening his tunic.

"What? I did no such thing." I denied having no recollection of last night after the feast.

"My love, you drank so much elvish wine last night I had to almost carry you to your chambers." Kili smirked.

"Me lose control? Does not sound like me at all." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Its true Luna, and once I deposited you on your beloved bed you kept your arms around my neck saying not to go and to stay. You had a firm grip. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't adhere to my lady's wishes?" Kili sniggered.

"My hero." I mocked him.

"Was I that out of it?" I looked at Kili.

"A little, but don't worry I stopped you when you started impersonating the King," Kili said nonchalantly as my chamber doors swung open.

"I did what?" I asked in horror.

"Hes messing with you namadith." I looked at Fili who was dressed and ready to go.

"Kili there you are! I've been looking for you to train!" Fili turned to his brother.

"Well I couldn't abandon my lady in her hour of need," Kili joked as I smacked him on the head.

"Here," Kili picked up the wooden leg and fitted it to the end of my stump.

"Beautiful," he smiled gleefully.

"Its not." I shrugged feeling strangley insecure.

"You are." He tilted his head towards mine so I could see he meant it. I smiled back and nodded.

"Well I can't sleep now, I guess I'll read." I set the cushions up behind me and stayed inside the covers pulling the book from my bedside table

"I'll take him off your hands." Fili grabbed Kili by the arm who got up and pulled his overcoat on.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"We'll see you later!" Fili waved to me as they headed towards the door. I opened my book and picked up from where I left off enjoying the quiet.

"Wait!" I looked up at Kili who began walking across the room and towards me.

"Forget something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said and bent down planting a kiss on my cheek making me feel warm all over.

"Sorry love for ruining your sleep." He gave me a cheeky smile and ran off before I could say anything else. I was left alone in the room and sighed feeling content.

But I was still uneasy about the way he talked about Tauriel with Sarina. Theres no way he could have feelings for the dead elfmaiden. Right?

I heard a gentle knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Are you uh decent?" I recognised the polite tone and laughed.

"Yes Bilbo come in!"

"So a raven arrived this morning informing us that Dwalin has located the jewels and they should be here within three days." Bilbo said finishing off his Lembas bread as we ate breakfast together.

"Wow that quick?" I said taking a sip of the sweet tea.

"Yes will Fili went straight to it last night and as soon as they heard they immediately began searching. Thorin made it a top priority. Your voice was heard Princess." Bilbo said respectfully.

"Bilbo please I won't ever be Princess to you. Just Luna." I smiled.

"Okay Luna." He corrected himself.

"You know I've heard with Lembas one bite is enough to fill a grown man?" I took another bite of my own bread finishing half before I couldn't eat anymore.

"Whats your point?" He said mouth full licking his fingers.

"You just finished your second one." I giggled pointing to the crumbs on his shoulders.

"Well Hobbits have very big appetites." He puffed his chest out.

"You've had half," he pointed at my plate.

"Well you've seen dwarves eat." I chuckled referring to the incident on his quest.

"Of course." He laughed.

"Okay so tell me some more stories," I was lying on the bed as Bilbo sat beside me.

"Ive told you the quest story!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Surely an interesting hobbit such as yourself will have more stories!" I tilted my head at him.

"Oh I'm hardly interesting my dear." He chuckled.

"Come on pleaaase?" I whined.

"Did I ever tell you when I snuck out of my house at night to see Gandalf's fireworks?"

I was dressed in the green tunic which Legolas has made for me as I walked down the corridor until I reached the main throne room. Now where did Legolas say the training courtyard was. The throne room was busy with Elves all involved in various activities.

"Excuse me," I reached out towards one of the elves walking past but he ignored me.

"Could someone direct me to the training courtyard?" I tried to catch another elf but they were busy.

"I will happily escort you," I turned at the voice and looked up at King Thranduil.

"Your majesty," I bowed as he stopped me.

"Its okay I can find my way-"

"You're looking for someone to direct you are you not?" He said interrupting me.

"Well yes but I'm sure you have far more important matters to attend to." I said sheepishly.

"Come," he said simply as he gestured for me to follow him. Other elves bowed their heads in respect for him as we passed down a corridor I was unfamiliar with.

This was fashioned out of tree bark into intricate patterns as we came out into an arena looking area. I looked to the one corner where a blonde haired elf was picking up assorted weapons.

"Father," Legolas said bowing his head.

"Legolas, I have found your sparring partner." Thranduil gestured behind him as I stepped out.

"Good morning Lady Luna," Legolas kept the formalities in front of the King.

"Good day Princess Legolas." I bowed slightly smiling at him.

"I will leave you both to train." And with that the King took his leave with just me and Legolas left in the arena.

"How are you Luna?" Legolas asked.

"I am well, I'm a little tired." I admitted.

"Well elvish wine can do that." He chuckled giving me a short sword. My eyes widened in surprise at how light the sword was and how beautiful the engravings were. There was something written in elvish which I couldn't make out.

"It translates to the Fierce Princess," Legolas smiled.

"It is marvelous," I admired it.

"I am glad you like it." Legolas said approvingly.

"I can keep it?" I asked shocked.

"I had it made for you," he smiled.

"Oh thank you!" I beamed at him.

"You are most welcome," he chuckled.

"Now are you going to continue to admire the sword or would you actually like to train with it?"

"Don't underestimate me, Prince Legolas." I drew the sword the way Kili and Fili had shown me and raises my eyebrows at him.

"And don't take it easy on me because of this," I tapped my wooden leg smirking at him.

"As you wish," Legolas drew his twin swords.

"Now with elves we have the advantage of moving more swiftly and quickly. But we have rather long legs so use that to your benefit." Legolas instructed as I nodded.

I moved in for attack with the sword and swiped near his arm but he quickly manouvered around it gracefully. I stepped forward with my front foot and swiped near his legs just missing him.

"Good," Legolas encouraged.

I parried and thrusted with the sword a few times whilst he stayed on the defensive. He effortlessly dodged and weaved around my attacks.

"Your footwork is excellent." Legolas commented impressed.

We continued this way for a while and my mind wandered to Kili's conversation yesterday with Sarina. The way he mentioned Tauriel's beauty I mean I know he had strong feelings for her. But did he still miss her? Was I a poor substitute? Self doubt crept into my mind. How could I compete with someone who was no longer with us.

"Luna?" Legolas snapped me out of my thoughts and back into the arena.

"Are you well?" He asked lowering his blades.

"Yes Legolas don't worry. Okay your turn to attack." I grinned at him.

"Very well," he smiled.

"Be on your guard." He warned.

Legolas was true to his word and did not hold back. He came from all angles with the twin blades swiping at different parts of my body making it difficult to defend. He managed to knock me down on my arse a few times and laughed at my misfortune.

After an hour of training I was exhausted and sweaty sitting down in the audience area of the training yard.

"See not a hair out of place!" I gestured to Legolas perfect appearance.

"You put up a good fight young one," Legolas placed a hand on my back.

"Oh please my defence was completely useless against you!" I exclaimed.

"You forget I have a few thousand years of practise on you." He chuckled.

"Well that is true." I agreed.

"But you held your own quite well."

"You think?" I looked up at him.

"Yes I do. But you seem distracted, is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Well,"

Was it really my place to mention Tauriel to Legolas?

"When we were coming to supper last night I heard Kili talk to Sarina about Tauriel. And the way he talked about her I don't know, it seems like he misses her." I said uneasily.

I looked at Legolas and didn't miss the way he flinched when I mentioned Tauriel's name.

"I know it's a sore subject for you and I'm sorry if I brought it up unnecessarily," I quickly spoke as Legolas put his hand up.

"Not at all, I am your friend and you may confide in me if whatever you wish my dear." He smiled.

"As for your predicament, this seems like something you need to talk to your Kili about." He said more seriously.

"First loves can be intense and although it has been 10 years, this place may be reminding him of her." He admitted truthfully.

My face fell at his words. So Kili still loved her. Or still remembered her.

"But that in no way means he loves you less or that he still loves Tauriel." Legolas tried reassuring me.

"Okay," I said still not convinced. I took the sword and stood up heading out of the courtyard.

"Will you be alright?" Legolas asked concern clouding his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to take a bath and I'll be good as new. Thank you for the training!" I gave him a bright smile before walking back down the entwined corridor.

Come on Luna this is nonsense! Of course Kili loves you, look at the lengths he went to be with you. We are betrothed. It is me who he wants to be with. Isn't it?

As soon as I arrived in my chambers I drew a bath and stripped off soaking in the lukewarm water. I tried to relax but those dark thoughts were plaguing my mind. I stared at my half leg which would never grow back.

Besides why would Kili want to be with me? I couldn't have children. What if he wanted them. I closed my eyes trying to forget the troubles. I should be rejoicing, we secured the Athelas from Thranduil and the starlight gems were being delivered through Dwalin.

The doors to my chamber opened loudly as I reached for my dagger I placed next to the bath trying to keep quiet.

"Brother what were you saying earlier?" A voice sounded out from my room. I breathed out, it was just Fili and Kili. Perhaps he forgot something in the chambers.

"Hold on Fee I'm trying to find my dagger belt." I heard Kili's faint voice.

"What did Luna say she was doing today?" Kili asked.

"Training with that pointy eared elf princess," Kili scoffed. I suppressed a giggle that came to my mouth and continued cleaning myself.

"I was just saying this place reminds me of her." I could hear Kili sighing. I froze in place trying to listen to the conversation.

"Tauriel?" Fili asked. I could only guess by the silence that was who Kili meant.

"Do you remember when we arrived? She saved me from the spiders she was so fierce and brave. Beautiful." Kili said wistfully as I felt tears pricking my eyes.

I quietly came out of the tub the water dripping down and wrapped the towel around my body placing my ear close to the door of the bathroom.

"What about Luna?" Fili asked.

"What about her?"

"How do you think she would feel about this?" Fili said again.

"These are my thoughts to bear." Kili said quietly. The tears were running down my face. So that's how Kili felt, he still loved her. She was fierce and beautiful. What did that make me? I heard the door open and then closed leaving me in silence.

I crept out into my chambers seeing it empty. I padded around the room quietly feeling shattered by the revelation. I picked up Kili's dagger belt and stared at it with the tears falling down onto it. I laid down on the bed inside the gown with wet hair and slept.

I woke up feeling hazy and confused after a short while. I peeked outside the window seeing the sunlight streaming in. Late afternoon. I heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"Come in," I croaked my voice still thick with emotion.

"Lu! There you are," Kili's happy voice closed the door behind him and walked over to me lying on the bed. He sat down on the bed over me and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," I replied gently pushing his hand off and sitting up to face him.

"Is something wrong love?" The smile disappeared from his face when he saw my tear stained face.

"Here's your dagger belt," I handed him the leather belt I was clutching as he took it confused.

"I know you were looking for it earlier," I said simply looking into Kili's dark eyes.

"What's going on Lu, I'm confused." Kili retracting his hand as I sat up on bed properly.

"Did Legolas do something?" Kili's eyes flashed with anger.

"He didn't do anything," I said matching is tone.

"I didn't know that Tauriel was your first love. I didn't know that you still thought of her. She was beautiful and fierce right." I said my voice wavering. First I was upset but now I was angry. Angry at Tauriel for being so beautiful. Getting more angry for lashing out at Kili.

"How would you know-"

"I heard you and Fili talking. I was taking a bath. Are you in love with her still?" I asked him.

"Lu where is this coming from? I love you. You're my one," Kili stated.

"But she was your one too right? You loved her too?" I asked.

"Luna, that's in the past. What I had with her was in the past. You're my present and my future." Kili said gently.

"Not once have you denied that you loved her and that she was your one. And if she was your one that means I can't be." I exclaimed standing up.

"Luna what do you want me to say? Do you want me to say the truth?You want me to say I still remember her sometimes? Do you want me to say I thought she was my one?" Kili shouted getting irritated as I remained silent.

"She was a part of my life. Part of the past. How will me telling you this make you feel any better?!" He said getting closer.

"It doesn't," my voice broke. I had never felt this insecure ever. Especially not with Kili.

When he heard my voice he flinched and calmed down.

"Luna," he said softly hand reaching for me.

"Get out." I whispered suddenly not being able to breathe in the same room as him.

"what?" Kili asked taken aback.

"Please just leave." I said softly through tears.

"Fine." Kili said through gritted teeth and stormed out of the room slamming the door.

Jealousy is an ugly thing.

 **A/N: let me know what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37 - Testing Times

**A/N: hehe back with the quick updates. A flare for the dramatic. Check me out with the short authors notes, I'm rwteictring myself.**

 **Thanks to my supporters and everyone who reads this story!**

 **MissCallaLilly: lool we'll see the effects of the green eyes monster...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkiens works only my OC and storyline!**

The next two days passed more slowly than I would've liked it too. Kili and I had barely looked at each other let alone talked. Fili attempted to be the mediator between us but even only he could do so much.

I spent the days training with Fili and Legolas and talking to Sarina. It was pleasant to have another female to talk to but the fight was weighing on my mind. I know I had overreacted but the self doubt grew in my mind like a plague.

Dwalin arrived with the jewels early morning and presented them to King Thranduil. Once he was satisfied that we had held up our end of the bargain, we loaded up a cart with as much Athelas as we could carry and set up a regular trade agreement.

"It's been a pleasure Lady Luna," Thranduil said respectfully at the gate.

"The pleasure is mine Your Majesty, I am glad we could come to an honourable agreement." I bowed as he smiled slightly.

"Prince Fili and Kili, if you could give your uncle my thanks for honouring my wishes." He turned to the two Durin princes who were wearing their royal colours.

They bowed to King Thranduil as we said our goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss the library." Ori whispered next to me.

"Me too," I agreed.

"We have given you some Lembas bread for the road." Sarina said from besides Legolas as they escorted us to the gates.

"Oh thank you!" Bilbo exclaimed excitedly then looked abashed as the other elves smiled at him. We walked in relative silence until the edge of their borders where the forest was becoming less green and was looking more sick.

"Mellon, I'm going to miss you," Sarina bent down to my level.

"Me too, even though it's only been a few days I feel as if I've known you a lifetime." I smiled at her.

"You are welcome any time to Erebor." Fili added.

"Both of you." He extended the invitation to Legolas.

"Thank you for your kindness Prince Fili," Sarina bowed her head.

"Besides I'm sure I'll be seeing Luna soon," she grinned.

"For your wedding of course!" She added.

I gave a sideways glance to Kili who nodded stiffly which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the company. I knew the way they were tiptoeing around us, hoping we would resolve our disagreement.

"Luna things will work themselves out. You'll see." Sarina whispered in my ear as she gave me a hug.

"You sure?"

"I swear on Varda." Sarina winked.

"Keep in touch." I smiled.

"Mellon nin, it's been fun to see you and train with you again." Legolas clapped a hand on my back.

"Its been refreshing." I admitted.

"Everything will work out." He said referring to the situation.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Meanwhile you, you need to not hold back from your feelings. And notice what's in front of you." I said quietly gesturing to Sarina.

Legolas followed my line of sight as his ears tinged pink making me laugh.

We rode our ponies in relative silence with Bilbo making quiet conversation with me every now and then trying to break the relative silence. We reached the edge of Mirkwood by the end of the day where darkness had fell we sat at the bank of the river.

I dismounted my money helping Bilbo with his.

"We're not stopping here for the night?" I asked.

"I'd rather cross the river then sleep at the edge of this cursed forest." Fili answered.

"We don't have a boat big enough so how could we possibly cross the river," Kili wondered as he stopped beside me.

"With a bit of help." Fili smirked and looked out towards the river.

There was a faint light coming from where the mist was settling as a large barge emerged and a familiar man standing at the helm. He moored the Barge along the rocks and stepped off greeting us.

"Heard you need to cross the river?" Bard stepped off with a smile walking towards us.

"Thanks fer this laddie," Dwalin clapped him on the back and stepped onto the barge. The guards loaded the ponies and supplies onto the barge as Bard walked over to us.

"My Princes," Bard bowed respectfully to Kili and Fili who were standing beside us.

"King Bard," Fili jested as Bard chuckled.

"Oh please. I am just Bard to you."

"Its a pleasure to see you," Kili said politely giving Bard a small smile. I looked at Kili in surprise, he was actually being courteous.

"You too Prince Kili,"

"Luna," Bard gave me a wide smile as I came towards him giving him a quick hug.

"Bard it's lovely to see you!" I smiled brightly.

"You too my dear, soon to be Princess I hear?" He smiled looking between me and Kili.

Kili nodded stiffly giving a tight lipped smile towards the Master of Laketown.

"You hear rightly sir," Kili said taking a step towards me so he was right beside me. I rolled my eyes. So he was still jealous of Bard. After the numerous times I told him I had no feelings.

Kili placed an arm around my shoulders which I shrugged off shooting him a glare. I walked past him onto the barge.

"Everything alright Luna?" Bard asked helping me onto the boat.

"Its fine Bard."

"If you say so," he chuckled.

We set off in the barge sitting around. Kili after having a quick word with Barge came and sat down in the only space available. Right next to me.

"How long is this going to go on for Lu?" Kili whispered softly.

"However long you want it to," I replied not looking at him.

"Lu," he said in a voice that made me want to break.

"Kili," I turned to him and saw the sadness in his dark eyes.

"The point is you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me about Tauriel. How you still felt. You didn't say what was wrong. We're betrothed. You're my best friend and I thought I was yours. You tell me your troubles, you're supposed to share them." I whispered.

"I knew you'd be upset about it. I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you'd feel." Kili defended.

"Whether I would've been upset or not, you should've told me. Instead left me wondering if you still loved me. You know how anxious I would've got Kee." I said a bit louder.

"An honest good relationship is based on trust and communication. And just loving each other isn't enough." I calmed down.

"But what about our wedding? It's in a few weeks Lu," Kili asked.

"Our wedding? Kili we can't rush into a marriage without establishing these things." I explained.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you don't want to get married?" Kili whispered incredulously.

"Im not saying that." I said simply.

I turned away from Kili and stood up walking towards the edge of the barge looking into the night. I looked up and saw stars littered across the blanket sky.

"A copper for your thoughts?" I looked beside me and saw the blonde Durin prince standing next to me.

"Hey Fee," I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I stopped him before he could say something.

"Thats not was I was going to even say," Fili defended as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This whole thing has escalated." I stated simply as Fili listened.

"I know I shouldn't have been jealous of Tauriel. I know that. But Kili hid things from me, I thought he trusted me with his feelings."

"Do you tell Kili everything you're feeling?" Fili shot back.

"If it's about anything serious I do." I replied.

"Look it's about communication and trust Fili. Sure I know you guys pretty well but I'll never know everything about and I accept that." I told him.

"But what I want from Kili is honesty. And when I asked him if he still loved Tauriel he couldn't give me an answer. I must be a poor substitute." I sighed staring into the dark water.

"We're approaching Laketown!" Bard called out to us as the lights started appearing in the distance.

"You are not a poor substitute. You are your own dwarrowdam. Tauriel was Kili's past. But you're his future." Fili stated strongly.

"It seems like Kili has his own issues to work out first." I said.

"Get some sleep Lu."

The same night Bard kindly allowed us to stay in his house in Esgaroth and we said our goodbyes. The day after we crossed the lake once more and were now walking through the remains of Dale. There was a small marketplace being set up in the ruins but the winter and cold pushed the people away.

Snow settled across the mountains in a fresh blanket as the icy chill of winter arrived. Normally I would've been enjoying walking in the snow but I cleverly left my gloves at home so my hands were beginning to freeze holding the reins. But I was too stubborn to ask for help. We were following the river which was half frozen half thunderous back towards the mountain. One fall and you would've been swept away.

We stopped for lunch as I handed sandwiches out to everyone and ate in silence. I rubbed my hands together trying to create some heat keeping them in my tunic.

"Aye it feels like I'm at a funeral!" Dwalin exclaimed suddenly as we all looked up at him.

"Now I know something's up between youse, just sort it out! Youse to be married in a few weeks." Dwalin looked between me and Kili.

"Everythings fine Dwalin." Kili gave his old trainer a smile causing me to glare at him. So he was fine.

"Young love, yer impossible." Dwalin dusted the crumbs off and went to go check on the ponies.

After a short while we set off once more, my hands beginning to hurt from the freezing cold.

"Luna your hands are blue!" Bilbo commented as I quickly hid them.

"Shh! I'm fine." I whispered back.

"I don't have a spare set of gloves," Bilbo said helplessly.

"It's okay," I shrugged him off.

Suddenly the reins were taken from my hands and another pair of hands began rubbing mine before a glove was placed on each hand. I looked up seeing Kili's dark hair bent over my hands blowing on them and warming them up. He looked up and met my eyes with a quizzical look.

"I know we're mad at each other but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." He answered before handing me the reins and riding ahead.

Now I felt slightly guilty. I had overreacted about Tauriel, but Kili wasn't recognising the problem.

"KILI!"

I heard the fear in bloodcurdling shout as my eyes shot up to search for Kili. But all that remained was his pony without a rider. I urged my pony along quickly to where Fili and Dwalin were on the river bank trying to pull Kili who was desperately holding onto a rock fighting against the monstrous current.

"Kili!" I shouted my heart lurched.

"Hold on!"

"We need to find bark or something to pull him back," Dwalin shouted.

"Theres no bloody trees!" I argued.

"Im going to get him," I shrugged my outer tunic off feeling cold.

"Luna are you mad! You'll freeze to death." Fili pulled my arm not letting me go. I elbowed him harshly in the ribs as he inhaled sharply.

I started trudging through the water the icy water penetrating my skin feeling pain all over.

"LUNA ARE YOU MAD? GO BACK!" Kili shouted holding on for dear life as the water began filling his mouth. Kili began losing his grip on the rock.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET GO KILI DURIN!" I screamed at him as his eyes met mine in a weak smile.

I felt the current sweeping me back when suddenly I was steadied by a firm grip on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Fili steadying me with Dwalin by the river bank holding him. I made my way closer and closer to Kili where the river level was rising dangerously. Kili's voice was muffled by the water filling up his mouth.

"I found some rope!" One the guards handed the rope to Dwalin who threw it to me as I made a large loop. I slipped and fell pulling on the rope as Fili and Dwalin became unsteady.

"Im fine!" I shouted. I hissed in pain as my hands gripped hard on the rope. I finally reached Kili looping the rope around both of our waists and placed his arm over my shoulder.

Fili, Dwalin and the guards pulled us back to the river bank as Kili was shivering and turning pale. His eyes began rolling back.

"Kili! Kili!" My teeth chattered.

"Kili please!" I cried seeing my bloody hands from the rope burns.

"Luna stay calm! You have to heal him," Fili shouted. I calmed myself then set to work.

"Take this clothes off him and quickly get another thick tunic!" I ordered the guards who rushed to Kili's pony.

Fili and I set off testing the tunic off him until he was shirtless. I began doing chest compressions seeing is pale face.

"I need to get his blood circulating again. And he needs oxygen." I said mostly to myself.

I pinched his nose and opened his mouth blowing air into him three times seeing his chest rise then began chest compressions.

"Come on Kili please," I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

I blew air into him again doing more chest compressions.

"Kili," my voice wavered.

"Please,"

"I'm sorry," I cried.

Water came spewing out of his mouth as he coughed we sat him up as his eyes opened I hugged his body trying to warm him up.

"I-i accept y-your apology," Kili said shakily.

"Give me the tunic!" I wrapped it around his body and continued holding on to him not letting him go.

"Y-you can l-let go now L-lu," Kili said looking to his side where I was hugging his arm.

"N-never," I shivered as Fili placed a thick wollen blanket around my shoulders.

"That w-was stupid." Kili said admittedly as I sat in front of him.

"You're stupid," I mumbled against his chest as he gave a light chuckle.

"Glad to have you back brother." Fili gave his brother a tight hug.

"Thought we lost you there for a moment lad." Dwalin clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Back all of youse, give them some privacy." Dwalin and Fili shifted all the guards back leaving me sitting on the riverbank in front of Kili.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Pressing my lips tightly against his cold frozen ones. I let go pressing my forehead against Kili's.

"Wow maybe I should drown more often." Kili whispered his breath tingling my neck.

"Don't you dare," I scolded him.

"Does this mean we made up," Kili pulled back entwining his hands with mine looking into my eyes.

"What do you think Kee?" I gave him a wry smile as he returned it.

"I like it when you call me Kee," Kili grinned pulling me into him for another kiss before I pushed his chest gently.

"What?" Kili asked afronted.

"With all the guards watching?" I gestured to the guards who tried to look busy.

"Oh let them," Kili yanked me by my tunic and kissed me again. I couldn't help it and melted into him stroking his hair.

"Oi!" I slapped his gently on the cheek.

"Stop it." I scolded him but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You're blushing. Oh Mahal you've actually gone red." Kili sniggered standing up.

"I will push you back into the river." I said seriously as he held his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up steadying myself on the wooden leg.

I put my hand on his forehead which was still cold and took in his complexion which was pale but some colour was returning to his cheeks.

"You're not strong enough to ride Kee. I'll ride you sit behind me." I said seriously.

"I'm your healer so you have to listen."

"Yes my lady," Kili smiled.

"Luna, I am truly sorry for not confiding in you. I do not know why I couldn't tell you, I was worried you would be upset." Kili said as he began walking back to the others.

"And about Tauriel, I couldn't answer you before because honestly I wasn't sure. But I know now, in the past I think I did love her but I know now I don't. Being in the Woodland Realm just reminded me of her that's all. You're the one I love and choose." Kili finished sincerely.

"You sure?" I raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Oh you're jesting," Kili rolled his eyes.

"Kili, I know. I overreacted too and whislt I forgive you we need to work on our communication. We're a couple we need to trust each other with our worries and thoughts. Lack of communication is where problems start. Trust and honesty is what we need to build a strong relationship." I said softly as Kili nodded.

"How about at the end of each day we communicate what we did and anything that worried or troubled us?" Kili suggested.

"Wow that's actually a good solution." I said impressed mounting the pony.

"I did have a royal education." Kili joked getting on the pony behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Shush master dwarf and rest." I ordered as Kili shuffled closer resting his head against my back.

"So I see you've made up," Fili chuckled pointing to Kili who was behind me.

"He's not out of the woods yet." I joked.

"We've come up with a mature arrangement." I smiled.

"I came up with it." Kili corrected behind me.

"Sorry he did," I rolled my eyes as we passed the cursed dragonfire land. We came over the hill and saw the tall peak of Erebor in the distance with the woods in front of it.

"Did you say my brother and mature?" Fili pretended to clean his ears making me laugh.

"Shut it Fee." Kili shot back at him.

"Amralime please rest," I said softly.

"Okay love." Kili nestled into my back.

We arrived at Erebor

"Thorin," I smiled at the older man and bowed who patted my shoulder.

"I trust your journey was fruitful?" He enquired.

"Very," I gestured to the entire cart of Athelas the guards were hauling.

"Well done Luna, you will make a fine princess. Let me know if any of the lords try to doubt you again." Thorin said kindly.

"Thank you my king."

"Lass we missed you!" Bofur, Bifur and Bombur pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you guys too," I wheezed.

"Well don't crush her!" They let me go and I saw Balin standing there with a wide smile.

"Master Balin," I grinned.

"Lass thank goodness you're back. And with the Athelas no less!" Oin exclaimed.

"All of the lords were impressed with how quickly you managed to assemble and agree on the trade deal. Even had Lord Conwy singing your praises." Balin added.

"I don't believe that." I laughed.

"Believe it Lass." Nori smiled.

"Lads hope you took good care of my niece-to-be?" Thorin directed the question to the princes.

"It was more like she took care of us." Kili smiled at me as Thorin raised his eyebrows.

"Oin take Kili and Luna to the infirmary," Fili told the older dwarf who immediately nodded.

"Is everything alright nephew?" Thorin asked concerned.

"Come uncle, we'll fill you in!"

 **A/N: thoughts?**


	38. Chapter 38 - Wedding Prep

**A/N:** * **Puts on determined face* By the power of the Valar I will finish this goddamn story even if it kills me. Enough with the dramatics but this is kind of a filler chapter in terms of wedding preparation so you can see some time passage in all that's going on. Beyond this there are two chapters left. The next one is the wedding and then there's an epilogue.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still with me and reading and supporting this story! (if anyone still is. I mean is this fandom still alive even?) It's been about two years since I started writing this and I honestly thought it wouldn't take this long but we are definitely coming to the end! And I'm glad to have seen my writing improve significantly from chapter one up till now, I hope you guys can see that too.**

 **Thanks to greendayjewels86, morikhelek13 and fanficcrazygirl 2018 who have favourited and followed my story! It shows you guys are still following and it give me the strength to carry on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien or any of his characters, only my OC and storyline!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"No ma," I sighed with my hand on my face as we poured over the 100th fabric pieces. It was 2 weeks before the wedding and by Mahal's luck we were running out of time for my mother and her friends to sew me a wedding dress.

"What's wrong with this one Lu?" Ma asked confused. Usually I trusted her judgement but it seemed the stress of the looming wedding was getting to us all. Ma held up the matching fabrics with the lace in the light.

"Those aren't Kili's colours." I stated simply starting to feel exasperated with all the wedding preparation. Honestly the initial excitement had just worn off and now balancing trivial matters like the colours of my dress versus the responsibility I had as princess? It was no contest.

"Luna dear, I know you have a lot on your mind and I know that right now this dress seems the least of your concerns." Ma sat next to me touching my forearm.

"Balancing your duties with something like this, well I know it seems silly. But it's something you'll remember for the rest of your life." She beamed at me.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"So we'll take this one off then?" Ma held the two colours.

"Yes ma that's more blue and yellow."

"Okay I have the last of it!" My mother's blonde haired friend dropped a large stack of fabrics on top of the already dishevelled mess.

"Thank you Emmy." Ma smiled at her as I groaned.

"Mahal Em, can't you give the poor lass a break? Planning her wedding should be fun!" Dena sat the other side of me an arm around my shoulders.

"I would like to second that." I agreed.

"Wedding planning is fun!" Mary stopped her sewing and joined us around the fabrics.

"Not when there's also princess responsibilities to deal with." I defended.

"Hasn't Thorin given you a few days off?" Mary eyed me curiously.

"Uh maybe," I smiled sheepishly.

"So what are you complaining about?" Emmy raised her eyebrows.

"I wanted to spend the day relaxing and I was supposed to train with Dwalin on better strategies to fight in battle with my leg!" I pointed to the wooden object which substituted as my foot.

"Dear just try to find it? This is the last batch." Dena gently suggested, she was definitely my favourite.

"Okay." I said with new determination.

I started peeking through the fabrics which were various shades of sapphire, violet, silver and gold until my hands ruffled over the last pieces. I gazed in awe and held up the deep royal blue with mesmerising gold patterns lining the edge and the matching under fabrics.

"Ma," I held it up to her grinning.

"Ooh," Dena fingered the fabric.

"I know just what to do Lu, leave it to me." Ma smiled knowingly taking the fabric to go work on it.

"Okay so I can go?" I said hopefully looking at her friends.

Mary sighed. "Yes you can-"

But before she could finished I ran out of the room and down the corridor eager to get some of my free time. I came out into the market which was busy being decorated. I still couldn't believe all this was for me.

There were barrels upon barrels of ale with carts full of food seasoning and spices, tables and chairs were all being brought in for my wedding along with important dignitaries and guests that kept arriving.

Speaking of guests there were a number of guards along with Thorin and Bilbo by the gate talking to a tall man in grey clothes. He must be important indicated by the reception that were greeting him. Thorin's deep melodious laughter echoed throughout the market place as the man said something quietly. Bilbo threw his arms around the man who looked slightly taken aback and patted him gently.

He was an elderly man but looked strong and wise, he wore a pointy grey hat and looked strangely familiar.

"Bofur!" I called out seeing the dwarf walking towards Thorin.

"Oh it's you lass! How can I help?" He asked.

"Who's that?" I pointed in the direction of the gate as Bofur's eyes widened.

"Well bless my beard!" He said excitedly and gestured for me to follow him as we headed towards the gate.

"Ah Bofur it is lovely to see you have not changed." The old man said his eyes twinkling.

"Gandalf, it has been a while and you have not aged a day!" Bofur complimented making him chuckle.

"Oh my bones would disagree with you lad." He joked before his eyes settled on me.

"Wait you're Gandalf the Grey? The Wandering Wizard? I have heard so many wonderful stories about you!." I dropped into an excited curtsey feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ah no doubt the company filled you in! And I'm sure Bilbo told you that I convinced him to go on that adventure?" Gandalf questioned.

"Convinced me? Ha! You just gave me a slight nudge out of the door." Bilbo scoffed making Thorin smile as they seemed to be engaged in a shared memory.

"Gandalf my dear friend I have the pressure of introducing you to my niece-to-be, Lady Luna Lockheart." Thorin introduced me to Gandalf as his eyes sparkled in recognition.

"Ah so you are Kili's betrothed, it is a pleasure my lady." Gandalf bowed respectfully.

"I am at your service Master Gandalf." I bowed in reply.

"Please I have no use for titles." Gandalf said kindly.

"In that case please drop mine!" I Insisted as we chuckled.

"Very well my dear, I am just glad that our Kili found someone to settle down with! No doubt someone like you to keep him grounded and on the right path." Gandalf's tone was filled with mirth.

"Well I don't know about that." I blushed from the kind words.

"You must be exhausted from your trip Gandalf, come let's retire to my chambers for a drink. Bilbo would you care to join?" Thorin enquired as the Hobbit nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you my friend. The company of the King is a gracious offer indeed! Well it was a pleasure to meet you Luna, I look forward to getting to know you." Gandalf smiled as I returned his smile.

"He seems lovely." I said to Bofur after they had left.

"Honestly he's a wee bit intimidating." Bofur admitted lost in memory.

"You should see him when he's angry lass." Bofur chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of that wizard." I stated simply.

Hearing my stomach rumble I said my goodbyes to Bofur and headed to the kitchen which was overflowing with dwarrows and dwarrowdams, Bombur at the head instructing them all. I looked at all the dishes being made and took advantage knowing Bombur was trying out different recipes for the banquet following my wedding.

"Is this a bad time?" I stood at the archway as Bombur looked perplexed.

"No of course not come in! In fact I could use your help lass." Bombur wiped the grease of his forehead. I inwardly groaned at his request but everyone was working around the clock to make sure the wedding details were perfect the least I could do was try.

"I promise you'll like this," Bombur defended seeing the look on my face.

"Of course, how can I help?" I beamed brightly realising my day off wasn't exactly going to be as relaxing as I thought.

"I need you to try all of these dishes to see which 5 courses you would prefer." Bombur pointed to the bountiful trays in front of him.

"Oh Bombur you know I'm always up for food tasting." I grinned.

"Luna you have to decide." Bombur said slightly impatiently as we were the two dwarves left in the kitchen completely stuffed with food.

"But they were all so good!" I exclaimed licking my fingers as Bombur gave me a pointed look.

"Fine," I sighed.

"The honey roast beef with the trimmings is definitely my favourite." I said trying to remember the food I had gorged on in the past hour.

"Okay," Bombur began writing.

"I think the lamb stew was good but maybe add more ale to the stock to satisfy those that are not as much of a lightweight as I am." I grinned as he smiled.

"What about the vegetable soup?" Bombur asked.

"I think it's a good starting dish but don't have too much of it. You know we're not vegetarians like the elves." I rolled my eyes as Bombur grinned.

"The roast chicken stuffed with cheese was amazing."

"And keep all the side dishes! I particularly loved the roast potatoes!" I exclaimed dreamily.

"Thank you my dear." Bombur blushed.

"Now which desert?" We both thought for a while before grinning at each other.

"Sponge cake!" We shouted at the same time.

After spending time with Bombur I headed up to the fourth floor to spend time in the library as I seldom had time to do so due to my new duties.

"Ah my lady!" Urgh I recognised that voice.

"Good day to you Lord Conwy," I said as pleasantly as possible.

"How may I help?" I asked reluctantly seeing as he was blocking my passage to the library.

"His majesty requested that you advise me in this matter. Our mines are beginning to overflow with the jewels and the gold, it is beginning to find it hard to search for all the starlight gems for King Thranduil." He explained looking slightly put out that he was asked for my help.

"Okay well we need a new organisation system for the mines. I honestly don't know how you managed to begin with." I shook my head as Lord Conwy looked offended.

"So assemble the miners and all those separate unused rooms on level 12 and 13 begin to label them according to treasure. So gold in one room, silver in another, jewels and the starlight gems. This way you can hire more dwarves so they can make an income and you have a sizeable organised store for the future." I suggested as he looked baffled and after a few moments he spoke.

"That sounds like an excellent idea my lady I will run this by King Thorin at once." He bowed before walking off, he stopped and turned around.

"I was wrong about you Lady Luna." He said suddenly as I stood shocked.

I'm sorry did he just compliment me? And admit he was wrong?

"Pardon me?" I asked confused.

"I had my doubts about your ability in the politics and dealings of this Kingdom but you are coming into your responsibilities nicely. No doubt with a bit more time you'll become an asset to our realm." He explained.

"Thank you Lord Conwy." I said in slight shock. He gave me a small smile and inclined his head before setting off to levels 2 and 3.

I walked into the library with a wide smile plastered on my face. If Lord Conwy believed I could be a good princess than the other council members may also support me.

I was suddenly feeling less doubtful about my duties and took the book titled "The Children of Hurin" off the shelves to pick up where I left off, feeling content and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

After a couple of hours when my food was finally digested, I made my way to the training with my bow and arrow as well as sword. I must have been early as Dwalin wasn't here yet. I rarely had the chance to practise my weapon training so I took the opportunity. Notching the arrows in my bow and taking the proper stance I fired at the targets watching as they came close to centre.

"Not bad Lockheart." I muttered to myself as I went to go retrieve the arrows from the target. Okay so my bow skills were still up there. But I don't know how I would do in a battle, with a sword and my leg.

I picked up the short sword Dwalin had gifted me for my 65th birthday and began swinging it to the best of my ability. I had become more proficient with a sword but now with my impeded movement it was much harder. I twisted my hips and lost balance falling back to the ground.

"Oof!" I grunted lifting myself back up.

"Well that was sad to watch," I looked over as the gruff warrior made his way over to me.

"I know I haven't been practising as much as I should have." I looked sheepish as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Good thing ye came to me when ya did lass!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"So we are going to start from the basics once more to strengthen the foundations and see where we go from there." Dwalin rolled his sleeves up revealing his impressive tattoos.

He drew out his considerably longer sword and pointed it towards me.

"Correct your stance and hold the sword with one hand, prepare yourself." Dwalin growled as he began to circle me.

I followed his actions and mimicked his movements waiting for his attacks. And then he began relentlessly lunging and parrying with his sword not giving me a chance to breathe. I defended myself from his harsh blows reasonably well but stumbled a few times because of my lost balance. I landed a few of my own blows on his arms and legs but I suspect he felt sorry for me and dropped his guard.

"I have another option for you, you may learn to throw knives from afar to surprise your enemies." Dwalin thought as we took a quick respite from the hard training.

"Ooh now that is something I could get behind!" I said excitedly.

Dwalin pulled out 5 small throwing knives and handed them to me.

"So the stance for throwing knives is more relaxed with regards to archery and the sword, but you must always be vigilant." Dwalin explained standing next to me.

"So follow a base loose stance and hold the knife between your fingers like so," he demonstrated standing in front of one of the targets.

I mimicked his actions and began making the action of throwing the knife.

"Yes that's the basic idea of how you're going to let go of the knife. Just line it up with the centre of the target. This'll take much more practise lass." Dwalin explained handing me the knife.

"Okay, here goes." I breathed in and closed an eye to aim at the centre of the target before throwing the knife with force. I opened my eye and saw the knife land dead centre in the range.

"Wow looks like you're a natural!" Dwalin chuckled clasping me on the back.

"I think that's enough for today." I wheezed feeling out of breath and exhausted.

We were covered in sweat and grime as we walked out of the training courtyard together and I headed towards the bath houses.

"Lys! Arya!" I shouted to the redheads who looked clean walking back towards me.

"Hey Luna it's been forever!" Alyssa hugged me before letting go and giving me a wide smile.

"I know I'm sorry! I've been so busy with my duties and the wedding planning I missed you guys." I returned her smile.

"So how are things with you and our cousin?" Arya glanced slyly.

"Oh they're good!" I grinned.

"How good?" Arya smirked.

"Not in that way! We said we'd wait." I blushed slightly at Arya's brash words.

"Hey don't bother her." Alyssa gently slapped her sister.

"I'm only teasing Lu." Arya smiled.

"I know," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well we've got more stuff to do so we'll see you later!" Alyssa walked off as I headed to take a much needed bath.

"Come in!" I answered in my nightgown sitting on my bed reading and relaxing after my supposed day off which turned out to be busier than I thought. The door swung open and in came the one face I wanted to see.

"Oh you have no idea how good it is to see you!" Kili flopped down on my bed as I leaned in to give him a lingering sweet kiss.

"I missed you too my love," I pulled away smiling at him and pushing his hair back.

"I'm sorry I'm late but as promised I'm here and ready to talk about my day!" Kili crossed his legs on the bed opposite me as I put my book away.

His eyes were focused downwards on my chest as his eyes fluttered back up to mine and he was stifling a smile.

"What?" I asked looking down seeing my the neckline of my gown showing more than I cared for.

I yanked the collar back up and over my shoulders to cover myself and felt slightly embarrassed for giving him a show.

"hey you don't have to feel embarrassed." Kili lifted my chin upwards reading my mind.

"I was enjoying it," he smirked his hand resting on my forearm.

"I know you were," I rolled my eyes shrugging him off gently.

"Mahal can't our wedding day come sooner?" He mock sighed as I chuckled.

"Patience Kee, all good things to those who wait." I winked playfully at him.

"So tell me about your day!"

Kili launched into his busy day which was mainly full of as he described 'painfully boring' council meetings, inspecting infrastructural changes being made towards the mines and looking to expand the border guard.

"Uncle said the council are pressuring him to give me more duties since I am being promoted for more responsibilities." Kili rolled his eyes as we lay side by side facing each other on my bed.

"As if you're not already so busy! You already patrol with the border guards everyday, along with your lessons with Balin and sitting in on the council meetings." I checked confused.

"What more do they want you to do?" I asked. Kili looked nervous playing with the sleeves of my gown as I was pulling the strings on his tunic.

"What is it?" I asked noticing his nervous behaviour as he finally met my eyes.

"They want to establish a more active relationship with the Mirkwood elves and would like me to visit twice a month to amend the trade agreement once we are married." Kili said looking stressed.

"What?" I leaned my head on the palm of my hand and sat up to look at him.

"But that means you'll be gone for 2 weeks at a time in one month, I'll only get to spend half of the time with you. And that's when you're not busy with your duties." I calculated feeling my heart sink at the news.

"I know, oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it I knew it would make you upset!" Kili sat up frustrated with himself as he looked into my eyes.

"No you did absolutely the right thing Kee, this is what we want, open honest communication." I gave him an encouraging smile but the truth is, his words has unsettled me.

"But don't worry Luna, I'm going to negotiate it down to once a month, even once every two months. I'll come up with another arrangement! Please don't be sad." Kili used his fingers to gently stroke the side of my face.

"No I'm okay Kili, I know you have it in you to change their minds and ultimately it is your decision. Do what's best for the kingdom." I said with steely resolve.

"Besides no doubt you'll be mourning for my irresistible presence for two weeks, I couldn't leave my wife in such a state." Kili puffed out his chest smirking.

"Oh in that case do you think you could go three times a month?" I mocked giving him a wide grin.

"My beloved betrothed is already sick of me? I don't think I can handle this." Kili sighed jokingly.

"Looks like you'll have to learn your lesson." Kili said mischievously.

"What do you- KILI!" I screamed bursting into giggles as his fingers found all of my ticklish spots I collapsed on the bed with Kili relentless in his pursuits.

If this was what married life was to be, I could not wait.

 **A/N: Please review? Some feedback could help and I would totally appreciate it. Next chapter for the wedding...**


	39. Chapter 39 - Royal Wedding

**A/N: I kinda know no one is reading this story anymore but I'm just so determined to finish it I'm posting the last two chapters together! This one is the wedding and I think you guys (whoever is still reading) are going to like it! I gotta admit this is a long ass chapter but that's because I wanted to make it super detailed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien or any of his characters, only my OC and storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"Luna rise and shine! It's mid-afternoon!" A cheery voice filled the air and threw back the curtains in my room letting the bright sunlight into the room.

"Can't you let me sleep longer." I groaned pulling the covers over my face so I could succumb to the sweet darkness.

"Luna dear it's 3 in the afternoon! Your wedding is in 4 hours time!" Ma exclaimed.

"So?" I closed my eyes wishing her voice would stop being so loud.

"Well if that's how you feel maybe we should call it off." A deeper voice entered the room with laughter in their voice as I pulled back the covers slightly.

"Kili? What are you doing here?" I said sleepily as I pulled the covers away from my face watching his form sit on the bed next to my head.

"I thought you might need some convincing." Ma exclaimed as she began preparing clothes into my room along with makeup, hair styles and various accessories.

My room was fairly empty as most of my possessions including clothes, books and weapons had been moved into the new chamber that was made for me and Kili. Of course we weren't allowed to see it. Fili made sure of that.

"Couldn't you have convinced me last night not to go drinking with the company and the twins?!" I asked remembering my copious consumption of ale the night before.

"If you remember my dear, you insisted that it was tradition and you wanted to spend time with them." Ma chastised but I could hear the teasing in her voice.

"I did! It was fun. Too fun." I flopped back onto my bed.

"Why don't you look terrible?" I sat up in bed as he smiled opposite me. His skin was flawless and practically glowed, his eyelashes were long and dark and even his hair looked good.

"You should know by now I have the drinking stamina of an elf." He teased.

"Love shouldn't you start getting ready?" He began pulling strands of hair out of my face.

"4 hours is plenty of time! I think." I said optimistically.

"Oh no it isn't young lady! You have a lot of preparation to do." Ma glowered at me.

"Say your goodbyes to Kili." She left the room to give us a bit of privacy.

"So, next time I see you." I chuckled.

"We'll be at the altar, getting married." Kili smiled lovingly.

"I never thought this would happen." I shook my head disbelievingly.

"Getting married to a prince?" Kili smirked.

"No getting married! I didn't think I would find someone so perfect, so suited for me. Mahal made you for me I'm convinced." I leaned in to Kili's shoulder as he rested his head on mine and shook his head.

"What?" I asked facing him.

"After all these years, you still don't even know how beautiful you are! How beautiful your soul is, inside and outside. You care so deeply for those around you, you are so passionate, loving, hard-headed and stubborn at times. But you're mine and I'll love you for all eternity." Kili finished with a smile.

"Hey, hey," Kili wiped the tears that began streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I blubbered slightly feeling inexplicably happy, like nothing could take away from the moment.

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." I cried slightly as Kili took me in his arms and held me chuckling slightly.

"Wow I would've tried that earlier if I knew it worked." Kili joked as I smacked his chest playfully. He held me for a few minutes until I calmed down and willed myself to leave his arms.

"So," I faced him.

"So I'll see you soon, and even if you still look like this, you will be the most beautiful dwarrowdam there." Kili pulled his face towards mine and captured my lips in a sweet slow kiss.

"More of that later," he winked as he left the room making me blush realising Ma was in the next room probably listening to our conversation.

"Right we have work to do." Ma came back in the room with a determined look on her face.

 _2 hours before the wedding_

Ahh. I sat in front of the vanity in a bathrobe freshly showered and my skin had been scrubbed until it was raw and pink. My blonde hair was in thick curly ringlets as I sat with a book waiting for ma to come in.

"We're here! For emotional support and snacks." Alyssa came in holding a tray of food.

"I brought the ale." Arya held the bottle up from behind her sister as they were dressed in respectable warrior wedding outfits.

"Wow you two look good!" I said looking at their intricate hair with dark makeup around their eyes.

"Not as good as you're about to look! We just passed Nina in the seamstress room and the final alterations she's making on the dress. It looks beautiful!" Alyssa gushed.

"Oh really?" I wondered anxious to try it on, to see how it would look. On me and on my body.

"Yeah even I have to admire your mother's handiwork." Arya crossed her arms over nodding.

"Wow I'm excited then, now you guys promised food? And alcohol?" I asked as Arya revealed the plate of fries.

"Oh I love you, can I marry you?" I said shoving a few in my mouth looking up at her.

"That unfortunate decision belongs to my cousin." Arya rolled very eyes playfully.

"How bout you Lys?" I grinned at the other redhead.

"Sorry my dear, I'm gonna have to agree with Arya." Alyssa mock-sighed.

"But you're always going to have us by your side, no matter what." Alyssa hugged and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered feeling content.

"Now the promise of a drink?" I glanced hopefully at Arya who gave me a rare wide smile of hers. She pulled out 3 goblets from her hand and filled two of them to the brim and half of one of them, she handed me the glass of ale as I looked disappointedly down into it.

"Half a goblet?" I whined as she narrowed her eyes.

"We would like you to be sober for your wedding." Alyssa sat on the bed.

"And the wedding night," Arya nudged me winking as I blushed.

"But honestly how are you feeling?" She asked genuinely knowing I was feeling nervous about it.

"I-I don't know. I mean I know I love him, there's no doubt about how I'm feeling. And when I kiss him I can tell that he wants to go further but he's respected by decisions and we said we'd wait until the wedding night. But I don't even know if I'm ready, I'm a little scared and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I explained, pouring out my feelings.

"I mean I'm excited to but it's so new its unfamiliar territory." I defended.

"Oh Lu, you should've told us sooner! Although I'm not an expert in the subject, Arya has well some experience." Lys smiled slyly at her sister.

"Oh I'm sorry," I touched Arya's arm knowing it must be hard remembering her beloved who had fallen in battle.

"It's fine Luna, anyways I'm glad to pass on my knowledge to you." Arya smiled.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Uh well," I stammered chuckling nervously.

"Okay we have to break the taboo on this if you want to talk about it. It's sex Luna let's say it for what it is." Arya said bluntly as Alyssa giggled slightly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked quickly trying to compose my embarrassed nature. She's right, I had to let go of the taboo.

"Hmm well it depends on the dwarrow who you're doing it with. Some of them may be more experienced in the field than others. Has Kili lain with another dwarrowdam?" Arya asked.

"Uhh,"

"You haven't talked about it?" Arya sounded baffled.

"No, well we have kind of, as far as he's told me he said he hasn't." I explained remembering his sad story that no dwarrowdam wanted to before because of his beard.

"Okay so you're both going to be new to this, that's good." Arya said encouragingly.

"To answer your question, if both parties are sufficiently well excited then no it can be quite pleasurable for the first time. The majority of the time though it is fairly awkward because of the lack experience. But i guarantee you it gets a lot better." Arya explained.

"How do you know both parties are excited?" I asked feeling more confident to ask her questions.

And so Arya launched into all the gruesome details of what the wedding night entailed, and I mean she really got into the details. What can I say, I wanted to be prepared for my night with Kili. Once that was over we talked and reminisced as old friends do, we ate and drank. By the end I was glad to know two female friends who were always by my side. But then it was time for them to go and take their place in the ceremony.

 _1 hour before the wedding_

"Man I can't get the hang of this!" I cried out.

I struggled with the black coal I was trying to put around my eyes, the makeup mimicking what I had seen other dwarrowdams do. When I successfully put it around my eyes I looked like an orc.

"I'm here." I turned around and saw Ma carrying something covered.

"Ma I can't pull this off!" I groaned, close to tears in frustration.

"Oh my sweet girl," Nina Lockheart gave me a wide smile before placing my dress on the bed.

"I'm hopeless." I sat in front on the vanity mirror.

"No my dear girl you are beautiful. You just need a bit of help." She grinned and came to sit in front me.

"You don't need all this heavy makeup Luna, you have always been beautiful and natural would look best." Nina encouraged.

"You think so?" I asked wanting her approval and advice.

"Mhm hm, let's get to work." She rolled her sleeves up smiling.

 _10 minutes before the wedding_

"Wow."

"Just Wow."

I looked towards my parents who were standing in awe in front of me. My father was smiling and my mother I could see was very close to tears.

"You look beautiful Lu." Frerin grinned at me.

"Turn around." Ma smiled encouragingly.

I turned around to look in the mirror and my jaw dropped slightly. My hair was braided in the most intricate fashion with Kili's courtship braid most prominently shown on the side. My eyes were slightly smoky and my skin clear, my lips were painted a light pink colour. And the dress. Well the dress was beautiful. It was a royal blue with golden patterns cascading down beyond my feet. There was a long golden piece attached to the back which trained along the floor behind me. I was beautiful.

"Ma you-you've made me look beautiful." I touched my face slightly along with the front of my dress.

"That was you the whole time." I turned around and gave her a tight hug.

"Okay now you're making me cry." Ma pulled apart turning around to wipe her tears.

"Ma," I chuckled feeling my own eyes prickling.

"My daughter," Adrian Lockheart stepped forwards placing his hands down on my shoulders.

"Da don't you start." I dabbed my eyes trying not to ruin the makeup.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of the dwarrowdam you've become. You've grown into a strong independent woman and I can't believe I'm giving you away." Da's voice broke slightly.

"Oh come here." I pulled my father in for a hug as his arms wrapped around my back.

"I'll always be your daughter Da and I am the way I am because of the way you both have raised me." I came out of the hug smiling at him as Ma came back to stand beside him.

"We're ready for you lass." I looked up at the new voice and saw Balin standing at the door smiling.

"Okay," I smiled.

"No more tears guys." I winked at my parents who led the way in front of me.

As I made my way out of the accommodation I looked back towards the door and smiled sadly. I was still in the mountain but I was moving into a new home, a piece of my old life I was leaving behind. We walked up the long steps until we reached level 5 which was deathly quiet except for the dwarven guards posted at the gate.

We walked into the second throne room where my parents and brother entered giving me encouraging smiles and leaving me alone with Balin.

"Oh I'm shaking Balin." I shuddered whispering to him looking down at my wooden leg.

"What if I stumble because of my leg? And fall? It will be embarrassing for Thorin and the kingdom!" I said worriedly as Balin gave me a look.

"Okay I know that's a stupid assumption to make." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh you'll be fine lassie, all you have to do is promise to love Kili for the rest of your life. And I know you've already pledged to do that." He winked smiling.

"I know Balin. I am happy." I smiled as he gave me a pat on the shoulder. The door opened slightly as a guard whispered to Balin.

"They're ready for us dear." He nodded as he opened the doors widely causing many dwarrows to look towards me as I entered the room.

It was a large long room and it felt as if the entire mountain had been invited to the ceremony. The reception immediately followed would be reserved for close friends and family. I looked around seeing many familiar faces I had met and seen around the mountain as they nodded their heads encouragingly. I looked towards the front where my family were sitting along with the company and the twins who gave me wide grins and chuckled making me smile.

Also sitting were a delegation composed of the Mirkwood elves and my dear friend Legolas who was pleasantly sitting beside Sarina. Bilbo was present looking slightly nervous sitting beside Gandalf who looked happy to be here. I caught eyes with Legolas who made a deep breathing gesture, knowing he could sense my nerves. Alongside him was Bard and his children whom I smiled at.

Then finally I settled my gaze directly in front of me. There he was. My beloved Kili. And the way he was looking at me, that's when I knew I had nothing to be nervous about. He was looking at me in awe and when I finally reached the front of the room he gave me the most sincere smiled reserved only for me. He reached out with his hands as I placed my palms in his now facing him.

I looked around him and there was Fili smiling at me and his brother.

"Please be seated." A deep voice boomed into the throne room and the King was in front of us in all his regality.

"It is with my pleasure that I invite you to the wedding of my nephew Prince Kili and the daughter of my dear friends, Lady Luna Lockheart." Thorin gave us a slight smile addressing the room.

"When I first met Lady Luna, I had no doubt she had her father's intelligence and her mother's beauty." He paused looking at my parents as there were a few chuckles around the room.

"But she quickly developed into one of the most passionate, bravest dwarrowdams I have known. Whilst my nephew is reckless at times, he too has grown into a mostly responsible prince. There is no better match for my nephew than the young lady standing in front of me. And I am proud to be able to call her my niece and family." Thorin finished sincerely and looked at me and Kili.

"It is now time for the vows." Thorin stated after a brief moment.

"Prince Kili."

"My beloved, Luna. Never in my lifetime did I think I would find another who compliments me as much as you do. I thought you beautiful the moment I saw you, but you made me so nervous I could not think!" Kili looked bashful as the room chuckled. I laughed slightly as he continued to hold my gaze.

"Uncle is right. You are stubborn, passionate, brave but you are also loving, kind, mature and wise beyond your years. You have stolen my heart my dearest Luna, and I will never deny you of anything in life." Kili's brown eyes bore into my own as I felt his words of love.

"Whatever you wish you shall have it, I will cherish you, hold you close. Tell you my fears, my troubles, my worries, my good days and bad days. You are the person I choose, the person I want to spend my life with." Kili finished watching me as I felt tears threatening to spill again. Kili's passion had captured the attention of the room who were hanging onto his word.

"Lady Luna." Thorin gestured to me.

"I don't know how I'm going to top that." I said through tears making the ceremony laugh.

"My love. My Kili. When I met you, you were a stubborn, hard-headed fool." I smiled making Kili chuckle.

"To this day you remain to be. But you have taught me so much. You have taught me to speak my own mind, to be confident in my abilities, to be responsible, mature, to be a great warrior and to be brave. You have taught me to be brave in love. To not deny my feelings, to take a leap of faith no matter the fear. I would not be the person I am today without you. I have fallen in love with you irrevocably, and I give my soul and heart to you. It belongs to you and you alone." I finished my vows as Kili squeezed my hand gently his eyes conveying his emotions.

"By the will of the Valar and Mahal's blessing I bind these two dwarves in consensual marriage as they have given their hearts and souls to one another. Do you promise to love and cherish one another to the end of your days?" Thorin posed the question.

"I do." I answered simply smiling at Kili.

"Oh I most certainly do." Kili grinned.

"Then you are now married. Prince Kili you may now kiss-"

But Thorin never finished his sentence, as Kili had already pulled my body flush against his and captured my lips in a searing kiss which made promises of the night that was to come.

The whole room erupted in cheers as I wrapped my arms around his neck then let go. Kili placed the Durin clasp that now indicated I was a member of the royal family around my large braid next to my courtship braid as he held my arm up in the air and we smiled towards all our friends.

 _The after-party_

"Kili!" I giggled as he spun me around in the middle of the throne room for our first dance. He pulled me closer to him smiling widely.

"You've been taking dance lessons." I noted eyeing him carefully.

"I honestly don't know what you mean." He said nonchalantly.

"Don't lie to me Amralime." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay fine, it was Dwalin." Kili sighed.

"What?!" I gasp shouted causing the other to look at me.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone." Kili whispered placing a finger on my lips as I started laughing.

"Mahal Dwalin can dance?" I asked whispering. Kili twirled me then caught me in a dip as he leaned close to my face.

"You tell me," he whispered in my ear.

"Impressive." I breathed as I was back in an upright position.

"I'm glad my wife thinks so." He grinned.

"Thank you husband." I winked cheekily at him. Kili pulled me closer until his mouth was near my ear.

"You look amazing and I can't wait for our night." I could feel his hot breath lingering as I shivered slightly.

He pulled back and his eyes were dark as he searched my eyes. My cheeks were heating up as I couldn't make eye contact with him. Satisfied his words had the desired effect, he places a finger under my chin tiliting it up and pressed his lips softly against mine before leaning back slightly.

"You're looking very handsome yourself Prince Kili." I whispered leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his neck as his eyes fluttered close.

"In fact I have a good mind to take you away and have my way with you right now." I smiled into his ear. I pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk as he was slightly lost for words.

"Wow Kili lost for words? I'm learning so many new things after marriage!" I grinned jokingly as Kili snapped out of his shock.

"If you're not careful wife I'm going to carry you to our chambers right now in front of the king and all his guests." Kili practically growled with impatience in my ear peppering kisses along my jawline.

"Kili. Everyone can see." I sighed but not making an effort to stop him as I tilted my head slightly back.

"Kili." I said a little more forcefully. He stopped his advances and gave me a cheeky grin.

"You know the council members can see us?!" I whispered.

"Oh it'll give them something exciting to talk about in the painfully boring lives they lead." He chuckled.

"Patience my love." I pulled back from him slightly.

"All good things to those who wait." I kissed his cheek watching as he controlled his facial expression.

"Mahal you need to stop doing that." He groaned.

"Okay I give." Kili sighed smiling widely at me as I finally stopped kissing his cheek.

"I love you Kee." I looked earnestly at him.

"You are my heart and soul, I love you too." He beamed pulling my hips closer so my head rested on his shoulders.

"Can't you lot wait till ye get back to her chamber?!" Our heads snapped towards the gruff voice of Dwalin who had a disgusted look on his face and an ale mug in his hand along with the rest of the company.

"Ah come on Dwalin no need for the jealously." Kili smirked at the old warrior who crossed his arms over.

"Aye young love." Oin shook his head good-naturedly.

"Ah leave the young ones be! They've earned it." Balin smiled at us as we made our way over to the company.

"That was a beautiful ceremony. You should be proud of what you've achieved and I am so glad not to call you my friends." I paused as the company looked baffled.

"But my family." I finished as they looked at me warmly.

"Aye lass, you've become one of us no doubt." Bofur smiled.

"Now we can truly warn you to Kili's disgusting habits and faults." Fili sat down beside me.

"As older brother it is my responsibility is it not?" Fili jested and winked at his brother.

"I think you'll find brother I have no faults."Kili wrapped an arm around my waist as I leaned against him.

"Oh my love we know that's definitely not true." I smirked as Kili narrowed his eyes and the company laughed.

"But I look forward to learning about them." Kili's eyes brightened at my words.

"And I yours, although I'm sure you do not have any." Kili flashed his signature smile. The one that made me fall for him.

"Come my love, let us say thank you to the other guests." I held Kili's hand and stood up, leading him over to the tables with food.

"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, Lady Sarina." I bowed at the respective elves who extended their palms to me.

"Thank you for coming to the ceremony and staying for the reception. I am glad to call the elves of Mirkwood our allies and friends." Kili stated.

"The pleasure is ours Prince Kili." Thranduil smiled as he excused himself.

"Many congratulations Mellon, I am happy that you have found your match, may the valar smile down on your union." Legolas said with a grin.

"Thank you my friend." I grinned at him.

"That is kind of you to say Prince Legolas." Kili said genuinely giving him a slight smile.

"I am glad to see you both happy." Legolas stood up and raised his goblet to us before drinking it.

"And should you ever need assistance, aid, resources, the Woodland Realm will be more than happy to accommodate." Legolas smiled.

"Even if you need a friend. I am here for you my Princess." Legolas bowed and it was this action that caused me to leave Kili and wrap my arms around Legolas who chuckled with laughter.

"Anything you need Mellon, I'm here." Legolas whispered as I nodded.

"Would you like another drink Lady Sarina?" Legolas posed the question so gently to the beautiful elleth by his side as she nodded. I released Legolas and let him go.

"Thank you Prince Legolas." She smiled and he smiled back at her which I knew was reserved only for me.

"What did I tell you." I said slyly to Sarina as she blushed.

"Enjoy the evening." I squeezed her hand as we walked to the next table.

"What was that about?" Kili whispered.

"Girl talk." I replied simply.

"Luna my dear!" Bard engulfed me in a bear hug as I was slightly taken aback chuckling. He let me go as Kili glared at the Master of Laketown.

"Oh I am sorry my Prince." Bard genuinely apologised forgetting about their past.

"Do not worry Master Bard. I am only jesting." Kili broke out into laughter.

"I am happy for you both in that case." Bard smiled.

"Thank you for coming my friend. It is nice to see such a friendly face." I smiled.

"Sigrid, Tilda, Bain. It has been a while since I have seen you! You have grown even so." I chuckled.

"You like pretty." Tilda commented kindly as I inclined my head towards her.

"You look positively radiant." Sigrid nodded as Bain agreed.

"You are extremely lucky Prince Kili." Sigrid said seriously.

"Believe me I know." Kili traced his thumb over my palm.

"You better look after and cherish her for all the years you live, otherwise you'll have all of Laketown after you." Tilda threatened.

There was a moment of shock where everyone was taken aback before we all roared in laughter.

"Lady Tilda, I will personally hand myself over if it comes to that." Kili said sincerely to the young woman.

"Good." Tilda replied satisfied.

"What can I say, my children take after their mother." Bard chuckled but there was sadness behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly lost for words.

"It is okay." He reassured me.

"Thank you for your kind words, please enjoy the evening." I said to the raceod men.

So we made our rounds to all the guests, once it got late my parents and family said their goodbye along with the elven and human guests, leaving the original members of the company.

"Oh no Prince Kili if you remember rightly I'm the one who stopped the trolls!" Bilbo argued as we sat around the table reminiscing.

"My contributions were important." Kili defended from next to me.

"Oh yes nephew what were your words again?" Thorin mused swirling his goblet.

"Mine are the biggest parasites I've got huge parasites!" Fili filled in as the whole table erupted in laughter at Kili's expense.

"Luna you believe me don't you?" Kili stroked my hand.

"Of course husband." I gave him a quick peck and grinned at the others who roared in laughter once more.

"Of course let's discount me, the wizard who let the light in and turned them to stone." Gandalf muttered.

"Oh Gandalf I know for a fact these fools wouldn't have made it without you." I smiled sweetly at the wizard who chuckled to the dwarves dismay.

"My dear Luna, now that you are my sister I fear I should warn you of what a slobbering mess my brother is." Fili wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Ah Fili you forget I already know." I joked at Kili's expense.

"And what Luna's flaws? Kili care to enlighten us?" Bofur smirked at the prince as I glanced at Kili.

"She has none." Kili whispered looking into my eyes then to the rest of the company.

"Aww!" Various sounds of adoration were let out from different members of the company.

"It is late. I am sure the married couple are tired and would like to retire to their chambers?" Fili suggested seeing how eager we were to get some privacy.

"Yes let the newlyweds be." Thorin gave us a knowing smile making Kili giggle and me go bright red.

"It was a pleasure dining with you my friends, I'm so glad I have a second family." I stood up grinning at them as they looked bashful.

"Oh enjoy your night lad and lass." Bofur winked knowingly.

Kili stood up as we walked hand in hand out of the throne room. As soon as the doors closed Kili was half dragging me up the stairs making me chuckle the whole way.

"So eager aren't we." I giggled between breaths trying to match my way up the staircase.

"Everyone has had your attention through the wedding now I just want a bit of time with my wife." Kili smiled widely.

"Love, I can't keep up with my leg, can you slow down?" I gasped slightly.

Kili stopped and walked back down the steps to level 3 where I still was he glanced me up and down before placing an arm behind my back and then one underneath my legs sweeping me up into his arms.

"Oof!" I gasped as I felt the wind knocked out of me and glanced at Kili who was grinning.

"Very smooth Kee." I smiled at him before planting a kiss on his cheek and nestling into his chest.

"It's a long way up." I noted as we began ascending the stairs.

"That's true. But we'll worth it." He smirked as I smiled.

Giggling and laughing like two teenagers sneaking away we almost pushed over an elderly looking dwarf who turned around to glare at us.

"L-lord C-conwy!" I stuttered my cheeks turning red as I tried to hide into Kili's chest.

"Prince Kili, Princess Luna." He looked uncomfortable at the state we were in.

"If you'll excuse me Lord Conwy my wife isn't feeling well. We'll be off!" Kili said hurriedly as we ran up the stairs laughing. He finally placed me down as we reached the doors to his chambers. Well it was our chamber now.

He opened the door and inside it was much more different than I remember. There was a room with chairs and tables as the reception but when you walked through there was a separate room with a large bed and drapes along to match. There were towering wardrobes which I opened finding numerous gowns and tunics. Kili closed the door behind him as he entered into the bedroom standing awkwardly at the other end in front of the door.

I turned to face him biting my lip not sure what to say.

"You've never done this have you?" I asked him.

"Well no. Have you?" His eyes shot up in earnest question.

"No of course not." I half scoffed.

"A-Are you nervous?" Kili bit his lip.

"No."

"Yes." I sighed slightly.

"Are you?" I asked him.

"No." he said confidently.

"Well a little." He smirked slightly.

"We don't have to, you know. I-if you don't want to that is." Kili stuttered nervously slowly edging his way across the room to me. I stood in front of the bed watching his movements.

"No I do, I do." I replied feeling his nerves.

"Are you sure?" Kili's dark eyes fluttered down to mine as he stood a short distance in front of me.

"Yes." I inhaled smiling.

"But I think you'll need to get closer than that." I joked teasing him as he took a stride forward.

"How's that." the corners of his mouth curled upwards playing along.

"Another step perhaps." I smiled taking a step forward of my own.

"Like this?" Kili whispered standing inches apart in front of me.

"A little closer." I breathed feeling intoxicated in his presence. He placed his hands on my hips pulling me against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me questioningly and leaned in his lips now centimetres apart.

"Better?" He said as I felt his hot breath tingling my lips. I closed the distance between us as his lips moulded to mine.

"Perfect." I smiled against them.

 _The next morning_

Sunlight streaming in through the improperly done curtains caused me to wake up early the next morning. I moved my long hair out of my face and saw the Durin and marriage clasps hanging there. I fingered them smiling. It was cold in the room but the sunlight danced over my bare skin.

Oh. My bare skin. I remembered the events of last night and grinned slightly. It was no doubt completely awkward and full of nerves as only Kili and I could be. But determined not to give up, when it happened the second time, mahal it was beautiful. Now I understood.

I turned over to face Kili who had his arm draped over my midsection, he was lying shirtless uncovered as his hair was askew and he was snoring lightly. I leaned in and studied his delicate features, despite the age difference he looked so youthful, innocent and playful. I began pulling strands of hair from his face but that's when he woke.

"Sorry." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Now that is what I want to wake up to every morning." Kili said huskily as his eyes half opened. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips before opening his eyes fully. His dark soulful eyes searched mine as his hand was stroking my shoulder blade.

"Now I know what it truly feels like to be with my one, the one I love." Kili said smiling genuinely at me.

"That was pretty amazing." I said shyly.

"You were amazing. I thought you said you had never done that before?" Kili wondered.

"I haven't." I defended my cheeks going red.

"You were alright." I joked as Kili looked mock-offended.

"Alright? Alright?" Kili scoffed.

"You deserve to be punished for that." He stated seriously.

"Kili no." I started backing away onto the other side of the bed as he had both his hands on me tickling me relentlessly.

"Not until you say how amazing I am!" Kili shouted.

"No!" I said between fits of laughter.

And that is how Kili and I spent the rest of our years together. In laughter and happiness and love.

 **A/N: Any silent readers out there who want to review? Completely open to it. Also if you're disappointed for the lack of details on their wedding night, sorry but I don't write smut xD**


	40. Chapter 40 - Epilogue

**A/N: Boom! The last chapter, like omg it has taken me in excess of two years to finish this story and I am finally at the end of it! This is the epilogue so it's short but I like the way it flows into the future... You'll see what I mean. Thank you for the readers who stuck with me and reviewed at the beginning otherwise I may never had the motivation to finish this story. I understand those of you who gave up when I didn't update in a while but anyways I've been glad for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien or any of his works, just my OC and storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

Many years later when we conceived a child, he was so happy for us thinking it was impossible. But I couldn't carry the young dwarrow due to my injury. And so we mourned for the child. We mourned for the loss of a great King, we mourned for my parents. All died of natural causes, all died happily with how they had spent their lives.

But then we celebrated the arrival of the new King Fili and his wonderful wife Nessae, not of royal blood but pure of heart.

They had children together, my nieces and nephews who I adore felt like the children I never had or could have. But it did not matter because I had my Kili and our love for each other grew over the years,

50 years passed and many friend were lost, but what dwarves we lost in Erebor we gained new allies and friends in other races. Elves, hobbits and men alike united and working towards a better world. One fateful day my Kili was patrolling the border, there were rumours of orcs who were dangerously travelling close to our lands. So my love being as brave as he was rode out with the army to face them head on, not allowing his brother the king to risk his own life. And he died defending his homeland.

I mourned the loss of my beautiful husband and our growth together into old age. But what time we had, we spent our days in eternal happiness. They brought his body back covered in arrows, his face looked peaceful. I screamed and thrashed and shouted and cried over his body, not letting them take him away from me to bury him in the halls of their ancestors. Frerin held me, my only brother stronger and wiser than me.

"I think of him too." Fili came beside me as I watched over the gate of Erebor. A further 10 years had passed since the death of my beloved and I was still not whole.

"I miss your brother." I sighed resting my head on Fili's shoulder.

"I know Lu." He whispered.

"It is not fair." I cried feeling my overwhelming emotions pour out once more.

"Fili I cannot stay here much longer." I turned to face the older brother seriously.

He bowed his head in defeat and sighed.

"I know."

"Erebor is my homeland you know this but I cannot be here, everything reminds me of him and I thought it would get better with time but even Frerin has found a dwarrowdam. I am happy for him but I am fading without Kili. I can feel it." I explained.

"You do not have to defend your decision." Fili said calmly a sad smile gracing his aging features.

"So you are sticking to your plan?" He asked walking with me away from the gate.

"Yes I am sure."

Two weeks later I said goodbye to Erebor and the life I had built there. I knew in my heart that I would return some day but at the moment the pain was too much to bear.

"Come Gimli, the Prince of Mirkwood will be waiting for us." I looked back on the lonely mountain as we hopped off the barge at the edge of the forest.

"I still do not understand the purpose of this quest. Let alone sending me!" Gimli grumbled as I chuckled patting his head. Gimli was Gloin's son and had grown up into a man, they thought it was time he learned responsibility so they sent him with me.

"I do not even understand why we need a pointy-eared princeling to come with us!" He shouted before I shot him a glare.

"I don't know why Lord Elrond has called this council but I know it was done in the utmost secret. He has invited delegations from all races. Prince Legolas is a good friend of mine so you will be kind to him." I said warningly to Gimli who muttered under his breath.

"Luna," I turned around at the soft-spoken voice and saw Legolas standing there, still looking as young and handsome as the day I had met him.

"Legolas," I went forward and wrapped my arms around his waist smiling, I pulled out of the hug to look up at him.

"It has been many years mellon. The years have been kind to you." He stroked my hair gently.

"Oh stop it Legolas we both know I've grown old." I grinned good-naturedly.

"Damn that Elven immortality of yours." I muttered making Legolas chuckle.

"Ah Legolas I would like you to meet my good friend Gimli son of Gloin. He will be accompanying us to Rivendell." I introduced the dwarf who wasn't facing the elf.

"A pleasure to meet you." Legolas bowed respectfully.

"Aye." Gimli nodded in his direction as Legolas looked affronted.

"Come on you two. I know you'll be the best of friends." I walked in between them towards the forest.

"Ha! Me, friends with pointy-ears? That'll be the day!" Gimli scoffed.

"Your dwarvish friend has no manners, do not trust to hope." Legolas glared as the two continued to bicker with one another.

But I just shook my head, smiling at my two stubborn companions, excited to see what adventure awaited.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap folks!**


End file.
